Medal of Honor: Warfighter
by SEAL98
Summary: After excruciating heartbreak and a painful senior year, Lucas leaves Tree Hill, intent on joining the Navy SEALs. After six years and almost no contact with their friends and family, Brooke and Lucas both begin their journeys back to Tree Hill. But is it possible to pick up the broken pieces of their past love in a shattered world? Military/Army/SEAL
1. Chapter 1

June 2nd, 2005

"Lucas, what is going on? Why are you doing this?"

Lucas shook his head, not knowing what to tell Peyton. They sat on the river court, looking out over the darkness that enveloped the small town of Tree Hill. Mist rose off the waters of the river, casting an eerie glow as the pair talked.

"Peyton, this is something that I can't explain. It's just something I have to do."

Peyton pursed her lips and shook her head. "Lucas, between your scholarships and the money set aside for you, you have a FREE RIDE to UNC-Chapel Hill. Why would you throw that away?"

Lucas looked at her and shrugged. "Peyton, I don't see it as throwing it away."

"Lucas, listen to me…you have your whole life ahead of you. Saying it's something that you have to do just isn't going to cut it!"

Lucas opened his mouth to respond, but no words were spoken. Peyton nodded and turned away from Lucas. "This is about Brooke, isn't it?"

Lucas shook his head in a lame attempt to deflect away her accusations, but his feelings were clear. Peyton nodded and put her head in her hands. "You're running away. You're running away from her…from your feelings. Lucas…"

Lucas cut her off. "Peyton, I can't stay here. I can't stay in Tree Hill. I can't stay in North Carolina. No matter what I do, I'm reminded of how badly I screwed up. Distance is what I need."

Peyton nodded and knelt on the ground, putting her hands on his legs and looking up into his eyes. "Okay then! Get some distance! Travel the world! But please, Lucas…the SEALs aren't where you're supposed to be. You're called to something greater."

Lucas shook his head and turned away. "It's not just distance, Peyton. All my life, I've wanted to do something greater, serve something bigger than myself. This is my chance to do that. I'm not just joining up to run away. I WANT to do this."

Peyton stared at him, her eyes suddenly filled with tears. "So that's it then? There's nothing I can do to talk you out of this?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, Peyton, there's not."

Peyton nodded and slowly stood up, wrapping him in a tight hug. She began to walk away, but turned back and asked one last question. "Are you going to tell her?"

Lucas turned back to the water and sat in silence, ironically answering Peyton's question in a deafening manner.

* * *

April 11th, 2011

Brooke slowly stood up from her desk, stretching out her limbs in an attempt to get her blood moving. She had been looking over projects and budgets for hours, and with the exception of her eyes scanning line after line, had hardly moved a muscle.

After stretching, she turned around and looked out over the city of New York that lay before her. Hundreds of feet below her high-rise, hundreds of people, who looked like ants from that far up, were busily going about their daily lives. She smiled sadly, imagining how happy some of the people were.

Brooke hadn't known that kind of happiness in years. Despite hopes of staying friends with all of those in Tree Hill, Lucas's affair with Peyton and his ensuing exodus from Tree Hill had caused a schism in the once tight group of friends. Times changed, lives transformed, and slowly but surely, relationships fell apart.

Brooke walked back to her desk, opened up a drawer, and pulled out a small picture. It had been months since she had talked to anyone from her little hometown in North Carolina, which hurt her deeply. But what wounded her even more, what cut her to her core, was smiling at her from the little photograph. It was the picture of her and Lucas on the beach, just a few weeks before Haley's wedding. Just a few weeks before her life seemingly began to hit the fast track. And, most importantly, just a few weeks before the last time she would speak to Lucas.

Brooke sighed and put the picture back in its place, hidden at the back of her desk drawer. As she did so, she used her free hand to wipe away the small tears forming at the cusp of her eyelashes, threatening to spill out onto her otherwise perfect face.

Brooke straightened herself, attempted to force the feelings back down inside, and threw herself back into her work, trying to ignore the feeling of heartbreak that seemed to open anew every day.

* * *

"Attention on deck!"

At those words, all of the SEALs sitting around in the team room stood to attention. As they stood to attention, two men walked in. The first, Commander Alex Martin, was a tall and athletically built Lieutenant Commander who had served in the SEALs for nearly a decade. The second was a tall, strong Lucas.

Nearly six years had passed since he and his friends had graduated from high school and almost that long to the day since he had left Tree Hill for boot camp. The road had been long and tough. Several months of boot camp was followed by six months in Coronado for the infamous BUD/S training regimen. After that, he spent nearly two years learning every aspect of being a warrior, sharpening his mind and his body alike as he perfected the craft of the Navy SEAL.

Two and a half years of training was followed by over three years of active duty, serving with SEAL Team Ten in every corner of the globe, earning Lucas three tours to his credit and a reputation as an elite operator.

His reputation produced a chance to join the elite SEAL Team Six. After several months of training, he was welcomed into SEAL Team Six, also known as the Naval Special Warfare Development Group. He was transferred to Joint Base Marshall in Tree Hill, where SEAL Team Six quietly lived their lives in a constant state of readiness.

It was there that Lucas found himself on this day, being introduced by Lieutenant Commander Alex Martin to the rest of the team. While his focus was on the words of the commander, his mind slowly drifted to Tree Hill. His new duty station was the closest he had been to his hometown since he had left on the dark night of June 2nd.

* * *

A few hours later, Lt. Tim Riggins walked onto the deck of a small two-bedroom house that lay on the Carolina coastline. Sitting in a deck chair and watching the orange glow of the setting sun from the west cast a rainbow of colors over the Atlantic, was Alex Martin.

Alex was beloved by all he served with. He had enlisted immediately after high school, chasing the dream he had kept since he was a boy of becoming a SEAL. Upon graduation of SQT, the final hurdle in becoming a SEAL, Alex had immediately tried out for the fabled SEAL Team Six. He graduated top of his class and served with honor and distinction, his work ethic and care for others leading to promotion after promotion within the ranks.

Alex was a mustang, an officer who had joined as an enlisted man. He cared deeply for his men and would constantly put himself on the line for them. He shielded them from politics and legal traps, instead taking the outside world and its threats head on. He was endeared by his men, respected by those above him on the chain of command, and considered a model officer by all.

Alex had been one of the driving forces behind Lucas's drive to join the brotherhood. He was Haley and Quinn's cousin and had been the talk of the town for years. Haley had regaled her friends with story after story of the world outside of America, and even though he rarely talked about his work, Haley still managed to pry bits and pieces.

While Haley and Alex were close, Quinn and Alex were even closer. The pair had been one another's best friend since they were able to walk. They were inseparable growing up and maintained their bond into adulthood. When Alex's father began to tear his family apart, Quinn was there to listen and calm the enraged young man. When her father died, Alex was there to walk Quinn down the aisle. When her marriage began to fall apart and Quinn was terrified to tell anyone, Alex was there as an ear to hear and a shoulder to cry on. When Alex couldn't confide in any of his brothers in arms with the burdens of leadership, Quinn was there to help pick him up.

Alex drew his identity in family, both blood and sweat. His blood family was what Alex treasured and fought for, what guided him in the darkest times. His family of sweat, his brothers in arms who he trained, fought, and was willing to die for, also defined the man. His willingness to do anything for his men made him approachable, and that was why Tim Riggins found himself sharing a beer with his superior.

Tim looked out over the coast and whistled. "Wow…that's beautiful, isn't it?"

Alex nodded. "Growing up in Tree Hill, I always loved the sunset and sunrise. It's the most beautiful part of the day. When you see a scene like that...you can't help but feel a little bit of hope."

Tim looked over at Alex and chuckled. "You're quite the deep thinker, aren't you, sir?"

Alex gave a small laugh and remarked, "What brings you around, Tim?"

"Well sir, I wanted to get your feedback on the new Chief. He seems a bit young. He's my age."

"He's young, I'll give you that. But he's a good guy. Good operator. Good leader. He's gonna mesh well with the team. Trust me."

Tim shrugged and nodded. "If you say so, sir."

"You'll like him. You're a Bobcats fan, right?"

Tim was a bit thrown by the question, but nodded. "Yessir. Why?"

"Lucas's brother, Nathan, plays for the Bobcats. Lucas convinced Nate and the Bobcats to get y'all a bunch of tickets. Go to the game, get to know him. any worries you've got will disappear."

Tim nodded and finished his beer. "Roger that, sir. I don't have doubts. He's just an interesting case."

"Tim, I believe a philosopher once said that we are all a bit interesting. It's a matter of appreciating it, rather than judging it, that creates a unit that can bond in brotherhood."

Tim laughed and said, "That line of thinking is why they pay you the big bucks."

Alex scoffed and remarked, "The Navy and big bucks don't go together very well."

The pair laughed and continued to talk as the sun disappeared and darkness encased the coast.

* * *

After finishing the seemingly endless plethora of paperwork that the Navy had for him, Lucas stashed his gear in the armory and headed for his house, a two bedroom unit identical and adjacent to Alex's. Rather than sit on the porch, Lucas instead crashed on his bed, a feeling of exhaustion setting in. Before the darkness of sleep overtook him, he pulled out his phone and placed a call.

The phone rang for several minutes before a sprightly voice answered, "Hello?"

Lucas smiled and said, "Hey, Hales."

Back in Tree Hill, Haley's smile widened as she exclaimed, "Lucas! It's so good to hear from you!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Busy couple of weeks."

"How's the job treating you?"

"Pretty good, all things considered. Like I said, busy couple of weeks, but all in all it seems to be coming together pretty well."

"So, are you home? Back in Coronado? Or are you calling me from some secret base in the middle of some distant land you can't tell me about?"

Haley chuckled, but Lucas cleared his throat in hesitation. After a moment of silence, he responded. "Actually, about that, Hales…the Navy reassigned me. I'm with Team Six now. They stationed me at Marshall."

Haley was quiet for a moment before asking, "Why didn't you tell me, Lucas?"

"I don't know, Hales…it just slipped my mind."

Haley snapped, "It slipped your mind to tell me that you were moving across the country and would be the closest you've been since high school? That "slipped your mind"?"

Lucas shook his head. "I'm sorry, Haley. I just-"

Haley cut him off. "Lucas, Jamie hasn't seen you in months. People here are dying to see you!"

"Haley, you know how I feel about Tree Hill. There's just too many memories. All the stuff with Dan, Keith, my mom…it's just a lot."

Haley was silent for a moment. "Lucas…I know that a lot of this has to do with Brooke, whether you want to admit it or not. You need to come see your friends and family. You owe them that."

Lucas was quiet, but knew she was right. "I'll think about. I promise."

Haley nodded. "That's all I can ask. I love you, Luke."

"I love you too, Hales."

With that, Lucas hung up and leaned back, rubbing his eyes with his hands, doing his best not to relive the many memories he had in his hometown.

* * *

Alex had settled in bed, shut off his lights, and was in a state of near sleep when the phone range. He rubbed his bleary eyes and answered in a groggy voice. "Hello?"

"Alex, it's nine at night. How on earth are you already asleep?"

Alex chuckled at Quinn's voice and remarked, "It's a talent, Quinny. What's up?"

"Well…I just stopped by Haley's. she's a little upset with you."

Alex sighed and nodded. "I couldn't tell her about the transfer. Classified intel."

Quinn rolled her eyes and remarked, "Really? You're going to play the classified intel card?"

"What? It's a good one to use! Look, I didn't want Lucas to be forced to confront Tree Hill until he was ready."

Quinn tried to find a comeback, but couldn't do so. As per usual, Alex knew his men better than most of their own families did. Alex soothingly remarked, "Look, Quinny, when he's ready, he'll go be a friend again. But until then, everyone that cares about him should know that he needs to do this when he's ready, not just when it's finally convenient for him."

Quinn nodded and asked, "Speaking of visits, when are you coming up? I miss my best friend."

Alex shrugged. "I'll try and find time, but it'll be tough over the next couple of weeks. My team is on rotation."

"You're always on rotation."

Alex sighed. "Such is the life of a Tier One operator. I'll try and get away when I can, okay? I promise."

Quinn sighed, but nodded. "Stay safe, Alex."

"I will, Quinny. I love you. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Love you too, Alex."

The two hung up and laid in their respective beds, thinking about how Alex's entire existence could be uprooted with in a single moment.

* * *

Lucas rolled over in bed and opened the drawer of his nightstand. Inside, he found his copy of the beach picture. He looked at the smiling faces of two young teenagers in love. He saw the adoration in his eyes as he held Brooke. Lucas sighed as he continued to stare at the picture. That picture had been stashed in his vest, close to his heart on every single fight and in every single firefight. No matter what, he always held Brooke close to his heart.

A moment of pleasant flashbacks were interrupted by a return to his stark reality. Lucas slowly leaned over and slid the picture back inside of his drawer, turned off the light, and closed his eyes, knowing that as much pain as it would cause in the morning, he would dream of Brooke in the dark of the night.

(Well there it is! The first chapter. I have always loved and been fascinated by the military and wanted to try and write a good military OTH story. The story will focus on three people: Lucas and Brooke, obviously, and Alex Martin, who was just introduced. The story will watch as Lucas heads back to his home and rekindles relationships, as Brooke makes a choice between career and life, and as Alex develops relationships with his cousins, sisters, and mama, as well as a special someone. All of this will be intertwined with multiple deployments and detailed chapters of Lucas and Alex, along with their brethren, in combat. There will be military lingo, but I'm going to drop a special reference chapter later on when we get into the thick of it, detailing terms and what they mean, as well as the entire team and the gear they use and the uniforms they where. This stuff is cool to know, but isn't even close to absolutely necessary! You can read this story without a lick of knowledge about the military. There will be PLENTY of awesome plot that I think you will really like. I love reviews and hearing what you think , so follow, review, and I hope you enjoy!)


	2. Chapter 2

April 15th, 2011

Alex and Lucas, along with the rest of Team Six, rose early, as was the habit with Team Six operators. An early workout along the beach as the sun rose brought joy to Lucas, who had learned to enjoy the small, beautiful moments in life.

The silence of the orange morning gave way to the loud sound of explosions as the SEALs began their training for the day. Every morning workout was followed by combat training. In the middle of Joint Base Marshall, a massive compound with barbed wire, ten-foot-tall concrete walls, and armed guards held the armory and several warehouses that served Team Six. It was in these specially built warehouses that Team Six trained, erecting structures built out of thick plywood and running through them, guns blazing, bullets flying.

After a particularly strenuous session, involving several simulations of hostages, held by terrorists with suicide vests, the team was soaked in sweat and breathing hard, many with hands on their knees.

Alex stood at the head of the group, hardly breaking a sweat, smiling in joy. He gave his operators the toothy grin and remarked, "Man, those couple weeks of leave did a number on y'alls conditioning."

Eric Barrett looked up, glared, and said, "Alex, you're out of your damn mind. We ran through that simulation in record time…fifteen times in a row!"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Eric, I know you would rather be shooting someone from fifteen hundred yards out in some Afghani valley, but the rest of us need to be prepared for taking out terrorists in ships. You know…hence the SEA part of SEAL's?"

Eric didn't respond, simply giving Alex the bird, causing the rest of the team to laugh. Alex, laughing along with the rest of the group, threw a mock punch. At that moment, Alex heard his phone ring.

He recognized the ringtone as one associated only with the military contacts in his phone. He picked up and answered, "Go for Martin."

A female on the other end responded, "Commander, we need you in ops stat."

Alex sighed and nodded. "Roger that. Be there in five."

He turned to Lucas and said, "Luke, scrub up. You're coming with me to ops. I need to introduce you to support personnel."

Lucas nodded and immediately began to take off his uniform as he rushed for one of the showers. "Yessir."

A few minutes later, the pair of men had walked from the first warehouse to the next building over, where the ops center and support team were located.

Lucas followed Alex in and was shocked to see a familiar face. Dumbfounded, he asked, "…Rachel?"

The red head turned around and gave him a seductive grin before returning to her work. She was dressed up in a pants suit and looked far more professional than Lucas ever would have thought. "Lucas Scott. It's been a while. Are you done with your little 'I hate Brooke' trip yet?"

Lucas glared at her, but before he could respond, she continued, talking to Alex. "We recently located Muhammed Asif Al-Assad. Big name Al-Qaeda member. He's allegedly in Bin Laden's inner circle. We think that he's about to be on the move, trying to garner support from sympathizers in Eastern Afghanistan and Northern Pakistan."

Alex nodded and flipped through a couple of pages of intel. "Any other HVT's?"

Rachel nodded. "Intel thinks that he might be meeting with Ahmad Shah, a major Taliban figure, on his little jaunt through Taliban territory. Once we've confirmed his movements, we're sending your team and a Delta team to grab him up."

Alex nodded. "You got a plan?"

"Roger that. Team One will insert on little birds and will make the grab. Team Two holds back and provides over watch."

Alex flipped through a few more pages and nodded. "Beautiful. Timeline?"

"Al-Assad is bogged down in the Tribal Regions right now. Major storms moving through the area have halted all movement. We move you out in forty-eight hours."

Alex nodded. "Well alright then. Thanks, Rachel."

Rachel nodded and looked back at Lucas, giving him a wink. "Good to see you again, Lucas."

Lucas growled back, "The pleasure was all mine."

The pair walked out of the Ops Center and slipped their sunglasses on, the bright light blinding them. Alex remarked, "Hey, Luke, I was thinking about heading back to Tree Hill to see Quinn and the family. Think you would want a ride?"

Lucas shrugged, not wanting to answer. "I appreciate the offer, but if we're gonna be out of country, I've got paperwork-"

Alex looked over at him. "Paperwork? That's my excuse. You're a NCO. You don't have paperwork."

Lucas looked over at him with a mock glare. "You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?"

Alex chuckled, but nodded. "Roger that."

"Sir, I appreciate the offer, but I don't think that I should go back there before an op."

"Lucas, it's been what, five years? C'mon man, it's your hometown. Don't you think you should head back there? See your family and friends at their homes?"

"Alex, you know it's not that simple."

Alex stopped walking and grabbed Lucas's shoulders. "Look, Lucas, I get that what happened with Brooke messed you up a little bit. I get that all Dan's bs messed with your head. I understand that you have bad memories. But it's been years. At some point, you've got to face it all. You've pushed it back long enough. You need to face your past."

Lucas chuckled. "You're not that much older than me. You know all of this how?"

Alex smirked and responded, "Life experience, seeing the light, all of that crap."

Alex put an arm around his brother in arms and remarked, "Look, just think about it, okay?"

Lucas nodded. "Alright. I will. I promise."

"Good man. Now let's get showered up. I could kill for some food right about now."

Brooke sat in a meeting room with her mother and multiple investors, watching presentation after presentation on potential ideas for her newest line. Unfortunately, the problem with taking money for her business meant that the lenders had a say in what the company decided to pursue, and just her luck, the investors had a LOT of ideas.

Brooke looked up from the papers in her hands to look across the way at the high-rise next door. Something caught her eye. She squinted, trying to make out what it was. After a moment of staring, she realized that it was a flash of green. In a city of grey, a rooftop garden had a dab of green.

She smiled sadly, the green, for some reason or another, taking her back to her days in a small town on the Carolina coast. And in that moment, she found inspiration. The first inspiration that she had felt in a long while.

She interrupted the man speaking, saying, "We're losing touch. We're getting lost in the shuffle."

Victoria looked at her, but Brooke silenced her with a look. Continuing, she said, "We're looking for the next best thing. The cutting edge. And there's nothing wrong with that. I mean, after all, this is New York! Everything has to be the newest and the fanciest and cutting edge!"

Brooke put her hands down on the table and looked the investors straight in their eyes. "The thing is…there's only one New York. What works here doesn't necessarily work everywhere else. Maybe it's time we tried marketing to something different?"

Victoria rolled her eyes and said, "Well, dear, since you seem to have all the answers, care to enlighten us?"

"I'd be happy too, Victoria. We spend a lot of time pushing New York on girls from the South, the Midwest. Maybe it's time we tried making them feel beautiful for who they are and not pushing them to be someone they're not?"

Victoria scoffed, but the other investors seemed intrigued. Not wanting to oversell, Brooke pulled back. "Look, I don't have all the answers. Do some marketing research. Talk to your boards. But remember this…I know what it's like to be a small-town girl. And deep down…every small-town girl, no matter how glamorous they act, wants to be recognized for being beautiful the way she is. Just something to think about."

The meeting ended and Brooke quickly escaped to her office, craning to look at the greenery from the edge of her windows. Millie walked in and smiled, remarking, "I liked your pitch in there. You had that fire again."

Brooke smiled and looked at her. "Yeah…I guess I did, didn't I?"

Millie took a seat on the couch in the office and asked, "So what was it? What inspired you?"

Brooke, still smiling as she went through memories of her past, replied, "Home."

Millie gushed, saying, "Oh, I TOTALLY understand! If I lived in a penthouse in SoHo, I would be inspired, like, everyday."

Brooke shook her head. "No, Millie. Not New York. Home. Tree Hill."

Later that night, Quinn, hosting a few special guests for dinner, received a knock at the door. Intrigued, she opened it to find a smiling Alex. He smiled and greeted, "Hey, cuz."

Quinn bull rushed him and wrapped him in a hug. "ALEX! Oh, it's so good to see you. Come in! Girls, Alex is here!"

The special guests were the rest of Alex's family, who just happened to be dining with Quinn that night. Alex's mother, Claire, immediately wrapped him in a tight hug. His three sisters, Natalie, Emily, and Alyvia, all quickly joined in. Alex wrapped his arms around the girls and remarked, "Man, it's good to be home."

His mother Claire replied, "Took you long enough! You're not that far down the road!"

"Sorry, Mama. JSOC's had us running around quite a bit over the past couple months. Wasn't ever really a convenient time to get away."

Claire smiled. "Well, the important thing is that you're here safe and sound."

Natalie, the oldest sister of the three, asked, "How long are you in town for?"

"Just the night, unfortunately. Got a business matter to take care of. Window closes in less than forty-eight hours, so I need to get back to base tomorrow morning. But if figured I could grab dinner with y'all and maybe take you girls to school on my way back?"

The girls all cheered, eliciting a massive grin from their older brother, who joined them at the table and began to share story after story about his travels, as well as catching up on the lives of his favorite girls.

Later that night, goodbyes had been said, leaving Quinn and Alex alone on her deck. She remarked, "It was really good of you to come, Alex. I'm really happy to see you. I know the girls were too."

Alex nodded. "My pleasure. Despite how much y'all guilt trip me, I do miss y'all a lot."

"I know, Alex. We all know…how did you even know we'd all be here tonight, anyways?"

"I'm a Navy SEAL! I'm trained in recon and gathering intel!"

Quinn shot him a glare, causing him to laugh. "Okay, so maybe on my call with Mama a couple nights ago, she might have mentioned dinner."

Quinn gently smacked his head. "Mhmmm, that sounds more like it."

Quinn moved over on the couch and put her head on her cousin and best friends shoulder. Alex reached her arm around and pulled her in close, the two cousins silent and happy, listening to the sound of the waves and watching the lights of the night sky.

"It's so beautiful." Quinn remarked.

Alex nodded. "Always loved the night sky here. I'll tell you what though, Afghanistan? It might be a hell hole, but I've never seen a sunrise or a night sky that pretty."

Quinn was silent for a moment, and then asked, "Where are they sending you, Alex?"

He shook his head. "Operational security, Quinny. You know I can't tell you that."

"It's worth a try."

"Look, I'll be fine. I always am."

Lucas slowed his truck, pulled it to a stop, and looked around. Sighing, he was immediately caught up in memories. He looked over to the side of the road, remembering when he told Brooke that he loved her, as the two were soaked to the bone in a massive rainstorm. He chuckled as he remembered his speech.

That chuckle soon turned to sorrow and a downtrodden look. Lucas began to pound the steering wheel in his truck, screaming at himself for letting her go. He finally collapsed against the steering wheel in a fit of tears, begging, whispering, "I'm so sorry, Brooke. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. We were supposed to be forever…we're gone…and it's all my fault…"

At that moment, thunder rolled and rain began to pour, but unfortunately, this night was far different from the other one. Years before, the storm had poured as he fought for his love. This night, that love was already gone. And it was never coming back.

Brooke looked down from the high rise, still not having left. In the distance, the massive storm front that had enveloped Tree Hill began to roll off of the water and onto the coast. Brooke saw the distant flashes of lighting and she too was caught up in the night that she still dreamed of most nights. She sighed and grabbed her things, but took one last look at the storm. _"Oh, Lucas…if only you knew how much I still miss you."_

As she turned to walk out, she once again caught glance of the rooftop garden. She smiled, happy that she was inspired again, but even happier as she reminisced of her hometown. And in that moment, it hit her.

She had started in Tree Hill. Her first business venture was in Tree Hill. Her inspiration was Tree Hill. Her home…was Tree Hill.

In that moment, Brooke did something that she hadn't done in years. She forgot the plan, threw caution to the wind, and followed her heart. Pulling out her stationary, she penned a quick note to Millie.

" _Millie,_

 _Remember our conversation about my home today? Rather, my true home…_

 _You see, Millie, I realized why I was inspired today. No matter how much pain and heartbreak I try and avoid in Tree Hill, it's those emotions, that raw passion, that inspire me. THAT is what I put into my designs._

 _I can't continue to live here and keep up this façade, this mask. The Brooke in the tabloids is not the Brooke that started this company. It's not the Brooke that built the foundation from the ground up. I need to find that Brooke._

 _So that is what I am going to do. By the time you read this, I will be on my way back to Tree Hill. I don't know how long I'll be gone. I'll make meetings and calls through skype._

 _I trust you to deliver this message. I know this is an inconvenience and difficult to understand, but trust me when I say, I will be far better for this company there than I will here._

 _As for Victoria…well, good luck. If I had any advice on how to deal with her, my life would be a lot simpler. And if you wish to join me, you're more than welcome. You would not regret it, that I know. I'm sure that I won't._

 _Brooke"_

With that, Brooke smiled, leaving the note on her now cleared desk, before rushing for her car, intent on being packed and gone before midnight.

The next morning came all to quickly for Alex. He rose early, as he always did, and had worked out, showered, and was fixing breakfast by the time Quinn and the sun rose. She walked down the stairs, wearing an extra-large hoodie and saying, "If that bacon isn't crispy, I send it back, chef."

Alex rolled his eyes, flipped a pancake, scrambled an egg, and handed her a cup of coffee. "You're welcome will suffice, actually."

Quinn smiled and replied, "I appreciate it. Really…I mean it. Thank you so much, Alex."

Alex shrugged and replied, "Ah, no big deal. It's just breakfast."

"I mean for all of it. Taking the time to come and see us means a lot. We worry…"

Alex sighed and nodded. "I wish you wouldn't. Look, worrying doesn't do anything good for you. Just makes life hard. I'm the best trained operator in the world and I'm surrounded by my brothers, who are just as talented and have my back. You don't have to worry."

Alex kissed her head before waving bacon in front of her face, causing her to laugh. As she did so, her phone rang. Intrigued at the early call, she picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

She began listening, a worried look covering her face. Alex gave her a quizzical look, to which she whispered, "My friend Katie. Long story."

Alex nodded and flipped on the news, hoping to catch up on the events across the world. Instead, he was met with catastrophe. Alex watched in horror as the news replayed images of a massive bomb going off near the Kandahar Military Base in Afghanistan, as well as the graphs showing the numbers of dead and wounded.

Alex steeled himself and called Admiral Holden, who picked up after the first ring. Holden quietly remarked, "I'm guessing you heard?"

"Yessir. Watching it on the news right now. Has all the makings of an Al-Assad bombing."

"That it does. What do you think?"

"No way in hell we're letting this guy make it to the border and over into Pakistan, sir. Tell the boys to gear up. Let's move up the timeline."

"Roger that. See you in a couple of hours."

Alex ended the call and began to grab his stuff. He slid his backpack on and grabbed his duffel bag. He wrapped Quinn in a hug and asked, "Do you think you can get the girls for me?"

"Of course, Alex. Anything I can do to help."

"Tell them…tell them I'm sorry. I wanted to-"

"I know you did, Alex. They did too. They'll understand."

Alex squeezed her tighter and said, "I love you, Quinny."

Quinn squeezed back and felt her eyes get teary. Even after years of practice, letting her cousin and best friend go never got easier. "I love you too, Alex. Be safe out there, okay?"

"I will, Quinny. I promise. Tell Jaimie and Haley that I'll see them soon, okay?"

"You'll be able to tell them yourself in a few days. I'm sure they can't wait to smack you for not visiting when you were in town."

Alex nodded. "You always think you have more time."

Alex pulled away, gave her a kiss on the head, and then walked out of the door, already steeling himself and putting on his game face.

Lucas awoke in his old house, where he had passed out on the floor. He rubbed his eyes, trying to catch his bearings, before realizing that his phone was ringing. Recognizing the military tone, he immediately snapped out of his haze and answered, "Hello?"

Tim Riggins, one of the officers, snapped, "Lucas, where the hell are you, man?"

"Sorry, sir. I took a little trip. Why? Is everything alright?"

"Negative. I'll fill you in later, but our timeline got moved up. You need to get to base asap."

"Yessir. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Lucas shut off the phone and sprinted for his truck, sending a silent prayer that he was sober enough to drive, before yanking his truck into gear and driving to base like a mad man. In that moment, Lucas, once again, was caught in memories. And as he drove past the exit sign for Tree Hill, for some reason, Peyton's old painting shot through his mind. "People always leave."

What he didn't see in his rush, however, was a white BMW driving into the city, its driver arriving back for the first time in a long while. As she pulled in, she slowly guided her car to a stop near the lake outside of town. She too, looked up at the sign. She too, remembered Peyton's old painting. She, however, saw something different. "I'm not leaving her until I've finally had closure. One way or another, when I leave Tree Hill…the demons will be gone. It'll be my home again. And home means family.

It's time to get my family back."

(That's the next chapter! So I started including other OC's. Some point here in the next few days, I'm going to post a document that includes all of the primary OC's, a little bio, and their celeb. Basically, every OC is a celeb in real life. Like, for instance, Lt. Commander Alex Martin is Alex O'Loughlin. So you could google Alex O'Loughlin and see a picture of what Alex Martin looks like. That's just what I prefer, as opposed to detailed descriptions. Make sense? Anyways, there will be that, as well as the structure of the SEAL team Lucas is a part of. Hope you enjoy! Leave a review and pm what you think of this chapter!)


	3. Reference

**OC's**

 **Family/Friends**

Alex Martin (Alex O'Loughlin)- Alex was born and raised in Tree Hill. He was a star football and baseball player, and also was a state champion swimmer. Incredibly smart, he finished high school with enough dual enrollment credit to graduate from UNC. He was incredibly close with his entire family, with the exception of his father, whose selfish behavior drove a massive wedge in their relationship before he left. After graduating, Alex immediately joined the Navy and became one of the youngest men to ever qualify for DEVGRU. He is incredibly close with his family and loves them unconditionally, often times taking the role of father for his three sisters and brother for his cousins Haley and Quinn.

Serena van der Woodsen (Blake Lively)- Serena was born and raised in New York City, a socialite with immense wealth and power possessing the world at her fingertips. After suffering through personal tragedy and heartbreak, Serena chose to leave behind the life of affluence, choosing to attend Vanderbilt and escape the influence of her name and wealth on the East Coast. After graduating medical school, she chose to stay away from her home, finding her way to McKinney Hospital as a trauma surgeon, where she threw herself into her work.

Faith Dupré (Jana Kramer One Tree Hill)- Faith was born and raised in Evergreen, North Carolina, a town about as small as it sounds. Eventually, she left home for New York, hoping to make it as a model and singer. Her modeling career took off, but she left her singing, as well as her family, behind. Years later, she found herself hiding behind the guise of a selfish ego centric model, hoping that someone would see through her mask and find her.

Claire Martin (Julie Bowen)- Claire was Alex's mother and one of his best friends. The pair is incredibly close and are able to talk about almost anything. Her husband's actions led to Claire divorcing him and Alex loathing him, which made them even closer than they had been before. She pushed Alex to follow his dreams and go for the SEALs, even though she knew the danger of the profession. However, she believed in her son and knew that for him to be all he was called to be she would have to let her best friend go.

Natalie Martin (Bridgit Mendler)- The seventeen-year-old is the oldest of Alex's sisters. She idolizes her brother and has dealt with him serving for the last part of her childhood and her entire teenage life. Just entering her senior year of high school, she is close with all of her family members, including her father, who Alex and her mother abhor for good reason. She's a cheerleader, but also swims and has a knack for school, like all of the Martin children. She's the classic example of a southern belle.

Emily Martin (Peyton List)- The fifteen-year-old is the middle sibling of Alex's three sisters. She's somewhat of a tomboy, although that has slowly fallen out as she has grown. As she is just preparing to start her sophomore year, she has taken a serious interest in boys, which terrifies her mother and brother. She is also close to her father, and like her sisters, slightly oblivious to what her father has done for years.

Alyvia Martin (Alyvia Alyn Lind)- The youngest of the four Martin siblings, the nine-year-old is shy and prefers books to people, with the exception her close family. Her shell has been put in place by the conflict in her parents' marriage, which has existed her entire life. Alex takes special care to watch out for her when he's home, as he has missed most of her life while serving and knows that she has known nothing but conflict.

Steve McGarrett (Alex O'Loughlin)- Steve was born and raised in Hawaii, a cousin of Alex on his dad's side of the family. Despite Alex's father and Alex being estranged and not on the finest terms at the best, Alex and Steve were close and both made the decision together to join the Team's. Steve was accepted into the Naval Academy and graduated with honors before attending BUD/S and then graduating as Honor Man of his class. Soon after his first two tours in Iraq and Afghanistan and first promotion from Ensign to Lieutenant, he was accepted into DEVGRU and joined SEAL Team Six, where he soon found himself as the head of Charlie Team, joining his cousin Alex who led Bravo Team, as two rising stars in the Navy Special Warfare Officer Corps.

Richard "Rip" Taggart (Walton Goggins)- The father of Alex, Natalie, Emily, and Alyvia, Rip has always had an issue with alcohol. However, after Alyvia's birth, it spiraled out of control, spurring an even greater rift with his eldest son than the one that already existed. The two butted heads often, which got worse as Alex grew older. Eventually, the family left Rip and changed their names. The girls are often fooled by Rip, who is an expert at putting on a façade that they love. However, Alex and Claire see through his phoniness, which is a result of constant conflict between the three.

Sarah Beth Henry (Megan Fox)- Sarah Beth was born in St. Simons Island, Georgia and moved to the Florida panhandle when she was eight. She and Eric because quick friends as children and carried that friendship into a relationship in high school. Once graduating, Sarah Beth pursued a degree at Johns Hopkins, eventually graduating top of her class as a trauma surgeon. She and Eric were on again off again throughout their adult life but found themselves back together when she took a job as the head trauma surgeon at McKinney Hospital, a teaching hospital located on base at Joint Base Marshall.

Claire Bennett (Hayden Panettiere)- Claire was born and raised in Destin, Florida. She and Brett were incredibly close growing up, despite their vastly different backgrounds. They began dating in high school, but Brett constantly felt reminded of his inadequacy due to his poor background. Brett broke up with her upon deciding to enter the SEALs. The two haven't spoken since. She went to Georgetown and graduated with a journalism degree. She is now a talented reporter for the Washington Herald and an advocate for women's rights across the Middle East.

Katie Feldman (Julianne Hough)- Katie grew up in New York and moved to Massachusetts early in her adult life. She eventually makes her way down to Tree Hill to stay with Quinn, who is one of her close friends, as she attempts to escape her past. One of Quinn's friends from photography, Katie is a photographer who specializes in photographing some of the most dangerous places in the world, such as warzones and third world countries. This drive comes from her desire for justice in the world.

Elizabeth Harding (Margot Robbie)- Elizabeth was born to an Australian mother and an American father on the Gold Coast of Australia. Her father, who was a Navy serviceman on permanent station in Australia, was the hero of Elizabeth. Elizabeth went to university and then decided to follow in her father's footsteps and enlist. Harding, having dual citizenship, found a place on the NSW support staff, where she found her second family.

Annabeth Adams (Nicole Kidman)- Annabeth was born in northwest Georgia to one of the richest families in the Blue Ridge Mountains. She and Jarrett had met at an early age, growing up together as friends. The two had never been a couple, simply being best friends for most of their lives, despite hidden feelings for one another. She went to college at Georgia and Jarrett went into the military, but the two kept in touch. After she graduated, she took a job with McKinney hospital on base in Tree Hill. She and Jarrett decided to go on a date soon after she arrived. The two had been a couple ever since.

Lyla Garrity (Minka Kelly)- Lyla was born and raised in Texas, daughter of an oil tycoon and state beauty queen. She was driven and left her small hometown of Dillon to pursue a degree in Business Finance at Duke. While in her final year at Duke, she met Clay, who was on loan from the Navy to finish his language training prior to his first deployment with Team Six. The two fell for one another fast and Lyla moved in with him after graduation, taking a job with a small financial firm in Tree Hill that was used by Nathan and Red Bedroom Records, among others.

Lucky- Alex's German shepherd, formerly a SEAL K9 before his handler was killed in a bad op and he was honorably discharged.

 **SEALs/Military**

Brett Stevens (Liam Hemsworth Stubble)- Brett grew up in Destin, Florida, the son of two loving doctors. However, despite growing up comfortably with a chance at school, Brett had a passion to serve, willing to give up comfort and money for a rifle and a chance to serve. It only took one tour with SEAL Team Ten to prove that he was ready for DEVGRU, making him yet another young member of SEAL Team Six.

Eric Barrett (Chris Hemsworth Beard)- Eric was a rough and tumble youth from Niceville, Florida, growing up only fifteen minutes from his cousin and fellow operator Brett. Similarly to Brett, he sacrificed comfort and privilege to serve his country. He is passionate and is beloved by all men under him.

Troy Bolton (Zac Efron The Lucky One)- Troy was from New Mexico and had a full ride basketball scholarship to any university of his choosing but turned down an opportunity at college and the NBA to serve his country, having a passion for service. Despite his exemplary record, Troy suffers from major PTSD and has fractured relationships with everyone from his home.

Jarrett Peyton (Scott Eastwood Beard)- Jarrett was born in northwest Georgia and raised on his family's farm. Upon completion of high school, the bored yet patriotic teen decided that he would knock out two birds with one stone, joining the SEALs to get some excitement and serve his country, all while gaining access to the GI bill so that he wouldn't have to pay for college. He decided to stay in, however, and is highly regarded as an operator within the teams.

Clay Spenser (Max Theirot)- Clay Spenser was born the son of a SEAL. While he was destined for service at the Tier One level like his father, Clay chased this goal with a different purpose. He wanted to undo the damage that his father had done. His father had been absent, and when present, had been a heavy drinker. Clay, inspired to serve with distinction and love those around him in spite of his father, headed to BUD/S after graduating high school. Upon graduating BUD/S and SQT, he was selected for Team Six training and landed with Bravo. Already in his second deployment, he has made a name for himself in the Teams as an elite operator and an up and coming enlisted man destined to follow the mustang route of his superior Alex and eventually earn his bars as an officer.

Tyler Tucker (Mike Vogel)- Tyler Tucker was born the son of a police officer father and a mother who served as a nurse in a trauma unit. They raised their son to love his country and fight for those who couldn't fight for themselves while growing up in Charleston, South Carolina. After graduating from college, Tyler decided to serve his country and find adventure, enlisting in the SEALs. He graduated from training with honors and was soon well on his way to Tier One status. After two tours, he made Team Six and began serving on the Tier One unit with distinction.

Julian Baker (Julian Baker Season 7)- Julian went to NYU to study film but soon found himself looking for something other than the path that his father had laid out for him. Looking for something exciting, Julian challenged himself and joined the SEAL Teams, satisfying his desire for adventure but disappointing his father, fracturing their relationship.

Jack Ryan Jr (Chris Pine Beard)- The second child and first son of Jack Ryan Sr, he was an exceptional athlete and excellent shot growing up. Upon graduation, he pursued a commission through the Naval Academy and graduated top of his class, giving him a chance to pursue a career as a Naval Special Warfare Officer.

Kyle Ryan (Chris Pine)- Kyle is the youngest son of Jack Ryan, three years younger than his older brother Jack Jr. He too, like his brother, earned a commission at the Naval Academy and graduated top of his class. Unlike his brother, who served a tour with Team Two before his selection for Team Six, Kyle was immediately selected for a chance to serve with Team Six.

Kelly Severide (Taylor Kinney Zero Dark Thirty)- Kelly served as a fireman in Chicago for four years after high school before deciding that it was too dull for him. He then entered the SEAL Teams and soon ascended to DEVGRU and a position as an NCO. He is fair and a good leader but keeps distance from many of the younger members of his team and is often perceived as somewhat cold, knowing that many will not make it very long before they move on, either leaving the teams or being killed in action.

Jesse Lovett (Luke Bryan)- Jesse was born and raised in South Georgia. He left for the Navy in search of travel, adventure, excitement, and a chance to leave his small town. He never returns to live there, as he finds a brotherhood within the teams. He is a grizzled operator with well over a decade of experience.

Jackson Whitaker (Bradley Cooper Beard)- Jackson was raised in South Carolina and is a natural jokester. His comedic relief and great pranks often distract fellow SEALs from the pain that many experience as a result of their dangerous line of work. However, despite this skill, during ops he is ice cold and incredibly valuable, as he has been a SEAL for over ten years.

Jack Brewer (Leo Howard)- Jack is from California and is DEVGRU's resident skate rat and surfer boy. His easygoing California kid exterior seems to make him even younger than he already is, at barely nineteen years old, but he is incredibly proficient as an operator, despite his young age, and already married to his high school sweetheart.

Vice Admiral Michael Holden (Michael Holden Army Wives)- After serving in the NSW community for over twenty years, Michael Holden readily moved up the command chain, eventually coming to second in command over all NSW personnel. He is loved by Team Six, who he often associates with.

Chase Adams- After high school, Chase joined the Air Force and after working as an MP, got the chance to join the elite Pararescue Unit. Charged with pulling special operatives out of combat, Chase meets Alex and the pair develop a friendship. After a bad op which resulted in the death of a Delta Force operative, Chase is put on paid leave and returns to Tree Hill to work at Tric, anticipating the end of his career.

Matt Clayton (Paul Walker)- Matt was another Tree Hill native who chose to chase after adventure and excitement. He graduated high school and had a chance to go to Duke, but turned it down, telling his family that he would go after a few years of service. Years later, he still is a member of the SEALs, deciding that his real life education as far more valuable than what he would learn in a classroom.

Tim Riggins (Taylor Kitsch Lone Survivor)- Tim was born in Dillon, Texas and was a star football player. He graduated from high school and played football for Texas A&M, earning a degree in Military History and Tactics. Upon graduation, he decided to join the SEAL Teams and after one tour, was given the opportunity to join DEVGRU. Despite being an officer, he is beloved by his men for being able to maintain friendships while still being fair and just as a leader.

Charlie Baker (Tom Welling Beard)- Charlie was a high school football star and was given the opportunity to play football for his father at Northwestern but turned it down to join the military. He joined because he was tired of football and didn't know what he wanted to do with his life, but soon found a passion and love for the brotherhood that existed within the teams.

 **Government/CIA/Contractor**

President Thomas Adam Kirkman (Kiefer Sutherland)- Tom Kirkman was a moderate republican who is in his first term as President. He was elected based on his strong foreign policy and thus is well liked by the SEALs and the rest of the military, as he allows them the freedom to do their jobs and supports them well. He is directly involved with DEVGRU often, as many of their clandestine ops require presidential approval. His administration has expanded the military, cut taxes, and increased overseas deployment, allowing for more American troops in the Middle East and west Asia, as well as other hotspots around the world, as he believes that American military presence in troubled countries that sponsor terrorism will increase safety for America and the west.

Jack Ryan Sr (Harrison Ford Jack Ryan)- Jack Ryan Sr started at the Naval Academy and was a Marine officer before a back injury from a helicopter crash derailed his career and resulted in a discharge. After the Marines, he became a stockbroker and amassed a small fortune, meeting and marrying his wife Cathy, who rose through the ranks at John Hopkins Hospital to become the head ophthalmic surgeon and professor of surgery. He went to Georgetown to get his PHD in History in addition to his masters in economics. Upon completion of his doctorate, he accepted a position as a civilian professor at the United States Naval Academy. Over the next thirty years, he joined the CIA, thwarted an attempt on the British crown, and began specializing in terrorism as the world shifted from the Cold War to terrorism. He also rose through the ranks of the CIA, achieving the position of Deputy Director of Central Intelligence before being selected as the National Security Advisor. He had four children, Sally, Jack, Katie, and Kyle. His two sons, Jack and Kyle, both went through the Naval Academy and graduated top of their respective classes and joining Navy Special Warfare. He is a fixture within the NSW community, as the CIA provides intel for all of their ops and often works with the operators to ensure success, while the National Security Advisor often has direct say as to whether or not an op even takes place.

Rachel Gatina- Rachel left high school without direction and with no idea what she wanted to do. She tried modeling, but quickly realized how dark that world was in New York. During a fashion show in DC, multiple valuable designs were stolen. Rachel, always smarter and more practical than she would admit or was given credit for, managed to find the thief, an employee of another fashion designer who was, as a result of Rachel's action, implicated for corporate espionage. Clothes over Bros had hired an ex CIA agent to conduct the investigation and this agent was incredibly impressed by Rachel. He recommended her for the agency and she chose to pursue a career as an intelligence analyst. Upon being educated by the CIA, she realized it was a field that she was proficient in. She quickly rose up the ranks and was soon assigned to work with SEAL Team Six, working as an analyst and liaison between the CIA and NSW. It was in this position that she met Lucas.

Owen Morrello- Owen joined the army and became a member of the Army Rangers. However, deciding that he wanted to be paid for what he felt he deserved for his work, he left after a short five year stint and began working as a contractor for the CIA, without any real military experience.

Troy Jameson- Troy also joined the Army and the Army Rangers and felt that he too should be paid for the work he did. Upon completing his initial contract, he joined his friend Owen as a contractor for the CIA, without much military experience.

 **SEAL Team Six**

Based out of Naval Amphibious Base Coronado, San Diego, California and Joint Base Marshall, Charleston, South Carolina

NSW Community under the command of Admiral John Shane (Liam Neeson Battleship) and Vice Admiral Michael Holden (Michael Holden Army Wives); East coast SEAL Teams under the command of Rear Admiral Conrad Stonebanks (Mel Gibson)

Commander Harm Rabb Jr. (David James Elliott JAG)

Lt. Commander Alex Martin (Alex O'Loughlin)

Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett (Alex O'Loughlin)

Lt. Commander Robert Rusty Ryan (Brad Pitt)

Lt. Commander Erik Heller (Eric Bana)

Lt. Pete "Maverick" Mitchell (Tom Cruise Top Gun)

Lt. Matt Casey (Matt Casey Chicago Fire)

Lt. Caleb Haas (Grahm Rogers)

Lt. Cooper Cullen (Lucas Till)

Lt. Adam Dalton (Mike Vogel)

Lt. Carter Covington (Ryan McPartlin)

Lt. Jack Ryan Jr (Chris Pine Beard)

Lt. Kyle Ryan (Chris Pine)

Master Chief Petty Officer Jim Halpert (John Krasinski 13 Hours)

Master Chief Petty Officer Brant Daugherty (Brant Daugherty Beard)

Master Chief Petty Officer Jackson Whitaker (Bradley Cooper Beard)

Master Chief Petty Officer Jesse Lovett (Luke Bryan)

Master Chief Petty Officer Jim Preston (Chris Pratt Zero Dark Thirty)

Master Chief Petty Officer Kelly Severide (Taylor Kinney Zero Dark Thirty)

Master Chief Petty Officer Dominic Toretto (Vin Diesal)

Master Chief Petty Officer Brian O'Conner (Paul Walker)

Master Chief Petty Officer Luke Hobbs (Dwayne Johnson)

Master Chief Petty Officer Jackson Maine (Bradley Cooper)

Master Chief Petty Officer Jonas Blane (Dennis Haybert)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Brett Stevens (Liam Hemsworth Beard)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Eric Barrett (Chris Hemsworth Beard)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Dawson Cole (James Marsden The Best of Me)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Troy Bolton (Zac Efron The Lucky One)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Chris Wood (Chris Wood Beard)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Colton Jackson (Stephen Amell)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Trent Roberts (Josh Turner)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Chris Wheatley (Josh Duhamel Beard)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Ezekiel Preacher Carter (Demetrius Grosse)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Mack Gerhardt (Max Martini)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Joe Cooper (Matthew McConaughey)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Jason Hayes (David Boreanz)

Chief Petty Officer Lucas Scott (Lucas Scott Season 6)

Chief Petty Officer Jarrett Peyton (Scott Eastwood)

Chief Petty Officer Wade Kinsella (Wilson Bethel)

Chief Petty Officer Keith Kelley (Charles Kelley)

Chief Petty Officer James Shaw (Dierks Bentley)

Chief Petty Officer Luke Kendal (Scott Speedman)

Chief Petty Officer Chase Dalton (Mike Vogel)

Chief Petty Officer Julian Baker (Julian Baker Season 7)

Chief Petty Officer Andrew Foster (Scott Eastwood)

Chief Petty Officer Graham Humbert (Jamie Dornan)

Chief Petty Officer Owen Grady (Chris Pratt)

Chief Petty Officer Joe Graves (Barry Sloane)

Chief Petty Officer Ricky Ortiz (Juan Pablo Raba)

Chief Petty Officer Ray Perry (Neil Brown Jr)

Petty Officer 1st Class Brad Sawyer (Ryan Phillipe)

Petty Officer 1st Class James Diamond (James Maslow)

Petty Officer 1st Class Fox Crane (Justin Hartley)

Petty Officer 1st Class Brandon Lewis (Brett Edwards)

Petty Officer 1st Class Kevin Lewis (Chris Lane)

Petty Officer 1st Class Jason Reeves (Chris Evans)

Petty Officer 1st Class Colt Lawson (Armie Hammer Mine)

Petty Officer 1st Class Clint Jones (Nick Bateman)

Petty Officer 1st Class Sonny Gray (AJ Buckley)

Petty Officer 1st Class Tyler Clark (Matt Bomer)

Petty Officer 1st Class Clark Kent (Young Tom Welling)

Petty Officer 1st Class Joseph McGuire (Noah Mills)

Petty Officer 1st Class Luke Breeland (Travis Van Winkle)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Colton Haynes (Colton Haynes)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Justice Young (Michael B. Jordan)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Tyler Caulder (Kyle Schmid)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Brian Bennett (Chace Crawford)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Cal Kingsley (Noah Mills)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Kip Blackwood (Adam Senn)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Jay Halstead (Jesse Soffer)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Jeremy Richards (Alex Pettyfer)

Petty Officer 2nd Class John Cale (Channing Tatum)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Hector Williams (Demore Barnes)

Petty Officer 2nd Class John Hood (Taron Egerton)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Michael Lane (Channing Tatum)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Cade Harris (Max Theirot SEAL Team)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Dillon Cole (William Moseley)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Will Cloud (Luke Benward beard)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Spencer Walsh (Shane Harper)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Steve Butler (Matt Damon)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Jack Brewer (Leo Howard)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Jacob Black (Taylor Lautner)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Tyler Sanderson (Hunter Parrish)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Percy Jackson (Logan Lerman)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Liam Court (Matt Lanter)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Austin Tallridge (Justin Deeley 90210)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Austin North (Austin North)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Josh Jackson (Mason Dye)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Theo Ranken (Cody Christian)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Rhett Higgins (Alexander Ludwig Lone Survivor)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Jackson Teller (Charlie Hunnam)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Will Clark (Theo James)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Chase Clayton (Young Paul Walker)

Petty Officer 3rd Class David Brooks (Mike Vogel)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Sam McBride (Wes Chatham)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Robert Chase (Edwin Hodge)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Clay Spenser (Max Theirot SEAL Team)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Bill Clarke (Scott Eastwood)

 **Alpha**

Lt. Carter Covington (Ryan McPartlin)

Master Chief Petty Officer Jackson Whitaker (Bradley Cooper Beard)

Master Chief Petty Officer Jesse Lovett (Luke Bryan)

Petty Officer 1st Class Luke Breeland (Travis Van Winkle)

Petty Officer 1st Class Brad Sawyer (Ryan Phillipe)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Jackson Teller (Charlie Hunnam)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Bill Clarke (Scott Eastwood)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Quinten Fields

 **Bravo**

Lt. Commander Alex Martin (Alex O'Loughlin)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Brett Stevens (Liam Hemsworth Beard)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Eric Barrett (Chris Hemsworth Beard)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Troy Bolton (Zac Efron The Lucky One)

Chief Petty Officer Lucas Scott (Lucas Scott Season 6)

Chief Petty Officer Jarrett Peyton (Scott Eastwood)

Petty Officer 1st Class Tyler Tucker (Mike Vogel)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Clay Spenser (Max Theirot SEAL Team)

 **Charlie**

Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett (Alex O'Loughlin)

Master Chief Petty Officer Dominic Toretto (Vin Diesal)

Master Chief Petty Officer Brian O'Conner (Paul Walker)

Master Chief Petty Officer Luke Hobbs (Dwayne Johnson)

Petty Officer 1st Class Jason Reeves (Chris Evans)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Justice Young (Michael B. Jordan)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Dillon Cole (William Moseley)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Chase Clayton (Young Paul Walker)

 **Delta**

Lt. Jack Ryan Jr (Chris Pine Beard)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Dawson Cole (James Marsden The Best of Me)

Chief Petty Officer Chase Dalton (Mike Vogel)

Petty Officer 1st Class Colt Lawson (Armie Hammer Mine)

Petty Officer 3rd Class David Clark (Theo James)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Will Cloud (Luke Benward beard)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Jack Brewer (Leo Howard)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Liam Court (Matt Lanter)

 **Echo**

Lt. Kyle Ryan (Chris Pine)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Chris Wheatley (Josh Duhamel Beard)

Chief Petty Officer Julian Baker (Julian Baker Season 7)

Petty Officer 1st Class James Diamond (James Maslow)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Jeremy Richards (Alex Pettyfer)

Petty Officer 2nd Class John Cale (Channing Tatum)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Spencer Walsh (Shane Harper)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Steve Butler (Matt Damon)

 **Foxtrot**

Lt. Cooper Cullen (Lucas Till)

Master Chief Petty Officer Brant Daugherty (Brant Daugherty Beard)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Trent Roberts (Josh Turner)

Petty Officer 1st Class Fox Crane (Justin Hartley)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Cal Kingsley (Noah Mills)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Kip Blackwood (Adam Senn)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Theo Ranken (Cody Christian)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Rhett Higgins (Alexander Ludwig Lone Survivor)

 **Golf**

Lt. Commander Erik Heller (Eric Bana)

Lt. Pete "Maverick" Mitchell (Tom Cruise Top Gun)

Chief Petty Officer James Shaw (Dierks Bentley)

Chief Petty Officer Luke Kendal (Scott Speedman)

Petty Officer 1st Class Clint Jones (Nick Bateman)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Colton Haynes (Colton Haynes)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Austin Tallridge (Justin Deeley 90210)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Josh Jackson (Mason Dye)

 **Kilo**

Master Chief Petty Officer Jim Preston (Chris Pratt Zero Dark Thirty)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Jason Hayes (David Boreanz)

Chief Petty Officer Ray Perry (Neil Brown Jr)

Chief Petty Officer Wade Kinsella (Wilson Bethel)

Petty Officer 1st Class Sonny Gray (AJ Buckley)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Cade Harris (Max Theirot SEAL Team)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Tyler Caulder (Kyle Schmid)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Jacob Black (Taylor Lautner)

 **Sierra**

Lt. Commander Robert Rusty Ryan (Brad Pitt)

Lt. Matt Casey (Matt Casey Chicago Fire)

Master Chief Petty Officer Jim Halpert (John Krasinski 13 Hours)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Colton Jackson (Stephen Amell)

Chief Petty Officer Andrew Foster (Scott Eastwood)

Chief Petty Officer Graham Humbert (Jamie Dornan)

Petty Officer 1st Class Tyler Clark (Matt Bomer)

Petty Officer 2nd Class John Hood (Taron Egerton)

 **Tango**

Lt. Caleb Haas (Grahm Rogers)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Chris Wood (Chris Wood Beard)

Chief Petty Officer Keith Kelley (Charles Kelley)

Petty Officer 1st Class Kevin Lewis (Chris Lane)

Petty Officer 1st Class Brandon Lewis (Brett Edwards)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Brian Bennett (Chace Crawford)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Jay Halstead (Jesse Soffer)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Tyler Sanderson (Hunter Parrish)

 **Whiskey**

Master Chief Petty Officer Jackson Maine (Bradley Cooper)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Joe Cooper (Matthew McConaughey)

Chief Petty Officer Owen Grady (Chris Pratt)

Chief Petty Officer Joe Graves (Barry Sloane)

Chief Petty Officer Ricky Ortiz (Juan Pablo Raba)

Petty Officer 1st Class Clark Kent (Young Tom Welling)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Michael Lane (Channing Tatum)

Petty Officer 3rd Class David Brooks (Mike Vogel)

 **Yankee**

Lt. Adam Dalton (Mike Vogel)

Master Chief Petty Officer Jonas Blane (Dennis Haybert)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Ezekiel Preacher Carter (Demetrius Grosse)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Mack Gerhardt (Max Martini)

Petty Officer 1st Class Joseph McGuire (Noah Mills)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Hector Williams (Demore Barnes)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Sam McBride (Wes Chatham)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Robert Chase (Edwin Hodge)

 **Gear**

Carbon High Cut Helmet w/ L-3 GPNVG-18 - ANVIS night vision goggles and Matrix Military Grade Tactical Headset OR Tactical Patch Hat

Crye Combat Shirt OR Spec Ops Tactical Light Weight Soft Shell Jacket

Crye Combat Pants

TYR Tactical Plate Carrier

TYR Tactical Battle Belt

Oakley Tactical Gloves

Oakley Tactical Boots

Oakley Sunglasses

Tactical Drop Leg Holster

Neck Shemagh OR balaclava

Casio G-Shock GA110-1B Military Series Watch

 **Camo**

AOR 1

AOR 2

AOR 3

Gray

Multicam

Desert Tan

Coyote Brown

Black

 **Dress Uniform**

U.S. Navy Service Dress Blues

U.S. Navy Service Dress Whites

U.S. Navy Summer White Service

U.S. Navy Service Khakis

 **Assault Rifles**

HK416 SEAL

 **Sniper Rifles**

M110 Semi Automatic Sniper System

Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel

 **LMG's**

MK249

 **HMG's**

M343A2 Minigun

M41 Light Machine Gun

M247 General Purpose Machine Gun

M247H Heavy Machine Gun

AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun

 **Shotguns**

M45 Tactical Shotgun

 **Handguns**

MK25

 **Weapon Attachments**

ACOG Sight

EXPS and G33 Sight

Holographic Sight

G28 Scope

MFI M4 Silencer

M203 Grenade Launcher

Vertical Foregrip

LNQ-100G

 **Explosives**

M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose grenade

M168 Demolition Charge

M18 Smoke Grenade

M84 Stun Grenade

M383C Linear Shaped Charge Demolition Kit

C-7 Foaming Explosive

C-12 shaped charge

Thermite-Carbon Cord

Type 18 Magnetic/Bayonet-style Claymore

TR/9 Antipersonnel Mine

Type 14 Magnetic/Anti-Tank Mine

 **Helicopters**

AT-99 Scorpion Gunship

AH-67 Mohawk Attack Helicopter

SA-2 Samson

UH-144 Falcon

V-25 VTOL Warship

XH-9 Warbird

 **Planes**

A-10 Thunderbolt II VTOL

F-22A

F-35

FA-38

FA-40

C-130J Super Hercules

 **Vehicles**

M12 Force Application Vehicle

M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle

M12G1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle

M12R Light Anti-Aircraft Vehicle

M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle

MRAP Black Cougar

M14-X Caracal

 **Tanks**

M2 Abrams

M808 Main Battle Tank

FMBT

 **Ships**

Ford-Class Supercarrier

Catamaran-Class Carrier

Infiltrator-Class Corvette

Leviathan-Class Battlecruiser

Wreathe-Class Air Defense Cruiser

Elysia-Class Nuclear Flagship

Project 21-Class Cruise Missile Attack Submarine

Project 33-Class Fast Attack Submarine

Project 41-Boomer Class Submarine

Mark VI Patrol Boat

Special Operations Class-Riverine (SOC-R)

Combat Rubber Reconnaissance Boat

KIA

Lt. Tim Riggins (Taylor Kitsch Lone Survivor)

Chief Petty Officer Charlie Baker (Tom Welling Beard)

Chief Petty Officer Matt Clayton (Paul Walker)


	4. Chapter 3

April 16th, 2011

Alex, Lucas, and several other members of SEAL Team Six were asleep on a C130J Super Hercules transport craft, attempting to get some shut eye, when Alex was awoken by a hand to the shoulder, shrugging him awake. He looked up, shook off his daze, and asked, "What is it?"

One of the planes crewmen had woken him up. The man replied, "Sir, we got a message from Washington asking you to call Swordsman on a secure line."

Alex nodded. "Your positive that's what they said?"

The man nodded. Alex waved him off and grabbed his phone, walking to the back of the plane as he dialed the number for National Security Advisor Jack Ryan Sr. After a couple of rings, Ryan picked up and responded, "Well, certainly took you long enough."

Alex chuckled and responded, "Yessir. My apologies."

Ryan chuckled in response and commented, "I miss the days when I was low enough on the totem pole that you operators didn't feel the need to be a kiss ass."

"Well, sir, as an operator I don't feel that need. I feel it as an officer who would like a decent retirement."

The two men, one a current and the other a former Naval officer, shared a hearty laugh before Ryan got down to business. "Listen, Alex, there's been a change of plans."

"Sir? Is the op off?"

"For the time being, it will have to be. We have a situation."

"Alright, sir. What's the sitrep?"

"You've heard of Tree Hill Baptist University?"

Alex nodded. Growing up in Tree Hill, he had been fascinated by Tree Hill Baptist, as they had an awesome music program that was second to none, and tons of college kids that he had idolized as a child. "Of course, sir."

"In all of their infinite wisdom, the director of the arts decided to open up a mission trip into Syria. Roughly fifty students signed up. Somehow, they managed to fly under the radar long enough to make it out of the country. No sooner had they landed in Al-Raqqah than were they taken by Syrian freedom fighters."

Alex felt his mouth fall open. "Are you kidding me? I'm all for mission work, but how on earth could they be that stupid?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that the Syrian freedom fighters were trying to ransom them back to their families when all communications went dark. We tracked the cell signals and brought in a drone. There's signs of a firefight. We fear that they have been taken by ISIS forces."

Alex remembered a childhood friend of his, Kirsten Kelley (Minka Kelly), had gone to school there and upon graduation, had begun teaching in the music department. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat and asked, "Sir, have we got a timeline?"

"They landed twenty-four hours ago in Al-Raqqah. From there, they proceeded to the hotel they had rented, roughly three clicks outside of the city. Three hours after they landed, they were grabbed. Ten hours later, all communication ceased."

Alex did the math in his head. "So we believe they've been held by ISIS for almost twelve hours?"

"That's correct. No execution videos or social media posts, which is good. But you will have a very limited timeframe once you get in country."

Alex slowly asked, "Sir, do we have any intel on who was taken?"

Jack Ryan sighed and replied, "Yes, we do. There's a lot of Tree Hill natives on there…I assume you and your new guy you will know quite a few people."

Alex moved off of the subject, attempting to clear his head. "Did the people at the agency draft an ops plan?"

"That they did. You're looking at a walled compound in the middle of the city. Three story building. Ten-foot-high concrete security walls with barbed wire. Heavy metal gate. Roaming patrols. We estimate fifteen to twenty ISIS fighters inside."

Alex whistled. "That's a fortress. So, what, you want to helo in?"

"We think that helo is the only option we have. Who do you have with you right now?"

Myself, Lucas, Brett Stevens, Eric Barrett, Jarrett Peyton, Troy Bolton, Matt Clayton, Charlie Baker, Tim Riggins, Kelly Severide, and your two kids."

"You brought Jack and Kyle with you?"

"Three recon teams. Jack and Kyle are expert medics. I needed them and Lucas to round out the four man teams."

"So, you have twelve men…what do you think? V-25 VTOL Warships? UH-144 Falcons?"

"Falcons operate better in the city, but we'd have to take three choppers in just to bring us in. We'd need the VTOL to get the civilians out if we don't have access to ground transport."

"We have them all ready at a staging area at the Al-Raqqa airport. You take what you need."

Alex pondered for a moment and then nodded. "Alright. Three Falcons go in. When we've secured the perimeter, we'll call in the VTOL. Shouldn't take much longer than fifteen, maybe twenty mikes."

"Good luck and God speed, Alex."

"Thank you, sir."

Alex closed off the line and opened his laptop, intent on scrolling through the personnel file. Moving quickly, slightly panicking, Alex opened up the list and pulled up chaperones. He sighed when he read the names. The second name on the list was Kirsten's.

Alex took a few deep breaths, steadied himself, and then headed back to where the men had strung up hammocks in the cargo bay. After shaking them all awake, he spoke. "Alright, gentlemen. There's been a change of plans…"

Brooke walked into Karen's. Upon her son leaving for the military and Keith's death, Karen had decided to close up shop and start over elsewhere. One of the last things that she had done in Tree Hill was give Brooke the keys, telling her, "One day, Brooke, you're going to make a difference here. And when you do, I want you to do it in my shop. It's yours."

Brooke opened the door and walked inside. Other than being cleaned, it was as if the place hadn't been touched by time. She walked through the shop, running her hands across the furniture as she reminisced on the many times that she had spent here with Lucas. She was interrupted by a whistle and the comment, "It sure has been a while since there's been a celebrity in here."

Brooke turned her head to find a smiling Haley, who she immediately rushed over to and gave a hug. "Oh, Haley James Scott, it is SO good to see you!"

"It sure is good to see you too, Brooke. It's been too long."

"It sure has. When was the last time that you guys came to see me? The Knicks Bobcats game?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right. It's been six months…for Tree Hill, it's been years."

Haley walked over and got the coffee maker started, before sitting down with Brooke at one of the tables. Brooke finally replied, "Yeah, I guess it has been a long time. There sure are a lot of memories here."

Haley grabbed the coffee, poured it, and then remarked, "You just missed him, you know."

Attempting to play coy, Brooke asked, "Missed who?"

"I don't know, Brooke. The boy you've been avoiding all these years?"

Brooke sighed and nodded. "I know…he was here?"

"Yep. He and Alex came in for a day before being called back out again."

"Wait, Alex was here too? Seems like Tree Hill is having all kinds of reunions this week."

"Something like that. The question is whether these reunions are permanent or not…"

Haley looked up and gave Brooke a motherly gaze, seemingly searching into her soul and pulling out every bit of information without a single word. Brooke nodded. "Maybe not permanent…but I've decided to come back. For a while, at least."

"And why's that?"

"I had to get out of New York, Haley. I lost my inspiration, my fire. I wanted to rediscover it. Since it started here, I figured I should come back to the source and see where it takes me. Besides…you were right a few months ago when we talked. It's time I came back. I can't keep avoiding my past."

Haley took a sip and remarked, "You know, this was Lucas's first time back too?"

"Did you talk to him?"

Haley shook her head. "No, I didn't. He snuck up here. A few nights ago. Ended up drinking himself to sleep. I saw his truck at his old house when driving by and went to check. Managed to sneak him some pills before he woke up."

"You mean you didn't talk to him at all?"

"If he had wanted to talk, Brooke, then he would have come to see me. I thought it was best to give him his space for the time being."

Brooke scoffed. "And then he disappeared into thin air, I'm sure."

"Brooke, you know that's his job."

Brooke looked up at her. "Not what I meant, Hales…"

Hours later, the men were in a hangar at the airport, gearing up for the op. By now, all jokes had passed and the men were in go mode. They wore Crye Combat shirts and pants, along with the rest of their tactical gear. All were armed with SEAL HK416's. Their gear and clothing was all a matching drab coyote brown. Alex gave his last instructions to his team. "Gentlemen, remember, we don't have QRF. We have got to be quick. Understand?"

The men all nodded and without ceremony, jumped into the Falcons, which began to spin up. Alex took a seat in his, sitting next to Lucas, who was running his first op with Team Six. Eric and Brett joined them in the other two seats to create Alpha, and moments later, the three choppers lifted off and headed for the compound.

Minutes later, Alex looked to his left and to his right, checking the men in both other choppers, Bravo and Charlie, before lifting one finger and yelling, "One mike!"

The SEALs all steadied themselves and readied their weapons before standing up and holding the handles to steady themselves. The three choppers descended, and as soon as his hit the roof, Alex screamed, "GO GO GO GO GO!"

Alex's chopper hit the roof, while the second landed in the courtyard, with the third landing outside the compound, leaving its SEALs to blow the gate open. Lucas followed Alex as they rushed for the stairs. Two terrorists moved into the stairwell, but Alex and Lucas's bullets put them on the floor. They rushed through the third story, clearing four rooms adjacent to one another while killing several other members.

Bravo hit the first floor and cleared it out, moving up to meet Alpha, who had moved down to the second floor. Charlie team moved to the gate, which they quickly blew open before proceeding inside to join the rest of the SEALs.

They finished the op quickly, clearing the rest of the house. Ten bad guys were down and the house clear…but no hostages. Alex lifted his NODS and yelled, "Alright, look around! We know they haven't left. They're here somewhere."

The men began canvassing the property and Brett soon whistled and said over the radio, "Guys, I think I found them. Head out back."

The men headed out back and found a small storage shed that had been cleared in the initial assault. Brett put a finger over his lips and then pointed to a small steal door that was hidden behind some crates. The SEALs all nodded, and on a silent command from Alex, moved the boxes quietly and set door breaching explosives.

As soon as they completed planting the explosives, they slid out of the hut and took positions at the hut door, stacked on one another, with Lucas and Alex being at the front, on opposite sides of the door. Alex signaled for the explosives to be triggered, and no sooner had a flash of light and massive boom gone off than were the men moving inside, Alex at the front, followed by Lucas.

The men's NODS were still on, giving them night vision. The blown door revealed a staircase that descended to a secret basement. Screams traveled up the staircase, as the loud noise of the explosion had clearly scared everyone inside. The men all hustled down the staircase, their shots taking down four men who tried to oppose them.

Once inside, they two cages, one filled with men and the other with the women. In the center of the room was Kirsten, crying and begging, as the last terrorist alive held her hostage, a gun pressed to her head.

The bearded man seethed, "You American scum."

Alex, able to see, lifted up his NODS so that Kirsten would recognize him, hopefully calming her somewhat. He glared at the man and remarked, "Real brave of you, hiding behind an innocent woman."

Lucas silently whispered, "Alex, you're the only one with a straight on shot. That's the only way she makes it out of this alive."

Alex nodded ever so slightly, indicating he had heard, before continuing to antagonize the man. "Seems pretty cowardly to me, in fact."

The man's face turned red and he screamed, "How dare you insult me in this way? I fight for GOD!"

Alex shook his head and replied, "I think you're about to find that's not the case."

Alex found his distraction. The man moved the gun ever so slightly away from Kirsten, and in that moment, Alex pulled the trigger, sending two bullets clean through the man's head, which snapped backwards as he fell.

The room erupted in screams as he fell, students and faculty cowering away from view of the bloody corpse. "Hurry up and get them free. We've gotta get moving."

Alex moved over and took a knee next to Kirsten, who had collapsed to the ground in a fit of sobs. "Kirsten? Kirsten Kelley?"

The brunette looked up and timidly asked, "How do you know my name?"

Alex chuckled and responded, "How can you forget the only person to show you up while singing in church?"

At the reference to their many songs sung together in church before graduation, as well as Alex's trademarked cocky attitude, she gasped and asked, "Alex? Is that really you?"

"You should really know better than to go to Syria, little miss."

She sat up rapidly and wrapped him in a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Alex chuckled and squeezed her back. "Glad I could help. You alright?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "I will be."

"Good. Let's get you up and get you moving. Extract is gonna be here soon."

Alex stood up and offered her a hand, which she gratefully took. She stood up and held onto Alex as they walked up the dark staircase and out into the dark Syrian night. She whispered, "We thought we were going to die. We didn't think anyone was coming…"

Alex shook his head. "Don't think about that. The important thing is that you're safe now. You'll be back stateside in no time."

They climbed the two flights of stairs and Alex ushered her into one of the two VTOLs that had come for the hostages. "Take care, okay? Tell your mama that I said hi."

Kirsten nodded and wrapped her arms around him again, giving him another tight hug. Alex squeezed her back before gently pushing her towards the CTOL. She walked up the ramp, which was the only part of the VTOL touching the building, before turning back and saying, "You know you're a hero, right?"

Alex shook his head darkly as the ramp closed and the two VTOLs headed for the sky. "I wish…"

Brooke followed Haley back to her house, where she saw Jamie and Nathan waiting on her. Jamie ran for her and yelled, "Aunt Brooke!"

He practically tackled Brooke, which caused her to laugh. "Hey, Jamiebug, how's my favorite boy doing?"

"A lot better now that you're here!"

Brooke looked up at Nathan and remarked, "Aw, Jamie, you're such a charmer. You certainly aren't your father's child."

The three adults laughed, while Jamie, confused, asked, "What do you mean? You mean Dad's not my dad?"

Haley chuckled and replied, "It's a figure of speech, Jamie. Now run on in and wash up for dinner, okay?"

Jamie did as he was told, while Nathan grabbed a couple of bags from Brooke's car. Haley said, "Brooke, you're welcome to stay as long as you want, but knowing you, I've got a couple of good real estate agents numbers for you."

Brooke smiled and replied, "Thanks, Hales. I really appreciate it."

"Don't even think about it. That's what families do for each other."

Lucas and the rest of the SEALs arrived back at the airport a short while after the civilians had arrived and boarded the plane. Lucas quickly walked over to the CIA liaison and asked, "Did we miss our window?"

The man nodded. "Al-Assad slipped across the Pakistani border a few minutes ago. The op is a no go. You're all headed home."

Lucas cussed and shook his head, while Alex nodded and said, "Alright then. Let's board up and head home. We can't do anything more here."

(Well that's it! Roughish first op, as I created it all from scratch off of the top of my head an hour ago. I wanted to give you a little insight to what the military writing would be like. It will be much cleaner and more descriptive next time, however, so FEAR NOT! Lol. Remember to check the reference chapter if you haven't already. it's the one I posted just a little bit ago. It gives a lot of character bio's for pretty much all OC's, even the minor ones who haven't been introduced yet, as well as the gear, armament, and military hardware the SEALs use, so that way you know what to google and look for to get visuals. Anyways, hope you enjoy!)


	5. Chapter 4

Alex, Lucas, and the rest of the SEAL Team arrived back at Join Base Marshall with little fanfare. Upon arrival, Alex felt his phone begin to buzz. He slipped it out and saw a bunch of missed calls from Claire. Slightly worried, he opened his phone and dialed her number. "Hey, Mama. Everything okay?"

Claire smiled, holding a picture of Alex in uniform while she talked to him from her house. "So, can you tell me where you rushed off to now?"

Alex scratched the back of his neck and replied, "Nowhere important. Just team guy stuff. You know how it is."

Claire chuckled and said, "So, you wouldn't know anything about all those kids getting rescued in Syria? The news said it was SEALs."

"Sorry, Mama, I wouldn't know anything about that. Sure glad they got out safe though. They back in town yet?"

Claire looked down at a dish on the counter and said, "They are. Kirsten's mama brought me a casserole. She told me to tell you that she's incredibly thankful that you helped her daughter."

Alex shrugged. "Sorry, Mama, but she's got it all wrong. I pass the word along to the guys who got it done, though. I'm sure they'll really appreciate it."

Claire walked onto the deck and took a seat, looking out over the light as it came up across the ocean. "I'm really proud of you, baby."

Alex smiled softly and replied, "Thanks, Mama. I appreciate that."

"So…if you weren't in Syria over the past few days, then where were you?"

"Sorry, Mama. Classified. You know how it is."

"You sure aren't a good liar, you know that?"

"No, ma'am. You raised me too well."

"I love you, honey."

"Love you too, Mama. I'll see you soon."

Alex ended the call and took a deep breath, exhaling a weight that was on his shoulders every time he went overseas. Such was the life of a man who put his family over all else. Alex grabbed his go bag and was about to walk out of the hangar when he saw Lucas, sitting alone outside of the hangar, watching the planes take off.

Alex dropped his go bag and walked over, taking a seat next to Lucas. After a few moments, Alex commented, "I always loved this spot, especially when the sun was rising."

Lucas looked over. "Spoken in past tense?"

Alex chuckled. "Now that I'm an officer, I don't have time to sit and reflect. I was blessed with the opportunity to do paperwork."

Lucas chuckled at the comment and replied, "Hooyah to that, Sir."

The pair sat in silence for a few more moments before Alex said, "They're standing down our unit for the last couple months before deployment. Won't be having to rush to base for too many of these ops for a while."

"Roger that, Sir. Looks like you get to enjoy the highlife for a while."

Alex shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. You do too."

Alex stood up and pulled Lucas to his feet. "We finish up here, then we ruck up and head back to Tree Hill."

Lucas shook his head. "Look, Sir-"

"Luke, you can drop the sir right now. It's just the two of us. That said, I'm your C.O. and I'm telling you that you're coming to Tree Hill for the next couple of months."

Lucas sighed. "Look, Alex, I appreciate it, but-"

"There's no buts, Luke. You want to stay in this unit, you've got to have your head on straight. You don't right now, and until you reconcile with your past, ALL of it one way or another, you won't be locked down. This is Tier One, buddy. If you're not locked down, you die. You're gonna do it, whether you like it or not."

"Sir, respectfully-"

Alex, now slightly annoyed, cut him off again. "This isn't a request, Luke. It's an order. You may not like it, but you WILL go back home and start mending relationships and getting your mind right. If you don't, I will leave your ass back here during deployment without a second thought."

Lucas stared at him. "You're serious?"

Alex stared back, fire in his eyes. "Dead serious. I've been here a lot longer than you have, Buddy. Trust me when I tell you that this is what you need."

Lucas still attempted to protest. "Alex, you know that this is about Brooke. She's not even there! How will this help?"

Alex held out his hand and began to count the reasons on his hand. "Well, let's see, your family is there. You haven't seen most of your friends since high school. There are a lot of other issues back there that unresolved. You CLEARLY have no closure whatsoever. You want me to keep going? Cause I can do this all day."

Lucas held up his hands and nodded. "Okay, okay. I give. We'll do it your way."

Alex sighed. "Look, Luke, I don't mean to be a hard ass. I don't. But I've tried subtly prodding you, and frankly, we're running out of time. You can't be a Tier One operator if you don't have everything squared away back home. Trust me on that."

"I've got you, Top. I'll give it a run."

"Give it your best, that's all I want. I don't care what the results are. You just need this to end, one way or the other."

"Roger that, Sir."

"Now go wash up and get some rest. I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Yessir."

Alex walked away and pulled out his phone, dialing Quinn's number. She picked up after a couple of rings. "Hello?"

"Hey, Quinny."

"Alex! It's so good to hear from you. Is everything okay? You're in one piece?"

"Alive and well. So…I was wondering. Your spare room available for the next couple of months?"

Quinn squealed, which caused Alex to snap the phone back. "Dadgumit, Quinny, you don't have to scream!"

Quinn settled down, but still excitedly replied, "Of course it's open, Alex! Are you coming for a while?"

"NSW stood us down for the next couple of months leading up to deployment. Figured I'd come spend it with y'all."

"Oh, Alex, I'm so happy! Absolutely! When are you coming?"

Alex looked at his watch, chuckled, and replied, "In about half an hour?"

"You really need to give people a heads up. I've got to clean!"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Quinn, I've known you all my life. Your house is spotless."

"Hardly."

"Whatever. Look, I was thinking movie night to celebrate, like the old days?"

Quinn yelled, "Star Wars movie night YESSSSSSS!"

Alex commented, "If you're gonna keep this whole squealing thing up, we might kill one another before this week is over."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Not all of us want to be mellow and levelheaded twenty-four seven."

Alex laughed and said, "What can I say? I'm a cool cat! Hey, I'll see you in a little bit, okay?"

"I can't wait. I've got a shoot at noon, but other than that, I'm free."

"Can't wait to see you, Quinny."

Quinn smiled and softly replied, "I'm really happy you're coming, Alex. I missed you."

"Missed you too. See you in a few hours."

A few hours later, Lucas walked into his old house, entering his room through the side door he had snuck out of throughout high school. He set his go bag on the ground, sat on the bed, took a deep breath, and silently wondered, _"What on earth am I doing here?"_

It had been years since anyone had lived in the house. Karen hadn't been willing to sell, hoping that Lucas would eventually make amends and return to life in his hometown. _"Well, Mom, your wish has been granted. You can thank Alex for that."_

Brooke stood in the middle of the new Clothes over Bros store. It had only taken a day to move it from the Tree Hill Mall to the little shop across from Karen's. However, she was already finding that running her empire from Tree Hill would not be as easy as she had originally planned.

Victoria gave an exasperated sigh and said, "Brooke, I know that the smell of manure may have clouded your business sense, but you simply cannot hire Faith Dupré to be the face of the new line!"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Mother, Tree Hill is not THAT small. Besides, why not? She's from a little town an hour west of here and made it in New York! She's beautiful, she's small town, she's-"

Victoria interrupted, "She's an addict and incredibly high maintenance!"

Brooke spat, "Well then, the two of you will get along just fine!"

Brooke slammed the door and exhaled through clenched teeth before taking deep, slow breaths. After a minute of calm, the phone rang. Seeing that it was Francois, the photographer that Brooke had hired, Brooke picked up the phone and answered, "Francois! How is my favorite creative genius? Ready to make some magic?"

In his signature French accent that Brooke adored, he gave a far less satisfying answer. "Ah, mon ami, I'm afraid I have some bad news. My poor wife, God rest her sanity, refuses to leave France. I fear that she has gone, as you Americans say, coo coo for coco puffs."

Brooke rolled her eyes and replied, "Francois, no one says that."

"Are you sure? I heard it on the MTV."

"In that case, DEFINITELY not. Wait, are you saying you cannot be here on time today?"

"My dear, I'm saying that I cannot be there at all. Alas, till death do us part does not include a clause when it is the death of logic."

Francois chuckled, to which Brooke, with clenched teeth, responded, "Francois, are you saying that I have my star arriving for a photography session today WITHOUT A PHOTAGRAPHER?"

Francois chuckled nervously and answered, "Yes?"

Brooke slammed the end call button and groaned. At that moment, the door of the store opened and Haley gently knocked as she walked in. "Hey…bad time?"

Brooke shook her head and held out her hand, waving Haley to come over. "No, no, never a bad time for you."

The two hugged and then Haley asked, "So, why the pacing and yelling?"

"Well, Victoria called me for what I imagine will be one of many daily calls to ridicule me for moving back and Francois canceled on me because his bitch wife is crazy."

"Francois?"

"Photographer."

"But don't you have that model arriving in an hour?"

Brooke gave Haley a look, to which Haley widened her eyes and nodded. "Oh, yeah, bad Francois. Bad Frenchie."

"Ugh, Hales, I don't know what to do!"

"Well…I mean, you could ask Quinn, maybe. She's pretty good, I think."

Brooke pondered for a moment, but in reality, she didn't have a choice. After a long second, she nodded. "Okay. I mean, a photographer is better than no photographer. No offense, Hales."

Haley smiled. "None taken. Besides, I think that you'll be impressed with her work."

Quinn got back from her shoot in the housing projects of Tree Hill to find an old truck in her driveway. No sooner had she parked than was she running up her staircase and through her front door. She paused for a moment, seeing Alex's two go bags and backpack placed neatly on the floor, but not Alex. She called his name, looking through the house, but to no avail. However, after looking through the house, she walked out onto the porch and saw a tall, muscular, dark haired man standing in the sand near the shoreline. Quinn rushed down the stairs and out of the house, screaming, "ALEX!"

Alex turned around and smiled, grabbing his cousin and spinning her around in a hug. "Hey, Quinny."

"Oh, I am SO happy right now!"

Alex laughed and replied, "Well, since you're so happy that I'm here, you're gonna be cooking breakfast for the foreseeable future, right?"

Quinn smacked the back of his head. "Of course I am, silly. It's not as if I'd trust you to cook."

Alex gave her a look and replied, "Look, you may not believe me, but I happen to have developed into a pretty good cook."

Quinn looked at him for a moment and then burst into laughter. "Oh, right, YOU turned into a cook. You haven't cooked a day in your life."

"Okay, just because I have a mama, three sisters, an aunt, and two cousins who can cook like their lives depended on it and I took advantage of it, does NOT mean that I can't cook."

"Alex, I love you. But I'm calling your bluff."

Alex chuckled and replied, "Well, you're welcome to believe that, but I'm able to make scrambled eggs taste like a four-star dinner ten thousand feet up in the mountains of Afghanistan. I'll prove it to you."

"Well, just make sure you cook early that day so that I can get breakfast in town."

Alex rolled his eyes and pushed her head jokingly, before taking her back under his arm and walking with her back to the house. "You know, I really missed this."

"What, good cooking?"

Alex chuckled and replied, "No, not cooking, you goof. This. The dynamic duo."

"It's been years since I heard that name! I remember when Mom coined it."

"Back when we saved Haley from that kid in elementary school?"

Haley nodded. "Oh, great memories. You kicked that bully's ass."

"Yeah, I sure started on my career path way back in the day."

Quinn chuckled and then sobered for a moment. "So…have you talked to your dad lately?"

Alex shook his head, a dark look entering his eyes. "Hell, no. He still leaves those pathetic texts and voicemails. Still no apologies. Still won't admit he's wrong. Still trying to hold Mama hostage. Just your typical dad bullshit."

Quinn put her head on Alex's shoulder and squeezed him. "I'm sorry, Alex."

Alex shrugged. "It just isn't fair for Mama and the girls, you know? I can't stand that he's putting them through this emotional roller coaster."

"I know, Alex. I know."

Brooke arrived at Tree Hill Airport just as the plane arrived. As she did so, Faith walked out of the private plane to a flurry of photographers and tabloid reporters yelling, taking pictures, and being an all-around annoyance for Brooke. As soon as they were out of earshot of reporters, Brooke greeted her. "Faith, I'm Brooke Davis."

"Ugh, can you keep it down a little bit? My head still hurts a little from last night."

Brooke exhaled and calmly asked, "You're hungover?"

Faith rolled her eyes. "No, my head hurts from the jet lag. I don't drink anymore. Have you ever heard of reading?"

Brooke forced herself to stay calm as Faith held up a tabloid. "We seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot."

"Look, Brooke, is it? I don't want to be back here filming any longer than I have to and you don't want to deal with me any longer than you have to. Let's just get this done quickly so that we don't have to deal with each other more than we have to."

Brooke bit her lip, squeezed her fists, and nodded. "Alright, then. Fair enough."

Alex and Quinn arrived back in her living room to Quinn's cellphone ringing. She walked away from Alex and answered it. As she did so, Alex grabbed his gear, and with Quinn's permission, moved it into the guest bedroom. As soon as he had finished, he walked back out, just as Quinn finished her phone call. She looked at him with a guilty expression and asked, "Hey, is there any way we could pick this up a few hours later? Haley's friend Brooke, a fashion designer, just had her photographer cancel and she scheduled me…"

Alex smiled and said, "Hey, of course! You go get famous! I've always wanted to meet George Lucas."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I love Star Wars too, but he is not even in my top fifty of people I would want to meet if I were famous."

Alex faux glared and replied, "I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that."

"Hey, are you sure it's okay?"

"Absolutely! I don't want to keep you from your work. How about this. I've never been to a fashion shoot. You want a ride? I'm sure I can stick around and watch the shoot."

Quinn stared at him and pointed. "Alex, you have no interest in fashion, clearly."

Alex chuckled. "No, but I have an interest in watching my cousin do her thing. C'mon. Let's go!"

"Alex, are you sure? It's your break-"

Alex interrupted and replied, "Quinny, of course I'm sure. Now if you don't hurry, your lateness won't be so fashionable."

Quinn smiled, grabbed her camera equipment, and followed Alex out of the door.

The shoot, despite Quinn being new to high end fashion shoots and Faith's attitude, was a smashing success. As the girls marveled over the shots Quinn got, Faith began to wander around, looking around the set that had hastily been arranged. It was while doing this that she caught her first glance of Alex. He stood there with his aviators, staring at nothing in particular, quickly capturing the eyes of the model. She sauntered back over to the girls and asked, "Well, who the hell is that?! He's HOT!"

Quinn looked over, chuckled, and looked back at the pictures. "That's my cousin Alex. He's in town for a little while."

Brooke looked at Haley, swallowed, and asked, "Well…did he bring anybody back with him?"

"I don't know, Brooke. Maybe."

Brooke nodded and returned to her thoughts, thinking about Lucas, while Faith said, "Is he single? You know what, It doesn't matter."

Quinn replied, "You know, Faith, I don't think he's really your type."

"Not my type? He's GORGEOUS! That's my type."

Quinn laughed and replied, "Alright, Faith. You'll see soon enough."

Faith walked away to flaunt around, trying to catch the eye of the SEAL. As soon as she was out of earshot, Brooke begged, "Guys, PLEASE come to Tric tonight. I've got to babysit her there and I'm already miserable."

Quinn bit her lip. "Brooke, I would. I mean, I like you well enough. You seem fun. But Alex and I had some stuff planned tonight."

Haley nodded. "And I have your favorite little munchkin to take care of."

Brooke, exasperated, replied, "Bring them both for all I care! Please?"

Haley sighed. "I guess I can get Nathan to watch Jamie."

Quinn called Alex over to check with him, explaining the situation. Alex listened carefully, not betraying any inclination whatsoever in his expression. After she finished, Alex pondered for a moment, and then said, "Alright, then. I guess I can go. If Quinn and Haley wore what they did the last time I went to a bar with them, I'll need to be there to fend off the drunk assholes."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "It was not THAT bad."

"True beauty is in moderation, my dear cousin."

Quinn rolled her eyes and handed him the camera equipment, which he dutifully picked up and took back to the truck. As he did so, he walked back by Faith, not giving her a second look, but causing her to almost fall over as she looked back.

Tric was packed that night, as Peyton had gotten Anberlin to play a gig for Red Bedroom Records. Quinn, Haley, and Brooke all wore sleek black dresses, while Alex wore a black sports coat. They moved through the crowded bar, and as they did so, Alex commented, "Quinn, if I see any funny business, you're gonna see just how good at my job I am."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Roger that, Commander Hard ass."

At that moment, Peyton walked up and wrapped all of the girls in a hug. "Haley, Quinn, so good to see you! And Brooke, AHHHHHHH!"

The two squealed and wrapped one another in hugs as they began to catch up. As they did so, Peyton invited them to go backstage. Alex politely declined, choosing to head to the bar instead, where he ordered a bud light and a water. At that moment, Faith walked in, wearing a tight red dress. She slipped through the crowd and looked around, trying to find the girls, and more specifically, the man she hoped was accompanying them.

After a few minutes of searching, the girls walked back into the main room, finding Alex and welcoming her to the group. As she began to converse with Quinn, who she hit it off with, she caught a glimpse of a lone man sitting at the bar, staring at a drink in his hand. Faith smiled and made a mental note.

A little while later, Faith walked up and took a seat next to Alex, who sat all alone at the Tric bar, twirling a beer in his palm. She smiled at him and said, "You know, you haven't touched that drink."

Alex shrugged and replied, "Have you been watching all night?"

She nodded, her smile still blinding, and replied, "Since I saw you, yeah."

Faith looked over at the bartender and said, "Hey, barkeep, two shots of tequila with lime."

Alex shook his head and said, "I don't think that's the smartest idea, ma'am."

The bartender brought the drinks, Faith quickly grabbing the limes and saying, "It's Faith, not ma'am. And I don't drink, so you've got to take them for me."

Alex chuckled and asked, "You trying to get me drunk?"

Faith nodded and winked. "Maybe...is it working?"

Alex shook his head and took a sip of a cup of water. "I don't drink."

Faith raised her eyebrows and looked at his beer. "Well, the beverage in your hand says otherwise..."

"I always order a bud light. I said I didn't drink. I never said I didn't buy."

Faith stared at him for a moment and then replied, "I sense a story."

Alex grabbed his jacket and stood up, throwing a ten on the bar. "Maybe some other time. The drinks are on me. Have a good night, ma'am."

Faith watched him walk away and then called after him, "So there will be another time?"

Alex turned around, gave her a grin, and said, "I'll see you around, Faith."

Lucas walked in, searching for his C.O. Alex had sent him a text about meeting him at Tric and getting out of the house. Lucas had grudgingly complied and shown up. Knowing his commander would find him and too annoyed to search, Lucas walked to the bar and ordered a beer. As soon as he grabbed it, he turned and ran into some girl, both of them spilling their drinks on one another.

Lucas immediately recoiled, apologizing as he bent down to pick up their drinks, "Miss, I am so sorry!"

"No, it's fine, it was my fault…Lucas?"

Lucas stood up, surprised to hear his name. He looked down and immediately recognized the shocked expression of a face that stayed in his mind, his dreams, and his nightmares, recognizing the girl that he had pinned all of his life with before it came crashing down.

"…Brooke?"

(Well, there you have it! They finally found one another after all this time! I bet they're gonna fall right back into place...or kill one another. Maybe something in-between! Oh, well, you'll have to read to find out. Sidenote, Faith Dupré, if you haven't guessed, is Alex Dupré, but I've changed some things. Having multiple Alex's would have been confusing and I wanted to change her backstory some. So, looks like drama is beginning to abound in Tree Hill! Anyways, I love hearing from y'all! Love reviews and pm's. Can't wait to get the next chapter up. P.S. reference page has been updated.)


	6. Chapter 5

Brooke stared at Lucas in shock for a moment. The two adults' gazes were locked in with one another, as each tried to summon words for the encounter they had dreamed of for years. However, nothing was said. After a few moments that seemed like an eternity, Brooke turned and walked away, making a line for the exit of Tric, tears beginning to pour out of her eyes. Lucas opened his mouth to call after her, to tell her he was sorry, to beg for forgiveness, but nothing came out. Instead, his outstretched hand simply dropped back to his side and the man shook his head, defeated once again. For years, he had dreamed of the day that he would see Brooke again. It only took him seconds to realize that he had wounded her beyond repair.

Tim Riggins and Charlie Baker followed Matt Clayton, another Tree Hill native SEAL, into the bar, the men jawing back and forth with one another as they grabbed drinks and went to meet their superior. Alex stood near the very end of the room, conversing with Quinn and Haley while he waited on the men that said they would join him for a night on the town.

Introductions were quickly made and the other SEALs soon went off in search of female companionship, leaving the three cousins alone and looking to the door just as Brooke walked out in a fit of tears. Confused, Alex raised an eyebrow and asked, "What was that about?"

Haley shrugged. "I don't know. It's interesting, though."

'Huh. Wonder what that was about."

Haley sighed. "I guess I had better go check on her."

Alex nodded. "You do that. Let me know if you see Luke."

Haley snapped her head around and Quinn put her hand on her forehead and shook her head. Quinn muttered, "Oh, Alex, tell me you did not invite her ex to the club she would be at."

Alex shrugged in response, earning an eye roll and smack to the back of the head from Quinn and an annoyed Haley that went off to find and console Brooke. Quinn told him, "Alex, I love you and you are one of the smartest men I know. But that was STUPID!"

Alex raised his hands in defense. "Hey, I didn't know! Just cause I want him to confront everything doesn't mean I orchestrated everything!"

Quinn gave him a look. "No one said anything about orchestrating."

Alex rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. Look, I do want him to confront his issues, but the last place I want him to do it is in a club. I may be out of touch, but not THAT bad."

"You should probably go find him."

"I will. By the way, you might want to run off and keep an eye on Ms. Dupré."

"How did I get lumped into that?"

Alex chuckled. "You two hit it off! I think you'd make good friends."

Quinn scoffed and replied, "Oh, I'M the one who hit it off? Please. She was practically undressing you earlier today."

"Well, I mean, can you blame her?"

Alex winked and Quinn once again gave him a love tap to the head. "Go find Lucas, you idiot."

"Will do, will do. You can really hit, you know that?"

"Oh, buddy, you don't even know the half of it."

Haley walked outside of Tric and found Brooke sitting on the stairs that led to the door, holding onto a rail and quietly crying. Haley sat down next to Brooke and wrapped her arms around her, swaying back and forth as Brooke continued to cry. "Oh, Brooke, I'm so sorry…"

Brooke sniffled and replied, "Haley, I looked at him and in an instant, it was like I experienced everything again. All of the love, all of the happiness, all of the jealousy, all of the pain…I couldn't find words."

Haley softly massaged Brooke's shoulders and replied, "Brooke, I know it's hard."

Brooke sighed and sniffled again. "Haley, it's like…I haven't felt anything in so long. I've just been this emotional void, and being back home, seeing him, it completely reopened everything. It's like floodgates opened and all of these emotions just came rushing back in."

"And is that such a bad thing, Brooke?"

Brooke sighed. "Maybe not, but it certainly doesn't feel that way right now."

Haley nodded. "I know, honey, I know."

"Hales, I looked into his eyes. I didn't even recognize him. It's like he's a completely different person than he used to be."

Haley sighed. "Brooke, you have to cut him some slack. He's had a really hard life. It certainly hasn't gotten easier the past few years."

Brooke nodded. "I know…I don't want to be selfish. It's just hard. Seeing him again, it brought everything back…"

Alex walked to the back of the bar, messing with his other SEAL buddies he came across, before coming to rest in a seat next to a dazed and distracted Lucas. He handed Lucas a beer, slapped his knee, and said, "Hey, bud. How are you holding up?"

Lucas, staring off at nothing, took a sip of his beer and replied, "Honestly? I don't know. It's like I'm in shock right now."

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, I've been there a few times myself."

"Sir, I told you this was a bad idea."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Really? How do you figure?"

"I told you I wasn't ready. That whole confrontation? I couldn't say a word. I've imagined that moment in my head every day since I last saw her and I couldn't even muster up a single word. Shows how ready I was."

Lucas took a long swig, giving Alex a moment to think. After a few moments, he replied, "Lucas, I've gotta apologize. I didn't think that you would see her tonight. That's on me. But that being said, you got the first part out of the way. That's the hard part. Now all you gotta do is go tell her you miss her. Start talking. It'll be easier than you think."

"Alex, I'm not ready."

"Lucas, for someone whose job is confrontation, you really suck at it."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Thank you, I guess?"

"Just an observation."

"This is different and you know it."

Alex shrugged. "Maybe. I think it has more to do with your point of view. It's only different because you want it to be. It's an excuse for you. But I don't think it really is."

Alex stood up and slapped Lucas on the back. "Like I said, just an observation."

As he began to make his way back over to Brooke, a tall, muscular biker bumped into Alex, spilling his drink. The man whipped around and glared at Alex, their two noses almost touching. "Watch where you're standing, punk."

Alex simply gritted his teeth, smiled, and replied, "Nice leather getup. Strip club's down the road. You'll miss your shift if you don't hurry up."

Before the biker or his five buddies could respond, Alex slid by and back to Quinn, adeptly avoiding unnecessary conflict.

The next few hours were a blur. Alex and Lucas spent a lot of time with their SEAL buddies, loosening up and having fun. A few of the guys managed to find girls and began to enjoy their night, while Tim and Lucas found themselves having fun solo, hoping to avoid the doghouse of a fiancé and old love, respectively.

(Honestly inspired by "Small Town Throwdown." Would highly recommend taking a listen here.)

Three A.M. soon struck the clock and the club promptly began to clear out, the bar tenders and bouncers herding everyone out of the door. Alex soon found himself bidding goodbye to a nice blonde who had apparently gone to Tree Hill High with him. Try as he did, he couldn't remember her name, which was fine with him, as she had gotten a little too handsy for his liking.

Alex held up an intoxicated Lucas and threw him in the back of his truck, motioning for the rest of his buddies to sit in the bed with Lucas so that the three girls could sit in the cab. Quinn and Haley soon joined their cousin, but it quickly became evident that they were missing someone. Two people, rather.

Alex looked back at Haley. "You seen our two favorite divas?"

"Alex, that's not nice."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Thank, Mom. Have you?"

She shook her head. "Can't say that I have."

Alex muttered a couple of curses and halfhearted threats under his voice as he opened the truck and slid back out. Just as he did so, he saw Brooke and Faith walking down the stairs, followed by the six bikers from earlier that night. The bikers were hounding the two women, who clearly were uncomfortable and trying to get away.

Alex sighed. " _This is gonna get pretty ugly here in a sec."_

He whistled, getting the attention of Tim, Brett, and Eric, who all popped out of the hood and followed their officer to the two girls, who were now surrounded by the bikers, their catcalls and "romantic" language led by Meathead, the biker Alex had nearly gotten into it with earlier.

Alex walked up and gave Meathead a slight shove, grabbing the girls and pulling them back. "Hey, c'mon now, it's time to leave."

"Aw, now, I don't think so. They wanted to come home with us."

Alex looked at the girls and looked back at Meathead. "Yeah, I don't think so, dumbass. Take a hike."

Alex began to walk away, pulling Faith and Brooke with him. "C'mon, girls, time to go."

Quinn pointed from the truck, yelling, "Look out!"

Alex pushed the two girls towards the truck and turned in one swift motion, dropping down to tackle Meathead, who had rushed him from behind. The two began to roll in the dirt parking lot, exchanging punches.

Eric bull rushed two, his cousin Brett taking one, and Tim taking another. All of the SEALs, despite taking their licks in a semi drunken brawl, soon had the upper hand and sent most of them running.

One, however, was unaccounted for, and had walked over to Brooke, grabbing her and trying to drag her back to the jacked-up truck he and his buddies had arrived in. Lucas, at this point, slowly lifted his head and peered over the tailgate of Alex's truck to see the brawl unfolding before him. Catching sight of Brooke, he slowly lifted himself out of the truck bed and onto the ground, doing his best to make it over to Brooke without falling over.

It took a moment, but he managed to get himself under control, grabbing the man and delivering a swift punch to the face before picking him up and slamming him to the ground. He delivered a few more punches and found the man knocked out cold, as well as a hollering Brooke silent.

All were taken care of except for Meathead, who realized his mistake and drew a knife, hoping to even the odds. Alex, however, wasn't intimidated. He seethed, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, boy."

Meathead charged, swinging the knife in uncoordinated slashes. Alex adeptly dodged several before catching the man's wrist, grasping and twisting, causing the knife to fall and the man to scream out in pain. In a flash, Alex was suddenly not in Tree Hill. The man before him wasn't a biker. Alex swiftly delivered a strike to the arm from his leg, breaking it at the elbow, before catching the man with a tight grip on his throat, the knife suddenly in his hand.

His vision was broken by Quinn, who ran up behind him, grabbing him and pulling him back before standing in front of him, screaming, "Calm down! Hey, chill out! Settle down!"

Alex blinked, suddenly dazed and confused. The biker was back and Tree Hill was where he was, his present back just as quickly as it had left him. Quinn asked, "Hey, are you okay? Are you good?"

Alex slowly nodded, still confused. Quinn muttered, "We need to talk about that, but not now. Not here."

Alex looked over and noticed the flashing lights of cop cars that now lit up the night sky. Alex shook his head. _"Sweet mother Mary, I'm about to get booked again. Admiral Holden is gonna have a field day."_

The six bikers were soon taken away, more than likely to the hospital rather than the police station, leaving behind several cops to handle the SEALs. The sergeant took one look and asked, "You boys have an officer with you?"

Alex raised his hand. "That'd be me, sir."

"You're aware that you beat these boys around pretty good?"

"Yessir. Sorry, sir. We would have kept it cleaner, but they didn't exactly play fair."

The officer nodded. "Not a surprise. We've had trouble with them in the past. They do anything too egregious?"

Alex looked over and saw the girls huddled together at his truck. "Luckily not, sir."

"You sober?"

"I don't drink, sir. Yeah, I'm sober."

"Alright, then. I think it's best you get these folks home."

"Yessir. Thank you, sir."

"Have a nice night, now."

Alex shook his hand and then waved the guys back to his truck. They piled up in the bed and the girls found themselves spots in the cab. As she walked to the door, Brooke looked over at Lucas, who by this point had sobered up a bit and was nursing a cut near his eyebrow. She reached out and touched his shoulder. "Hey…thank you."

Lucas shrugged. "Just did the right thing."

An hour later, everyone had been dropped off and Alex and Quinn were sitting on the couch, electing to pull an all nighter, rather than mess up their sleep schedules. As Quinn made coffee, Alex grabbed an ice pack and held it to a cut near his eye. "I've gotta give that idiot some credit. He can pack a punch."

Alex tried to laugh, but Quinn was having none of it. After a moment of silence, she asked, "Are you gonna talk about what that was?"

Alex tried to play coy. "What are you talking about?"

Quinn smacked the counter and stared at him, her eyes grinding into his. "Alex, don't play dumb with me. You know what I'm talking about."

Alex sighed and nodded. "Look, it's just reflex, okay? I've seen a lot of combat, I'm trained for close quarters…sometimes instincts take over."

Quinn shook her head. "Bullshit."

"Quinn, I don't know what you're looking for here. It's not that big a deal. I just got carried away in a bar brawl. It happens."

Quinn looked at him and scoffed. "You're not gonna admit it, are you?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "What the hell am I supposed to admit, Quinn?!"

"You know what, Alex."

"No the hell I don't! You're not making any freaking sense!"

"FINE! YOU WANT ME TO SPELL IT OUT?! YOU'RE SUFFERING FROM PTSD AGAIN, ALEX!"

Alex sighed and sat down. "Look, Quinn…"

Quinn pursed her lips. "So that's a yes, then?"

"Every now and then. I get into the heat of the moment and I get carried away. It doesn't happen often. I just saw the knife, saw the guy, it was like being stuck back in Afghanistan. I got carried away. That's all. I promise."

Quinn walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. "So…have you seen somebody?"

Alex shook his head. "I'm fine. I promise…"


	7. Chapter 6

April 21st, 2011

Jamie woke up early, the sun barely having risen above the trees. Normally, he tried to stay in bed. But today was not a normal day. Today was his birthday!

Clay walked into the Whitey Durham Gym at Tree Hill High School and saw Nathan working on his midrange game. "The season's over, Nate."

Nate finished off with a dunk and gave him a look. "For some guys. For me it's just the preseason for next year."

Clay chuckled. "See, that is why I love being your agent. Most guys are away on vacation, but not Nathan Scott. He's in the gym doing work. And I'm not the only one who's noticed."

Nathan walked over to the bleachers where Clay stood, taking a seat and sipping some water. "What do they say?"

"All the right things, man. That they love you, you had another great season, And you're a very important part of the future."

"Does any of this mean I have a new contract?"

"Not yet. But what did I tell you, man? When you came up on that 10-day?"

"Just do the work."

"Just do the work. And you have. You worked hard. You played great. And now it's gonna cost them."

"You love this stuff, don't you?"

"Hell yeah, I do. And I'm good at it, man. So, don't sweat it. I'd never do anything to jeopardize you or Haley or Jamie. Speaking of, the little mans got a birthday coming up, right? Any idea what he wants for a gift?"

Nathan chuckled. "Well, you spoiled him with all the autographed jerseys. You're just moving through your client roster now. I think he's, uh he's up to Jerry Rice."

"It's a good life, Nate. Did you ever think a couple knuckleheads like us would end up here?"

Nathan stood up and flipped a ball to him. "I thought I would. You, not so much…Hey, can I ask you a question about your meeting with my bosses? Couldn't you have at least worn a suit? I mean, the jeans, man? Really?"

Clay laughed, flipped the ball back to Nate, and the pair walked off the court. "Yeah, I probably cost you at least a million dollars right there. It was a very bad choice."

Haley walked into Jamie's room to see him sitting on the edge his bed. "Good morning, little man. What are you all dressed and waiting for?

He looked back and smiled. "It's my birthday."

She faux pondered for a moment and said, "Ah, I hate to break it to you, kiddo, but your birthday was yesterday. You slept right through it."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Mom."

She wandered off and hid behind the corner. Jamie, confused, asked, "Mom?"

She jumped out from behind the corner and yelled, "Happy birthday! Aah! I can't believe you're four already!"

Jamie corrected her. "Seven."

"Oh, would you settle for five? Maybe we could feed you coffee and cigarettes and keep you really small."

"Uh uh! I'm 7. I've been waiting a long time for this, you know."

Haley sighed and replied, "I know. And I really am sorry we had to cancel your party."

Jamie gave her a look. "You're really not that funny."

She chuckled and began to tickle him. "Hey, I can make you laugh though. HaHaHa! What's the matter? What? You too old to be tickled, Mr. Seven?

"Help! Where's Dad when I need him?"

Quinn woke up and walked downstairs from her room, practically being lifted off the ground by a delicious smell from the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen, she saw Alex standing there, cooking bacon, eggs, and toast. "Well, well, well, looks like Mr. Martin CAN cook after all."

Alex rolled his eyes and replied, "You have no faith, you know that?"

"Pardon my skepticism, but you have never once cooked."

"En contraire, my dear cousin. I learned. And, for the record, once you have made an MRE delicious, ten thousand feet up in the Hindu Kush, you can certainly make a good breakfast in this fabulous kitchen."

Quinn walked over and gave him a hug. "Well then, thank you, "my dear cousin.""

Alex served breakfast and sat down with Quinn at her table. After a few minutes of the two ravenous adults wolfing down their breakfast, Alex quietly asked, "So…have you talked to David?"

Quinn looked up at him for a moment before putting her head back down. "Alex, we don't have to talk about this."

Alex sighed. "Have you at least talked to Haley? Or does she still think you're just doing photography stuff while David is out "saving the world?""

Quinn shook her head. "I still haven't talked to her."

"I think you should, Quinny. She's your sister. She's your best friend."

"So are you. Isn't telling one of my best friends enough?"

Alex chuckled. "I think you know the answer to that, Quinny."

Quinn sighed. "I'll talk to her at some point."

"Tonight. Just get it over with. After everything with Jamie's party is done, just sit down and talk to her."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Quinny. Trust me on this one, okay?"

Quinn sighed, but nodded in agreement. "Alright, I'll talk to her, Commander. What'd you get Little Scott anyways?"

Alex shrugged. "Honestly…I haven't. I'm playing the terrible uncle card this year."

"Wait, really?! Alex, you're kidding."

"Yeah, I know. Look, I didn't get back from deployment until a few weeks ago and they sent me right back out again."

Quinn stared him down for a moment and then stood up, grabbing her plate and taking it to the sink. "Alright, well, what can you give him? It doesn't have to be something expensive. Just something from the heart."

Alex sighed and slumped in his chair. "I don't even know what he likes, Quinn."

"Well…he loves the NBA. Loves his dad. Loves sports in general…shouldn't be too hard."

Alex rolled his eyes. "His dad is a famous NBA player and his agent has clientele that bend over backwards to get Jamie gifts. How am I supposed to compete with that?"

Quinn pondered for a moment. "What else…he loves the Tree Hill Ravens. Do you have anything left from your high school days?"

Alex snorted and threw his napkin at the trash. "Nah. It's all locked up in my dad's place. Looks like the selfish bastard gets to pull one over on me yet again, and he doesn't even know it."

Alex sighed and took his dishes to the sink to clean them, the pair washing them together. In that moment, he flashed on something. "Wait…I think I've got it…"

Jamie, tired of sitting in the living room while his mother and the staff worked on his birthday stuff, yelled, "Can I come out yet?"

Haley took a semi panicked look around the patio and yard before yelling, "Uh okay! Ta-da!"

Jamie's eyes went wide as he took it all in and ran around, wanting to see every little part of the extravaganza that was his birthday. "Whoa! It's gonna be the best birthday ever!"

Haley smiled and joked, "See? All this, and not one scary clown. Hey, you want to see your cake?"

The pair walked over to a table that held ice cream, cookies, and desserts galore. And, of course, the cake. A cake with a slight issue. Two very large pieces were missing from the side. Haley craned her eyebrows, puzzled, and remarked, "Well, this is not-"

Quinn interrupted her, taking a bite out of her cake and remarking, "Mmmmmm, this is SO good."

"Aunt Quinn!"

He ran over to Quinn and wrapped her in a hug. She smiled and hugged him back before kneeling down and looking him over. "Dude, you're like, what, thirty two now?"

Jamie held up his fingers and replied, "Seven."

Quinn smacked herself on the head and said, "Seven, right. Of course. I was talking to your mom."

Haley rolled her eyes and sarcastically laughed before giving her a hug. "Hey, Quinny."

"Hey, Hales. This place looks amazing!"

Haley smiled. "Aw, I appreciate that."

"Your parties never disappoint, little sis."

Haley laughed and replied, "Well, I DID learn from the best, didn't I?"

Quinn flipped her hair and remarked, "Well, when you put it like THAT, I'd have to agree with you."

"Hey, have you seen Alex?"

At that moment, Alex walked up the stairs and onto the patio, coming back from where he had parked his truck. "Hey, Hales!"

Haley walked over and gave him a hug. "Hey, Alex. Your shiner healed up pretty good."

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, used a little homemade remedy, courtesy of your mother."

Quinn, confused, asked, "Mom? When did you talk to her?"

"Well, it's been a few days, but this was from a ways back. She taught me this in high school."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Ah, yes. The Alex Martin reputation that I was lucky enough to have cast on me when I met all of my teachers."

"Well, I think you cured them of their opinion of our family pretty quickly."

"No thanks to you, dork."

Alex laughed. "Oh, you're one to talk. Need I remind you about your early high school days?"

Jamie, who had gotten bored and wandered off while Quinn and Haley talked, had come back around and saw his Uncle Alex. Thrilled, he rushed up and wrapped him in a hug. "Uncle Alex!"

"Well hey there, Jamie! Dude, you're getting big!"

Jamie smiled and nodded. "Mom says if I keep drinking milk everyday I'll grow up to be big and strong like you and Dad."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Milk is so overrated. Water is where it's at."

Haley smacked him on the back of the head for undermining her parenting and Jamie grabbed Quinn's hand, pulling her over to his cake. "Aunt Quinn, you ate my cake before I made a wish."

Quinn shook her head. "Nah. See, I don't think this is your real cake. If you look really, really close, if it was, I wouldn't be able to do this!"

Quinn, much to the surprise and joy of Haley and Alex, pushed Jamie's face down in the cake, the three adults breaking out in laughter as she did so. Jamie slowly sat up and shook his head. "Aw. You're so dead."

The four began to grab the fake cake and throw it at one another, laughing in joy as they did so.

Claire, Natalie, Emily, and Alyvia were the first guests to arrive to the party, looking forward to celebrating Jamie and the rest of their family. The second they walked through the door, they were greeted by Haley and Quinn, who quickly wrapped them in hugs. As they walked back to the pool and party, they began to talk excitedly about the end of school and the beginning of summer.

They walked onto the patio and were greeted by their brother and son, Alex. Alex wrapped his sisters in hugs before giving his Mama a long squeeze. "Hey, Mama."

"Hey, baby. How are you?"

"Not too bad! Feeling pretty good. You?"

"Pretty good! There's some stuff I could do without, but that's life."

Alex looked over at his sisters and cousins, lowered his voice, and asked, "Dad?"

Claire nodded. "We'll talk about it later. Are you coming to church tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it, Mama. You know that. Now go enjoy the party. I need to finish helping them with some stuff."

He gave his Mama another tight hug and walked off, heading to help Nate fix one of the tables and leaving his Mama to smile and appreciate having her son home.

The party began in earnest, with little kids running around and enjoying themselves as their parents and other adults drank and socialized with one another. Haley was walking around, carrying a tray of drinks for the guests. Clay walked up behind her and said, "Oh, you know what? Let me get that for you, Hales."

Haley smiled, nodded, and gave away the tray. "Thanks, Clay."

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "And by the way, you look gorgeous."

Nathan walked up and joked, "Easy now. Have I mentioned he only makes 10%?"

Clay rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, but I wasn't the one making out with a lingerie model all morning."

Nathan smacked his arm and said, "We weren't making, there was no making out!"

Clay laughed and Nathan muttered under his breath. At that moment, Jamie ran up to say hello. "Hey, Dad!"

"Hey, buddy! So, are you having a good time, seven?"

Jamie nodded his head up and down vigorously. "Yeah. Aunt Quinn is here, and she surprised me with my cake."

Clay chuckled, set up perfectly for a joke, took a sip of his beer, and remarked, "You know, the last girl I took home surprised me with-"

Haley smacked him and interrupted, cutting him off far before he could finish what he was saying in front of the seven-year-old. "Hey! Who wants to open presents?"

Jamie cheered and grabbed his mother, yanking Haley towards the presents. As he did so, Quinn walked up, giving Nathan a hug before attempting to follow after her sister and nephew. As she walked past, Clay looked her up and down, and remarked, "Check it out."

Nathan turned to Quinn and said, "Hey, he thinks you're hot."

Quinn flipped her hair and remarked, "I am hot. Hi, Nate."

Nathan smiled and gave her another hug. "Hey, Quinn. Clay, my sister-in-law Quinn. Quinn, my agent, Clay."

Clay nodded, attempting to impress Quinn with his cool exterior, and said, "Hi."

Quinn launched right into it, telling Clay, "Look, the Bobcats got no depth in the backcourt, so step up and get this guy paid, Jerry Maguire."

With that, she flashed a smile and headed for Haley, who was standing with Jamie and all of the other kids near the gifts. Clay laughed and told Nathan, "I like her."

Lucas quietly entered through the back gate, trying not to get anyone's attention. Normally, he wouldn't care, but he knew that Brooke would be there. He didn't want to ruffle feathers. He didn't want to get mess with her head.

Unfortunately, that was exactly what he did. He only took one look to catch the eye of the girl that he loved. The two locked gazes for a moment, a moment that lasted an infinity and yet was all too short.

Brooke pulled away and rushed into the house, leaving Lucas alone with his thoughts in a party full of people. Alex, seeing Lucas, walked over and shook his hand, yanking his friend out of his shell. "Hey, Luke."

"…Hey, Sir. How's it going?"

"Apparently going better for me than you. Snap out of it, SEAL."

Lucas shook his head and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, sir."

"No need to apologize. Just trying to help. What's got your head all whacked out?"

"I just saw Brooke."

"Ah. So that's what's got you all jacked up. You know, I have a great solution to your problems."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Alex, I appreciate it, but you and I both know that-"

Alex cut him off. "Know that you haven't talked to her yet? Yeah, it's rather obvious."

"Alex-"

Alex held up his hands. "Just saying, this could be solved pretty easily."

Lucas nodded and sighed. "Maybe you're right."

"I usually am. Follow through, would you?"

"Yessir. Will do."

Alex slapped his back. "Look, it'll be fine. Just hurry up and follow through, would you? It'd be nice if you didn't cause family drama EVERY time I come home."

Lucas scoffed and said, "I hardly do that-"

Lucas, feeling a gaze from Alex, turned and saw the officer glaring at him. He told Luke, "Yeah, that's some bull and you know it. Now run off and grab some cake before I toss your dramatic self in the pool."

Brooke stood alone in the living room, staring out at the party. She had seen Lucas walk into the backyard, and despite her best attempts to hide her emotions, she found herself hiding away from the party for her godson. Brooke heard a light knock and turned to see Haley walk in from outside. "Hey, Brooke."

Brooke sighed and gave Haley a hug. "Hey, Hales. How's the party?"

"Well, it'd be a lot better if you were out here."

Brooke shook her head. "I'm sorry, Hales. It's just, I saw Lucas and-"

"I know, honey, I know."

Brooke felt her eyes begin to water, and in a choked-up voice, told Haley, "I hate this, Haley. I hate it so much. Every time I see him, I get lost in memories. I get messed up inside. I hate the fact that I can't control myself. I hate that I lose it EVERY time I see him!"

Haley squeezed her and replied, "Honey, it's all gonna be okay. I promise. You're Brooke Davis. You'll figure this out."

Brooke smiled through the tears and nodded. "I am Brooke Davis. I'll be okay."

Haley smiled and lightly hit her arm. "Well, that's good, right?"

At that moment, Jamie ran in and yelled, "Come on, Mom! Chop, chop!"

Haley whipped around, but her son had already disappeared from the door. She turned back to Brooke, scoffed, and said, "Chop, chop?"

Brooke laughed and replied, "He gets that from me."

From outside, Jamie screamed, "Presents!"

Brooke shrugged. "The bossiness, too."

The two women walked out into the crowd of people surrounding the table of presents, taking a spot on the opposite side of Lucas. After seeing that everyone was there, Nathan said, "All right, Jame. Which one's first?"

Jamie smiled and proudly said, "Uncle Lucas."

Jamie began to rip the wrapping paper off, before being admonished by his mother to remember the card. He read it out loud, bringing a grin to Lucas's face. ""Jamie, I miss you every day that I'm not with you. This present was my best friend until I met your mom. I got it from my Uncle Keith when I turned 7, and now I want you to have it. It got me through all kinds of stuff, and I hope it helps you, too. I love you. Uncle Lucas."

Jamie yelled, "Cool! It's Uncle Lucas' basketball. Check it out, Dad!"

Nathan smiled and nodded. "I beat your uncle quite a few times with that basketball."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you can keep dreaming that, Scott."

The next present he pulled off of the pile was a big box that's contents rattled inside. Jamie read the card, thanked Skills for bringing him the present, and then proceeded to rip off the wrapping paper and open the box. Jamie's eyes widened and Skills, very coolly, said, "Ha, that's what I'm talkin' about, baby."

Jamie began to run through the box and yelled, "Awesome! CDs!"

Everyone rolled their eyes, knowing that Skills had been trying to rid himself of his CD collection for months. However, Skills was having none of it, cheesing and saying, "Old-school hip-hop. Tupac, Biggie, Run-DMC, a'ight!"

Lucas smacked the back of Skills' head and asked, "Wait, I'm sorry. You just gave a 7-year-old your tired, old, used CDs?"

"Look, bro, I had to. Goodwill wouldn't even take it."

"Somehow, Skills, I don't think that justifies making it a birthday present."

"You clearly never spent any time at my place, bro."

The next present Jamie opened was from Nathan. However, the box was empty. Confused, Jamie looked up at his father. Nathan smacked his head and said, "You know what, I forgot your birthday present, champ! Guess I'll just have to pull something out of my sock drawer."

Nathan disappeared for a moment, heading up to his room, before coming back down with a red football jersey in his hand. "Now, this is gonna seem crazy, but somehow I have a shirt from the next guy on your list in my sock drawer!"

Nathan chuckled as Jamie hurriedly grabbed the jersey and yelled, "Awesome! A Jerry Rice jersey."

Clay rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, man, that is exactly what I was gonna get you. An autographed Jerry Rice jersey."

Jamie looked the jersey over and observed, "It's not autographed."

Clay nodded and said, "Huh. I see. One second."

Clay pulled out his phone, dialed, and began to talk to someone on the other end. "Jerry. Hey, it's Clay. Listen, I'm at Jamie Scott's sixth birthday-"

Jamie grabbed his arm, shook his head, and held up seven fingers. Clay craned his head and whispered, "He thought you were 6."

Returning to the phone, he said, "He claims he's 7. Yeah, he's a little short. Hey, anyways, I was wondering if you could maybe sign his jersey sometime. All right, cool. Yeah, thanks, man. Appreciate it."

Clay closed the call and told Jamie, "All right, not a problem."

Jamie pumped his arm in victory and yelled, "Sweet."

Clay pointed to the back door and finished, "Especially since he's in the house."

The kids turned and recognized a personable Jerry Rice walk through the door. They all immediately flocked to him in a miniature mob, leaving the adults smiling as the kids made memories they would never forget. Skills watched and muttered, "Oh, damn, my gift sucks."

A few minutes later, Brooke walked up to Jamie with her checkbook and purse. She knelt down and said, "Hey, little man. You want your present or what? We have a tradition, you know."

Jamie smiled and nodded rapidly. "I know. It's my favorite.

Brooke smiled widely and winked. "That's what I wanted to hear. All right, you get this much for being my godson. And an extra zero for being my very favorite guy."

Jamie's eyes widened as he looked at the number. "Whoa. Thanks, Aunt Brooke."

Brooke hugged him in response. "You're welcome. I love you, buddy. What did you wish for?"

Jamie zipped his lips and responded, "Well, if I tell, it won't come true…But maybe I can wish something for you. Mom says I get one wish for me, and I can wish stuff for other people, too."

Brooke gave him a high five and joked, "Dude, hook me up."

Jamie nodded and closed his eyes. "Okay, here it goes."

After a few moments of silence, Jamie asked, "Well? What did you wish for?"

Brooke looked up at Lucas, a brief look of sadness entering her eyes. "…Like you said, if you say it, it won't come true."

As night began to fall, Clay walked over to Nathan, who was sitting on the steps and watching his son, some friends, Quinn, and Jerry Rice play football. Clay took a sip of his beer and said, "So, I think I'm gonna take off pretty soon. I got to knock out some work, and the body spray girl's coming by. The girl from the shoot today."

Nathan chuckled. "She has a name, you know? It's Kylie."

Clay shook his head and took another swig, grinning as he did so. "Of course it is."

Clay looked out over the scene unfolding before him and said, "Someday when he's older, and he thinks back on his best days as a kid, he'll think of this day, the day he was happy and safe and loved. That's a hell of a gift, Nate."

Haley walked up and rubbed Nathan's shoulder, asking, "You fellas need anything?"

Nathan pulled his wife onto his lap, gave her a kiss, and replied, "Just you."

Haley winked and replied, "All righty."

As she sat down and began to watch the scene unfold before her, Clay observed, "Your sister's hot, Hales."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Yeah, so is her husband, Clay. She's always been amazing, talented, artistic, wonderful marriage."

Clay watched Quinn rifle off a pass to Rice and whistled. Haley chuckled and said, "She throws a mean spiral, My sister Quinn."

Alex grabbed a water and took a seat next to his oldest sister, seventeen-year-old Natalie. She was texting a friend on her phone, constantly smiling as she did so. Alex put his arm around her, took a sip, and then asked, "So, who's the guy?"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "C'mon, sky guy, there's no dude."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "You know I read people for a living, right? And, word to the wise, my dear little sister, you don't exactly hide it well."

Natalie lightly smacked her brothers arm. "Oh, go take a hike."

Alex chuckled and smiled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. But you didn't answer the question. Who's the guy?"

"Promise not to say anything?"

Alex shrugged. "Fine. I guess that'd be the good older brother thing to do. If he's a biker or something though, you're screwed."

Natalie shook her head. "I'm not THAT bad at choosing, contrary to what Mama says."

Alex laughed. "Oh, c'mon, she doesn't say that. So, who is it?"

"Jace. The guy that I showed you? The one taking me to prom?"

Alex faked a tear and muttered, "My little sister, all grown up. Going to her first prom in a week."

"Oh, hush. It's not that bad."

Alex chuckled, gave her a hug, and stood up. "I look forward to meeting him. Copy, Snips?"

Natalie smiled and nodded. "You know it."

Jamie was saying bye to the last of his friends when Alex walked up behind him and yanked him over his shoulder. Laughing, Jamie yelled, "Uncle Alex, put me down!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear the magic words?"

Jamie rolled his eyes and said, "I said please."

Alex chuckled and replied, "Not the right words."

Jamie rolled his eyes again and replied in a monotone voice, "Ugh, fine. Uncle Alex is the best uncle. Even better, he is a lady killer like no other man and is a specimen like this world has never seen."

Alex flipped Jamie back down and knelt down next to him, "Hey, buddy. Now was that so hard?"

Jamie shrugged. "Mom says I'm not supposed to feed your ego."

Alex wagged a finger and muttered, "Your mother…your mother…she knows me far too well."

Jamie surprised his uncle with a tight hug in that moment and said, "Thanks for being here for my birthday, Uncle Alex."

Alex squeezed back and replied, "You're welcome, buddy. I'm sorry I can't be here more."

"Oh, I don't mind. You're doing your job and Mom says that's really important."

Alex shrugged and smiled. "Maybe. But seeing you everyday would be even better. But let's forget all this adult talk! You may be seven but you've still got a few years until you can shave with the big boys!"

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't remind me."

"You know, buddy, I don't think you got all of your presents."

"Really?"

Alex shook his head and pulled a small package out of his back pocket. Jamie opened it and looked at a small uniform patch with a black raven pictured at the center. Alex pointed to the patch and said, "My last deployment, I got to pick our unit name. so, the entire deployment, we were Task Force Raven. That patch right there was my lucky patch. Now, I'm passing it onto you. Whenever you're in trouble, you look at that patch and know that you're walking with the lucky."

Jamie smiled and wrapped his uncle in another hug. He asked, "But won't you need it?"

Alex shook his head. "Nah, it's time to make my own luck. Besides, you're gonna need all the luck you can get."

Jamie quirked his head. "Why's that?"

Alex smirked, grabbed Jamie, and raced for the pool. "Because you've got a little date with the mermaids!"

Nathan and Haley sat alone, Nathan holding her close as they watched the last parts of their son's birthday come to a close. Haley said, "You know, I think our son had a great time today."

Nathan kissed her forehead and responded, "He has his mom to thank for that."

"And I have his dad to thank for a great life."

Haley was quiet for a moment and then said, "You know the last days when you were on the road, this is all I dreamed of, nights like these? I think it's what I've always dreamed of. It's more than I dreamed."

Jamie walked up and threw some gangster slang, rapping, "Who's creeping all up in my hood?"

Haley, confused, asked, "What?"

"Skills gave me his CD collection."

"Oh, Lord."

Nathan asked, "Did you have a good birthday, Jamie?"

Jamie nodded rapidly and said, "The best. I'm glad you guys are my parents."

Haley chuckled and said, "Well, we're glad we didn't leave you on the steps of that orphanage some days."

"Very funny."

Nathan looked at the basketball that Jamie had been holding off and on since he got it. Nathan asked, "Hey, got your new ball, huh? You know, your birthday's not over yet. What do you say we go down to the river court, see if this thing's got any good shots left in it?"

"Cool! I'll get ready."

Jamie rushed off and Nathan asked Haley, "Want to come?"

Haley shook her head. "Um No, I think it'll be good for him to have some time with his dad. I'll just hang out with Quinn."

"You guys will have fun together."

Haley walked over to Quinn, who was lounging near the pool. Quinn chuckled and poked fun, saying, "Well, well, my rock star little sister hanging out at her lavish pool with her pro-basketball husband."

"Speaking of husbands, how is David? Where is David? I thought that we would have seen him by now."

"David's still working on a documentary to save the world."

Haley nodded. "Wow. That sounds like David. You miss him?"

"Yeah, I do."

They were quiet for a moment before Haley told her, "You know, sometimes I think about the way we grew up That house and the noise the family. I miss it, you know?"

Quinn replied, "Why, Haley Bob? I mean, you have it all right here."

Quinn sighed, Alex's advice ringing through her ears. "Haley…I need to be honest with you."

Haley looked over. "What's up, Quinny? Did you steal Jamie's present?"

Quinn shook her head, and Haley stopped making fun, sensing a weight on her sister's heart. "Quinn? What is it?"

Quinn began to tear up. "You know when I said I missed David? I do. And I have for a while now."

Haley sat up and asked, "What happened, Quinn? You said he-"

Quinn interrupted, unable to keep it in any longer. "I left him."

Quinn began to cry and Haley quickly wrapped her in a hug. "Oh, hey, honey. Why?"

"Because he's not the man I fell in love with. And he hasn't been for a while now. And I didn't agree to spend the rest of my life sleeping next to a complete stranger."

Lucas pulled his truck up at his house and quickly put it in park. However, he couldn't bring himself to go in. As the late spring air began to cool, he found comfort in his truck. It didn't have nearly as many memories as his house did. But he couldn't escape his demons, and before long, the images of Brooke in her bridesmaid dress, the red dress that he had loved so much, entered his mind.

He soon found himself slamming his fist on the wheel and yelling, "WHY?! WHY COULDN'T I JUST DO THIS RIGHT?!"


	8. Chapter 7

April 28th, 2011

The morning sun rose from the east, bathing the Tree Hill Coast Guard base in a brilliant orange as Lucas and Alex ran along the coastline, the hardpacked sand turned up as they ran to nowhere. The two men spoke little, preferring to focus on the task at hand. The pair of men, up and running for a couple of hours, had spoken little. This was not simply a result of their workout, however. Alex had said his peace, and Lucas had listened to little. Alex, sensing the need to back off, had left well enough alone, content to give Lucas some time to attempt to solve his issues on his own. Such were the ebbs and flows of leadership, which Alex had progressively learned were much more frequent than he would have guessed earlier in his career.

The men slowed after hitting the twelve-mile mark. They slowly drifted to a stop, Lucas heaving over and muttering, "God, I have gotten so out of shape."

Alex chuckled while gasping and holding his hands over his head. "Yeah, you're not the only one. Sheesh, I'll tell you what, running is the worst part of this job."

"No argument here, sir."

The two men were quiet for a moment before Alex gently probed. "So…you made up your mind about what you're gonna do?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, sir. I haven't got a clue. I've been trying to figure all this out for the past week. I keep coming up empty."

Alex patted him on the back. "It's all good, Luke. You'll figure it out soon enough."

Lucas scoffed. "Yeah, right. There's a better chance of Tree Hill never seeing another psycho."

Alex chuckled. "Wait, so that's an actual thing? Damn, this town sure has got its quirks."

"Dude, you grew up here!"

"Yeah, well I didn't ever get kidnapped. I just think y'all are really bad at choosing quality people."

Lucas laughed and responded, "Well, they choose to hang out with you, so I'd have to agree."

Alex drilled Lucas in the shoulder and took off in a sprint for town, yelling behind him, "Loser buys breakfast, so I'd pick it up Scott!"

Lucas grinned, picked himself up, and sprinted after his X.O. "I'm gonna kick your ass, sir!"

Brooke was pacing back and forth through the back of Tric, where that night, a fashion show with a plethora of attending critics would be taking place. Her return to Tree Hill had, sure enough, sparked her creative genius. But the gamble had not paid off yet. The new line would be debuting that night, and she knew that plenty of them, seeing the small town that it had been contrived in, would be desperate to slam it in any capacity they could. There could be no mistakes.

As she paced back and forth, the music group set its sound system up, the techs set up the stage, and Chase brought drinks to and from the back-storage room. Unbeknownst to Brooke, Haley had slipped in through the mayhem and soon found herself face to face with a frazzled Brooke. Haley quickly hugged her and said, "Brooke, this looks great!"

"No way, no it does not! There are so many things left to do, the set isn't even close to finished, the music group JUST got here, the-"

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down, missy. Look, Brooke, everything looks great! Take a deep breath. You've done a great job. Everything looks amazing."

Brooke smiled tightly and hugged her friend. "Thanks, Hales. Are you coming tonight?"

Haley nodded. "We do have some prom festivities for Natalie, but we'll be here by the time the show starts."

Brooke squealed. "Awwwwww, I can't wait to see! Make sure you take lots of pictures. She's wearing a B. Davis exclusive! It's one of my favorite new designs."

Haley nodded. "Brooke, that was so sweet of you to do. And for free, no less. You have no idea how much that helped out Claire. She didn't want to ask, but she's really tight right now. That was a good thing for you to do."

Brooke smiled and shrugged it off. "I'm just glad I could use the opportunity to see what it would have been like to be a normal high schooler, instead of the crazed kids that we were back then."

Haley burst out laughing and the two fell into a fit of near tears as they giggled at the dramatic period that had been their high school career.

Alex and Lucas, now showered and wearing jeans and t shirts and joined by Brett, Eric, and Tim, wolfed down a breakfast in a diner in downtown Tree Hill. The SEALs were ravenous and had little speech as they took in plate after plate of breakfast food. After a few minutes of constant intake, they slowed their pace and began to sip on coffee and enjoy conversation with one another. Brett asked, "So, y'all planning on going to that little thing at Tric tonight?"

Tim shrugged. "Sure. I mean, why not, you know?"

Eric chuckled. "Lots of fashion means lots of attractive women looking to live a bit on the wild side for the night."

Alex snorted. "Eric, what the hell do you know about the wild side?"

"Well, sir…okay, fair point. But the ladies don't have to know that."

The bar burst out laughing as the SEALs laughed at their friend. Lucas wiped his eyes and said, "With the type of lady you're looking for, I think they'll figure it out pretty damn quickly."

Eric smacked Lucas on the back of the head and laughed, "Oh, you're one to talk, Scott!"

Lucas held up his hands and chuckled, "Okay, fair point, I'll give you that."

Alex chuckled and asked, "Since that got brought up, who all thinks that Luke here should man up and talk to Miss Brooke?"

All SEALs held up their hands and Brett yelled, "Grow a pair!'

Lucas rolled his eyes jokingly and said, "Okay, fine, y'all won me over, I'll talk to her."

The SEALs all cheered and bumped fists while Lucas chuckled and sipped his coffee, thankful to be a member of their brotherhood and thankful that he had, in fact, decided to talk to Brooke.

Less than an hour later, he found himself standing at the entrance to Tric, watching the madness that was pre-show unfold before him. Lucas slipped through the many people setting up and caught eyes on Brooke, her beauty stopping him in his tracks. He almost faltered, but steeled his resolve, walked up quietly, and asked, "Need an extra hand?"

Brooke whipped around, shock emanating in her expression. "…what are you doing here?"

Lucas shrugged. "Well, these shows were always rough. Figured you could use some help."

"…I-I don't know what to say."

Lucas responded, "Look, I've been an ass. A moody ass, at that. I don't wanna fight or keep getting in your head, so I figured I'd extend an olive branch your way."

Brooke quietly asked, "So, you don't want to talk…"

Lucas shrugged. "I mean, eventually that would be nice, but no, not on your big day…I mean, I don't have to do this, I just figured actions meant more than words, so…here I am?"

Brooke managed to shake off her shock, give a soft smile, and respond, "No…stay. We could always use more muscle. Go see Millie backstage. I'm sure that she'll have something for you to do."

Lucas nodded, "Roger that, boss. Good luck tonight."

Lucas headed back but didn't get far before a smiling Brooke called after him. "Hey, Lucas?"

"What's up?"

"Thank you…I appreciate the gesture. It means a lot."

Lucas gave her a wink and proceeded back stage, leaving Brooke smiling wide, glad that things were, while not normal, on their way back to that.

Alex headed into his families' small house after a morning and afternoon of hanging out with the boys, just in time to catch the prom preparation in full swing. Claire rushed around, while Emily and Alyvia rushed around Natalie, helping her prepare for the night of nights. Alex swung Alyvia up onto his shoulders and commented, "Snips, you look gorgeous. That Jace guy is gonna fall all over himself."

Natalie smiled and responded, "Thanks, sky guy. I'm really glad you could be here."

"Me too, kiddo."

Claire walked up, gave her son a hug, and then said, "Okay, Miss Natalie, I think you're ready to go. Where's prom pictures?"

"The Riverwalk, Mama."

Alex nodded and said, "Alright then, it's off to the Riverwalk we go!"

Alex grabbed his two other sisters, while Claire helped her daughter with her dress. The two oldest and their mother piled into the cab of Alex's old truck, Natalie in the middle, while Emily and Alyvia hopped into the bed, before they sped off to the Riverwalk.

They arrived a few minutes later, greeted by the Scott family and Quinn, who would be giving the happy couple a set of prom pictures they would never forget. The group had just gotten together and said their hello's when a blonde teenager in a strapping tuxedo, accompanied by two parents, walked up to the group. Natalie, wearing a matching tight black dress, smiled and walked over, hugging him tightly before turning around and introducing him. "Everybody, I would like you to meet Jace (Austin North)."

Everyone smiled, said hello, and complimented the couple, while Alex reached out his hand and shook Jace's. "Jace, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, Sir. Natalie has told me a lot about you. Thank you for your service."

Alex chuckled and looked over at his parents. "Well, I sure think you raised him right."

The group all shared a good laugh, before Quinn waved her hand and said, "Alright guys, it's time to get this train rolling. It's picture time!"

The girls all cheered, the guys all groaned, but all were happy to experience this moment with their family, none more so than Alex.

Half an hour later, the pictures had slowed and were almost finished. As the girls all took multiple pictures with Natalie, Alex tapped Jace and motioned for him to follow. They stepped just outside of earshot and Alex leaned against the railing looking out over the river. "Alright, Jace, I'm sure you know what's about to go down right here."

Jace nodded, unfazed. "Yes, sir. The talk."

Alex chuckled. "Look, you can drop the sir. And yeah, the talk. Dad ain't here, so it's my job to do the whole talk."

"I promise I'll be safe and take care of her. I won't try anything, honest."

Alex shrugged. "Whether you do or not, that I can't control. I get that it's prom, I get that y'all are seniors, and I get that y'all like one another. I remember what it was like. Here's what I want you to know. I love Natalie with all my heart. She is one of the closest people in my life. I've always looked out for her in a special way. And now, for the first time ever, I'm here and having to let go. I'm trusting you with taking care of her for the night and that's not something I take too lightly, copy?"

Jace nodded, and Alex continued, "If you or her drink, call me. I'll come pick you up and there won't be judgement. If y'all get in trouble, call me. I'll drop everything at a moment's notice. But other than that, she is your responsibility for the night. I'm trusting you. Please take care of my baby sister, okay?"

Jace nodded. "Yes, sir. I promise."

Alex nodded, patted him on the back, and walked back to the group. Jace fell in step beside him and asked, "Wait…so there's no threat of hurting me or anything?"

Alex chuckled. "I believe in thinking positively. Besides, do I really need to verbalize that?"

Jace laughed. "Okay, I guess not."

Alex rejoined Quinn and wrapped her in a hug. "Hey, thanks for doing this, Quinny."

Quinn smiled and squeezed him back. "My pleasure, Alex. I'm glad that I could help out. It took me back to my high school days a bit."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Why on earth would anyone want that?"

Quinn punched him in the shoulder and remarked, "Keep talking and I'm gonna kick your ass, Commander."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay then. Hey, are you going to the show tonight?"

"Yeah, I was planning on it. You?"

"Yeah, me and the boys were thinking about stopping by. Figured we would gift the ladies with our presence."

Quinn winked and said, "You know, there's one girl in particular that seems to have been pretty smitten already."

Alex laughed and responded, "Are you still going on about that Faith girl?"

"Alex, she is SO into you!"

"Can you blame her?"

Quinn laughed and responded, "I have no idea how I have dealt with your ego this long."

Haley walked over to the two cousins and slipped under Alex's other arm. She remarked, "You know, I wonder what it would have been like to be a normal high schooler."

Alex scoffed. "Hey, I'm not the one that decided to get married as a kid."

Haley smacked him and replied, "Yeah, instead you decided to lead on every girl in Tree Hill, since they were all smitten with you for some reason."

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, I mean, that's fair."

Haley took a more serious tone and told Quinn, "Quinn…David stopped by today. He was looking for you. Wanted to talk."

Quinn swallowed hard and nodded. Alex kissed her forehead and told her, "You can do this, Quinny."

A few hours later, Quinn, almost ready, heard the dreaded knock on her door. Bracing herself, she walked over and opened it, revealing her husband. "Hi, David."

The two hugged awkwardly. "Quinn. It's good to see you."

"You too."

They sat down on her deck and David remarked, "This reminds me of this beach where we first met. You know, I almost proposed you there."

"Really? You never told me that."

"I had the ring. It was a beautiful night. You were a little drunk, so I've been asking myself the chances to ask."

Quinn asked, "So what happened?"

"I decided to wait for a better moment."

Quinn sadly remarked, "Well, that's us isn't it? Always waiting for something."

"That's not true. Remember that job in San Francisco? You didn't take it because you felt something better might come. And it did."

"I know it did. And you were right to wait. But that was two years of our lives we could have been experiencing something exciting and new, and instead we just put our lives on hold."

David shrugged. "I didn't realize you felt that way."

"I didn't at the time. You know, we made that decision together, and I was fine with that decision then. The person I am today wouldn't have waited those two years."

David nodded and leaned forward, trying to sell himself. "Ok. I understand that, but I can change too. I can be whoever you want me to be."

Quinn shook her head. "I won't wait you change for me. It's not fair. I want you to be you because, you're a wonderful person."

David sighed and leaned back. "So is this the part you tell me you love me, but you're not in love with me? So that's it? There's nothing I can do to save our marriage?"

Quinn shook her head and wiped away tears. "I'm sorry, David. I think we should get a divorce."

The five SEALs walked into the bar together, once again in sports coats and jeans. No sooner had the group walked in than were they surrounded by women seductively trying to pull them to the dance floor. Tim, who was in a relationship, shrugged them off, as did Lucas and Alex, but Eric and Brett quickly moved to the bar and began to impress the women with stories of their bravery and strength, causing the other SEALs to roll their eyes.

Alex asked, "Hey, Luke, how'd the help go?"

"Pretty good, all things considered. I think that she really appreciated it. Kept it lowkey. Didn't wanna cause her drama on her big day."

Alex chuckled. "Probably smart. I'm proud of you for coming up with that all on your own!"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?"

Alex nodded an affirmative. "I sure as hell am."

"Fine, sir. You were right, and I should have taken your advice sooner."

Alex grabbed a water, took a sip, and grinned wide. "It's like music to my ears."

Quinn walked in and quickly found Haley, who hugged her and asked, "Did you talk to David?"

"Yeah. I don't want to hurt him, Haley. But this is what I have to do."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. This is Brooke's night."

Lucas caught sight of Brooke and waved while walking over. "Hey, Brooke. I just wanted to wish you the best of luck tonight. I know you're gonna do great."

Brooke smiled and gave him a small side hug. "Aw, thank you, Lucas. I appreciate that. You can take pride in it, too! You helped make this."

"Well, I wouldn't say that, necessarily. But I'm glad that I could help."

Brooke replied, "I mean it. Your help meant the world."

"Well, I'm glad that I could help in some way. I'm gonna run. Good luck again, okay?"

The two hugged and Lucas headed off, both grinning from ear to ear.

A sad Quinn slid into the bar next to Clay, her emotion on her sleeve. Clay remarked, "You look like you need a drink."

She attempted to smile and said, "Yes. I want one of those blue drinks, those look good."

Clay chuckled to himself, but decided a little prank involving Chase's famous mixed drinks would be a good mood enhancer. "Chase, another brain hemorrhage."

Chase nodded and responded, "It's called a brain blaster now."

"Right, just make sure it's extra blue."

He whipped the drink up and served, saying, "Sorry for the wait. Running low on Jagermaister and Sambuca."

Quinn gave Clay a look and asked, "Is he being serious?"

Clay shook it off and replied, "Yep, never mind that. Just sit back and enjoy this delicious blue masterpiece."

Quinn took one sip, her eyes popped in surprise and disgust, but she managed to tell Chase, "That's really good, thank you."

Chase winked and said, "You are the boss."

As soon as he was out of earshot, She exploded in laughter and said, "Oh my God, you're so evil. I'm sure I'm gonna have nightmares about this drink. Why would you do that?"

Clay chuckled and said, "So now we can say we both went through it."

At that moment, Quinn felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw an angry David, staring down her and Clay. He demanded, "Can I talk to you?"

Alex looked up from his drink and saw an angry David pulling Quinn up from the bar. He took a swig of water and muttered, "Shit."

Tim asked, "Everything all good, sir?"

Alex shook his head. "Not for long. Hold my water. I'll be back in a minute."

Quinn stepped back with David and said, "David. Look, this isn't the time or place for this."

"You're my wife, Quinn!"

"And you're drunk. Just go home and sleep it off, ok? We'll talk about it later."

"No, I want to talk about it now."

Quinn shook her head and attempted to back up. "No, I don't want to."

He grabbed her arm and said, "I want to talk about it NOW!"

Clay stood up and calmly said, "You need to back up."

"Who the fuck are you?"

Clay tried to diffuse the situation and said, "I'm just a friend. Look, how about I buy you a drink, call a cab, and we can all calm down, okay?"

David looked back at Quinn and squeezed her arm tight, causing her to wince and grimace, letting out a small cry of pain. "This is the bitch you're breaking up with me for?"

Alex appeared, slamming David's hand off of his cousin and staring down at David, seething, nose to nose. "Get your hands off my cousin, motherfucker."

David stared up and glared. "You need to stay out of this, this is none of your business."

"You lay your hands on my cousin, it's my fucking business. Now get the fuck out before I do it for you."

Clay attempted to put hands on both men and diffuse the situation before it escalated out of control, but that was the match that lit the fire. David threw a punch at Clay, who stumbled backwards. Alex immediately grabbed the man by the throat and choke slammed him into a table, breaking it in half. He immediately began to land punches, but was quickly pulled off by Brett and Eric, while Tim made sure that David was taken outside and thrown out of Tric.

A few minutes later, after the fight had fully dissipated and everyone had gone back to their business, Alex sat at the bar, sipping a water. Faith slid in next to him and winked. "Fighting over a girl huge turn on."

Alex responded curtly, "I was just defending my cousin."

Faith, not catching the hint, said, "Well, that's good to know, I was getting a little jealous…You know, I'm still turned on though. How about I come over later and take care of that hand and any other body part that might need special attention?"

Alex chuckled, managing to lighten his mood slightly. "Maybe some other time."

He sipped the last of his water and stood up to go check on Quinn. Before he did so, however, he turned back to Faith and remarked, "You know, you don't have to throw yourself at me to get my attention. You've got it already."

Alex turned back and walked outside to find Quinn, leaving a smiling Faith in his wake.

Quinn stood in front of David, who shook his head. "I don't know how I'm gonna do this. I don't know how to let you go."

She coldly responded, "I don't know how to keep you."

"This isn't you, Quinn."

"Maybe you're right, David. That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Is this the life you want? Fancy parties, celebrities? Or is that the life you think you want."

"Maybe a little of both…I want you to go home, David. I think it's time we move on with our lives. You need to go home and let go of me."

"I won't."

"You're gonna have to."

Alex walked up and put his hand on her shoulder, sending a deathly glare at David. He walked around and looked down at David. "If I EVER see you near my family again, you won't be able to see straight for a year. Get the hell out and don't come back."

Alex walked away and left the two alone again. Quinn saw Clay and stood up. David told Quinn as she stood up, "You know, you're working hard to convince yourself that's it's over, that you'll never love me again. But nothing you do is gonna make me give up with hope."

Quinn responded, "You'd be better off letting me go."

She strode for Clay's car and got in. "Give me a ride?"

Clay nodded. "Sure. Where to?"

"Your place."

Clay shook his head and asked, "You sure you wanna do this? He'll never forgive you."

Quinn stared straight ahead and quietly said, "Just drive."

Alex sat in his truck for a moment, turned it on, and slid it into drive, pulling out of the Tric parking lot and into the street. As he did so, his phone vibrated on the seat next to him. Seeing a number he didn't recognize, he decided to answer it with a gruff, "Hello?"

Natalie's voice burst through from the other end, saying, "Alex, quick, you need to come right now!"

Alex's senses tingled, and he immediately asked, "What's wrong? Where are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I don't think Jace is. Some bad guys showed up at this house party we went to after prom and they've started to push each other around. I think they're about to get in a fight."

"Alright, calm down. What's the address?"

"1301 Springfield."

"I'm on my way. Stay out of that room and when I pull up run for the truck. I'll take care of Jace."

Natalie sobbed an okay and hung up the phone. Alex gunned his engine and headed for the house, hoping he wouldn't be too late.

He arrived and threw his truck into park outside of an old single-story house. Seeing a couple of bikes that looked familiar, Alex saw red, remembering the bikers from the bar the other night. Brett, Eric, and Tim pulled up behind him in Tim's truck, Alex having called them as soon as he got off the phone with Natalie.

The four rushed inside, seeing a group of kids crowded around a circle of bikers holding down a defiant Jace. Jace was worse for wear, having taken more than his fair share of punches, but remained defiant, making a devil of a time for the bikers trying to hold him down. The lead biker, a big man with a scruffy beard and a bandana, was about to start throwing punches on a restrained Jace when Alex flew across the room, tackling him and sending the pair through the living room wall and into the kitchen, where Natalie and one of her friends screamed as the pair began to wrestle and throw punches.

Tim, Eric, and Brett all took a biker each, the four pairs soon evolving into individual, brutal street fights. Alex, however, was fighting a biker with some skill and a nasty habit for trying to even the odds. After throwing a few punches, the biker managed to push him off and whip out a Bowie Knife, it's long blade glinting in the harsh artificial light. "The odds don't look so good now, do they, pretty boy?"

Alex glared at the biker, who bore a striking resemblance to the one he had tangled with days earlier. Alex cracked his neck, flittered his fingers, and responded, "Let's find out, asshole."

The biker swung in unwieldy, yet deadly, swings. Alex deftly dodged all, before going on the attack, drilling the man in the knee and bringing him down, swiftly disarming him and whipping the knife around to the man's throat in one skilled move. Quietly, Alex said, "Natalie, you and your friend go to the other room."

The girls did so, heading for the living room, where the other fights had ended. Alex coldly whispered, "I don't know why you keep fucking with me and my family, but if you keep it up, I swear I'll make you pay, understand?"

The biker spit in response, attempting to remain defiant. Alex yanked the man's arm back in response, eliciting a scream of pain. "I'm not the kind of guy you wanna make an enemy of. Now tell your crew to leave us the hell alone. Or else."

Alex stood up, throwing the knife down mere inches from the bikers face, where it remained embedded in the wood. He walked out of the house and to the truck, where Natalie and Jace waited, their friends having long since run off. "Anyone wanna tell me what the hell that was about?"

Jace lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Sir. They used to be friends of mine. They started going down a bad way and I moved on. They never cared before, but tonight they came out looking for me after prom. This is on me. I never would have put Natalie in this position or brought her here if I had known this would happen."

Alex quietly responded, "Come with me."

The pair walked a few feet away to a street lamp, where Alex checked the bruises and cuts, doing a quick battlefield med check that had been engrained in his knowledge. After doing so, he remarked, "You sure seemed to hold yourself together pretty well."

A downtrodden Jace stared at the ground and mumbled, "Thank you, Sir."

"Hey, look up."

Jace did so. Alex asked, "Are you lying to me?"

Jace shook his head. "No, Sir. I wouldn't do that. Every word is honest to God truth. You can ask my counselor and parents. They'll vouch for what I said. Every word."

"Then why the down face?"

"…seriously? I really like Natalie! I messed up! Really badly!"

"If you're not lying to me, then I don't see what you could have done."

Jace stared at him, mouth practically hitting the concrete. "You mean…you're not mad?"

Alex chuckled. "Sure as hell I'm mad. But not at you. At some punks who gave you a beating and scared my little sister. They'll get what they got coming to them. But for now, no, I'm not mad at you."

Jace managed to close his mouth, but couldn't say a word. Alex said, "Tell you what, we'll call a truce. You spend time with Natalie at our place and in town as long as it ain't at night, and we don't have a problem. That sound like something you can manage?"

Jace managed to nod. Alex reassured him. "I mean it. As long as this ain't a pattern, I've got no problem with you. Lord knows I had my troubles when I was in high school."

Alex slapped Jace on the shoulder and led him back to the truck. "…Thank-thank you, Sir."

Alex nodded. "You know, you can really take a punch. I like that."

Lucas walked around, trying to find his buddies, but with no luck. Confused, he found Haley and decided to spend some time with her. "Hey, Hales!"

"Well hey there, Luke! Someone seems happy!"

He grinned. "You know, it hasn't been that bad of a day!"

Haley rolled her eyes. "That's such a Lucas thing to say. So tell me, how is it finally making up with your ex?"

"You know about that?"

"Well, Luke, one, you're easy to read. Two…she may have mentioned something about it."

"Oh, yeah? What'd she say?"

"Ask her yourself."

Lucas turned to see a beaming Brooke walk over to them. She hugged them both and exclaimed, "They loved it! The critics loved it! And I gotta say, thank God for Alex, because that little stunt had them hanging on all things C.o.B.! They thought it was part of the show and LOVED it!"

Haley shook her head. "Well, I hope that makes Quinn feel better. I haven't seen her since."

"Quinn? What does that have to do with her?"

Haley shook her head. "Long story. Catch you up later."

Brooke nodded and turned to Lucas. "Well, Luke, what'd you think?"

Lucas smiled and said, "It was fantastic! Glad I could help!"

Brooke smiled. "Me too."

Alex and Natalie drove home in silence, the only noise heard being an occasional sniffle from Natalie. After a few minutes, she said, "He pushed me out of the way and started punching them so that they would forget about me. That's when I called you."

Alex nodded, was quiet for a moment, and then responded, "I like him. He seems like a good guy."

She nodded. "He is."

They drove in silence for a couple more minutes before pulling into the driveway at their house. Curiously, a car was parked in front already, one that was not their mothers. Alex got out, his senses again tingling. _"Good Lord, this night has been too long. What now…"_

A man sat on the hood, but upon hearing the engine and the doors shut, got up and walked towards them. Alex called out, "Hey, who the hell are you?"

The man stepped into the light and stood before them. The long, stringy hair and unkempt beard (Walton Goggins) were unmistakable, the face like a nightmare that comes back night after night after night. The man smirked and said, "Still got that attitude that everybody loves. Is that any way to talk to your father?"

Lucas and Brooke were deep in conversation when a man yelled her name and walked over to the pair. He pulled her into a tight hug before asking, "Who's your friend?"

Brooke, for once in her life, was at a loss for words. Lucas, confused introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Lucas. We went to high school together."

The man gave Lucas a quirky look, as if he were beginning to piece together a long unfinished puzzle. "Ah, I see. Nice to put a face with the name. Brooke has told me a lot about you."

Lucas, confused, responded, "Oh?"

The man chuckled. "Yes, that's what good couples do. The name's Harvey Specter. I'm Brooke's fiancée."


	9. Chapter 8

April 29th, 2011

Alex and Claire sat on their back porch, looking out over the sunrise on a Saturday morning. Alex had managed to drag his Mama on a run at the crack of dawn, much to her chagrin, but now the pair had finished, were showered, and were lucky enough to watch the sun rise over the ocean in all of its brilliance.

Claire smiled, looked over at her son, and said, "It doesn't get any better than this, does it?"

Alex smiled as he stared off in the distance. "No, Mama, it doesn't get any better than this."

He was quiet for a moment, and then after gathering the courage, asked, "So…what's up with Dad being back?"

Claire pursed her lips. "I don't know. He surprised me, too."

"What, he hasn't asked for anything?"

"Other than time with the girls, no, he hasn't asked for anything."

Alex glared off at the water. "I don't like him being back."

"I know, baby, but that isn't something you or I can control. He is still entitled to time with his daughters."

Alex shook his head. "He's just gonna get their hopes up about him being better, start working them, messing with their heads, manipulating them, and then he'll show his true colors and hurt them, yet again. Fucking punk."

Claire reached her hand out and gently massaged his shoulder. "It'll be okay, Alex. We have each other. That's what is important."

The two settled into a soft and comfortable silence, only for it to be punctuated by a loud ringtone. Alex, recognizing it instantly, sighed and remarked, "Looks like it's time to clock in."

Alex stood up, kissed his mother's forehead, and then answered the call. "Commander Martin."

"Commander, this is Petty Officer Vergara with the NSW support staff. You and your team are needed back at base, ASAP."

"Roger that. On the way."

Alex ended the call and squeezed his mother tightly. Softly, she said, "Be safe out there, okay?"

"I will, Mama. I promise."

Lucas woke up in an unfamiliar bed, dazed and confused. He quietly took stock of his surroundings, nothing clicking until he recognized the Scott's family portrait. He fell back and closed his eyes, satisfied that hadn't somehow ended up in some random woman's bed. The quiet tranquility of the moment was soon broken by a knock and Haley peaking her head in the door. "Hey, Luke. Awake yet?"

Lucas groaned, opened his eyes, and nodded. "Yeah, something like that. What in the hell did I drink last night?"

Haley chuckled as she set the cup down next to him. "A little bit of everything, actually."

As memories began to rush back, Lucas nodded and remarked, "Well, everything was pretty great for about four hours."

Haley rubbed Lucas's head and sympathetically nodded. "I'm sorry, Luke. I wish I knew."

"She didn't tell you, either?"

"I had my suspicions when we were in New York, but she never told us about him."

Lucas scoffed. "Well that seems like a good plan."

Their conversation was interrupted by the loud ringing of Lucas's phone. After a few moments of conversation, Lucas hung up and remarked, "This conversation isn't over."

Haley nodded. "Work?"

"Something like that. I'll see you in a few days, hopefully."

"Where are you headed?"

Lucas shrugged. "I'll find out in a bit, I guess."

The pair, along with Matt and Tim, were seated in a ready room within the Navy Special Warfare compound a couple hours later. Commander Harm Rabb Jr, the SEAL Commander in charge of SEAL Team Six and Alex's direct superior, greeted them and began a presentation. "The Harrison family of Charlotte, North Carolina are missionaries that have traveled the world. The family, parents Debbie and Paul, specifically, have worked in missions for the past fifteen years. They are now accompanied in their work by their three children. Wilson, 14, Mary, 11, and Aubrey, 5."

The SEALs stared intently at the family portrait that was presented. Wilson and Mary looked incredibly similar, both with brown hair and brown eyes, definitely tall for their age. They resembled their parents strikingly. But the face that caught Alex's attention was the shy smile of the five-year-old Aubrey. Her dirty blonde hair highlighted brown eyes and a mischievous smile that looked still managed to convey an innocent love of life.

"The family had established a Christian mission with education and medical care in Barkhan, Pakistan. Needless to say, the local Sunni leaders didn't take too kindly to Christian Americans within their community. The family and their security detail went dark roughly twenty-four hours ago, and two hours ago, this video was posted."

The video showed the five family members, bound and blindfolded, kneeling in front of the camera. In Arabic, a Pakistani holding a machete said, _"The blood of our enemies will be shed, as ours was shed, unless the Americans free twenty fighters of god held against their will, without evidence of wrongdoing. God be praised, these Americans will die, unless our brothers are freed."_

The video stopped and Rabb continued, "Of course, we don't negotiate with terrorists, and the twenty men they speak of were twenty terrorists picked up in direct connection to the Kandahar Base Bombings. Even if we complied, the family would most likely end up dead anyways. Here's where y'all come in. We have tracked the men to a small village named Nahar Kot, about ten miles south of Barkhan. They gave us four days, so we now have less than ninety-six hours to get over there and free the Harrisons."

Alex raised his hand. "I'm assuming, all things considered, that we haven't let our lovely Pakistani allies know we're planning on operating within their A.O.?"

"Negative. Judging by how quickly they were taken and the speed that they got of dodge, we think they were tipped off, most likely by the Pakistani government that was not fond of Christian missionaries. Needless to say, their help would be a hinderance, at the least."

Lucas asked, "What about the village?"

"AQ controlled. In a valley in the Kohlu Mountains, so layer up."

Matt asked, "Estimated AQ strength? What about Pakistani military units nearby?"

"Estimating roughly thirsty fighters. As for Pakistanis, none nearby, but terrorists use that whole valley for training. More than likely, they'll have their own little QRF."

Tim asked, "What's the O.P.?"

"Jarrett Peyton, Troy Bolton, and the Ryan brothers were already in the general A.O. on an unrelated op. We've tasked them with surveillance. Colt Lawson and Jack Brewer have dropped in and established overwatch positions with the long guns. We're diagramming the area as we speak. By the time y'all are boots on ground, we should have a good picture of what we're up against."

Alex asked, "What's the insertion plan?"

"As of now, the C130 will refuel in air over Africa and land in India. It will not touch down. Y'all will HALO in."

"And the QRF?"

"We have established drone overwatch and will have F35's on standby, ready for CAS. There will be no boots on the ground. That came straight from the White House. Once y'all are there, you're on your own until exfil."

"And what's the exfil plan?"

"V-25's will drop in and pick you up."

Alex sighed. "This is gonna get us dangerously close to starting a war if we have to call in CAS."

"Roger that. So try and be stealthy."

The SEALs all shrugged and nodded. "I guess we could try that, for once."

Rabb nodded. "One last thing. Green team trainees have completed most of their training and operational workup. We're attaching one of the potential newbies to your team as a strap for the op. Command is tabbing him to replace Blackburn."

Alex asked, "A new strap for an op of this magnitude?"

"He's qualified as a parachute rigger and demolitions expert. He's just getting out of individual training with Air Force radio communications. About to be certified as a CAS expert. But we need to see some field work."

Alex nodded. "Roger that, sir."

"He'll meet you at the hangar. Good luck, gentlemen. Dismissed."

The four SEALs arrived in the hangar to see a familiar face. Lucas rushed forward and embraced the man in front of him. "Quinten! My god, man, I had no idea you were in the pipeline!"

Quinten Fields stood before them. The former basketball player, a good friend of Lucas's and Nathan's protégé, had finished high school and joined the military. That much, Lucas knew. What Lucas didn't know was that the young man had joined the Navy, following in Alex and Lucas's example, and quietly gone through SEAL training. Now, almost two years after his graduation, he found himself moving through Green Team, the training command for DEVGRU operators.

Quinten smiled and embraced Lucas. "Hey, Luke. It's good to see you. It's been a while."

Lucas chuckled. "I'll say. You're in Green Team workup right now?"

"Yeah, that's right. I don't have much longer. A couple more weeks and I'll be a DEVGRU operator."

Lucas smiled. "Good for you, buddy."

"I appreciate it, Luke. I heard your squadron might be drafting me out of Green Team, so we might be working together again here soon."

Alex, who had been loading gear onto the C130, walked over. Quinten snapped to attention and said, "Petty Officer Third Class Quinten Fields, reporting as ordered, sir."

Alex nodded. "At ease, Fields. You know why you're here?"

Quinten nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And why is that?"

"Operational experience-"

Alex cut him off. "Wrong. This is essentially your try out for Navy Special Warfare Development Group, Alpha Squadron. You know what that means?"

Quinten nodded. "That I'm a strap, sir."

"And that means…"

"That I am to be seen, not heard. I will adhere to all orders from certified operators and follow their lead in combat situations. I do not interfere with the op in any way, shape, or form, and I will, above all, keep my head down and not cause trouble for Alpha Squadron."

Alex nodded. "Good. Understand this. If you cause any kind of trouble, I will have you stripped of your Tier One status and your trident, and I will send your ass back to the fleet before you know what happened to you. Copy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now strap up and in. we have a long flight ahead of us."

Alex walked off, leaving Quinten to sigh. He looked at Lucas and remarked, "Dude…that was intense."

Less than an hour later, they were in air and over the Atlantic Ocean. SEAL Team Six kept several specialized C130's in their hangars for transport. They held beds for the SEALs and support personnel, enough space for a tactical operations center, and several M12 Warthogs, as well as a portable armory. Alex had just laid down on his bed with his laptop, intent on doing more op research, when Lucas walked up and knelt down beside him.

"What's up, Scott?"

"Not a whole lot, sir. I could probably use a nap."

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, it looks like you and the bar went at one another for twelve rounds."

"Something like that. Did you hear anything?"

"About what?"

"Brooke has a fiancée."

Alex was quiet for a moment, and then muttered, "Damn. Didn't see that coming."

"Yeah. Some lawyer big wig."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, sir. You're usually the one with the bright ideas."

Alex scoffed. "Not for something like that. I don't know, buddy."

Lucas sighed. "I figured. Tough thing to figure out."

Alex shrugged. "Maybe you should tell her how you feel. Just a suggestion."

"Yessir. I'll consider it."

"For now, go get your gear ready and then get some shut eye. We've got a long couple of days coming up."

Lucas nodded and headed for the gear stash, leaving Alex to stare at the faces of the Harrison family. "I'm gonna bring y'all home. I promise."

The men, all geared up and ready to go, slept for most of the rest of the flight. One hour out from their drop zone, however, they were woken up and began final prep for their HALO jump.

The men donned their multicam uniforms, strapped on their first, second, and third line gear, secured their weapons, and then reviewed the final mission plans and changes. The ten hour flight and time change meant that the men were jumping mere hours from first light. There was little time to waste. After final checks, the men watched as the rear door of the C130 opened. The red light turned green, Alex gave a thumbs up, and the men disappeared into the darkness

Alex, Lucas, Matt, Tim, and Quinten landed a kilometer away from their A.O., hoping to avoid being seen on their descent by lookouts. The kilometer in front of them was mostly a steep ridge that they would traverse. The men gathered their gear, stashed their parachutes, and started on the climb towards their staging point.

Shortly thereafter, the five men were scoping out the target with Jack Brewer and Colt Lawson, both assigned to sniper overwatch. The other four SEALs were roughly a mile northwest, covering the back entrance to the town on their rifles. Alex, one of the best snipers in the teams, was silently scoping the compound before asking Jack quietly, "Any movement?"

"Negative. It's been quiet. Too quiet. I think they're getting ready for a fight. Sealing themselves in there."

"Check. Do we have an approach?"

"This drop-off from the ridgeline should give you cover for the trek down. We've got you from two sides. I think you can make it if you keep low and slow."

Alex nodded. "We don't have much time. I don't think they're gonna wait for the mark before executing the family. We need to get on it."

"Roger that. We've got you covered. Ready to go when you are."

Alex waved Lucas and Quinten up. "Alright, you two, here's the sitrep. Tim, Matt, and I are going first once we hit the house. Fields, you're the breacher. Set those explosives and back the hell up. Once we clear the house, we extract the targets. Scott, get on comms and call in our extraction. Fields, you're gonna coordinate CAS. Make it crisp and clean. Don't use it unless we have to, but if we need it, blow those fuckers to hell, copy?"

The two men nodded. Alex gave a thumbs up to Matt and Tim and said, "Alright, let's move."

The five SEALs moved down the ridgeline and towards the village. The small village was placed in-between two long, tall ridges within the mountains. Small offshoots of the ridge and a heavily wooded slope provided cover for the men as they moved for the compound that was placed amongst roughly fifteen mud structures.

The compound was made of a central house, placed on the exterior of a circular clay fence line, a hut for the animals, and a training area scattered in the courtyard. The SEALs quietly, but quickly, moved up towards the side door to the compound, slipping in and moving for the back door to the house. Alex led, followed by Matt, Tim, Lucas, and Q. The men stacked up and Alex waved Q forward. Q placed a thermite carbon cord, covering the door hinges with the explosive material before backing up to the rear of the group. Alex quietly counted down the seconds, then blew the door off its hinges.

The group flooded into the house. The main room had five men, sitting amongst themselves with their rifles. Before they had the chance to react, all five were down at the hands of the SEALs. The main room had two corridors going opposite directions. Tim and Matt split off left, while Alex, Lucas, and Q moved off right.

The hallway had two doors on the left and one at the very end. Lucas kicked in the first door and rushed inside, clearing it of hostiles. He took down the two men who stood inside, their rifles at the ready. The scene shocked him. The two parents, Debbie and Paul, were bound, blindfolded, and gagged. Lucas rushed over and checked them for injuries, and seeing there were none that were major, told them, "We're with the U.S. Navy. Stay down, we'll take care of you."

Debbie screamed, "MY KIDS! I'VE GOT TO GET MY KIDS!"

"Ma'am, we're gonna take care of them. Stay down."

Q cleared the next room and Alex took the final room. He kicked down the door and rushed in, taking three men out who were guarding three prisoners. Before the bodies had dropped to the floor, Alex was running and sliding down to the three kids, who were wailing in fear. He yanked the ropes off the kids, who immediately began to cling to one another. Wilson and Mary hugged one another, but Aubrey rushed for Alex and hugged his leg, squeezing him tight.

The carnage that began so suddenly ended just as quickly. The SEALs gathered up the family in the middle of the main room Wilson and Mary each holding onto one of their parents, while Alex held Aubrey in his arms. He told the group, "Alright, we've gotta move. Luke, get on the horn with our evac. Fields, coordinate CAS. We need to get outta here ASAP."

Alex set Aubrey down with her mother and walked to the end of the room. "Jack, you copy?"

"Yeah, I've got you."

"You on your way down to exfil?"

"Yeah, we're moving right now, following the depress in the ridgeline that y'all took in."

"Sounds good. Jarrett?"

Jarrett responded, "Copy. We're moving into the town now. Uh, C.O., the town's looking kinda restless. I think we need to get the hell outta here."

"How restless?"

"There's a lot of bearded gentlemen giving us the eye. I've got multiple military age males on cell phones. I don't think that they're calling for pizza."

Alex chuckled. "Well, if they are, get me cheese."

All of the SEALs were soon back together and setting up defensive positions, waiting on the bird that would take them to safety. Alex moved to the roof, where Jarrett and Jack were set up on overwatch. Jarrett, not looking away for a moment, asked, "ETA?'

"Five mikes."

Jack sucked in a breath. "I think we're gonna have company before then. We've got locals massing outside town."

"Any technicals?"

"Yeah, a couple hundred meters out. .50 cals in the bed."

Alex nodded and radioed to Lucas. "Hey, tell evac that it's gonna be a hot extract."

"Roger that. I'll get the family prepped to extract."

"I hope they've got running shoes. Send Fields up here."

Q appeared moments later, kneeling next to Alex and looking out over the scene. He remarked, "Damn. Seems like the entire village is getting ready to come down on top of use."

"That's exactly what's about to happen. Do you have CAS called in?"

"F-35's and Warthogs are stacked and rotating every thousand feet from ten to thirty five thousand feet."

"Get 'em ready to light it up. We've gotta hit those guys if they open up on us."

"Copy."

"Watch the ridgeline. AQ likes to mass their attacks up front and then use the flanks to put in long range fire and mortars. I need to you to take out any threats once they come up."

"Yes, sir. I won't let you down."

Alex nodded. "You better not."

Only a couple of moments passed before the first snap of a bullet went by the SEALs. The SEALs quickly returned fire, while Q yelled firing coordinates into the comms and Lucas called in extraction.

Lucas yelled into the comms, "Hey, extraction is here! Let's go! We've gotta hump it a few hundred meters!"

Alex yanked his men off the rooftop and moved for the rear of the compound, the men and the family running for a field a few hundred meters behind the town. Alex held Aubrey and Lucas took up the rear, covering the back of the column. A VTOL flew overhead and began to set down in the field. Alex screamed, "FIELDS, GET US SOME FUCKING COVER!"

Q dropped to a knee, took a few shots as he radioed for cover, and watched as multiple planes dropped down with volley after volley of rocket and gunfire. Alex rushed the family into the plane, waved the rest of the SEALs in, and ran back for Lucas and Q. He tapped Q on the shoulder and Q broke off, rushing for the plane. Lucas stood up to break off and move, and in that moment, was slammed in the chest by a bullet, blacking him out.

Lucas came to on the ground, everything a vague, gray haze. As everything moved in slow motion, he heard snaps of bullets passing by and explosions off in the distance, despite them being very close and personal. He realized he was being dragged and looked up to see Alex pulling him with his left arm, his right holding his pistol and shooting at the enemy. In the vacuum of noise, he heard a far-off voice, Alex's yelling, "It's okay, buddy, I've got you! We're gonna get you out."

Lucas managed to pull up his rifle and began to shoot at more targets before blacking out again. Alex yanked Lucas up into the bay and yelled, "LET'S GO! GET US THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

Lucas awoke to find Alex working on his chest. "The family! Where are they?"

Alex chuckled and shook his head. "They're fine. You're gonna be fine too. It caught the plate, you lucky son of a bitch."

Lucas coughed and weakly replied, "So, I'm gonna be alright?"

"You'll be bruised like hell, but yeah, you're gonna be fine."

"Where are we?"

"On the plane. Headed back for the states. Haley's cooking us up a good meal tomorrow."

Lucas sighed and leaned his head back. "Well, damn. I guess I'm gonna be alright."

Alex chuckled. "You've still gotta figure the Brooke thing out."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me."

Alex walked over to Q, who was cleaning his weapon and locking up his gear. "Fields?"

Q stood up. "Yes, sir?"

"You did good out there. You're gonna be a real asset, wherever you end up."

Q nodded, sensing the dismissal in his voice. "Thank you, sir. I appreciated the chance to learn from you and your team."

Alex nodded. "When you get back to Green Team, get your gear ready for transfer. You're moving from Coronado to Tree Hill."

Q looked up, surprised. "Sir?"

"You're joining up with Alpha Squadron when you graduate Green Team. Congratulations."

Q smiled and shook the outstretched hand. "Thank you, Sir."

(A/N- So Fort Marshall was in Charleston, South Carolina (based on Army Wives), but I think making it in Tree Hill just makes more sense? So…yeah making an edit in the middle of a story lol)

The next day found the SEALs safely back at base, the family safe, and Lucas mostly healed up. Mostly.

Lucas walked out of his house to Alex's truck for a ride to the Scott's house for a cook out. Lucas walked in, opened the door, and winced as he got in the seat. Alex chuckled and remarked, "Never taken one in the plate before?"

"No, that's one more thing I can cross off my bucket list."

"It'll get better before too long."

Lucas gave Alex the side eye. "You speak from experience?"

"Shoot, more than you know."

They headed for the house, and while they did so, Alex remarked, "So…I've got a confession to make."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"I invited Matt over."

Lucas gave him a confused look. "So? We've brought him around before."

"Yeah…I'm gonna set him up with Peyton."

Lucas chuckled. "I knew that was coming sooner or later."

"I mean, they're good together, right?"

"One hundred percent. Smart move, sir."

Alex laughed and replied, "Aren't all of mine?"

Lucas rolled his eyes and replied, "You, sir, are one cocky bastard."

Matt arrived a few minutes before his friends and was greeted by Peyton at the door. Peyton gave him a side hug and said, "Hey, welcome home, sailor!"

Matt chuckled and replied, "Yeah, yeah, I was gone for all of a day. I don't think Tree Hill exactly stopped while we were gone."

"So where were you?"

"Oh, you know, here, there, everywhere."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Great answer, you know?"

Matt chuckled. "Yeah, something like that."

Matt walked into the house and was greeted by hugs and handshakes from the family and friends gathered, before walking with Peyton outside and onto the dock. Peyton remarked, "The water is beautiful. I could paint this scene a thousand times and never get tired of it."

Matt nodded. "The water is a sanctuary."

They were quiet for a minute before Matt continued the conversation, "So, I heard that as a famous recording artist and president of a label, you can get tickets for concerts like the one going on at Tric tomorrow night?"

Peyton raised her eyebrows and replied, "Well, I suppose that I could help out a friend in need…"

Matt chuckled and said, "How about this, you give me two, and I'll give you a gift. I think you'll like it."

Peyton laughed. "So, you want to trade?"

Matt nodded. "I think you're catching my drift."

Peyton nodded, pondered for a moment, and then slipped a pair of tickets out of her purse. Without a sound, she handed them over to Matt. Matt nodded, smiled, and took one out of her hand. "Thank you, Peyton."

She looked over at him, confused. "You asked for a pair. You only took one."

Matt nodded and smiled. "I know."

He gave Peyton a light squeeze, a wink, and walked off.

Alex walked into the house and gave his family and friends hugs and handshakes, before heading back out to the deck and watching Jamie swim around in the pool and play water basketball with Skills. He was soon joined by Brooke, who held a martini for herself and a water for Alex. Alex took the gift, nodded his appreciation, and then looked back out over the scene in front of them.

Brooke broke the silence, saying, "Hey, I just wanted to take a minute to thank you for taking care of Luke. I know you don't know me that well…but I know a lot about you. I know that you're taking care of Lucas in a special way. I want you to know that means a lot to me. To all of us."

Alex was quiet for a moment before asking, "Are you happy?"

Brooke, taken aback, replied, "All due respect, that's none of your-"

Alex cut her off, "I've seen a lot of happy times. I've met a lot of happy people. Never known many of them to stay silent about it."

Brooke, now curious, asked, "Where are you going with this?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you were engaged?"

Brooke was quiet for a minute before replying, "I mean, I fell out of touch with everyone here and-"

"That's bull. Absolute B.S. That's supposed to be one of the happiest moments in your life, yet you still wallow around in misery. You look sad. Joyless."

Alex sighed and was quiet before changing his tact and continuing, "Look, I'm not here to offer advice. I'm not your friend and you're not mine. I'm inherently biased because Luke is one of my guys and I want my guys to be happy and squared away. But this…this is stupid. Even I, who barely know you, can see how hard you're trying to fool yourself into happiness. I'm not telling you what to do, Brooke. But life is short and I believe in saying your piece before you miss the opportunity to do so. You still love Lucas. Lucas still loves you. And I think you know that Harvey, or whoever the hell he is, is not the answer."

Brooke glared at him. "THAT is none of your damn business."

Alex shrugged. "Probably not. But everyone else in there, they're all tiptoeing around the subject because they're caught in between you and Luke. I don't care. I want Luke happy, or at the very least, free from the past."

"What's your point?"

"My point? My point is that you and Lucas need to sit down, talk, and work everything out, instead of pretending that the past doesn't exist or avoiding one another entirely."

Brooke bit off, "That's easier said than done."

Alex glared back, "If life were easy, everyone would have a great one."

Alex held up his hands and took a deep breath. "Look, I'm not trying to pick a fight. I just think, no matter what you do, the sooner you resolve this whole thing with Lucas, the better. And if no one else will get up in your grill about it, I will. If you two are going to move on, however you move on, you've gotta settle the past. Just something to think about."

Alex walked off, leaving an angry but beaten Brooke, a woman who knew that she needed to settle her differences with Lucas, one way or another.

Alex walked over to Luke, pulled him aside, and then pointed to Brooke. "Alright. I did the grunt work. Now go talk to her here soon and figure everything out, one way or another. Man up and face your past so you can leave it behind."

Lucas looked up at Alex and nodded. "Okay…okay. I'll do it."

Alex nodded and headed for Quinn and Haley, but was stopped by Lucas, who said, "Hey, Alex? Thank you, Sir. You've done a lot for me since I got in your unit. I'm thankful."

Alex responded, "Luke, I've been keeping an eye on you and your career since BUD/S. I promised Hales I'd look out for you. You're my family now. I'll always have your back. Don't forget that."

Alex walked over and wrapped Quinn in a hug before doing the same with Haley. Haley remarked, "It sure is good to have you back."

"It's good to be home."

Quinn asked, "Are you going to the concert tomorrow night?"

"Sure, I think I'll swing by. It'd be good to have another night out."

The three looked over at Lucas, who sucked in his pride and walked over to talk to Brooke. Haley remarked, "Man, there sure is a lot of drama around here, isn't there?"

Alex laughed and replied, "Thank God there's only one Tree Hill."

SHOUTOUT TO ROGERS.SAUNDRA, WHO IS JUST FREAKING AWESOME! Just wanted to take a sec to shout her out after her DM. Y'all, I love the feedback, so keep it coming! Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

Alex woke up to the sound of rushing water. Confused, he slid out of bed and walked over to the guest bathroom, hand on the MK25 he kept on his person at all times. Quietly, he slid across the hallway and next to the door. He heard the shower turn off and a few quiet steps as the perpetrator attempted to move quietly. The door slowly slid open, creaking as it did so, and no sooner had that happened then did Alex lower his gun and sigh. "You know, I didn't give you a key to my place so that you could sneak in and out."

Natalie, the oldest of his younger siblings, jumped back at her brothers voice, saw him, sighed and nodded. "Look, you're right. I'm sorry."

Alex crossed his arms. "So, you wanna tell me why you're showering at my place at six in the morning?"

Natalie shrugged and feebly replied, "Long night?"

"Kiddo, you aren't an adult yet. You're still living with Mama. Does she know where you are?"

Natalie shook her head. Alex nodded. "I didn't think so."

"Look, we didn't do anything bad, I promise!"

"I don't mean to sound skeptical, but I don't think I've ever snuck into someone else's house to shower after a night of helping feed the homeless."

Natalie gave an exasperated sigh. "You know how Mama would have reacted."

"With good reason, I'd argue."

"It was just a night with friends! We hung out on the beach, and we were having such a good time, it just slipped away from us. I had sand all over me and just needed a shower before going into work this morning."

Alex was quiet for a minute. Natalie softly asked, "Don't you remember what it was like when you were my age?"

Alex chuckled. "When I was your age, I was at BUD/S."

"Alex…"

Alex waved his hand. "Go on, Karen is gonna be mad at you if you're late."

She gave her brother a tight hug, to which he rolled his eyes and muttered, "I'm such a fucking softie."

Brooke paced impatiently back and forth across her store, waiting on Harvey to come pick her up. Since arriving from New York in an attempt to get her back up to the city, he had constantly ridiculed how small the town was. Now, the big city lawyer was late, not able to find her store on time, and that was not making Brooke happy.

Brooke's phone dinged, and as soon as she grabbed it, she wanted to throw it at the wall. _"Had a few drinks. Not able to drive. Grab yourself a cab and I'll meet you there."_

Brooke bit her tongue, holding back her remarks, before walking outside to find someone who would give her a ride. A town Tree Hill's size did not have cabs to begin with. _"That might be one thing I miss about city life."_

Karen had just walked outside of her store and was locking up, preparing to head over to Tric, when she saw Brooke coming towards her. Karen smiled and wrapped the girl in a hug. "Brooke, it's so good to see you!"

"Aw, it's so good to see you too, Karen."

"How are things?"

Brooke feigned a smile to hide her annoyance. "The store is great! Listen, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course."

"Can I get a ride to Tric? My ride had to bail at the last minute and all this time in New York has gotten me used to having cabs on every corner."

Karen smiled. "Of course. I have to run one errand on the way over, but I'd be happy to drive you."

Karen turned into a neighborhood that was all too familiar for Brooke and stopped at a house that Brooke knew like the back of her hand. Karen looked over, grabbed a package, and said, "I'll be just a minute."

Karen left the car, leaving Brooke to stare back at the house. The white two-story colonial, the white picket fence, and the red door. Instantly, she was thrown back into her memories.

 _Lucas slowed his car, pulling it to a stop in front of Brooke's house. As usual, the lights were off. The driveway was empty. No one was home._

 _Brooke leaned into Lucas's chest and said, "I really don't want to be alone."_

 _Lucas kissed her forehead and said, "You know something? One day, it's going to be you and me in a house like that. You, me, our kids playing in the yard, our friends over for dinner. We'll rake the leaves in the fall and plant the flowers in the spring. We'll grow old together and watch as life goes on and on and on. Together."_

 _Brooke looked up at him and smiled. "You promise?"_

" _I promise…"_

Brooke was snapped out of her memories as Karen bid goodbye to the owner of the house. Two kids ran past Karen and the woman, chased by a smiling teenager that was clearly their older sister. The three fell onto the grass in a massive hug, laughing and smiling as they played with one another.

Brooke attempted to compose herself and looked away from the window as Karen walked back towards the car, hoping that Karen wouldn't see her tears.

Alex looked up from the running waters of the river, his deep contemplation snapped as he heard a person walk up behind him. A few minutes later, Quinn emerged from the woods behind the river, walking up and taking a seat next to Alex on the bank. The pair was quiet for a minute before Alex remarked, "You really should know better than to try and find your way around these woods near dark."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Please. I know these trails like the back of my hand."

"Could've fooled me. I heard you tramping around back there five minutes before you showed up."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "That's not fair. You're trained for that kind of thing."

Alex nodded. "Fair enough. But still, shouldn't be walking around here this time of day. Dark falls quickly."

"I just felt like I needed to talk to you."

Alex chuckled. "You were going to see me in a couple hours at the concert. Was it that urgent?"

Quinn nodded and wiped a tear away from her eye. Alex noticed and put an arm around her. "…Look, I'm sorry. That came across badly. What did you want to talk about?"

"…Alex, I'm worried about you."

Alex nodded. "I figured as much, but that doesn't really answer my question."

"Alex, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"You're different. Angrier. More violent. Constantly lashing out at others for small things. I've known you to be a defender and have a short fuse with assholes…but this is different."

"I don't really know what to say. I feel like I am the same guy I've always been."

Quinn, tired of dancing around the point, asked, "Did something happen over there?"

Alex's eyes blinked and in a moment the memories flashed in front of him.

 _Smoke. Blood. Bullets zipped past the SEALs rapidly. A voice screamed, someone hit the ground with a thud, and Alex yelled, "MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!"_

Alex shook off the cobwebs, but not before Quinn saw the fire flash in his blue eyes.

"I'm fine, Quinny. I promise."

Quinn shook her head. "You're not, Alex. You know that, whether you want to admit it or not."

Alex shrugged. "I mean, if that's what you believe, that's what you believe."

Quinn, slightly angered that he wasn't taking this more seriously, lashed out. "This act is pissing me off! Did you know that Karen is about ready to ban you from Tric?! Do you know how much trouble the cops have let you off for since you got back?!"

Alex scoffed. "Please. It was just a couple of fights. It's not that big a deal."

Quinn yelled, "You used to avoid fighting! You used to use that as a last resort! Don't you remember what it was like in high school?! Don't you remember how you used to reason and win people over?!"

Alex rolled his eyes. "That was high school, Quinn. Long time ago."

Quinn shook her head and quieted, her throat tight as she held back sobs. "…I just want my cousin back."

Alex softened a bit, not wanting to upset Quinn any more than he already had. "Look, Quinny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I shouldn't have. I apologize."

Quinn nodded and Alex wrapped her in a tight hug. Quinn whispered, "I just want to make sure that you're okay. We all worry about you…a lot."

 _Blood and sweat covered Alex. His vision was red. In the distance, a voice screamed out, "ALEX! HELP!"_

Alex willed the vision away and nodded, holding Quinn close so that she couldn't see his misty eyes. "I've got it under control, Quinny. I promise."

The Killers were playing Tric, yet another fantastic concert that Tric was putting on as they transitioned into the summer concert series. Brooke and Harvey were there as a couple as Harvey attempted to win over her friends from back home. Needless to say, the haughty New York lawyer was doing poorly.

Annoyed with the situation and Harvey's continual subtle jabs at him, Lucas left the group and headed for the bar, where he found Alex with his usual cup of water. Lucas slammed his glass down on the bar in a fit of anger, garnering a raised eyebrow from Alex, who said nothing. Lucas vented, "I can't stand that guy!"

"Well, ex's usually don't like the next man up, just saying."

"But he's such a haughty prick! He thinks he's better than everyone. He's talking down to Brooke, talking down to the family, talking down to me…I mean, what does she see in this guy."

Alex shrugged and took a sip of his water. "He's safe. Big wig lawyer with a partnership at his firm. Sure beats someone who gets shot at for a living."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Well, that's a stupid reason."

Alex shook his head. "Not to her, it's not. You've made peace with not coming back. So have I. But those we love. Our families. Our friends. They didn't choose this life. They're the ones who have to sit back and hope that the next time they turn on the news, it's not your face with a date of death. They're the ones who have to hope that the next time someone knocks on their door, it's not two men in their dress blues with a bible and the worst thing they could ever hear."

Lucas looked over at him. "Are you defending her?"

Alex shook his head. "I'm not defending anyone. I'm simply reminding you that this life can be much tougher for someone who didn't choose it. I can understand why someone would want safety instead of us."

Alex took another sip of his water and let Lucas ponder that sentiment for a moment before saying, "That said, Harvey is a dick. Let me know if we need to kick his ass."

Alex slapped Lucas on the back and walked off, leaving Lucas to ponder the wisdom that his commanding officer had offered.

Alex ended up at the other end of the bar, sensing that Lucas needed a little bit of time to himself. No sooner had he done so than had Faith appeared, wrapping her arms through Alex's. Alex chuckled and remarked, "You really don't give up, do you?"

Faith smirked and shook her head. "Do you want me to?"

Alex shook his head and Faith winked. "I didn't think so."

"So what does a gorgeous model like yourself find herself doing on a night like tonight?"

"Welllllllll, it's pretty nice to hear music like the Killers. The guys are pretty cute, too."

Alex looked around, nodded a couple of times, and then responded, "Yeah, they're not bad."

Faith replied, "You know, I wasn't talking about them."

Alex smirked and said, "Well, I'd say I'm better than not bad. I'm downright fine."

Faith smacked his shoulder and said, "Geez, you're so cocky!"

"If I had a dime for every time that I've been told that…"

Lucas summoned up some self-control from deep within his psyche and walked back over to the table, where an exhausted and annoyed group of Tree Hill natives continued to listen to Harvey drone on and on about himself. However, as soon as Lucas walked up, Harvey took the opportunity to take yet another shot at Lucas. "Well, lookie here, Lucas shows up out of nowhere! Seems to be a common trend these days."

Lucas seethed and replied, "You got a problem with me, Harvey?"

Brooke shook her head, angry at both, and said, "Both of you, cut it out!"

Harvey smirked and threw a couple of hundred dollar bills on the table. "No hard feelings, Luke? Here, I'll give you a little bit of change from the other night. That should cover a couple months' rent. Looks like you might need it."

Lucas reared his arm back, but Alex intervened, running over and yanking Lucas away. "Enough, Luke! Calm down. Walk it off."

Lucas stormed off for the back of the bar, Brooke shook her head and left the bar entirely, and Alex stared daggers at Harvey. "I think you need to go."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Or what?"

Alex grabbed the man by his collar. "Or I'll kick your ass seven ways to Sunday. Get out. Now."

Harvey glared, but turned around and left. Alex sighed. _"Maybe Quinn has a point…"_

Faith walked up and wrapped her arms around Alex from behind. "You know, that was REALLY hot."

Alex shook his head. "No. No, it really wasn't."

He looked over at her and asked, "Do you want to get out of here?"

Faith grinned and kissed his neck. "I've been waiting for you to ask me that."

Lucas pulled up to the Clothes Over Bro's store, parking his truck and sitting for a moment, biding his time and preparing his words. After a moment of gathering his thoughts, he walked in, knocking as he did so. "I saw your light on. Which isn't that surprising. I know how hard you work."

Lucas took a seat, with barely a nod from a slightly guilty Brooke. "You know you haven't been yourself lately, Brooke. I mean, not the Brooke I remember."

Brooke scoffed. "I haven't been that Brooke for three years."

"What's going on?"

Brooke bit her tongue, and then replied, "Outside of you and my fiancé getting into a dick measuring contest? I went by my old house. There's a teenage girl living there now. But the door is still there. The beautiful red door, in front of the white house. You know what that reminded me of? Lucas and Brooke. True love always…

…Always, Lucas. That's what we were supposed to have until you decided that I wasn't good enough for you and that you'd rather hook up with Peyton than spend your life with me! And then, as if that weren't good enough, afterwards, you ambushed me!"

Lucas scoffed, "…If by ambushed you mean proposed to you?"

"Oh, yeah. The worst timed proposal ever. A proposal that was driven by some insecurity that I have never been able to understand."

Lucas scoffed again, now angry, and replied, "Insecurity? Right. Let me tell you how you get always, Brooke. When a man asks you to marry him, you say yes. You don't say no and call him insecure."

Exasperated, Brooke replied, "I never said no! I said that I loved you and that I did want to marry you someday. But you screwed up! I couldn't trust you! And, oh, God, Luke! I wanted to so bad! But you gave up on us."

"I gave up on us? By proposing, I gave up on us?"

"No, by not waiting, not letting us heal, you gave up on us, and you know that's the truth!"

"That's great, Brooke! You want to talk truth, let's tell the truth."

Brooke crossed her arms and replied, "Go for it!"

Lucas pointed and angrily said, "You gave up on me. That's why you didn't say yes! You didn't think I could do it. You didn't think I could get through BUD/S. You thought I would be a washed out dreamer who thought he could be a SEAL. Or Maybe you just didn't care, because it wasn't about you or what you wanted."

Brooke screamed, "Well, if that's the truth, if I never cared, then how come every time I see this stupid trident on something, I buy it! Every stupid damn time, Luke?! You said I was great! You said I could be great! You said we were destined to be together! You said it to the world, you said it to me, and I wish you never had because you did not mean any of it!"

Lucas held up his hands, angry and exasperated. "I'm gonna go."

Brooke shouted, "Okay, you know what? I want to pay for your help the other day. I feel bad about taking it and want to pay. I don't feel right about it."

Lucas rolled his eyes and replied, "It's called me being nice. You should try it sometime."

"Well, it needs to stop."

"Maybe you're right."

Lucas stormed out and slammed his fist against the wall, angry with Brooke, but angrier with himself, knowing how badly he had screwed up.

Alex pulled his truck to a stop near the beach before walking around and opening the door. Faith hopped out, Alex grabbed a blanket from inside the truck, and the pair headed out for the beach. Faith ran ahead of him, pulling him along by the hand, before they found a spot, spread out the blanket, and laid down. Faith immediately squeezed herself on top of him and winked, "Making out on the beach. Very high school. VERY sexy."

Alex rolled his eyes and gently lifted her off. "I did NOT come out here to get laid…although, you are certainly not making that an easy decision."

Faith, confused, asked, "Well then…why are we here?"

"Because I want to spend more time with you outside of a bar. That's why."

Faith smiled. "That's…that's really sweet."

Alex shrugged. "I really wanna get to know you better."

Faith's smile grew ever wider. "I really want to get to know you better too, Alex."

Alex chuckled. "Then why didn't you just say that? It's a lot more attractive than your…act."

Faith shrugged. "That seems to be all that guys are interested in."

Alex propped himself up on his shoulder and focused on her. "Tell me about yourself."

Faith winked, bit her lip, and rolled back on top of him. "I mean, I COULD tell you, but maybe I should just show you."

Alex chuckled. "Well, when you put it like that, maybe you should."


	11. Chapter 10

Alex woke up the next morning in the sand, just as the sun was beginning to rise. He looked over at Faith, who was stretched out in his arms, and gave her a soft squeeze. "Hey…wake up."

Faith yawned, rolled over, smiled, and said, "Well, last night sure was fun."

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, I'll give you credit, that was a good idea."

Faith winked. "It usually is."

Alex rolled his eyes and laid back down, with Faith curling down on top of him. The two were quiet for a minute before she asked, "So…what is this?"

Alex shrugged. "Honestly…I don't know. There's something here, right?"

Faith nodded. "I think so, anyways."

Alex agreed. "Me too. So…back to the original question. What is this?"

Faith was quiet for a moment. "I was hoping you would have an answer."

Alex shook his head. "I don't have any. I'm not exactly good at…whatever this is."

Faith chuckled. "Okay, then. We'll call this…"this.""

Alex smiled and winked. "I can work with that."

Faith was quiet for a minute, and then said, "If I say I don't want strings attached, no commitment, will I sound like a terrible person?"

Alex shook his head. "No way. There's no judgement here. I certainly have no room to talk when it comes to relationships. You do your thing. We can figure all this out as we move along."

Alex's phone began to buzz. Faith looked over. "That your alarm?"

Alex looked at it and shook his head. "Sorry to cut you out before breakfast, but I need to head out."

"Where are you going?"

"Can't say. Grab your purse. I'll drop you off on the way to base."

The car ride over to Faith's apartment was short and quiet. Alex stopped intermittently to text squad mates, but was otherwise focused solely on the road, not saying a word. Faith attempted to look at her phone and keep herself occupied, but after minutes of painful silence, she asked, "Is this what it's always like? You get a call and just drop everything and disappear?"

Alex nodded. "That's the job."

Faith shook her head and looked out of the window. "I get why everyone in your family is always on edge. This kind of sucks."

Alex shrugged. "Someone's gotta do it."

Lucas rolled over in his bed, the ringing of his phone waking him from a tequila induced slumber. Groggily, he answered his phone and demanded, "What?!"

Alex, annoyed, replied, "We're spinning up. Get your ass to base."

Lucas fell back in his bed, annoyed, and nodded. "Okay. When?"

"Brief in thirty, in the air in sixty. Might wanna get moving. Are you drunk?"

"No, I was. Now I'm just hungover."

Alex was quiet for a moment. Lucas could practically here him seething through the phone. "I'll have some coffee ready. Take a quick shower so the C.O. doesn't stand us down because you don't know how to stay sober."

Lucas managed to ignore the barb from Alex and replied, "Yessir. See you in twenty."

"You'd better."

The phone clicked off and Lucas groaned, falling back into his bed for a moment before getting up and taking a shower.

Lucas arrived at base a few minutes later, still wiping his eyes and attempting to recover from the night before. Of course, his recovery wasn't only about the alcohol. After passing through the gates, the compound, and parking, he found Alex outside waiting for him. Lucas groaned and braced himself for an ass chewing. Alex walked over and walked in with Lucas. "Are you squared away?"

Lucas nodded. "Yessir. One hundred percent."

Alex nodded for a moment before looking at the eyes of Lucas, as well as taking a sniff. "Well, you certainly hide your drinking well."

Lucas chuckled. "I've had a good bit of practice."

Alex grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him before they entered the building. "Are we gonna have a problem, Luke?"

Lucas, surprised and slightly taken aback, asked, "What?"

"The drinking, Brooke, all of it. I need to know off the top if we're gonna have issues."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I think she made it pretty clear the other night that there's nothing to have problems over."

Alex ignored the eye roll for the moment. "I don't care what she said. I really couldn't care less. Your personal life is of no significance to me when we are about to get spun up. What matters to me is whether or not I can trust you to have our back. Showing up hungover to an op as a new guy isn't exactly a ringing endorsement of your quality as an operator."

Lucas stared. "You're kidding, right?"

Alex stared back, letting some menace show through in his face. "Do I look like I'm laughing?"

"Sir, it was just a night that went a bit too far-"

"First, this is not a one-time thing. You and I have already had issues with your drinking. And, by the way, do you think I didn't talk to your C.O. from your last team? I know that you almost got kicked out over there. I'm not an idiot. I wasn't born yesterday. Second, we were on the clock this weekend. We had a rotation. I don't care if you go out and have some fun, but can you imagine if whatever happened, happened six hours earlier? You'd be two sheets to the wind and I'd have to report you as inactive. That's a career killer in the teams, Luke. Tier One operator not ready to go when he's called, especially within his first months on the job? You can just about kiss your career goodbye."

"Sir-"

Alex cut him off. "I'm not finished. If you think that I am gonna let you stay on this team with your behavior spiraling, you're out of your damn mind."

Alex was quiet, allowing Lucas to speak. Lucas, angry, bit off sarcastically, "Fine. I'll watch my drinking, SIR."

Alex glared. "Watch your tone with me, Scott. I don't care if you like me, but you will respect this rank. You are not above the law."

Lucas, recognizing how far he had gone, apologetically nodded. "…You're right. I'm sorry, sir."

Alex was quiet for a moment before jerking his thumb, indicating that Lucas should head inside.

Harm Rabb Jr., the senior commander of the SEAL Team, entered the briefing room, which consisted of a long conference table and a plethora of TV's scattered around the room, displaying different intel reports and maps. All stood when he entered, and all sat down at his signal.

Harm gathered his papers and then began to speak. "Austin North and Percy Jackson were sent to Syria to assist a CIA asset in his escape of the country approximately forty-eight hours ago. They made contact roughly six hours ago, but apparently the asset was being tailed. ISIS forces ambushed the three an hour ago. The firefight is still ongoing, but it doesn't look like they can hold out for very long. We're tracking them and will be sending you in to grab them."

Alex shook his head. "Sir, that's a ten-hour flight. We'll be way too late. Is there no one else in country or closer that can take this on?"

Harm shook his head. "The three Tier One units we have stationed overseas are all currently tied up. If we send in regular military, there's a good chance the Russians see. We have to send in the pros."

"Sir, wasn't there a contingency plan in place?"

"There was. Unfortunately, to get this op the green light, we had to have Saudis as the support personnel. Conveniently, they now have been grounded. We don't have any other options."

Alex nodded. "We'll bring them home, sir."

"Be ready to exfil non-ambulatory personnel. I don't think they'll be able to hold out until you get there. Once the extremists grab them…you know it won't be pretty. Here's the plan. You will HALO into the A.O. We'll drop the Warthogs in with you for ground transport. Once you've landed on the outskirts of the city, you will infil via Warthog and hit the target, wherever that may be. We'll get a more concrete plan as the situation sorts itself out. Wheels up in fifteen."

The long flight was punctuated only by the occasional snore from Brett or Eric. Troy read most of the way, Alex looked over intel, Matt slept quietly, Jarrett worked on comms, and Clay Spenser, the new guy before Lucas had arrived, quietly worked with Lucky, the K9 German Shepherd that the team used. Lucas, in an attempt to pass the time, worked on his weapons, but his mind continued to drift back to Brooke.

Clay walked over and sat down next to Alex. Lucky followed and immediately jumped on Alex's lap. Alex smiled and petted the dog, who wagged her tail in appreciation. Clay (Max Theirot) chuckled. "She likes all of us, but man does she love you."

Alex smiled wider. "Yeah, she and I go way back. Her first op with us? I got knocked out cold when an RPG hit my sniper nest. She dragged me out, body armor and all. Saved my life. We've been best buds ever since. Unfortunately for me, she got stuck with you, for some reason."

Clay laughed. "Yeah, I guess they pegged me as the new womanizer. Thought that she might appreciate me more."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Yeah, keep dreaming surfer boy."

Clay cleared his throat, lowered his voice, and asked, "Um, sir, I don't mean to intrude, but is Lucas good to be rolling with us?"

Alex looked up at him. "What do you think?"

Clay was quiet for a moment before responding, "Distracted and drunk isn't a good combo."

Alex nodded. "Hungover, if it makes it any better, but Agreed, nonetheless. But for now, he's the new guy on Bravo. We can't be rolling out a man short. Certainly not in Syria."

Clay nodded. "I don't disagree, sir."

"I've had a talk with him. Keep an eye on him. If he doesn't clean up his act soon, we'll find someone else to fill the Bravo 8 slot and he'll have to learn that actions have consequences."

"Yessir."

"Go get some rest. We'll be in country soon."

"Roger that, sir."

Most of the men eventually fell asleep, hoping to grab some shut eye before they arrived in the middle of Syria. All were awoken by the twenty-minute alarm, alerting them to their close proximity to the drop zone. Quickly, the eight SEALs slid on their gear, grabbed their weapons, and strapped on their parachutes for the thirty-thousand-foot drop to the earth. Alex waved the group together for the final brief.

"Alright, they've barricaded themselves inside a house a couple clicks from where we'll land. We go in, ride up, dismount, and walk the last few hundred yards in. We're looking at thirty to forty armed militants at last check, but this is Syria. Most civilians aren't exactly sympathetic to westerners, so watch your back. Get in, grab the asset and our two boys, and then exfil ASAP. Regroup at the Al-Raqqa International Airport and get the hell outta dodge. Total time, seventy-five mikes. Any longer than that…we'll have some serious trouble. Stay locked in, copy?"

All of the SEALs nodded and Alex nodded back. "We're all good. We're gonna grab our boys and get gone. Piece of cake. Let's hit it."

The eight SEALs headed back to the rear of the C130, where the rear gate was dropped, opening the aircraft to the blackness of the night. The red light at the rear of the craft turned to green, the pallets holding the four Warthogs were launched off the rear, and the SEALs chased the vehicles, disappearing into the night.

The drop went fairly well, no incidents of note through the fall and landing. The SEALs, multicam camo head to toe, were silent as the night, landing and stowing their parachutes in under a minute. The Warthogs also had their pallet parachutes stowed away in a few moments and the SEALs strapped up for the ride in. The Warthogs were open two-seater vehicles, similar to Humvees, that were incredibly fast and nimble. In the back of the vehicle was a M41 Light Machine Gun, capable of sending .50 Caliber rounds downrange at an incredible velocity. They were a favorite of the SEALs for operations such as this one. Clay and Lucky jumped in with Alex, Lucas manned the gun in Matt's vehicle, Eric did the same for Brett, and Jarrett did the same for Troy, who drove as well. The four Warthogs turned on and left for the target, having been on the ground for scarcely minutes, leaving almost no trace of their presence.

The ride was a short one, lasting only about five minutes before they reached the drop off point. The four vehicles were quickly shut down and stowed away in a bombed-out compound that had been cleared via satellite, roughly two hundred yards from the house, where gunshots could be heard echoing through the city streets.

Alex jumped out of his vehicle, grabbing Clay and Lucky while heading for a side exit from the compound. No light was available, short of the few fires that burned in barrels across the streets, so night vision was a necessity. After checking the streets, he got on the radio and said, "Alright, Jarrett and Luke, stay behind and watch the hogs. If you hear it start to go bad, gun 'em up, keep the lights off, and man the M41's. We'll need to be ready to exfil fast. Matt, get up on the roof. You should have a decent line of sight for overwatch. Troy, take the MK249 up there too, just in case we need some covering fire before we get the hogs back out. Clay, you and Lucky take point. I'll fall in, Brett covers, and Eric brings up the rear. Copy?"

Everyone whispered their acknowledgments and Alex squeezed Clay's shoulder, indicating that the man should move up. The four heading for the target did so, following a dark alleyway that had seen the ravages of Syria's civil war, rubble and trash strewn amongst spent shells from years of street fighting.

The four stopped thirty yards short of the target house, the crowd of militants blocking their way. Alex looked over at Brett and whispered, "What do you think?"

"I don't know, sir. I have no way to clear them out without alerting them to our presence."

"Roger. Grab a few grenades and roll them out in the crowd. That should help clear it out, make the firefight short."

Brett nodded. "Roger that."

All four men grabbed grenades, cooked them for a second, and then quietly rolled them out amongst the crowd. None of the militants saw, but as soon as they went off, the militants that could still walk scattered from the blast. The SEALs emerged, gunning down the disorganized extremists as they moved for the side entrance to the target house, the firefight vastly one-sided in its short existence. The SEALs breached and began to clear the two-story structure, finding a plethora of bullet holes but no Americans.

Alex moved up to the second story, found a metal door with no visible lock or release, and radioed for Clay. Clay came up, quickly moving to assess what stood between them and what they believed to be their target. Clay looked it over, combing through it for a moment before saying, "C-7 on the door should weaken it enough to be kicked in. Won't blow shrapnel out into the room."

Alex nodded. "Do it. Fast. I have a feeling it's not gonna be silent for long."

Clay bent down, grabbed C-7, a thick foaming spray that became adhesive once it made contact with a solid outside of its canister. The edges of the door were sprayed, wires attached to the hardened foam, and one electrical shock later, the foam fizzled and then popped, clearing the way for the SEALs. Alex kicked the door in and yelled, "Blue! Blue!"

Inside, he and Clay found two bloodied SEALs, clearly in bad shape, their uniforms and protective gear in tatters. Austin stood at one of the windows overlooking the street, holding his weapon but shaking as he did so. In the corner, Alex recognized another face and rushed over to her. "Rachel! Are you alright?"

Rachel nodded. "I'm fine. Just trying to grab whatever I can for when the insurgents come back."

Alex looked down to where she was kneeling, seeing a painfully white Percy, the only accent to his snow-white skin being dirt and blood. Alex hung his head. "Is he-"

Rachel nodded. "Went down right after we lost contact. Took a couple rounds in the chest while switching windows. Bled out after about ten minutes. There was nothing we could do."

Alex nodded and pushed it to the back of his head, for the time being at least. "Are you squared away?"

Rachel nodded and slapped a new magazine into her pistol, stuffed it in her waist band, and took Percy's armor from the floor, sliding it on herself and grabbing the rifle that Percy had been carrying. "I'm going to go relieve Austin. He needs a break."

Alex nodded and walked over with her, putting Clay on the window too, while having Eric and Brett prefer an exit through the back wall of the house. Once getting Austin down, Alex got on the radio and said, "Base, this is Bravo One."

Harm, back at base, replied, "Roger, Bravo One, this is Base. Give me the sitrep."

"Base, Mako Two is down. Repeat, Mako Two is KIA. Mako One and Raven are good to go. We are set to exfil."

"Roger that, Bravo. Be advised, a wave of tangos is headed for your position. Estimates around forty to fifty military age males, all armed and dangerous. Two mikes out. You need to get it in gear."

"Copy, Base. Bravo out."

Alex got on the radio and said, "We're about to get contacted. Brett, Eric, get that exfil going. Blow it loud if we have to. Clay, get ready to gun 'em down. Backup, get the vehicles ready to go. I think this is gonna be a hot exfil." 

Alex walked over to Austin and asked, "Are you squared away?"

Austin had the shell-shocked look in his eyes but nodded. "Roger that, X.O. Ready to go."

No sooner had those words gotten out of his mouth than did the guns open up. The mob had arrived, opening fire on the house with a tenacity that was hard to match. Alex and Austin both moved to the windows, matching the fire with a calm, trained tenacity of their own. Bullets peppered the walls of the house, dust and clay sprinkling down as the bullets sprayed through the windows and zipped past the SEALs.

Austin fell with a blood chilling scream, his head snapping back as a bullet smacked him in the chest. Alex rushed over from his post, sliding across the floor and putting pressure on the chestwound. "Hang in there. You're gonna be alright. BRETT! I NEED THAT EXFIL RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

"I need ninety seconds, top."

"WE DON'T HAVE IT! HURRY THE HELL UP! CLEAR AND BLOW IT!"

"Check. I'll speed it up."

Alex grabbed Austin and pulled him to the back of the room, near the door, and yelled to Rachel, "Grab Percy and pull him over here while they're still sending suppressing fire our way!"

Austin grabbed Alex's arm and weakly said, "I'm sorry, sir. We should've been more careful."

"You're good, man. Just hang in there."

"Sir…tell my kid-"

"Don't talk like that, dammit. You're gonna be fine."

Austin grabbed Alex's arm, a weak grip but noticeably stronger than prior. "Tell him that his Daddy's gonna be okay. Promise me, sir."

Alex nodded. "I promise."

Austin slumped back, and Alex grabbed Rachel, putting her on emergency aid. Alex ran back to the window with Clay, snapping back up to send rounds back and keep the insurgents at bay. After a couple seconds, there was a massive explosion, throwing Alex off his feet and sending the insurgents for cover, thinking that they had air support firing at them. Alex saw the moment, seized it, and yelled, "EVERYONE EXFIL NOW! BRAVO, REGROUP AT THE BACK ALLEY WE JUST BLEW INTO!"

Lucas and the rest of the SEALs with the Warthogs, hearing their go order, snapped the vehicles into drive and flew down a new back alley route that had been plotted for them. The house that the SEALs had been under fire in had two houses attached to the rear of it, with the final house opening onto another narrow alley. The Warthogs arrived their roughly one minute after leaving the staging area. No sooner had they arrived than did Clay pop out, his gun up and checking for fighters. Alex followed, carrying Austin on his back. Brett carried Percy's lifeless body, and Eric and Rachel made up the rear, their weapons up and searching for targets.

The SEALs all rushed back to their original vehicle assignments, but Lucas and Matt now took the lead, while Jarrett and Troy covered the rear. Both vehicles, along with Brett and Eric's, had their guns up and ready to go, but the middle vehicle with Alex, Clay, Rachel, and Lucky did not. Instead, Clay drove, and Alex stayed in the back, administering emergency medical aid to Austin as the Warthogs jumped up and bolted for the safety of the airport a few miles away.

Alex put his fingers on Austin's neck and lowered his head to the man's chest, checking for vital signs. His worst fears were quickly confirmed. "He's not breathing! Rachel, get back here and help me!"

Rachel crawled back through the rapidly moving vehicle, helping Alex administer CPR and breaths. Alex continued to pump, yelling, "COME ON! COME ON! COME ON, DAMMIT!"

The pattern continued for five minutes before Rachel put her hand on Alex's shoulder. "Alex-"

"Get your damn hand off me and administer breaths!"

"Alex-"

"RACHEL, BACK THE FUCK UP AND ADMINISTER THE BREATHS!"

Rachel shook her head. "You need to call it. You know that."

Alex ignored her, continuing chest compressions. Rachel spoke up again. "He's gone, Alex."

Alex leaned back and shook his head. "…I know…I know."

The four Warthogs and their occupants arrived at the airport and the C130 without further incident. Less than thirty minutes later, the plane was airborne, headed back to the states with two fallen heroes aboard. Alex said very little, simply slumping into his hammock and staring blankly at the wall.

Lucas did the same, not sure what to think. He hadn't known Austin or Percy beyond professional courtesy, but any time a team member died, it had a very sobering impact on the men who served with them. Lucas simply stared ahead at the edge of the plane, doing everything in his power to avoid gazing at the two flag draped coffins at their rear of the aircraft. _"…I really need a drink."_

Faith arrived at the Scott house with Quinn for a family barbeque. After Alex had dropped her off, Faith had been scheduled to shoot with Quinn for another Clothes Over Bros line that was coming in the near future. Upon arriving to the shoot somewhat distraught, Faith told Quinn what Quinn had become used to hearing: Alex had spun up and no one had any idea when he would be back. Sensing Faith's attraction, Quinn decided to bring her to the Scott's for a Saturday afternoon meal, hoping to distract her.

The pair soon found themselves having a marvelous time. However, as soon as Faith began to hang out with Jamie, Quinn drifted over to her sister to have a more serious conversation. Both grabbed drinks and walked towards the dock. Haley broke the silence and asked, "Do you know how long he's gone?"

Quinn shook her head. "He didn't say a word. I never would have known, had it not been for Faith."

Haley looked up at Claire and her daughters, watching them play a game of cornhole with Jamie and Faith. "Did you tell Faith not to say anything to Aunt Claire?"

"Yeah, I made sure to let her know that she needed to keep it between us. Claire mentioned something about calling Alex, though. I'm sure that she knows."

Haley nodded sadly. "Do you think Lucas is with them?"

Quinn shrugged. "Have you tried calling him?"

"He didn't answer. That could just mean that he's passed out at his house, though."

"I heard that he and Brooke got into it."

"Yeah…it doesn't sound like the two of them are going to be on good terms for a while."

Quinn was silent for a moment before wiping away a tear and whispering in a choked voice, "I told him how concerned I was about him."

"And?"

"Nothing, Hales. He barely even gave the thought that he's in trouble a second. He just breezed past it."

"Did you tell him about Karen and Tric?"

"Yeah. He acted like he didn't even care."

Hales pulled her sister into a tight hug. "He's going to be fine, Quinn. I promise."

Quinn cried a bit harder into her sisters' sleeve. "Yeah, Hales…until the day that he isn't."

Faith and Jamie were on a team, along with Natalie, when Jamie asked, "Hey, Faith, do you like Alex?"

Faith nearly spit out her water, causing Natalie to almost fall over in laughter. Faith recovered and replied, "Jamie, that's not something that you should ask! No, we're just friends."

Jamie shrugged and went back to cornhole as if it had never occurred. Natalie sauntered over and said, "You'll have to forgive him. He's just curious."

Faith smiled. "It's fine, really. I was just caught off guard."

Natalie, however, pushed. "So…DO you like my brother?"

Faith smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. Why?"

Natalie chuckled. "You sound like me when I started to like Jace."

"I'm getting compared to a high schooler now? Gee, thanks!"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "You know, Brooke says you act like one, so…"

Faith looked up and sent a glare at Brooke, who waved her fingers back with sarcasm. "I'll bet she did, that slut."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "No love lost between the two of you."

Faith winked and said, "You're a beautiful senior, right? I'm sure that you can understand. Girls want to take the throne."

Natalie laughed and nodded, "Okay, fair enough. Listen, if you want, why don't you come to church with us tomorrow? That sure seems to impress Alex. I mean, if you're interested…"

"You know, I haven't been since I was last in my hometown. I suppose it's time that I stop by for a visit."

Faith walked into church, sitting next to Nathan and Haley. She chuckled as Jamie fiddled with his shirt and straightened it for him, giving him a bright smile as she did so. "There you go, Mister Scott. You're ready to impress the ladies."

Jamie smiled and said, "Thanks, Faith!"

"Why, you're welcome!"

"Faith, why did Aunt Brooke say that you need church more than the rest of us?"

Faith glared at Brooke before responding, "I have no idea, Jamie! But she should know that lying and jealously are two of the seven deadly sins."

Brooke glared back and responded, "And I'm pretty sure acting like a slut is in there too!"

Several rows looked back and stared at the two women, leaving Jamie to slide down the seat and walk over to Haley, muttering, "I really don't understand girls."

Just as church was about to begin, she saw Alex walk in late, sneaking through the back and sliding into the end of the row. He was worse for wear, suit wrinkled, his tie untied, bags under his eyes. He squeezed into the pew, painting himself to the edge of the pew.

Faith leaned over from Natalie and gave him a wink while patting his leg. "I hope you remember her name."

He didn't look at her. She leaned down and caught her first look of his eyes. He stared straight forward but didn't seem to see anything. He ran his hands down his face and replied, "I remember both of them, actually. The first was named Percy. The second was Austin. We lost them both last night in Syria."

Faith recoiled in shock, her hand slipping away as she shifted back to her seat, just as the pastor called everyone to prayer. She watched as Alex collapsed to his knees in the pew and began to sob.

Faith walked out of church and watched as everyone began to talk, catching up over the past week and making plans for Sunday dinner. She stood at the steps of the small church and looked out, happy that she was there but at the same time not fitting in.

She stepped back into the church, hoping to find relief in the pew while she waited for everyone to figure out what they were doing for lunch. Before she could take a seat, she saw a crumpled body on the steps of the altar. She slowly walked forward, recognizing Alex. She knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Alex…I'm so sorry."

Alex kept his head buried in his arms, but whispered, "My Mama always told me that you could find peace at the altar."

Faith nodded. "Mine, too…did you?"

Alex looked up, his eyes red, his cheeks tearstained. "I don't even know what peace is anymore."

Faith heard the door creak open and looked back to find a somber Claire standing at the rear of the church, bible in hand, frozen in her place. Faith leaned back down and whispered, "I'm here if you need me."

Faith stood back up and headed for the back of the church. Claire looked up at her, gave a sad smile, and whispered, "Be careful, Faith."

"Of what?"

Claire nodded her head at her son. "I'm afraid that one day it will be someone else weeping like that for him."

Faith shook her head and left the church, the door closing to leave Alex and his mother alone. She slowly walked up the pew towards her son and knelt down beside him. He looked up, tears staining his face, and whispered, "I didn't even know he had a son."

Claire pulled her son into her embrace and rocked back and forth. "Oh, baby, I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry…"

Lucas sat in his bedroom, staring at the wall as he had since he had arrived back at home hours earlier. On the stand on that wall was a bottle of Jack Daniel's. His argument with Brooke, his confrontation with Alex, the bloody and lifeless faces of two fellow SEALs stared back at him from the blank wall. Lucas stood up and stormed over to the bottle, furious with himself but not knowing what else to do. He twisted the cap, held the whiskey in his hand, and stood there, frozen in time for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he whispered, _"I'm sorry…"_

And he took a drink.


	12. Chapter 11

May 17th, 2011

Alex slowly rolled out of bed, wiping his eyes and adjusting to the light that entered through his window. While it was only a little past six and the light creeping in was orange and soft, Alex felt as though he had slept in. The light was never out when he normally woke up, leaving him to feel as though he had already let the day pass him by. He yawned as he stood up, but he already was pushing forward with his day, his mind plotting the many things that he had to do as Bravo began to get geared up for deployment.

He walked out into the kitchen to find Quinn awake and making breakfast. She smiled and gave him a hug before returning to her eggs. She observed, "You slept in late."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Yeah, don't remind me."

"How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "Same as ever, I guess. Haven't had a bar incident in a bit, so that's definitely a plus."

Quinn was quiet for a moment, choosing to let the little barb go before softly saying, "You know, Faith asked about you at our shoot the other day."

Alex nodded and scratched the back of his neck as he awkwardly looked for words to say. "I-"

"I told her that you needed time. At least, that's what I assume you need."

Alex nodded. "It is. Everything that happened over there…I just need some time."

Quinn nodded and pulled the eggs off the stove. She salted them and threw in a few spices before putting them on a plate and serving them to Alex, who was sitting at the bar. "How much time do you think you'll need?"

Alex sighed. "Probably a good bit. I don't think now is the best time to be getting into a relationship."

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "Did you hear something about when you deploy?"

Alex shook his head. "Still nothing concrete, but…once we start gearing up, finishing up things back home, once the ball starts rolling, it rolls pretty damn fast. It won't be much longer."

Quinn asked, "You'll be here for Natalie's graduation, right?"

"That's the plan. I told them to stand Bravo down that weekend. I heard Charlie or Delta is gonna pull a double rotation."

Quinn was quiet once again before saying, "I talked with Dillon's wife the other day."

"Dillon from Charlie? The Brit?"

"Yeah, that's him. She said they got hit pretty hard a couple of weeks ago in eastern Afghanistan."

Alex shrugged off the question, trying to answer diplomatically and not reveal too much information. "They went after an asset that had gone dark. They got hit pretty hard. Some guys got put in the clinic. I think a strap from the Air Force was KIA. Charlie is standing tough, though. They'll be alright."

"Are you going to overlap at all with them during your deployment?"

"Probably for about a month while we get our wits about us and they process out. We'll work up together and they'll wind down, start handing over ops to us. Delta will do the same for Alpha."

"They told you that you were deploying with Alpha?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, they made the pairing official. They might throw Whiskey in the A.O. as a roving team, but I have a feeling they're gonna get stationed somewhere in Africa."

Quinn shook her head. "Crazy world."

The pair heard a rustle and looked up to see Lucky shoot in the new dog door and straight for her owner, wagging her tail and tongue as she did so. Alex laughed and got on the floor, wrestling with her for a bit before sending her to her bowl for her breakfast. Quinn smiled and said, "I'm glad the Navy let you have her back during off hours."

"Yeah, me too. I sure did miss that dog when she was training with Clay."

"How's it going with him? Is he ready for his first deployment with y'all?"

Alex shrugged. "He's been operating with us for a few months now. He's not the one I'm concerned about."

Quinn nodded sympathetically. "Lucas?"

Alex nodded. "I don't know what to do with him."

Quinn agreed, but replied, "I hope he's doing okay."

Lucas woke up in a drunken haze to someone slamming on his door. Annoyed and still slightly intoxicated, the man lifted himself out of his bed and half walked, half stumbled to the door. He flung it open with an annoyed, "What?!"

Haley stood there, a stern look on her face and arms crossed. "Good morning to you too, Lucas Scott."

Lucas rolled his eyes and waved her in as he stumbled back towards his bed, collapsing into the sheets. "What is it, Haley?"

"Oh, I just figured I would stop by and check on you after you got kicked out of Tric. Again."

Lucas rubbed his head, noticing the bruise that was causing the throbbing pain. "Well, that explains my head, I guess. And here I just thought some other chick had decided to drill me like Brooke did."

Lucas chuckled, but Haley tightened her glare. "This isn't funny, Lucas."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Haley, come on. It was just a night of drinking."

"No, Lucas, it was not just a night of drinking. This has been going on since you got back to Tree Hill and from what I hear it was going on long before that."

"If I need a mother, I'll go find Karen. Right now, I need-"

Haley interrupted, yelling, "WHAT YOU NEED IS TO SNAP OUT OF IT LUCAS!"

Lucas held one of his ears and muttered, "Feel free to yell, why don't you?"

Haley leaned forward and replied, "You want me to yell? Oh, buddy, you haven't even SEEN me yell. This is nothing compared to what's coming your way if you don't get your act together."

Lucas rolled his eyes again and reached for the whiskey. "Fine. I can live with some yelling. Get off my back, Haley."

Haley shook her head and scoffed. "I can't believe you. The Lucas I knew would never even think of behaving like this. I can't believe how selfish you've become."

Lucas took a sip and growled, "Yeah, well, times change."

Haley shook her head, knowing that for the moment, arguing with her friend was a lost cause. She walked back towards her car to move on with her day, but caught a second wind and turned back around, heading back towards Lucas, who was standing in the doorway watching her leave.

In a low, threatening voice, she said, "Lucas, if you don't get your act together, I'll tell Alex to hold you off the team. To take you off deployment."

Lucas glared. "You can't do that."

"Officially? Of course not. But do you think he's not going to take his baby cousin and your best friends' advice?"

Lucas shrugged. "I don't see why it's that big a deal! You act like I'm hurting someone! I'm just having a good time. Trying to let loose, considering there's no one that cares whether or not I have the time of my life."

Haley, incredulous, responded, "You don't see the big deal?! Alex is like my brother! He's Jamie's uncle! He's one of the closest people to me! And he took you onto his team, and now you're running around town drunk every chance you can get! How long till this is a mission and you're doing this, huh? How long? If you think I'll let my cousin take you with him to watch his back when he deploys, you've got another thing coming, mister. I won't let your behavior cost my family everything."

Lucas glared back at her as she finished yelling. "So it's not even about me then, is it? It's ALL about Alex, all about your cousin. Well ladi-freaking-dah, Haley, that just moves me beyond all measure! I'll clean up my act now!"

Haley knew that the words were the whiskeys and not Lucas's, but she didn't care. "If this is the new version of you? Then yeah, it's all about Alex. This version of you…I couldn't care less whether you lived or died."

Lucas rolled his eyes and stumbled back to his bed from the porch. "Fine, Haley, REAL FREAKING MATURE!"

Haley, against her better judgement, followed him in, intent on making sure he didn't pass out and knock himself into an oblivion. She guided him back to his bed and pushed him in it, taking the whiskey away as she did so.

She knelt down and stared Lucas directly in his red and glazed eyes. "Brooke dodged a bullet with you."

She stood up and stormed out of his house, too angry to see a single tear fall and hear him whisper, "…I know…"

Alex sat down in his family's house, wanting to take some time to hang out with them since he had not seen them much since he had returned from Syria, hoping to spare them from the darker side of his chosen profession. Natalie was the first home, and when she saw her big brother, she warmly embraced him. "Hey, Alex, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Snips. How's everything holding up?"

Natalie shrugged. "Not bad. Just ready for school to finally be done."

Alex laughed. "You start at Duke in a few months! I think you chose the wrong place to go if you wanted to escape school."

Natalie nodded. "Okay, fair enough. You got me on that one."

"I get it, though. You're ready to be finished. You're ready to graduate and move on."

"Exactly! How'd you get through the last few months?"

"Well, I didn't, remember? I was at BUD/S when all of this was going on."

Natalie nodded. "That's right, I totally forgot about that."

"You mean you forgot about the graduation and prom that I never had? I'm hurt, sis, I'm genuinely hurt."

Natalie laughed. "Oh, give me a break. You hated high school. You would have done anything to leave. Don't act like you miss it."

"Yeah, high school was not my favorite time, that's for sure."

"Do you have any real-world advice for me? Since you're the expert on that, at least?"

Alex pondered for a moment, and then responded, "Yeah…don't rush all of this. Because one day you'll look back and wish you were a kid again. Wish that you could live all of this just one more time, for just a little bit longer. Being an adult? Growing up? It's not what it's cracked up to be."

Natalie nodded. "Yeah, but…you have had it really tough, you know? Your work, dad, all of it…you've had adult life a lot tougher than the rest of us will."

Alex shrugged. "Maybe I have. Maybe I haven't. All I know is that if I could go back to being a kid, go back to living in this little bubble in Tree Hill, go back to being innocent, I would. In a heartbeat."

Natalie rubbed her brothers' shoulder. "I'm proud of you. I'm REALLY proud of you."

Alex, suddenly misty eyed, wrapped her in a tight hug and said, "I love you, Natalie. I love you so, so much."

She was quiet for a minute, and then asked, "Do you ever think about what would happen if one day it's you?"

"You mean, if it's me that doesn't come back?"

Natalie nodded. Alex sighed and said, "No, Natalie, I can't think like that. I've got to focus on what I can control, what I can do, what's in front of me in the here and now. I know where I'm going when my time comes, and if God calls me home? Then it's my time. That I take solace in."

Natalie didn't say anything. Alex kissed her forehead and said, "But you know something? I know that you guys will be okay. You, Mama, your sisters, Haley, Quinn, our entire family…y'all are some of the strongest people I know. If something were to ever happen to me, I know that y'all are strong enough to make it through."

Natalie felt her own eyes grow misty. "Sometimes, late at night, I can't stop thinking about it, and I get so scared…"

"Oh, Natalie, you can't think like that. Those thoughts? Those thoughts are evil. Those thoughts will scare you and haunt you. They'll keep you from living your life the way that you should. They'll stop you from being the person that you're called to be."

The two were quiet for a moment before Alex asked, "Hey, what brought all of this on?"

"I was watching the news and saw a video of Percy's little sister. She's about my age, not much younger than him. She's starting a memorial fund, so they gave her some press coverage. It got the thoughts moving around in my head."

Alex nodded. "I get it. I get it. It's scary, isn't it?"

Natalie nodded. "I just want you to be safe."

Alex knelt down and held her hands. "Natalie, I promise you this. I will ALWAYS do everything I can to come home to you. Never think that I won't fight till my last breath to come home to this family. I can't promise you that I'll always be safe, but I promise that I'll do everything I can to come home."

"Alex, promise me you'll always come home."

Alex shook his head sadly. "You know I can't do that, Snips."

Natalie looked away. "I had a dream that you came home in a flag covered coffin last night. I don't want to relive that. I never want to see that for real."

Alex nodded and squeezed her in a tight hug. "I know, honey, I know."

A mellow Alex walked into the Scott's house and sat down at the bar, greeting Nathan and Jamie as he did so while they all waited for Haley to make dinner. Haley walked over and gave him a hug before instructing her husband and son to finish the casserole and pulling her cousin out to the veranda. "Alex, you need to talk to Lucas and you need to do it NOW."

"He causing trouble again?"

"You should have heard what he said today when I stopped by. He's out of control, Alex."

Alex nodded. "I know. I know how to handle guys that are doing it to have fun. I know how to handle guys that are trying to deal with death in the teams. But heartbreak? I don't know how to handle that one."

Haley sighed. "This was you, not too long ago."

Alex shrugged. "I never drank, at least."

Haley nodded. "True…but you found ways to throw yourself away from your heart."

Alex nodded and replied, "I don't know what to do with him, Hales. He was a rising star in the Team's. He's one of your closest friends. I want to help him out. But I don't know how. I don't know what to do with him. All I know is that if I deploy with this Lucas, someone is going to pay the price for my mistake of letting him stay."

Haley pursed her lips. "It sounds like you've made up your mind."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, it sounds like I have, doesn't it?"

Haley turned to walk back inside, but remembered her cousins' tone, his melancholy demeanor, and turned back towards him. "Hey, are you okay? You seem off today."

Alex hung his head. "Do you ever wonder what would happen if I didn't make it back?"

Haley was surprised, but answered, "Honestly? All the time. Quinn and I, your mom, all of us do. What brought this on?"

Alex sighed. "Natalie saw Percy's sister on tv the other day and she had a nightmare last night about me coming home in a coffin. She was pretty emotional today when she opened up to me about it. I don't know, I guess it just got me thinking."

"Well…what are you thinking?"

"What if my next op is my last? What if I don't make it back? What have I done? Have I lived the life that I wanted to? Have I been the brother, the cousin, the friend that I should have been?"

Haley nodded and rubbed his back. "You've been everything to this family, Alex. Everything. We wouldn't trade you for the world."

Alex nodded. "Maybe. But I can't help but wonder what would be next if everything were to end today."

"You know, you used to get mad at us when we'd say things like that."

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Crazy world. I guess I flip flopped."

"Are you okay, Alex?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Today just had me thinking. I guess I just needed to get some stuff off my chest. The rest of the guys, they all come to me. I don't really have anyone to go to in the Team's. An officer has got to keep it all at a bit of a distance, you know?"

Haley nodded sympathetically. "We're all here whenever you need to. Quinn and I will always be here to listen."

Alex smiled softly. "Thanks, Hales. Let's go have dinner, okay?"

Haley, sensing that he was ready to drop the subject, nodded. "Okay."

Lucas heard a knocking on his door. Annoyed and ready for yet another intervention, he angrily stalked over to the door and opened it to find his X.O. standing there. "Sir?"

Alex nodded. "Luke. How are you feeling?"

Lucas shrugged. "Not bad."

"Let me rephrase that. Are you sober?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Then follow me."

Lucas, confused, grabbed his keys and followed Alex to his truck. Lucas quietly hopped into the passenger seat and the pair headed for an unknown location as the darkness fell over Tree Hill. After a couple of minutes, Lucas recognized the route to the River Court and the pair soon found themselves on the park bench overlooking the river. Alex quietly said, "I used to come home and train here. I'd be running, swimming, doing pushups and situps till I threw up while y'all played basketball at night."

Lucas nodded. "I remember. Everyone idolized you back then. You were the hero of this town. Hell, you still are."

Alex shrugged. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. It doesn't really matter. What does matter is you finding that Lucas again. Finding the smiling, snarky Lucas that played Nate for keeps with nothing to lose? That is what's important."

Lucas sighed. "Sir, that Lucas has been gone for a long time."

"No, Lucas, he isn't gone. He's just buried."

Alex sighed and continued. "You've had a rough go at it, Luke. I know how much you've been hurting. I read the reports from Kandahar. I know how hard it is to lose teammates like that."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah…it isn't the easiest thing in the world."

"And I know how hard it is for you with Brooke being with someone else."

"With all due respect, sir, I don't think you do. She was my everything. It was supposed to be us. Always and forever."

Alex nodded. "Oh, believe me, I do."

Lucas gave him a confused look. "You mean…"

"Her name was Tori. Love at first sight. We met while I was in the middle of BUD/S. Got married a few months later. I loved that girl with everything in me, but it wasn't enough. One day, she told me it was the Teams or her. I grabbed my bag and I left for that op. When I got back a few days later, all of her stuff was gone. All that she left me was a tear covered goodbye letter and the divorce papers."

"Wow, sir…I'm really sorry."

Alex shrugged. "This isn't about me. The point is, Lucas, I know where you are and I've been where you are. I understand being angry and I understand lashing out at everyone. I understand feeling helpless. I know what it's like to give everything you have to those you love and for them to still think it's not enough. You're not alone here, Luke. Be with your team. Be with your family. We're there to love you and help you. That bottle? It's not."

Lucas wiped away a tear and asked, "Did you ever get over her?"

Alex shook his head and pulled a ring out of his pocket. "What do you think?"

Alex sighed and kept speaking. "Lucas, she may be engaged. But that doesn't mean you can't tell her how you feel. That girl is crazy about you, man. I've seen it with my own two eyes. Just go talk to her. Clean yourself up and leave the bottle behind. Just go and talk. Don't argue, don't pretend, don't beat around the bush. Be straight up and tell her how you feel."

"Will do, Alex."

"…And then prepare to watch her reject you. Prepare for her to tell you the worst. But when and if that happens, you can walk away with your head held high knowing that you fought till the end. You're never out of the fight. Our creed isn't just for the battlefield. It has a place here, too."

Lucas nodded. "Hey…thank you, Alex. Seriously, this means a lot."

"The Team's are my family, Luke. Bravo is my family. That means YOU are my family. I'm here to help you. I should've done more sooner. But now…I'm here to do what's right."

Lucas nodded. "You're a good X.O., sir. I'm proud to fight by your side, if you'll still have me."

Alex nodded and smiled. "I can't roll out into deployment without Bravo Eight."

Brooke, in the middle of making a late dinner as the rain began to fall on Tree Hill, heard a faint knock at her door. Checking to make sure that everything was okay and would not burn while she made it, she then rushed to the door and opened it to a meek and wet Lucas. "Luke…what are you doing here?"

Lucas was quiet for a moment before responding. "I'm sorry, Brooke."

Brooke crossed her arms. "Lucas, I've heard that so many times."

Lucas sighed and nodded. "You're right. I've had to apologize far too many times. But just let me get this last one off my chest. Then…if you're still angry, if you think it's been too much, if you need to move on, well, I understand."

Brooke nodded. "Okay. Go ahead."

"Brooke, I am so sorry for what I said the other night. What I did was wrong. Not just lashing out at you, but the proposal? You were right. I rushed. I freaked out. We should have waited, and I didn't want to. I was selfish and tried to push you into something you weren't ready for. I'm sorry for fighting with your fiancée and butting heads, instead of being happy you found someone to spend the rest of your life with. But most of all, Brooke…I'm sorry for how often and how much I've hurt you. I loved you from the moment I saw you and the fact that I took you for granted and treated you like I did all these years will hurt me till the day I die. I took advantage of you giving me your heart. If I could go back and change everything I did, believe me, I would. I know I can never win you back. My actions have consequences. I've made my peace with that. But I can't go another day without begging for your forgiveness. Brooke…I am so sorry. Can you please forgive me? I have wronged you so many times and I know I don't deserve it, but I can't stomach the thought of us going our separate ways without making peace."

Brooke brought her hands to her face, the tears beginning to flow the longer Lucas spoke. As soon as he finished, she simply nodded her head and pulled him into a tender hug. "Lucas, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear that."

The rain fell and soaked both as they stood there, holding one another close as they, for this first time in years, finally felt forgiveness and peace flowing between them. After a few minutes of this, Brooke laughed and said "As great as this is, we're both going to catch colds if we stay out here. Are you coming in?"

Lucas nodded. "Hey, if we can be in the same room and not take one another's heads off? Absolutely."

Brooke smacked him in the arm as he walked inside and Lucas asked, "Too soon?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and nodded. "Too soon."

"Oh, well, I never was one for comedic timing."

Brooke's dinner had just finished, but she no longer was very interested. Setting it in the oven to stay warm and grabbing two cups of coffee, she soon joined her friend on the couch, where they both wrapped themselves in towels. "Is Harvey here? I don't want to cause a ruckus or anything…"

Brooke shook her head. "No, he headed back to New York for business."

"How long do you think you're back in Tree Hill? I'd imagine the company needs you in New York."

Brooke smiled. "For good, I hope. I'm ready to leave the city behind."

Lucas nodded. "I can understand that. Tree Hill is home. There's no doubt in my mind that this is where we all belong, at some point or another."

Brooke nodded. "I couldn't agree more. What about you? How long are you home?"

Lucas shrugged. "Until we get our deployment orders, I guess. A few more weeks, probably."

Brooke felt her chest tighten. "How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"I don't know. Six months? Eight? Maybe ten? It just depends on how it all works out. We don't really know until we know."

Brooke, ready to change the subject, asked, "So…why the need for peace of mind all of a sudden?"

"Well, honestly? Alex shook some sense into me, and when he did, I began to look at my life. I wondered what my life would look like if I never came back. The first thing that popped into my head was sadness that you and I had never reconciled for real. I want to be focused moving forward. I can't do that if I'm constantly back in Tree Hill mentally, wondering what if."

Brooke moved in closer and gave him a hug. "I know. You have no idea how hard it is to wonder what if."

Lucas nodded as he squeezed her back. "You have no idea how much I wonder that."

Brooke leaned back and looked into Lucas's eyes. "What is your biggest regret, then? What is your biggest what if?"

Lucas sighed. He felt the tension. The candles. The low light. Brooke had never looked more beautiful than she did right in front of him. But as she stared at him, inches from his face, he also knew that there was a ring on her finger. And he knew what was right.

Lucas leaned forward, kissed her forehead, and then stood up and walked for the door, knowing that the man he wanted to be couldn't do what he so desperately wanted to do. But as he opened the door, he stopped for a moment and looked back. "It was you. It always has been you. It always will be you…

And I'm sorry if I'm your what if, Brooke. What happened was my fault. I never should have robbed you of the chance to decide your future."

With that, Lucas slowly walked out of the door, leaving Brooke alone on the couch. She stared down at her hand and slowly twisted the ring. Lucas was right. She had been robbed of the chance to decide her future.

But now she had that chance again. With that premonition, she stood up and walked to the window, watching as Lucas started his car and drove away. She looked down at her hand one more time, back up at the fading lights in the distance, and slowly twisted off the ring.


	13. Chapter 12

May 20th, 2011

Lucas woke up from a deep sleep, one of the first long peaceful nights that he had gotten in months. He stretched and yawned, and as if his phone had a motion sensor, the phone began to ring. Lucas finished his yawn and rolled over to open his phone. "Hello?"

"Chief Scott?"

"Yeah, this is he."

"Petty Officer Vergara. Sir, you are needed back at base."

Lucas nodded and began to shift his mindset to work. "Roger that. Anything you can tell me?"

"Just that you might be out of touch for a while."

"Thank you."

Lucas closed the phone and grabbed his go bag, while also texting Haley and asking her to do him a favor and do his dishes when she was in the neighborhood. He threw on his shoes and opened his door to find Brooke about to knock. Lucas gave her a soft smile. "Hey."

"Hey, Luke."

"What's up? How are you feeling?"

"I'm really good! I just wanted to come and talk. You know, about the other night."

Lucas winced and nodded. "Listen, Brooke, I would love to. When I get back, okay?"

Brooke looked down at his bag, looked back up, and asked, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, we're spinning up. Just got the call."

Brooke nodded, clearly saddened, but attempted to smile. "Be safe, Lucas. Stay safe."

Lucas nodded and smirked. "Hey, I can take care of myself. I've had a lot of practice."

Brooke rolled her eyes at the juvenile sex joke but was glad that Lucas was back to his old self. She wrapped him in a hug and whispered, "I mean it. Stay safe."

"I will, Brooke. I promise."

Alex, who had spent the night on his mother's couch, falling asleep while talking with her, awoke to the ringing of his phone. After a short conversation with NSW personnel, he closed his phone and stood up, looking for his mother and sisters. His mother was in the kitchen making breakfast when her son walked in. She gave him a quick kiss and then asked, "How long has it been since you slept in that long?"

Alex chuckled. "It's been a while, that's for sure."

"You want to sit down for breakfast? I've got some grits and honey."

"Sorry, Mama. Can't stay. I've gotta head out."

"Work?"

Alex nodded. "I'll be back in a few days, okay?"

"Try not to miss your sister's graduation weekend, honey. I know you don't have much control over your schedule, but if you can…"

Alex nodded. "I'll do my best, Mama. Give everyone my love."

"Stay safe, baby."

"I always do, Mama."

Alpha and Bravo teams both arrived and were sitting in the ready room, waiting for Vice Admiral Holden to come and brief them on what they assumed was an upcoming op. Holden walked in, something clearly weighing him down. In that moment, Alex took a deep breath and sighed. He knew what was coming. He knew that he was about to miss Natalie's graduation. And the Fourth of July. Memorial Day. Labor Day. Birthdays. Weddings. Thanksgiving. Christmas. All of it. He knew he would be spending it in the Middle East.

Holden stood at the head of the conference table. After taking a deep breath, he began. "Jason and Brian from Charlie are in critical right now. We think they're gonna pull through, but…we don't know. You never do until they do. Justice got nicked up pretty good too. Chase and Dawson from Delta are in it pretty bad, too."

Tim Riggins asked, "Sir, what was going down that needed two Tier One SEAL units assigned?"

"A bomb maker that's been nailing our forces across eastern Afghanistan and raising up a militia. We got credible intel and moved in to hit it. Turns out, AQ flipped our informant. It was a trap. IED in the target building took some guys down, ambush nailed a few others. No one got out of there unscathed. Those two got hit hard the other night. We tried to keep it as quiet as possible, but…you know how it goes. Word got out pretty quick. Stuff got sped up. JTOC leadership decided to stand down Charlie and Delta for the remainder of their deployment."

Alex sighed and nodded. "Meaning that you're spinning us up."

Holden nodded. "Meaning that I'm spinning you up. You're gonna finish out their deployment and start up on your own after that. Whiskey will be out there to join you in a few weeks."

Holden sighed and continued. "I'm sorry, men. It's gonna be a long deployment. I tried to shorten your original tour length or get someone else already over there to cover the A.O., but…this one was out of my hands."

Alex shook his head. "It's all good, sir. We know what we signed up for."

Holden nodded. "Any questions?"

There were none. Holden nodded again and said, "Dismissed."

Family dinner was at Nathan and Haley's house. Lucas said that he needed to go take care of some things at his place to get ready for deployment and would meet Alex there later, so Alex arrived alone. His mother, the first to see him, was surprised and walked over to him to give him a hug. "Well that was a quick mission!"

Alex chuckled and gave her a tight squeeze. "Yeah…not so much."

Claire gave him a look, confused for a moment before it clicked. "You mean…"

Alex nodded, his voice tight as to not betray emotion. "Yeah."

Claire swallowed the growing lump in her throat and responded, "What about Natalie's graduation?"

Alex sighed. "We roll out in twelve hours."

Claire looked up in shock. "Tomorrow morning?"

Alex nodded. "Charlie and Delta got hit hard. They're out of commission. It's not looking good."

Claire pulled her son into another tight hug. "You be careful…okay?"

Alex squeezed tight, burying his head into his mother's neck. His voice muffled and soft, he replied. "I always am…I love you, Mama."

Lucas slowly rolled up to Brooke's house. Inside, he could see Brooke making dinner, her hair pulled up, PJ's on with a wine glass sitting in front of the TV. Everything in him wanted to run in, tell her that he loved her, hold her close, and never leave. But he knew he couldn't do that. He knew he had to be honest with her and with himself.

Lucas slowly stepped out of his car, closed the door, and walked up to the door. He hesitated for a moment and then gave the door a soft knock. Brooke, hearing this, yelled, "Coming!"

She put a lid on the pot of soup, grabbed her wine glass for a needed sip, and then walked to the door. Opening it to Lucas, she gave him a soft smile and said, "I thought you were leaving. Are you trying to mess with my head, Lucas Scott?"

Lucas chuckled softly and asked, "May I come in?"

Brooke nodded and ushered him in. "Hey, I have more than enough soup. Do you want some?"

Lucas shook his head. "I'm good, thank you."

Brooke nodded and took a seat next to him on the couch. "So…why back so soon?"

Lucas scratched the back of his neck, incredibly uncomfortable and trying to find the words to explain how he felt yet why he was leaving at the same time. Brooke, however stopped him before he could start. "…Wait. I need to say something first."

Lucas nodded and she continued. "I…broke it off with Harvey. We're done. I wanted to tell you this morning, but you said you were leaving for what I assumed was a mission, so I didn't want to distract you. But now that you're here…I wanted to tell you. I have loved you for a long time, Lucas. Nothing could ever change that. I tried to fool myself into happiness with Harvey. He was everything I was supposed to want. But I don't want him or who he is.

I want you."

Lucas leaned back and absorbed that information. He was quiet for a moment before responding, "Brooke…you have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that."

Brooke smiled. "I was hoping you would say that."

Lucas shook his head. "But you shouldn't have done that, Brooke. Harvey was safe. He had money, power, prestige…he's everything I'm not."

Brooke shook her head. "I don't care about any of that."

Lucas lifted his head and looked her dead in the eyes. "He's safe. You SHOULD care about that. Because that's something that I can never offer you."

Brooke tilted her head. "Lucas…what is it…"

Lucas was quiet for a moment before responding, "They're spinning us up for deployment, Brooke. I'm gone."

Brooke swallowed a lump in her throat. "For how long?"

Lucas shrugged. "Eight, maybe nine months. It's gonna be a while."

Brooke nodded and leaned back. "That's what you wanted to tell me?"

Lucas nodded his agreement. "Yeah…I felt like I should."

Brooke replied, "Well…I'm glad that you did, Lucas. It made my decision much easier."

With that, she leaned forward, grabbed his neck, pulled him close, and kissed him deeply. Brooke and Lucas lost themselves in each other as they finally found the one thing that they had each been longing for and missing for so long. The few moments seemed to last forever, both finding themselves in a briefly perfect world.

Both leaned back after a few moments and smiled as they stared at one another. Brooke leaned her head into Lucas's and whispered. "I choose you, Lucas. Always."

Lucas nodded, smiled, and whispered, "Always and forever."

Quinn walked out on the deck, taking a break from prepping the meal and playing with Jamie, to find her cousin staring out over the river behind the Scott's. She walked up to him and rubbed his back soothingly. "Hey, Alex. Everything alright?"

Alex was quiet for a moment before responding. "We're spinning up. Tomorrow morning."

Quinn was quiet for a moment, tears suddenly invading her vision and her voice tight. "You mean…for good?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah…nine months, probably. Finishing out for Delta and then starting ours."

"Wow…I knew this was coming, but this fast…"

Alex pulled her into a tight hug as the tears began to slide down Quinn's cheeks. "I know, Quinny. I know." 

Quinn turned from his side and wrapped him in a tight embrace, burying her head in his shoulder. "Promise me you'll come home."

Alex shook his head. "I can't promise that, Quinny. You know that."

Quinn cried hard for a moment, sobs echoing across the empty porch. "You're supposed to promise that you'll make it back!"

"Quinn, you know I can't promise that."

Alex sighed. "All I ever do, I do as safe as I can. I do everything I can to stay safe. To keep my men safe. But ultimately, very little of it is in my control. All I can promise is that I will do everything I can to come home to my family. Y'all are my rock. I'll do everything I can to make it back home."

Quinn sobbed for another minute, Alex holding her as she worked through her emotions. Alex knew how hard it was for her, as they were incredibly close. All he wanted was for her to be and feel her best version of herself. Unfortunately, he also knew how much he hurt her when he left and what a burden it was while he was gone, worrying if he would return. It was a conundrum that he struggled with for months while he was deployed.

Natalie was walking around the kitchen helping with the meal when she looked up to see Quinn holding Alex and crying into his shoulder. She looked over at her mother, who was whispering with Haley, both crestfallen, and Nathan, who was rubbing his Jamie's shoulder while trying to keep a nondescript expression. Natalie sighed and lowered her head. Her family had never been one that was good at hiding emotions. She took of her apron, set it down carefully on the bar, and walked outside. Quinn had just finished crying, had wrapped Alex in another hug, and was now walking back in, drying her eyes as she did so. Natalie, suddenly emotional, walked up to Alex and stared up at him. "You're leaving for good, aren't you?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, snips. We spin up tomorrow morning."

Natalie nodded. After a moment of quiet, she asked, "Where are you going?"

Alex shook his head. "You know I can't tell you that, Natalie."

"Can't you tell me something? Where? With who? Doing what? For how long?"

Alex shrugged. "About nine months, probably. As for the rest…well, you know the answer to that."

Natalie sighed and shook her head, crestfallen. Alex bent down to a crouch and whispered, "Natalie, look at me.

I'm sorry that I'm gonna miss your graduation. I'm sorry that I won't be able to move you to college. I'm sorry that I won't be there to take pictures for your first formal. I'm sorry that I won't get to be here to see you when you get home for Thanksgiving and Christmas. But I am so proud of you, Natalie. Everything that you have done? It's incredible. Everything that you have accomplished? Mind blowing. You are going to crush this summer. You are going to crush college. I'm gonna be cheering you on from the other side of the world."

Natalie pulled her older brother into a tight hug and whispered, "You have to promise me that you'll come back."

Alex sighed and said, "Natalie…I promise that I will do everything I can to stay safe."

Natalie shook her head. "It's not the same."

"It's the best I can do…"

Natalie squeezed and then let go. "Don't you ever get tired of this? Getting up and leaving your family out of nowhere?"

Alex sighed and replied, "What do you think?"

An hour later, a somber dinner had been finished and everyone was sitting in the living room, looking up at the clock constantly and watching the hands move ever closer towards 6 A.M. Alex broke the quiet and said, "I love y'all. So much. And I know it seems morbid to say, but just in case…I couldn't ask for a better family. Y'all make life worth living."

Jamie leaned into his father's shoulder, struggling with the idea of his uncle being gone for so long. Haley and Quinn sat together, holding one another close as they tried to hold back their emotions. Alex sat in between Claire and Natalie, arms around both, trying to console them while his other two sisters laid on Claire and Natalie's laps. Alex looked up when he heard the door open and close to see Lucas walking in. He didn't say anything, simply walking over to Haley and wrapping her in a tight hug.

Haley looked up at him and said, "Promise me you'll be safe, Lucas."

Lucas nodded. "I promise."

He was quiet for a moment before whispering, "Hales…I'm sorry. For everything."

Haley gave him a nod and a soft smile. "I know, Luke. I know."

"Thanks for, well, everything. Shooting me straight, helping me when I don't deserve it, dealing with me when I act like a jerk…just thank you for being there for me. I couldn't do this without you."

Haley wiped her eyes and replied, "Oh, Lucas, you're gonna make me cry again."

Lucas laughed a little to himself. "Well, I do seem to have that effect of a lot of the women in Tree Hill."

Haley rolled her eyes and the two shared a laugh before she whispered, "Lucas…take care of Alex. Please. You know how he is about leading from the front and all of that…"

Lucas nodded and pulled her in close. "I've got his back, Hales. I promise."

Jamie walked over to Alex and crawled onto his lap to give him a hug. "Uncle Alex, I don't want you to go."

Alex, suddenly, got misty eyes and a tight voice. "Oh, Jamie, I know, buddy. I don't want to leave you either. But this is my job. I have to go."

Jamie leaned back and asked with the pointedness and tact of a child, "Why would you choose a job that takes you away from your family?"

Alex was quiet for a moment, realizing that he didn't really have a good answer. After a long silence, he replied, "Well, Jamie…when I was younger, I realized that I wanted to do something to serve my country. When I'm home and see the family that I have and the freedom that we enjoy, well…it's special to me. It's one of the reasons I love the United States. Because whenever I see a flag or hear someone talk about our freedom, I think about our family sitting out on the porch having lunch after church with absolutely no worries. That's what freedom is to me. And unfortunately, buddy, it's not like that across the rest of the world. And there are some guys that want to take that away from us. So, I decided I wanted to be one of the people to keep that safe. To keep you guys safe."

Jamie sighed and replied, "That makes sense. But it doesn't make me feel any better."

Alex nodded. "I know, Jamie. It doesn't make me feel much better right now, either. But sometimes you just have to be tough. Can you do that for me?"

Jamie nodded and Alex grinned. "Good. Take care of the girls while I'm gone, okay?"

Jamie rolled his eyes and replied, "Why do I always get the boring jobs?"

Everyone in the room got a light laugh out of that comment, which helped break some of the tension. Soon, jokes were being told, stories about days gone by were on everyone's lips, and Alex and Lucas got to sit back and enjoy one last night with their family before the morning.

Alex woke up well before the sun came out. He rolled out of the bed in Quinn's guestroom and walked to the window that overlooked the coastline behind the house. Alex stood there for a moment, gazing out at the water and beach that was lit only by moonlight. He took a moment to center himself, pray, and then quietly enjoy the last few moments of true and unbroken peace that he would get for a long time.

Lucas rolled out of bed and sat on the edge, running his hands through his hair as he sat in silence for a moment, contemplating the fact that he wouldn't see this room again for nine months. After a moment of contemplation, Lucas pushed past it and moved for the shower, knowing that he had to leave his house in very short order. After a few minutes, he was showered and dressed in his NOW fatigues, taking one last look at his house before slipping out of the door, go bag and letters in hand.

Alex donned his fatigues and grabbed his go bag, prepared to leave. As he left the room, he saw Quinn, Clay, Haley, his mother, and his sisters all standing in the living room. Alex had no words left and wanted as few tears as possible. He squeezed each tightly, said a few final words of love, and then slipped out the door, locking his emotions in that moment as he headed off to war.

Quinten Fields rolled out of his bed and took a deep breath. He, Charlie Baker, and the lead officer of Alpha Team, Lieutenant Tim Riggins, shared a house not far from the base. Q looked down at his deck bag, loaded up and ready to go the night before, and the various letters he had written, just in case the worst was to come. Q was quiet for a moment, taking stock of his room and his surroundings, before moving to shower and change. There was not much left for him to do otherwise.

Lucas pulled up to the darkened house of Brooke. He slipped his car into park and rushed up to the edge of the house, quietly slipping a letter underneath Brooke's door. He couldn't bring himself to another goodbye. The previous night, as great as it had been, had been too hard. Always the writer, always the thinker, he left his final thoughts on the letter. Lucas slipped back, quickly sliding his car into drive and heading for base, moving too quickly to notice the quiet figure that was sitting in the dark, on the couch, rocking back and forth and crying into her arms as the love of her life headed for war.

Matt Clayton slowly slid out of his bed, doing so quietly as to not wake Peyton. He slipped into the shower and ran his hands down his face, trying to wipe the tired out of his vision. Matt looked over in surprise when the shower door opened to reveal Peyton, who slid in the shower with him. She looked up at him and remarked, "You didn't think I was gonna miss one last shower with you, did you?"

Matt laughed and replied, "Well, I guess I was mistaken."

A few minutes later, the two were standing there, staring at one another as the water and steam covered them. Matt said, "Hey…I want to give you a key, okay?"

Peyton looked up at him. "Wait…really?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah…I know we've just been fooling around, having fun and enjoying each other's company, but…this is what you're supposed to do if you're a normal couple."

Peyton looked up at him, bit her lip, and replied, "Are you saying that you want to be a normal couple?"

Matt chuckled uncomfortably and then replied, "Well…it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"And here I thought you SEALs were supposed to have balls."

Matt groaned and closed his eyes. "Okay…fine. Yes, Peyton, I'm into you and I want to be a normal couple. There, I said it."

Peyton gave him a seductive wink, leaned in, bit his neck, and whispered, "Mr. Clayton, that's what every girl wants to hear. And you've earned yourself a VERY special present before you leave."

A half an hour later, Matt slipped into his fatigues and grabbed his go bag while Peyton slipped into a robe and made a pot of coffee. Matt slipped out of the room and into the kitchen, where Peyton set two mugs down in front of them. Matt decided he had a few more minutes and sat down at the table. As he moved to grab his mug, he slipped the key across the table. "That's for you. Try not to throw too many ragers while I'm gone. I heard in high school that was kind of your thing."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "You have a thing for backhanded compliments."

Matt shrugged. "Yeah, well…it's part of my charm."

Peyton snorted and the two shared a laugh before Peyton took a moment to be serious and said, "Hey…be safe, okay? I know you will be…but I thought that I should say it anyways."

Matt nodded and took her hand. "I will, Peyton. We do our best to stay as safe as we can be."

Peyton was quiet for a moment before adding, "I'm sorry…I'm about to start crying."

Peyton laughed at herself while grabbing a napkin to wipe her eyes. Matt gave her a soft smile and said, "I'll be okay. I promise."

With that, they stood up, had one last kiss, and Matt slipped out the door.

Alpha and Bravo gathered as ordered in the SpecOps Hangar, sitting and waiting with their pallets of gear for a C130 to take them across the ocean and to their new home for the next nine months. Tim walked over and took a seat next to Alex. "Alright, Sir. You ready for this?"

Alex nodded. "I always am, Riggins."

"You gonna say anything to the guys?"

Alex was quiet for a moment as he pondered that question before nodding and whistling, motioning for the men to gather around. Alex looked around at them for a moment before saying, "Gentlemen, we're going into the belly of the beast. We're headed for hell. We're moving into the valley of the shadow of death…where you will watch the back of the man next to you and he will watch yours. Now let's understand the situation. We are going to war against a tough and determined enemy…

I can't promise you that I will bring you all home alive. But this I swear before you and almighty God: when we go into the fight, I will be the first one in, and the last one out, and I will leave NO ONE behind. Dead or alive…we will all come home together."

The SEALs all nodded, slapped one another on the back, and yelled, "Hooyah, Commander Martin!"

In that moment, a C130 began to drift around and head for the hanger. The ground crew began to roll the pallets forward and the SEALs grabbed their go bags and headed for the plane, which had slowed to a stop and lowered the rear door. Alex walked up beside Lucas, slapped him on the back, and said, "Let's go fight the good fight, Luke."

"Hooyah to that, sir."


	14. Chapter 13

June 27th, 2011

Tim Riggins woke up early in the morning. The room he had to himself was the same as all of the other SEALs from Team Six during deployment. The room was small, but big enough for its single occupants. A door opened at the right side of the room. To its immediate left was a bed, pushed up against a wall. Right next to it, bordering the door, was a desk, which served as a bedside table. On the right side was a small bathroom with a shower and a small closet. At the very end of the room was a long metal locker, which served as each individual SEALs armory. It was chaotic, but still somewhat straight at the same time. A SEAL flag, along with a Tennessee Volunteers flag, hung above the desk. Several books were next to his grenades and HK416 rifle. His combat gear was strewn everywhere.

He yawned, stretched, and pulled out his laptop to check his email. A few bills, credit card offers, and… _"There. An email from Heather."_

He pulled it up. It was a picture of a horse. The caption read, _"If you're still thinking about my wedding present. Just saying...Love, Heather."_

He sighed and decided to go to the one person that he knew who knew enough about horses to help him. He grabbed the laptop, and walked down the hallway, shirtless, to Lucas's room. He gently knocked, then walked into the room. It was a mess, but not as bad as his own. Lucas's M110 Suppressed Rifle was on the desk. He had been cleaning it the night before for the potential upcoming op. All of the clothes in his duffel bags were now strewn about the floor, along with various clips to the various weapons in the half open Armory. But there was a neatness about his room as well. Like Riggins and most of the other SEAL's, his SEAL flag was above his desk, just underneath an American flag. A Texas flag was above his bed, reminding all who entered of the summers Lucas spent ranching in Texas since he was thirteen, and of course, that it was his favorite state, even if he didn't live there most of the time. A UBL wanted poster was also there. Among the M110 and its various clips were his laptop and phone, still lightly playing a mix that included lots of country and alternative songs, as well as new Taylor Swift stuff. His favorite artist. Tim lightly grabbed Lucas's shoulders, who in turn made a motion for the M9 that he kept under his pillow. Then, Lucas saw that it was Tim, groaned, and crashed his head back into the pillow.

Tim sat on the edge of the bed, and showed the screen to Lucas, who saw it briefly before closing his eyes again. "Is this doable?" Tim asked.

"Expensive." Lucas replied.

"How much?"

"Arabic. She's got good taste."

"I know…How much?"

"I'll find out. Expensive."

Tim nodded, then walked out of the room, down the other side of the hall, and walked into Charlie Baker's room. He silently stood there, faux glaring, before he got a response from Charlie. "I'm up."

Tim nodded, then walked out. "You're going down!" Charlie said loudly after him.

Matt woke up to the pinging of a message coming over Facebook. With unreliable cell reception, it was easier than texting sometimes. Peyton had texted him. _"Are you up?"_

 _"Yes, my love."_ He replied.

She asked, _"What are you doing?"_

His gaze wandered to the picture of him and her on the beach that he had nailed to his wall. _"Looking at you."_

 _"And how do I look?"_

" _Sweet as pie, boo."_

He waited for a few seconds, then sent, _"I won't be able to talk for a couple of days."_

 _"Work?"_

 _"Got to pay the bills..."_

Tim and Charlie raced across the air base, going all around the perimeter, through checkpoints, hangars, several active runways with choppers and planes coming and going. Charlie had been ahead most of the way, but when the SEALs compound came into view, Tim began to gain. Slowly but surely, the gap, which had already been slim, began to close. And then they were even. And then Tim passed Charlie and widened the gap. And as they raced through the front of the compound, Tim threw his hands up in the air in victory. Charlie ran up a second later, and promptly put his hands on his knees, breathing hard.

"Riggins by 1.1." Lucas said.

Matt walked up with a hoodie over his head and sunglasses on to block out the ever-beautiful sunrise. "Who won?" He asked.

"Riggins. Barely." Lucas replied.

"Head shave?" Matt asked. Charlie made a pained face.

Tim took a seat and said, "Man...I got to think this one out. If I shave his head, I'm going to have to look at him. Really look at him. Ears, face, funny shaped head...I don't know. Lucas? What do you think?"

"I don't know, boss...I don't want to be looking at him that close either, but he has been running his mouth about beating you...a lot. Fuck it, Head shave is fair."

"Matt?"

"Hell yeah, I say shave him, and he can't eat with us, make him eat with E3 Marines until it grows back. Shave the boy."

Tim nodded and looked over to Clay, asking, "Clay, not that anyone cares, but what do you think? Now lemme see you make a tactical decision, fast."

The young man shrugged and said, "Well, I could go both ways on this. He did lose but, he was close…and you're Tim Riggins and I would have expected a much bigger separation. Plus, we're at war and there's the whole Samson thing, so I'm not sure. I'll plead the fifth on this one. But you're the boss, LT. So I'm with you. I'll shave his head, wax his balls if you give me the order. Sir, I'll wax my own balls if you take me on Red Wings."

Charlie looked up, even more pained. "Come on, Timmy, please man."

Tim chuckled and replied, "Yeah Charlie, this is probably not gonna go your way. Clay, get my razor."

"Getting razor, copy that."

At that moment, Alex Martin stepped out of the Tactical Operations Command, the TOC, and spoke. "Not today, gentleman. I just got the go from up top. Red Wings is for sure a go. Tonight. Ops workup in an hour."

The man walked inside, and Riggins said, "Beautiful."

With that, he, Charlie, Matt, and Lucas all headed back to the barracks, intending to shower. As they did so, Clay slid into the picnic table and asked Eric Barrett and Brett Stevens, who had been eating breakfast, "Boys, what the fuck do I have to do to go on Red Wings?"

Brett rolled his eyes and got up, muttering under his breath, while Eric replied, "Alright Clay, here's your first op. Clean all this up."

With that, he knocked over his coffee and walked off, leaving an annoyed Clay to clean it up. Brett asked Eric, "Hey, did you hear the National Security Advisor is in Bagram?"

"No shit, really?"

Brett nodded. "Yeah, apparently he landed last night."

Eric nodded. "Interesting. I wonder what about."

"Maybe it's got something to do with Red Wings."

Scarcely an hour later, the briefing began with Alex silencing the room of SEALs, sixteen of whom packed into the Op Room. "Alright boys, Operation Red Wings is a go. I'll turn it over to Riggins. Timmy?"

Alex went to lean against a wall while Riggins walked to the front of the room. He spoke, "Thanks Alex. Operation Red Wings. The target is Ahmad Shah and his, we are estimating ten men, loyal amigos, Including this dude. We only have a first name, Taraq. Seems to do most of the chief shit for Shah. We're going in with a four-man recon team. The recon team is Myself, Baker, Comms. Axe, Nav. Scott, Medic. Objective of this mission is to positively identify Ahmad Shah."

He pulled up a picture of Shah on PowerPoint. "This is the best picture we have of him. It's current. We know Shah killed fourteen Marines last Tuesday in Kandahar. We just pulled this video off three different Tali websites. It will, in fact, be a glorious day when Ahmad Shah and his good friend Taraq are no longer members of our human community."

The video showed the two men executing a "traitor" who had helped the Americans. His head was chopped off. The SEAL's studied the footage, dead serious.

"Bad guy. Senior Taliban commander responsible for killing Marines in Eastern Afghanistan and sport killing civilians in the Hindu Kush. Considered a Tier One target and rumored to be close to Bin Laden. Matt is going to go over our route in."

Matt, still sitting, pointed out different objectives on the mountain and said, "The helo pilots are going to do two false inserts. Then drop us off at our primary insert, located here. Secondary insert located two clicks off. From our primary insert, our bearing will be zero three zero patrolling 1.5 kilometers to our designated lay-up point. We will be moving up the backside of this mountain which will offer us good concealment from the target, but the terrain is gonna be rocky, so watch your footing. I'm estimating it's gonna take us about two hours to complete."

Riggins spoke, "Scott, medical."

Lucas stood up, and got straight to the point. "First things first, win the fight. There's no medicine in a gunfight. It's self aid, buddy aid, corpsman aide. Two weeks ago, Team 3 was near where we'll be. One of their guys got bit by a rattlesnake, and contrary to popular belief, there is poison oak, so watch the cock and balls cause that will suck. Drink lots of water, wear sunscreen, and Baker, bring your own chap stick."

Charlie got up to speak. "Crypto will be wide band, segment 2- 4. Riggins has got a SAT phone. Region is very steep, so expect typical comms problems. We'll be on two hour comms windows. If we miss two windows, I'd say wake somebody up. Other than that, don't sweat it."

"AC-130 with us?" Riggins asked.

Charlie nodded. "Correct. Just for the infil. All comms will be relayed through the AC-130, call sign Apollo. Suns up, she's out. Some of the key prowords, when we have a successful insert, Budweiser. When we're halfway through infill, it'll be Corona. At our observation point, Schlitz Malt Liquor. And if we positively identify Shah, Rick James."

Riggins got up again. "Reaction Force is the following: The V-25's will relocate to J-Bad overnight. The QRF has the Scorpions with them all the way for protection. Alex?"

"That's correct. You'll have fifteen team guys from Team 2 and about a dozen Marines standing by all night. When we hear Schlitz Malt Liquor, we're heading back to Bagram for phase 2. QRF will stay here. We're leaving you with 8 team guys, 20 marines, 2 Warbirds and 2 Scorpions. The Scorpions stay with the Warbirds. The movement is so we can get the V-25's back here and be ready to bring it for phase two once you get eyes on Shah. Remember, comms will most likely be intermittent and there are reports that noncombatants are being used as recon elements for the enemy."

The JAG assigned to the SEAL team began to go over the rules of engagement as the four men going studied the map on the table and the toy helicopters that represented the choppers and the toys that represented the soldiers. "Lotta moving parts." Matt said.

Alex got up again. "We go in tomorrow night. I'm pulling up the new guy presentation to 1800 today so that all may revel and partake."

Clay groaned while the rest of the SEALs whistled and cat called. "Are you serious?"

Martin smiled. "Yes, I most certainly am, Clay."

"What about Luke?"

Lucas laughed while Alex replied, "NCO privilege, Mr. Spenser. He's already had to embarrass himself for years. Don't want to do the new guy presentation on deployment? Jump a few paygrades here in the next few hours. Glorious evening, gentlemen."

The SEALs all stood up to exit, but a pair of men that entered stopped them dead in their tracks. The two men were Vice Admiral Michael Holden and National Security Advisor Jack Ryan Sr. Ryan stepped to the front of the room and looked all of the men in the eye before speaking.

"Gentlemen, I hope you understand by my presence here how important this mission is. Shah has been killing American soldiers in large numbers for years and is the direct extension of Bin Laden. Shah, as I'm sure all of you remember, hit your teammates not too long ago. I want revenge and I want it NOW. Now that we've got a tentative location, we CANNOT miss. For many of you, this will be one of the most important ops that you will ever execute. God speed, gentlemen."

Lucas smiled. This was his chance to make a major difference.

Lucas picked up the phone and called Brooke, keeping his fingers crossed that she was still up at this late hour. The phone buzzed a few times before the familiar message tone came on. Lucas sighed, listening to the directions, before changing his voice, trying to sound upbeat. "Hey pretty girl, it's me. Just wanted to check in on you. I know that its late, so I hope I didn't wake you. Anyways…I just wanted to hear your voice. I may be out of touch for a couple of days, so don't get too worried if you don't hear from me for a while…I love you, Brooke. Tell everyone back home I send my love. I'm counting down the days until I see you again."

With that, Lucas ended the call, sighed, and then headed back into the barracks to clean and prep his gear.

Tim walked out of a meeting with the SEAL commanders and out into the sunlight. Despite the sun, the air was cool. Bagram Airbase, even in the summer, was chilly, and the mountains were cold. He slid his worn hoodie on and slid his sunglasses on. As he walked towards his barracks and room, he pulled out his phone, hoping to get Heather. The phone rang a few times, and then was answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, babe."

"Tim! Hey, how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good. It's really freaking chilly here."

"Want me to send you a few sweaters?"

"Yeah, some sweaters and some of my hoodies would be great, actually. Thanks for offering."

"No problem. Hey, did you get my email this morning?"

Tim snorted. "Yes, actually. You know, I heard somewhere that the only thing the groom had to pay for was the rehearsal dinner."

Heather laughed and said, "Oh honey, you are sadly mistaken."

"Well, is that anything new?"

Heather shook her head. "Oh, stop it. Now I feel guilty. So…any missions coming up?"

"You know I can't talk about that, babe."

She sighed. "I know..."

"But, since you mentioned it, I may be out of reach for a few days."

"Everything alright?"

"Just gonna get a little wet and sandy. Nothing too crazy."

"Tim, you be safe, okay?"

"I will, babe. I promise."

Tim scratched the back of his neck in slight guilt as he arrived at his door. "Babe, I've got to go. I need to start getting some stuff ready, okay?"

"Okay, Tim. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll talk to you in a couple of days."

Later, the four going on the op ate a large meal. Lucas was having a fly catching competition with Tim when he noticed Baker looking at a paper with a bunch of colors on it.

"How's the house, Charlie?" Tim asked without looking at the paper.

Charlie shook his head and said, "We were gonna wait, but she's all into it and when she gets her head into something, that's it. There's no stopping her."

Tim nodded and said, "So, just let her do it. It's good for her. You got a handy man woman. That's a good thing."

"I don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"I just don't know."

Lucas butted in and asked, "What?"

Matt interjected, "He's afraid he's losing control of his casa."

"Really..." Lucas said sarcastically.

Matt nodded and pointed. "Yeah, Go on. Ask him."

"Are you worried you're losing control over your casa?" He asked, this directed at Baker.

Charlie rolled his eyes and said, "Shut up, Luke."

Lucas speculated, "He's having control issues cause he's the one who's always made the taste issues in the family."

Baker shook his head and replied, "She's got great taste. I trust her."

"So, what's the problem?" Riggins asked. Lucas nodded his agreement.

Charlie responded, "It's not a problem. It's just very ongoing. Know what I mean? New grass leads to new bushes by the window, leads to new windows, leads to new curtains, leads to new sofa, leads to new rug, leads to new floor..."

"So, it's control issues." Lucas said, smiling to himself, enjoying being one of the guys.

Baker said, "No," While Riggins said, "Yes."

Charlie glared, before continuing. "It's like this weird journey that she's on. Moving through the house one room to the next."

"Sounds pregnant." Tim said.

Charlie's head whipped around. Matt laughed as he was speaking, "Dude, congratulations! How far along is she?"

"She's not pregnant." Charlie said.

"Where's she at now?" Lucas asked.

"Kitchen I think."

"Sounds awful." Lucas said.

"Sounds pregnant." Tim said. They all burst out laughing.

All of the SEAL's walked into the lounge to watch Clay's Initiation. Finally, after everyone walked in, Clay did as well. He walked up front, and addressed Martin. "Sir, I am ready to begin."

Alex shook his head. "No, you're not."

Clay looked at him quizzically. Martin continued, "You should introduce yourself, tell us something about you that we don't know."

Clay nodded. "Alright, my name is Petty Officer..."

He was cut off by yells and jeers, as well as many different things being thrown at him. Clay calmed and started again. "My name is Petty Officer..."

He was cut off again by the yells and screams and many objects turned projectiles, to which Clay dodged while laughing, appreciating the fun.

Alex spoke, "Mr. Patton, you may begin."

Music turned on, and Clay launched into Napoleon Dynamite, dancing his heart out. It was horrendous. At the end, Matt stood up. "God that was awful." Lucas said.

Matt then Spoke, "Ok, here's the deal. That sucked, but I'm voting that we move him forward because I can't watch this shit without puking anymore. So, I say lest be done with it. All in favor?"

Everyone except Tim raised their hands. Tim shook his head. "I don't know, can he say it?"

Everyone nodded along with him. Lucas remembered the words in his head, words that he had learned the very day that he had been given his trident. The poem that epitomized the SEAL Teams. Matt and Clay whispered, and then Clay began _. "I've been around the world twice, talked to everyone once. I've seen two whales fuck, been to three world fairs, and I even know a man in Thailand with a wooden cock. I've pushed more peter, more sweeter, and more completer, than any other peter-pusher around."_

As he continued, he got stronger in his voice, and the SEAL's smiled, may mouthing the words along with him. _"I am a hard-bodied, hairy-chested, rootin, tootin, shootin, parachutin, demolition double cap crimping Frogman."_

Lucas and the SEAL's geared up that night, and Clay's voice continued on in his head. _"There ain't nothing I can't do. No sky too high, no sea too rough, no Muff too tough. I've learned a lot of lessons in my life. Never shoot a large caliber man with a small caliber bullet."_

Lucas checked his weapon, all of his gear. He and the others wore Crye combat uniforms. Their camo, helmets, armor, and weapons were all a bland desert tan, designed to blend in with the loose dust and dirt of the mountains. All SEALs had carbon cut helmets with night vision goggles and TYR Tactical Plate Carriers _"…I drive all kinds of trucks. 2x's, 4x's, 6x's even those big mother fuckers that bend and go TSSHITT TSSHITT when you step on the brakes."_

 _"Anything in life worth doing is worth overdoing. Moderation is for cowards."_

They all sat on the TARMAC, waiting for the V-25 VTOL Warship that was coming to pick them up for the mission. Each of the soldiers checked their individual equipment one last time. Lucas put on his helmet and checked his night vision goggles as the sun began to set across the Afghan landscape. He looked at the picture of Brooke one and kissed it, before tucking it in his vest. Tim watched over it all, preparing mentally one last time to lead his men. _"I'm a lover, I'm a fighter, I'm a UDT/SEAL Diver. I'll wine, dine, intertwine, and then sneak out the back door when the refueling is done."_

The chopper landed, took its troops, and headed out. _"So If you're feeling froggy, then you better jump, because this Frogman has been there, done that, and is going back for more. Cheers boys."_

Lucas plugged in his earphones for the long flight, and smiled at his men. All of them, His brothers. He smiled, and settled in for a nap, thinking of Brooke.


	15. Chapter 14

Lucas felt a hand on his arm, and he pulled himself out of his daze. Taylor Swift played in his ears, loud enough to drown out the chopper engines. He saw the hand signals from Riggins. Five mikes. He shook the daze off, and pulled his phone out, pulling up Brooke's name on the text list, all while readying his weapon.

 _"I love you Brooke. Miss you so much. Sorry I haven't had the chance to talk. Anyways, I'm out on a delivery, so I'm not gonna be able to talk for a few days. Just wanna let you know how much I love you. Miss you and the family. I'll call you in a few days. Love you, always and forever."_

He pressed send, and settled back, pressing back on the phone so he could listen to the song.

Riggins readied his weapon, and sat on the edge of his seat, ready to go. Alex Martin came on the radio.

"She does not need an Arabian horse."

Tim looked over, "How the fuck do you know about that?"

"I'm the fucking XO. I know everything."

Tim laughed. Alex smiled, and continued. "Same horse that the Lone Ranger used. Glorious horse Riggins. Glorious."

Tim laughed again, and flipped off Alex, causing all of the guys on the row to laugh. "One Mike!" Alex yelled, getting them back on task.

The four getting out stood and walked to the back of the chopper, which opened up as they walked back, holding the rail above their heads for support. Lucas felt everything begin to slow down. His breath almost caught, as he remembered the last time he had inserted via chopper, it had not gone well. He felt the chopper slow, and hover.

"ROPES!" The pilot screamed over the radio.

The rope was promptly deployed. "GO GO GO!" Alex Martin screamed over the radio.

Matt went, then Charlie, then Tim, then Lucas. "Have fun you lucky bastards!" Clay said over the radio.

Lucas shook his head as he slid down the rope, almost laughing. But it quickly disappeared. He was in business mode. The team went into a circled up formation, with Charlie pulling up comms with the AC-130 overhead. After everything was confirmed, they began the long walk to the target.

The choppers headed back to JBAD, where the SEAL's were to stay until the unit on the ground hit the final waypoint. The chopper landed a while later, and Martin quickly headed into the TOC. "Status?"

"They're covering ground in good time sir."

Alex looked at the wall. "Ok. Keep me updated." And he headed to the tarmac where the SEAL's were already passed out and prepared to get a nap himself.

The sun rose hours later, with the SEAL's still moving, but almost to the target location. Lucas had his shades on, and was, as he did every morning, admiring the sunrise. It was one thing about Afghanistan that never got old. He then shook off his inner author and English professor coming out and got his head back in the mission. Everyone would get plenty of other mornings to admire the sunrise.

They finally got to the point, and called it in. It took a little longer than desirable, as comms were getting worse, but they got through to the TOC at JBAD. Lucas and Tim stalked ahead, slowly trying to get a better view, but carefully moving, just in case anyone happened to be watching. Typical precautions.

They found an ideal spot, but the trees blocked much of their view. They couldn't see half of the village. "Think we should move top?" Lucas asked.

Tim pondered for a moment, before responding. "Yeah. Let's try to make that peak, see if it's better." Lucas nodded, and they crawled up to the rest of the team, and moved out.

"Schlitz Malt Liquor." Charlie's voice came in over the radio, weak, but readable.

Martin nodded and waved his hand to the rest of the guys who had migrated into the TOC. "Off we go. Night Night gentleman."

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, who was running the QRF, followed his cousin out of the TOC and to the chopper. He slapped Alex's back and said, "Enjoy your night, brother."

Alex laughed and said, "Thanks, Steve. You too."

The SEALs all put their shades on and walked out into the morning. They had all boarded up, and Alex hopped on last, settling in the Chinook for the ride back to Bagram. He looked over at Clay and said, "Glorious morning, isn't it Mr. Spenser?"

"Yes, sir!"

"You clean that HK this morning, SEAL?"

"Hooyah, sir."

Alex reached over and grabbed it, looking it over as the chopper lurched forward, leaving the FOB and heading for Bagram. "Well now, Mr. Spenser, this happens to look mighty fine."

Alex handed Clay his weapon and closed his eyes, settling in for a nap.

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett walked into the TOC half an hour later and walked up to the comms officer. "How are they?"

"They were a little slow coming in, didn't beat the sunrise, but they're in now. Got there about half an hour ago, around 0645 hours. Should be settling in nice and tight right about now."

Lucas and the rest of the team moved along the ridgeline, several thousand yards away, but parallel to the outside of the village, hoping to get to an area with a better vantage point of the village and its inhabitants. They walked for a good half hour before finding a spot at the base of one of many steep hills with good tree cover. The team settled in, and as Matt did security, Baker tried to raise up the TOC on the radio, telling them of their new position. It didn't connect.

Lucas just sat back and relaxed for a minute, watching the morning unfold, before pulling up his rifle so he could scope out the area. What he saw shocked him, and he let out a low whistle. "Whew, that is A LOT more than ten guys."

He was jostled by Tim, who handed him some binoculars, and pointed to a group of men on the edge of town. "Four guys on the right. Tall guy. Red scarf. No earlobes."

Lucas smiled, as he pulled his rifle up to take aim at the man. He liked doing that. "Fuckin Rick James, bitch."

"You got a shot, Luke?"

"Shit, Timmy, with this little 556? I'd need to stalk at least a thousand yards closer."

"Gotta call it in." Tim said.

He turned to Charlie. "Can you get that fucking thing working?"

"Talk to the mountains sir."

They all watched Shah head back to the village, into a building, and out of sight. Tim turned to Matt. "Matt, stay put. Keep eyes on, we're gonna move back."

The three men other than Matt headed up to the spot they had chosen for their hides, underneath some low hanging trees that almost totally concealed them from view, about fifty yards back from the OP. The three settled in, and Lucas spoke to Tim. "If we're home by the 15th of December, me and Nate or someone are gonna cut down all the trees behind the stable."

"How does that help me?"

"Brahms horse auction is the 27th. It's always the Sunday after Christmas."

"Is he selling Arabic horses? Alex says I should get her whatever Silver was."

"Silver?"

"Hi-Ho Silver. Lone Ranger's horse."

"Yeah, that's a bad ass horse."

"She doesn't want a bad ass horse. She wants an Arabic horse."

"Ok, shut up. It's an Arabian horse."

"Arabic."

"Arabian."

"Arabic."

Lucas grimaced, "Dude, I worked at a ranch in Texas, and I'm from North Carolina. Your family is a bunch of city boys that lived in small town Texas. You don't know squat about horses. It's a fucking Arabian Horse. And how's she going to know the difference? Get her a Quarter Horse, tell her it's an Arabian. If she busts you, tell her if it's good enough for the Lone Ranger..."

"How much for an Arabic?"

"Arabian!"

"Fine, an Arabian horse."

Lucas shrugged and replied, "…No less than fifteen grand."

"Fifteen fucking grand?"

"Hell of a wedding present."

Matt had headed back up at this point and settled in at his hide. Tim spoke, "Charlie, you're on, everybody else shut her down." The rest settled in to sleep.

An hour or so later, the operatives, other than Charlie, were all asleep. Charlie continued to keep watch, tired, but alert. SEAL training had taught him well. He was sitting there, underneath his tree, when all of a sudden, a movement caught his eye. Gently, ever so gently, he put down the pad that he was drawing on, killed the music on the iPod, and pulled his rifle up. He didn't see anything. Just when he was about to dismiss it, he saw something again, and this time, he heard a clanging, almost like a bell. It was around this time that Lucas woke up, as his combat naps on missions could be disturbed easily. He slowly brought his head up and heard the clanging increase in number and volume. _"The fuck is going on right now?"_

Lucas pulled his rifle up slowly, as the noise continued to grow. Lucas and Matt both woke up as the noise continued to grow. All of the SEAL's stayed perfectly still, rifles scanning, and then they saw the source of the noise come over the crest of the hill. Goats. A herd had walked up on them. And a herd always meant a shepherd. "Guys, be on the lookout for the owners." Lucas radioed quietly.

He watched, and then, in a brief moment, the first human stepped into view. A young boy, about 10 or 11, walked up with the goats. And then behind them, a teenager and an old man came as well. The latter two talked about something, while the young boy, who looked exhausted, stumbled backwards, trying to find a place to sit. Lucas thought as he raised his rifle to match the movement of the young boy, _"No...Don't do it kid."_

But the boy kept coming, closer, closer, closer. Lucas slowly wriggled himself back, trying to get out of the way, but it was no use. The kid got closer and closer, and finally, his foot hit Lucas's, and the boy fell with a scream.

Lucas was out in an instant, grabbing the boy, who was trying to get up and run, and slammed him down to the ground, hands behind his back. Lucas grabbed the old man, while Matt grabbed the teenager, slamming him down as the teenager tried to do anything he could to get free, even trying to bite Matt.

"FUCK!" Lucas screamed, looking over to Charlie, who was trying with every fiber in his being to raise up the TOC. Charlie was beginning to panic.

Tim stood there, rifle at the ready, looking everywhere for any other Afghanis. "Check them." He ordered.

Lucas started searching the kid, who was cowering in fear. Matt searched the teenager, who continually tried to bite and claw his way out of the cuffs, and Tim checked the old man, who had a radio on him. "Are you Taliban? ARE YOU TALIBAN?"

Riggins shook his head as he threw down the radio he found on the man. "Fucking Tali."

Lucas looked over, and his eyes connected with Tim's. Lucas shook his head. _"This is not good. Not fucking good._ Fuck."

Tim looked over to Charlie, who was trying to raise the base on the radio. Charlie shook his head. No joy. Tim yanked out his phone, saying as he did so, "Now I'm gonna be that guy. I'm now going to be that guy calling on a fucking unsecure Sat line because your radio is not functioning."

"Talk to the mountains, sir." Charlie responded.

Lucas took off the helmet he had on and ran his hands through his hair. _"Fuck. Cannot catch a fucking break."_

He pulled up what little bit of the village he could see with his scope on his MK11. It was peaceful. It looked like everyone down there was going about their normal business. _"Except that is the most dangerous part of Afghanistan. Pretty much everyone down there wants to kill me."_

He thought of Brooke. _"Shit. She'd probably come up with some funny ass comment about flashing them or getting them drunk enough to help. Fuck. Think about Brooke. Gotta get back to Brooke. That'll help."_

Tim finally got the sat phone working, and put the call in. After reaching the TOC, and finding out that as planned, the force had returned to Bagram, Tim managed to get himself transferred to the SEAL's TOC.

The phone rang in the TOC, and Clay Spenser went to answer it. "Bagram Oulette TOC, this is Petty Officer Clay Spenser speaking-"

"Spenser, its Tim Riggins."

"You're looking for Tim Riggins?" Clay asked, not understanding hardly a word coming from the speaker.

"No, this IS Tim Riggins."

"Tim? This connection sucks man. What's up?"

"Get me the skipper now."

"He's asleep, sir."

"Wake him up."

"Did you say wake him up?"

"Right the fuck now!"

Clay took off running, and got to Alex's room, where he was trying to catch some shut eye. After explaining briefly, Alex and Spenser took off for the TOC. They got there and Martin grabbed the phone.

"Tim?"

"Hello? Fuck, it dropped."

Tim slammed the sat phone back down onto its place on his vest. Lucas spoke up, trying to add some humor to the situation to relieve a little bit of the stress. "We could light these goats on fire and smoke signal our way out of here."

Charlie joined in. "I could go down to the village and ask to borrow a phone."

Lucas chuckled to himself. "You'd get some interesting tile ideas down there bro. Afghan Dirt Brown. Goat skin blond, she'll dig that a hell of a lot more than what is it, Honey creme...?"

Charlie cracked a smile. And all of a sudden, seeing a potential opportunity, the teenager bolted. Matt swiftly cracked him in the back with his rifle, bringing him down, before slamming him back into the tree the teenager was first against, and then forcing the teenagers head down.

Riggins looked out over the scene, sighed, and spoke. "Way I see it is, we got three options. One, we let them go. Probably be found in less than an hour. Two, we tie them up, and roll the dice. They'll probably eaten by fucking wolves or freeze to death."

"Three?" Lucas asked, already knowing and dreading what Tim was about to say.

"We terminate the compromise."

Silence settled in on the group, as that sunk in. Matt quietly said, "Shah's down there. We let them go, Shaw disappears. Mission fails."

"What, you mean kill them?... I don't know. I don't like it. We kill them. Yeah, okay. We kill them. Bury them. They get found. Then what... "

"Then what."

Lucas stared at him, dumbfounded. "You know then what! It ain't gonna be private. Gonna be out there for the whole fucking world. CNN - SEALs kill kids. I don't want that legacy, bro. I'm not killing kids."

"Shah killed twenty Marines last week. We let them go, he'll kill twenty more the next week, forty more the week after that. HE TRIED TO KILL OUR BROTHERS! Our job is to stop Shah. Why do these men have the right to dictate how we do our job?"

Lucas quickly responded. "The Rules of Engagement says we cannot touch them."

"I understand...And I don't care."

Matt began to point at each of the team members. "I care about you. I care about you, I care about you."

Matt finished with his look trained on Lucas. "I don't want Brooke to see your head, your decapitated head, on Al Jazeera. That is Shah." He finished, pointing at the teenager.

"I don't see it that way."

"Where do you think he's running to? Two hundred friends down there."

"They've got guys doing twenty in Leavenworth for taking home trophy guns. What do you think they're gonna do for fucking two kids and an old fucking man?"

Charlie cut in. "Why is it anyone's fucking business what the fuck we do up here? We do what we do. What we have to do. That's it. That's our business."

Matt continued. "That's not a kid. That's a soldier. That's death. Look at it."

"They are unarmed prisoners." Lucas argued.

"And the second they run down there we have two hundred hajis on our backs."

Exasperated, Lucas replied, "Then tie them up! Let's just fucking go!"

Charlie then responded, "We can't just leave and let them go."

Matt continued. "Who do you think the radio is for? They're not calling Domino's Pizza!"

"I know what the fucking radio is for."

"That is a cellphone to the Taliban!"

The group all began to argue amongst themselves, as the severity of the situation began to grip them.

"This is not a vote." Riggins came in saying, which shut the group up.

"This is what we're going to do. This op is compromised. Pack up. Everything. We're gonna let em go and we're gonna make the peak. When we make the peak were gonna make Comms. We're calling QRF and we're getting out, and we're going home."

Everyone nodded and muttered yessirs while they moved to cut the men loose. They cut them loose, and they all started walking away. The old man turned, and said something that sounded ominous in Pashto, before turning around and walking away. The teenager began to run, but Matt called after him, getting the teenager to turn around. "You just won the fucking lottery."

The teen glared, and turned, and began to sprint down the mountain.

McGarrett paced around while his men tried to make contact with Spartan 0-1, to no avail. Then all of a sudden, he heard the roar of chopper engines going from idle to full, and he rushed outside to see the Scorpions, the protectors for his craft, beginning to lift off. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" He yelled over the sound of the engines.

"ARMY JUST CALLED. THEY GOT TROOPS IN CONTACT."

"BUT WE'RE QRF!"

"WE'VE GOT FUCKING TROOPS IN CONTACT!" The pilot yelled before shutting the door. McGarrett walked away, disgusted.

Lucas stood there, watching the people leave. His brothers in arms walked back, starting the long trek up the mountain, the race against time. But Lucas stood there for one last minute, pondering the beauty. _"Amazing how something so beautiful can be so deadly."_


	16. Chapter 15

Lucas moved up the mountain with the rest of the SEAL's, but it was slow going. Weighed down by their gear, combined with moving up steep terrain with loose footing meant that progress, compared to the Afghani kid who had took off to tell the village, was almost nil. Lucas sighed. _"Shit. We're about to get fucking caught. Fuck."_

The men exited the forest, and began to trek up the side of the mountain that was just shale and rocks with no trees. _"Wide out in the fucking open. This is not fucking good."_

And then he heard a snap, a crash, and Lucas turned around to see Matt having fallen down hard. He was grimacing hard. _"Shit. He never shows pain. He just got hurt pretty fucking bad._ You alright?"

"Fucking Afghanistan."

"Hell, I thought I was the one that was supposed to be falling."

"I'm fine."

But as Matt got up, and barely made a step without white hot pain flashing through his facial expression, it quickly became evident that he was not fine.

* * *

The goat boy got down to the village and began to scream for Shah. Two Taliban soldiers heard him and quickly took him to see Shah. As he explained, Shah got on his old walkie talkie and began to call out to his army to prepare to move. The men all began to get loaded up. Well over two hundred soldiers, all loading up as heavy as they could carry. They were preparing for war, and they were preparing to take the lives of the American infidels.

* * *

The SEAL's made it over the crest of the mountain, but their joy quickly turned to anguish. It was a false summit, and the mountain that was blocking them in was even steeper than the one they had just scaled. There was no way they could get to the top before the Taliban closed them in. Charlie and Tim nonetheless started trying to get comms up, but to no avail. Riggins looked with disgust at the mountain that had deceived them. "What do you want to do?" Lucas asked.

"Go home, get in bed, and watch Anchorman."

"Roger that."

There was silence for a minute, and then Lucas spoke again. "What do you think?"

"We did the right thing. We let our love light shine. God ought to be smiling down on us. Isn't that how it works? Good things happen to good people?"

There was silence again, and again, Lucas broke it a minute later. "You think they're coming after us, Timmy?"

"Like a pack of wild dogs. Matt? You good to go?"

"No problems here boss." Matt responded.

Tim spoke again. "Here's the deal. Lay low here. Soon as the sun sets, we move. If we can't get comms from that top, we're probably gonna have to walk home anyway, so get some rest. Matt, you're first security. We move as soon as we get some shadows."

The team moved back into the tree line and set up a small perimeter in some rocks and fallen trees. Then Matt got on security, and the rest settled into an uneasy darkness. The men closed their eyes, but none could sleep. They were on the edge. Each man knew what was coming.

* * *

The men all sat, looking at the forest, searching, scanning for enemies, the other three having given up on trying to sleep. Nothing moved, but the men stayed alert as always. They knew that the Taliban were out there, somewhere, and that the SEAL's were the prize target. They had gone from being the hunters to being the hunted. All of a sudden, a movement caught Matt's eye. He brought his rifle up and looked through the scope. Nothing. And then he saw it again. A movement. A human movement. Riggins shook his head, and then slid up next to Lucas and whispered. "Gonna go do some recon. Be back in two minutes."

"Roger. Want some company?"

"Negative."

Riggins patted Lucas on the back, who was now also looking through his rifle, told the other two, and then, while staying crouched low to the ground, headed for the top of the mountain.

* * *

He moved, staying low to the ground, but still managed to be quick about it. He got out of the tree line, went a few yards up the mountain to the cover of a lone pine tree, and sighed. Up on top of the ridgeline were roughly forty Taliban fighters. The SEAL's were surrounded with no comms and no way out. Tim rushed back to the team, and quickly stowed up next to Lucas. "We're about to get contacted."

Lucas responded, "Roger."

"How fucking fast are these guys?"

"Fast."

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that we're about fixing to get into a pretty good gunfight."

Lucas nodded, not taking his eye off his scope. "Roger that."

Lucas shook his head and muttered, "Looks like I voted wrong."

"Negative. We've been given the opportunity to reach out and make some hell fucking strong contact with our friends from the other side. Job well done."

"Hooyah to that, sir."

A minute passed, with Lucas still having his gun trained on the downslope. He spotted a Taliban warrior just poking out from behind a tree. "Hey, Timmy? Think I'm about ready to punch that time card."

Tim slid his weapon into place and whispered, "Do it."

Lucas steadied himself, flicked the safety off, and watched as the Taliban soldier turned out of his cover, rifle facing up the hill, aimed directly at the SEAL's. He aimed dead center of the man's forehead, slowed his breath even more, and then...he pulled the trigger. Hit. The silenced rifle didn't make a noise, but the bullet did. The sound of the zip rang out through the forest. The man stumbled forward, and Lucas shot once more to make sure the guy went down. And then...Silence. There was no noise, save for a lone guy a way away yelling. And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

All over, Taliban guns went from silent to letting loose with everything they could. The roar was deafening. Charlie tried desperately to raise comms while shooting at the same time. "SPARTAN 01 WITH MAJOR ENEMY CONTACT! REQUESTING QRF! REPEAT, QRF! WE NEED HELP! FUCK!"

His last statement came as a result of a bullet that hit his hand, shattering and splintering bone. "FUCK!" Lucas looked around, trying to see what the hell was going on with the team. Then he saw a familiar weapon. "RPG!" He screamed, while yanking up his weapon and pulling the trigger twice. The man fell dead.

"PUSH LEFT PUSH LEFT!" Riggins yelled over the squad radio.

"ROGER, PUSHING LEFT!"

Lucas moved from boulder to boulder, feeling the zip of bullets as they passed right by him, over him, and beside him. The SEAL's were fighting well together, killing Taliban practically at will, but the Taliban were beginning to catch on, taking up solid cover and suppressing the SEAL's with their volume of fire, hindering the SEAL's movement. A bullet came in and slammed into the rock right next to where Matt's face was. The rock splintered and shrapnel cut into his face, slicing cuts across his cheeks and forehead, which caused blood to get in his eyes. Seeing this, Lucas quickly covered for him, pulling the trigger repeatedly to take out multiple enemies converging on Matt's position. One popped out of cover and got his rifle on in time to hit his target. The bullet hit Matt in his left shoulder as he was trying to fire, knocking him to the ground. A Taliban soldier ran up, screaming, and hopped onto Lucas. Lucas twisted, grabbed the man's head, twice slammed it down on the rock he was using for cover, then dropped the man, whipped up his rifle, and shot the man in the head. And then he went back to covering his firing lane. And slowly, the rate of fire from the enemy slowly decreased, until it was almost nil.

Lucas muttered, "Left is good, Timmy, I say again, left is good."

And then, all of a sudden, out of nowhere, a .50 caliber machine gun came in, tearing apart the cover that Lucas and Matt were using. The roar was deafening. "LEFT IS NO GOOD! I REPEAT, LEFT IS NO GOOD!" Lucas came in saying on the radio.

"Roger that. Push right. I say again, push right."

Riggins and Charlie looked, trying to see if there were any enemies. When he saw one move, Riggins popped up to shoot. And then, appearing out of the forest, multiple Taliban soldiers rushed the position. A bullet hit Riggins in his abdomen, taking his breath away. Charlie jumped on him, screaming, "DOWN!"

It saved Riggins's life, as a bullet that zinged over a second later just narrowly missed his head. The two SEALs paused for a second, got their breath back, and returned to shooting.

Lucas threw smoke. "SMOKE! MATT, CONSOLIDATE ON TIMMY!"

"ROGER!" Matt took off running but didn't get far before a bullet hit him in his leg, causing him to fall, screaming. He grimaced, and pulled himself behind a tree for cover, while nearly biting his lip off because of the pain.

Lucas took off running, as the rock he was using for cover had nearly been bitten down to shreds by the bullet. He made it almost to Timmy when he felt what he thought for a second was a lightning strike in his lower back/thigh area. He fell to the ground, screaming. "FUCK!"

He yanked his rifle up and took out the guy that was coming up behind him, and then began to try and push through the pain. _"And I thought basketball conditioning was bad. Fuck. So this is what it feels like to be shot. FUCK! HURTS LIKE A FUCKING BITCH!"_

He moved over near Tim, who yelled, "BACK BACK BACK!"

* * *

The men began to fall back, relentlessly chased by the Taliban soldiers. Riggins provided cover fire, while Lucas and the team moved back. The pain in his hip grew with every step he took. He set down by a large rock outcropping along a sort of trail. "TIMMY! CONSOLIDATE ON ME!"

"ROGER THAT!"

Tim took off running, in zig zags as they all did when they were under fire, to avoid being hit, and saw an RPG soldier come up behind him. He threw himself down to the ground and watched and felt as the explosion hit right next to him, only a few feet away. Then he picked himself up, and kept running to Lucas, finally getting to his position, where they were taking major fire from all sides. Lucas yelled, "WE CAN TAKE THEM TIMMY BUT I THINK WE'RE GONNA NEED A NEW SPOT!"

"ROGER THAT."

Riggins looked down at the cliff behind them multiple times. "WE NEED TO FALL BACK!"

Lucas looked at him like he was crazy. "YOU MEAN FALL OFF?!"

"ROGER THAT. CHARLIE, CAN YOU MOVE?"

"NO PROBLEM"

"MATT?"

"GOOD TO GO."

"CHARLIE, THE RADIO?"

"TOOK SOME ROUNDS! IT'S NO GOOD SIR."

"ROGER THAT. TAKE IT OUT FOR SURE, THEN WE FALL BACK."

Matt and Lucas headed back, Charlie stayed with the radio, and Riggins followed the two some yards behind. Charlie went to shoot the radio and took a round in the foot. "FUCK!"

He turned and began to hobble back to the team. Riggins was running when he took a round to his arm and his leg at the same time, knocking him off balance, almost causing him to fall on his face. "AH, FUCK! UHHH."

He dragged himself back up and tried as best he could to continue running with the team. The team reached the edge of the cliff and looked down.

It was one long fucking fall.

"READY?" Tim screamed. They all nodded. And then the RPG explosions behind them picked them up and threw them down the cliff.

* * *

They fell hard. As fast as they were going, and with there being a lot of downhill, nothing except something solid and anchored into the ground was going to stop them. They rolled over and over and over again, hitting rocks, trees, anything in their path. Finally, several hundred yards later, they all hit some sort of rock or tree at bone crushing speed to stop them. Lucas himself hit a rock three times as big as he was, which stopped him dead in his tracks and drew a sensation of white hot pain in his torso. He shook himself out of his daze, saw Timmy, and then remembered. "My rifle. I lost my fucking rifle."

He looked all around, hoping beyond hopes that maybe it would be there. And it was, mere feet away. He lightly hit Timmy on the shoulder. "See? That's God looking out for us man. Thank you, God. Thank you, God."

Tim managed a slight chuckle and responded, "If that's God looking out for us, I'd hate to see him pissed."

Around this time, the other two came scrambling up to them. The gunfire had silenced. Lucas readied his weapon. "Alright. I think we can take them."

Then all of a sudden, the gunfire opened up again. The very first shot hit Tim's foot. "FUCK!" He screamed.

"BAD SPOT BAD SPOT!" Lucas yelled, while pulling up his rifle and taking out any targets he could see.

An RPG exploded right next to him, but Lucas continued to fire. Then, he heard a whistle, and felt a searing white hot pain explode in his right abdomen. He was hit. Again. "FUCK! THIS FUCKING SUCKS!"

"PUSH LEFT PUSH LEFT!" Riggins screamed, and the SEAL's immediately took off, trying desperately to get out of the fire for even just a minute.

* * *

They ran through some pine trees, using another small trail. Tim was hit in the back. "SHIT! FUCK ME!"

Lucas ran with Charlie close behind, while Riggins was farther forward, and Matt had point. Then Charlie was hit in the back, causing him to go down. Lucas was trained as a medic, and he knew that Charlie was starting to go into shock. _"This is not fucking good. Fuck."_

He grabbed Charlie's straps on his vest. "IT'S OK BUDDY! I GOTCHA!"

Lucas began to drag Charlie as fast as he could towards the new spot that Tim and Matt had found, while Charlie fired at any enemies that came anywhere near. He hit every single one of them.

* * *

They got to the new spot, but the SEAL's were now in awful shape. They were sliding everywhere, all of them shot up, blood and sweat mixing and dripping to the ground as they gasped for breath, falling to the ground in front of their new cover while trying to keep their minds off the searing pain that all were suffering through.

They got to the spot and Lucas began to check all of the wounds that he could. He got Charlie first. Charlie looked up from the ground and feebly said, "Lucas, I'm shot."

"We're all shot up brother. Can you fight?"

Charlie looked at his hand with a hole and splintered bone. "Messed up my drawing hand, that pisses me off."

"You're ok, Charlie."

He looked for his med kit so he could get to work. "Fuck, lost my med kit."

Lucas knew the country alternative, but it hurt like hell. "Pack dirt into it, got me?" He said to the team regarding wounds.

He grabbed some dirt, packed it tight, and stuck far down into Charlie's leg wound. The pain was unbearable. Tears began to pour out of Charlie's eyes each time Lucas did it for each of his wounds. Then Lucas moved onto Riggins, and lastly Matt. Same results with all three. "HOW'D THEY FIND US SO FAST TIMMY?" Charlie yelled, the blood loss and shock clearly having got him.

Lucas whipped around. "Shut the fuck up!" He whispered.

But they SEAL's all heard the Taliban excitedly talking and moving. They had been found. Charlie began to freak out. "Got on us pretty fast. I was talking to my mom, she didn't say anything about it. Matty, you see them?"

Matt shook his head. "I didn't see them until you did Charlie."

Charlie looked back down at his hand. "So much fucking red man. Really vivid reds."

And then the Taliban fighters opened fire. "TIMMY! WE GOTTA MOVE!" Lucas screamed.

Riggins looked around. They were surrounded on three sides, except for the back. However, that back was a cliff, even steeper than the one that they had just jumped. "LUCAS! WE'RE GOING OFF THE BACK!"

"ROGER THAT!"

Riggins went first, jumping, falling, twisting all over the place. Matt followed and did the exact same thing. Lucas grabbed Charlie, lifted him up on his back, and was just about to jump when a bullet hit his leg, making him fall, while a bullet hit Charlie in the shoulder, causing him to slip from Lucas's grip. Lucas screamed out in pain, lost the loose hold he had on Charlie, and fell over the cliff, while Charlie fell back onto the cliff. _"FUCK! I LEFT CHARLIE BEHIND!"_

* * *

The fall was even more brutal than before. Lucas felt his body be twisted and turned and flipped repeatedly. He wouldn't have even had any idea which way was up except for the ground and rocks and trees that he kept slamming into. He felt everything begin to go black, and his thoughts went to Brooke and their last night together before he deployed. _"Brooke...I love you...If I don't get back, don't forget me. Move on, and live your life, but don't ever forget about me."_

And then his head slammed against a rock, and everything went black.

* * *

He woke up to a faint rattle, and he squinted, trying to get his eyesight back straight, he saw a rattlesnake right next to him. _"Be cool. Don't piss it off. Just get moving. There's a few more things right now that are a tad bit more threatening than a rattlesnake."_

Lucas slowly shifted his head over to see Riggins and Matt lying nearby, still alive, but badly hurt. Riggins was on his back, barely able to move because of how hard he had landed on the rocks. He pointed up and muttered, "RPG."

Lucas heard the whistle and felt the explosion right next to him. He grabbed his rifle and moved forward to the rock overhang that Riggins and Matt had crawled to. They were all still badly exposed, and the bullets were getting closer by the second. "Where's Charlie?" Tim asked.

Lucas shook his head, shooting, barely able to comprehend anything except to keep aiming at bad guys and pulling the trigger. "Lucas, where's Charlie?" He asked again.

"Up top." Lucas said, his words coming in short gasps.

"We gotta go get him."

Lucas nodded. "Roger that."

"Alright, we're gonna get up there, grab Charlie, come back down, fight them on some more level ground, and kill every one of these motherfuckers. Matt, you're on rear security."

"Roger that." Matt responded.

"What's everyone's ammo situation?"

"I got seventy rounds." Matt said.

"Sixty rounds." Lucas said as he continued to shoot at the men on the top of the ravine.

"And I got three full mags. Lucas, let's move."

* * *

Charlie opened his eyes, not feeling any pain anymore. Everything was slowly fading. _"So, this is what it feels like to die."_

Charlie felt the soldiers begin to search him and take his equipment. He looked over and saw the bloodstained picture of the tile on the ground next to him. _"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean for it to end like this. I love you so much baby."_

He began to tear up as the thoughts, like the words on a page of a letter, kept coming. _"I'm so proud of you. You're gonna make such a great mama. Move on baby, live your life. I can't wait to see you on the other side."_

* * *

Riggins and Lucas started moving up the side of the mountain, but it was slow going. The small dropoff they had fallen down was filled with lots of boulders and rocks, which meant little footing and cover, and they were going uphill while being fired down on by the Taliban soldiers. They finally ended up behind some boulder together, pinned down, not even halfway back to where Charlie was.

"We can't get to him, can we?" Tim asked.

Lucas sighed shook his head. "No, Timmy. We can't get to him."

Tim nodded. He looked out, and saw a large rock outcropping sticking out from the mountain and quarry, out about fifty yards to his left. And the line of sight to the base was unobstructed. You couldn't see the base, but there was nothing that would block a signal. "I'm gonna get us some help Luke. I'm gonna make the call."

"Good luck with that one brother."

"Lucas, look at me."

Lucas turned, and saw that Tim was dead serious. "I'm gonna make the call."

Riggins began to take all his ammo, anything extra he had, and put it in Lucas's vest. "Timmy, no..."

But Riggins continued, not faltering for a second. Lucas choked back tears and said, "Timmy, I'm sorry."

"For what, brother?"

"That we didn't kill more of em."

"Oh, we're gonna kill more of them. Bet on that, Lucas. We're gonna kill a lot more of them. "

Tim readied his HK and made sure that the sat phone had the number ready to dial the second he pressed the call button. He turned back to Lucas on last time and grabbed him by the vest. Both men had tears pouring from their eyes. "Always remember Lucas...Never out of the fight."

Riggins turned and sprinted up the hill while Matt and Lucas laid down cover fire. He took repeated rounds, but they didn't even phase him. He kept coming, one last complete and utter sacrifice for the men that he loved so dearly. He made it up to the outcropping and dialed. It went through. "JBAD TOC, this is-"

"Sir, this is Lieutenant Tim Riggins. Spartan 01. We need immediate air support-UGH! UHHHHH."

Bullets slammed into Tim's leg and torso, causing him to drop the phone and gasp in pain. Riggins took a heavy breath, the pain searing away at what was left of him, and pushed through, picking the phone back up and continuing, "-we need immediate air support."

"Roger, Riggins. Can I have your ten-digit grid?"

Riggins was beginning to fade, barely able to comprehend what the man told him. "We need help now! Need immediate CAS."

"Roger that, I need your ten-digit grid."

"We are headed down the ravine toward the Chichakel village."

"Riggins, can you get me the grids?"

"Please hurry, sir. Thank you." And then the line went dead.

* * *

Charlie saw Shah, the man they had been sent to kill, appear out of the crowd of soldiers. He was carrying an AK-47, and it was aimed directly at him. Charlie smiled. _"I can't wait to see you in heaven baby. Don't worry, I don't mind waiting. I'll find a nice bench on a nice like, and I'll sit there and wait on you baby. And then we'll start our last journey. Together."_

The tears were now pouring down his face. He looked at the paper one last time, slowly grabbed it, and brought it to his chest. And then he looked at Shah and smiled. He was ready. It was about time to take his last trip home.

* * *

Tim Riggins dropped the phone, having made his final call, and pulled himself up, resolving that he would not die lying down. Riggins pulled himself to his knees and stared out over the edge of the outcropping, looking over the horizon. The battle had waged on throughout the afternoon and the sun had come close to setting. The vivid colors of dusk painted the landscape as the shadows began to fall. They would have been getting up to move at that moment if they had not been found. They had come so close to escaping. Now, Tim knew, it was only a matter of moments before he made his final escape, his final journey, and headed for eternity. Tim smiled at the horizon, thinking about all of the plans he and his fiancé had made. He smiled. _"I love you honey. Say hi to my folks for me. We'll see each other again soon. I promise."_

And then he thought of all the SEAL's in his team. His brothers. He thought about how much he loved them. And he thought about Alex, his role model and friend. _"You're a good man one day, Alex. Great SEAL, great leader, and a better man. I love you, brother."_

And then he looked out over the horizon and the slowly fading sun. _"Father, into thy hands I commit my spirit."_ He prayed.

He stared out one last time and smiled. _"I'll be headed to paradise with a full heart."_

* * *

Lucas had seen the gunshots slow, and then almost stop. He had gotten back to Matt, and was aiming, when he heard the individual gunshots. And he knew. The tears poured down his face as he reloaded his rifle. He was still ready to fight. But inside, his heart cried out, regardless. _"God...When is this gonna stop?"_

* * *

Tim heard the gunshots, and vaguely felt them enter his torso. He felt the impact push him over, but he didn't hit the ground. He managed to stay upright on his knees, one final act of defiance and perseverance in the face of soul crushing odds. _"I always wondered what it would feel like to die."_

He looked down to the side as he knelt there and saw Lucas, somehow. He smiled. _"There's a better place awaiting both of us. Heaven is waiting on us. I'll save you a seat at the bar. I'll see you again, brother. And always remember, Lucas..._

 _ **Never Out of the fight."**_


	17. Chapter 16

_Previously:_

 _Riggins and Lucas started moving up the side of the mountain, but it was slow going. The small dropoff they had fallen down was filled with lots of boulders and rocks, which meant little footing and cover, and they were going uphill while being fired down on by the Taliban soldiers. They finally ended up behind some boulder together, pinned down, not even halfway back to where Charlie was._

 _"We can't get to him, can we?" Tim asked._

 _Lucas sighed shook his head. "No, Timmy. We can't get to him."_

 _Tim nodded. He looked out, and saw a large rock outcropping sticking out from the mountain and quarry, out about fifty yards to his left. And the line of sight to the base was unobstructed. You couldn't see the base, but there was nothing that would block a signal. "I'm gonna get us some help Luke. I'm gonna make the call."_

 _"Good luck with that one brother."_

 _"Lucas, look at me."_

 _Lucas turned, and saw that Tim was dead serious. "I'm gonna make the call."_

 _Riggins began to take all his ammo, anything extra he had, and put it in Lucas's vest. "Timmy, no..."_

 _But Riggins continued, not faltering for a second. Lucas choked back tears and said, "Timmy, I'm sorry."_

 _"For what, brother?"_

 _"That we didn't kill more of em."_

 _"Oh, we're gonna kill more of them. Bet on that, Lucas. We're gonna kill a lot more of them. "_

 _Tim readied his HK and made sure that the sat phone had the number ready to dial the second he pressed the call button. He turned back to Lucas on last time and grabbed him by the vest. Both men had tears pouring from their eyes. "Always remember Lucas...Never out of the fight."_

 _Riggins turned and sprinted up the hill while Matt and Lucas laid down cover fire. He took repeated rounds, but they didn't even phase him. He kept coming, one last complete and utter sacrifice for the men that he loved so dearly. He made it up to the outcropping and dialed. It went through. "JBAD TOC, this is-"_

 _"Sir, this is Lieutenant Tim Riggins. Spartan 01. We need immediate air support-UGH! UHHHHH."_

 _Bullets slammed into Tim's leg and torso, causing him to drop the phone and gasp in pain. Riggins took a heavy breath, the pain searing away at what was left of him, and pushed through, picking the phone back up and continuing, "-we need immediate air support."_

 _"Roger, Riggins. Can I have your ten-digit grid?"_

 _Riggins was beginning to fade, barely able to comprehend what the man told him. "We need help now! Need immediate CAS."_

 _"Roger that, I need your ten-digit grid."_

 _"We are headed down the ravine toward the Chichakel village."_

 _"Riggins, can you get me the grids?"_

 _"Please hurry, sir. Thank you." And then the line went dead._

* * *

 _Charlie saw Shah, the man they had been sent to kill, appear out of the crowd of soldiers. He was carrying an AK-47, and it was aimed directly at him. Charlie smiled. "I can't wait to see you in heaven baby. Don't worry, I don't mind waiting. I'll find a nice bench on a nice like, and I'll sit there and wait on you baby. And then we'll start our last journey. Together."_

 _The tears were now pouring down his face. He looked at the paper one last time, slowly grabbed it, and brought it to his chest. And then he looked at Shah and smiled. He was ready. It was about time to take his last trip home._

* * *

 _Tim Riggins dropped the phone, having made his final call, and pulled himself up, resolving that he would not die lying down. Riggins pulled himself to his knees and stared out over the edge of the outcropping, looking over the horizon. The battle had waged on throughout the afternoon and the sun had come close to setting. The vivid colors of dusk painted the landscape as the shadows began to fall. They would have been getting up to move at that moment if they had not been found. They had come so close to escaping. Now, Tim knew, it was only a matter of moments before he made his final escape, his final journey, and headed for eternity. Tim smiled at the horizon, thinking about all of the plans he and his fiancé had made. He smiled. "I love you honey. Say hi to my folks for me. We'll see each other again soon. I promise."_

 _And then he thought of all the SEAL's in his team. His brothers. He thought about how much he loved them. And he thought about Alex, his role model and friend. "You're a good man one day, Alex. Great SEAL, great leader, and a better man. I love you, brother."_

 _And then he looked out over the horizon and the slowly fading sun. "Father, into thy hands I commit my spirit." He prayed._

 _He stared out one last time and smiled. "I'll be headed to paradise with a full heart."_

* * *

 _Lucas had seen the gunshots slow, and then almost stop. He had gotten back to Matt, and was aiming, when he heard the individual gunshots. And he knew. The tears poured down his face as he reloaded his rifle. He was still ready to fight. But inside, his heart cried out, regardless. "God...When is this gonna stop?"_

* * *

 _Tim heard the gunshots, and vaguely felt them enter his torso. He felt the impact push him over, but he didn't hit the ground. He managed to stay upright on his knees, one final act of defiance and perseverance in the face of soul crushing odds. "I always wondered what it would feel like to die."_

 _He looked down to the side as he knelt there and saw Lucas, somehow. He smiled. "There's a better place awaiting both of us. Heaven is waiting on us. I'll save you a seat at the bar. I'll see you again, brother. And always remember Lucas..._

 _ **Never Out of the fight."**_

* * *

Eric, Alex, and Brett landed back at Bagram Air Base a while later. They had only been gone a few hours, but when they walked inside the TOC, it was clear that something was up. Whatever SEAL's weren't rushing around the various desks, computers, and phones were fully geared up, ready to jump on the chopper at a moment's notice. _"Something has obviously gone wrong since we left."_

He went to Heller, and asked, "What's going on, Erik?"

"Spartan 0-1 has missed 3 windows. Just got off the phone with JTOC, and they said not to call until I knew for sure what was going on. Fucking politics."

"Roger that. I'll join in with the team. You stay in command, you're more up to speed than I am."

"Roger that."

The two had just finished talking, and Alex walked back to get ammo from the table in the back with Brett and Eric when a call came on the TOC's speakers. The men all listened in horror as the voice of Tim Riggins came in weak, and for all of those that knew Tim, they could tell he was near the end. The call ended, and the words "Troops in Contact" began to flash on all of the computer screens. Heller quickly began to move, yelling, "Let's move guys. Let's really move!"

Alex, Brett, and Eric quickly filled up their vests to the full with ammo and moved out behind the last of the operators leaving the TOC. Two choppers sat right outside of the SEAL compound. Heller took the QRF from SEAL Team Three with him on the first chopper, with Alex and the other Team Six operators heading out on the second chopper. He sat down on the seat closest to the ramp, strapped his helmet back up, and prepared for the half hour ride over to the mountain. The SEAL's were armed to the teeth, and they were coming to bring their boys home. Now all that was left to do was sit back and wait.

* * *

The QRF at JBAD quickly suited up and ran for the Warbird choppers. They were much closer. They could be at the mountain in ten minutes. The few SEAL's that had stayed along with Marines that had volunteered to go all quickly set up inside, prepared to go save their boys from the Lion's Den. The team was just about to lift off when the man who had been operating comms ran up and gave the "Do Not Lift Off" signal. McGarrett, the SEAL in charge, a strong man with a long beard, early thirties, and extremely loyal to his brothers, ran out of the chopper, yelling as he did so the comms officer could hear him yell, "WHATS THE FUCKING PROBLEM?!"

"WARBIRDS ARE GROUNDED SIR."

"WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY GROUNDED?"

"WARBIRDS CAN'T FLY WITHOUT COVER FROM THE SCORPIONS."

"…WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE SCORPIONS?!"

"ON THEIR WAY BACK! THEY'RE TURNING BACK NOW!"

"FUCKING UNBELIEVABLE!"

"NO SHIT!"

McGarrett walked back to the chopper in a fit of anger, yanking his hand about in a motion that indicated for the men to get off of the chopper. They were grounded with their men in the middle of a fight.

* * *

Lucas came back down the side of the mountain, picking his way between rocks to get back to the massive rock that Matt was using for cover. Matt was aiming up the hill, covering Lucas as he ran down. Lucas slid in hard, then backed up against the rock, using it for cover. His breath came out in short gasps, wheezing. "Where's Timmy?" Matt asked.

Lucas didn't answer. He couldn't feel anything except pain. He couldn't think anything other than, _"This can't be happening."_

"Where's Murph?" Matt asked again.

"Up top." Lucas answered in short gasps, trying to catch his breath.

"Where up top?"

"Getting the QRF."

Matt looked up, his right eye swollen shut, his left trying to see Tim. He didn't see him. "Where exactly is Tim?"

Lucas snapped a little bit, the stress of the situation getting to his head. He angrily bit off, "IF I knew exactly where the fuck his is I would tell you brother! Now are you squared away?"

Matt looked away, stung, when Lucas saw blood coming from a hole in the back of Matt's head. Lucas shook his head. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Lemme see you."

He pulled Matt's head towards him, examining the wound. Matt cracked a sad smile. "Did they really shoot me in the fucking head?"

"Yeah, buddy."

The pair were quiet for a minute, then Matt looked up at Lucas. "Are Timmy and Charlie really dead?"

Lucas looked away, debating whether to share what he knew with Matt, who, with the blood loss and trauma, was beginning to lose it. "I don't know." He finally answered.

"Are we dead?"

Lucas shook his head. "Fuck no. We're solid."

Matt was quiet again for a minute, before speaking. "If I die, I need you to make sure Peyton knows how much I love her."

"She knows."

"And that I died with my brothers. With a full fucking heart."

Matt smiled at the last statement. Lucas shook his head. "You're not dying Matt. You're not-"

His response was cut off by a massive RPG blast right next to the pair. Both scrambled to move.

"Get yourself some real estate!" Matt screamed at Lucas. Lucas only nodded in response, beginning to lose it; Beginning to feel like a hunted animal running out of options.

* * *

Heller was on the radio in the chopper with McGarrett. "What's the problem?" He asked the grounded SEAL.

"The Scorpions were pulled."

Heller shook his head. _"Beginning to look like a cursed op._ Why?"

"Some army troops in contact."

"Where are they?"

"They're saying 10 minutes out."

Heller looked at the pilots and spoke. "What's the deal with the Scorpions? The Warbirds are grounded at JBad."

"Roger that. Warbirds need the air support."

"They should have boots on ground right the fuck now."

"Roger that."

"Can you put us down without the Scorpions?"

"We'll do whatever we have to do to get your boys home."

Heller nodded, slapping the pilot on the back and returning to his seat.

* * *

The firefight was short, but it served its purpose. Lucas was pushed farther right and farther right out of the quarry and into the forest. And away from Matt. As soon as the gunshots died, Lucas began to move through the forest, yelling despite knowing that he was heard clearly by the enemy, "MATT?! MATT?!"

There was no response.

Sighing, Lucas continued on, hobbling across the side of the mountain. _"I have to find Matt."_

* * *

At the same time _,_ Matt stumbled through the forest on the opposite side of the ravine, screaming, trying to find his teammate. "LUCAS?! LUCAS?!"

* * *

Lucas didn't hear Matt. "Fuck. Not fucking good. Not fucking good."

He continued to hobble through the forest in the general direction of where he had last seen Matt, his hope beginning to waver, when he heard a faint beating. Far off, in the distance, but steadily growing louder, and louder, and louder, until all of a sudden, he saw the two CH47's fly up the side of the mountain. "YEAHAHA!" He screamed, utter joy filling his soul. Matt, on the other side of the ravine and forest, also screamed. "YASSSSS!" He too, felt the utter joy of knowing someone had come for them, to save them.

Alex looked at Brett and Eric to his right, as he was the first man, closest to the open back of the chopper, shot off a quick prayer, and stood up and turned to the open back. Behind his trusted friends were the rest of Alpha and Bravo. Everyone was here. The soldiers all followed his lead, standing up and facing the back, preparing to rappel. He felt a light grab on his shoulder, and he turned to see Eric, who gave him a reassuring smile and nod. Alex nodded back and spoke into the comms. "Alright gentlemen, lock and load. Let's bring our boys home."

* * *

Heller and his men did the same as Alex and his men in their chopper. Theirs was to be the first to let the SEAL's out, followed quickly by Alex. _"It's simple. Just slide down the forty foot rope and we're all good. We're gonna be fine_. Let's do this. Hewitt, you're first, move!"

The youngster couldn't help but grin at that. The young man raced up to the front and put a hand on the rope. Heller grabbed his shoulder. "You good?" He asked.

Hewitt grinned wider and nodded. "Couldn't be better."

"Glorious opportunity here, Mr. Hewitt."

"Yes, sir."

The two had just each put their first foot out of the chopper when all of a sudden the commander saw a small explosion on the ground and the metallic glint of an incoming object. Heller felt his blood turn to ice, and screamed, "RPG!"

All of the men in the chopper flattened themselves against the sides of the chopper and watched, horrified, as the rocket stayed on its path and went straight at them, flying through and into the chopper, exploding right in the middle.

* * *

Lucas's joy turned to horror as he watched the RPG fly through the air, straight on its mark. "No..."

But it stayed straight, flew into the CH47, and blew up, the force of the explosion forcing the chopper over the edge of the cliff it had been hovering over, and falling straight down off the edge of the mountain. "FUCKING A!" Lucas screamed, his last shred of hope burning into nothing along with the bodies of the SEAL's that had been in the chopper.

* * *

Alex watched in horror as the chopper exploded, split in two, and fell down the edge of the mountain to its fiery death. _"No fucking way anyone survived that. FUCK!"_

Immediately after, rifles and RPG's alike opened up from all over the mountain, all aimed at his chopper. He yanked onto a handhold and watched as the chopper turned around and flew back the way they came, the gunfire still coming in hot and heavy. _"No...I have men down there! I HAVE FUCKING MEN DOWN THERE!"_

He took off towards the cockpit, screaming at the pilots. "PUT US THE FUCK DOWN!"

"No fucking way."

"PUT US THE FUCK DOWN, GODDAMMIT! I HAVE MEN DOWN THERE!"

"Not happening!"

Without thinking, Alex yanked the pistol out of his harness and aimed it at the pilots head, about to demand that they let them down when Eric and Brett ran up to him and grabbed him, yanking him back and forcing the gun out of his hand and putting it back in the holster. Alex shook his head and headed back to his spot on the chopper, watching the mountain fade into the distance and wondering, _"Will I be able to get my boys home?"_

In the back of his mind, he heard the chopper pilot talking to the TOC. "We have a fallen angel, repeat, we have a fallen angel. 6-4 is down hard, LZ is too hot. We are having to break contact."

 _"Just hold on Lucas..."_

* * *

Matt, from his side of the ravine, saw it all unfold. He abandoned all wisdom, clumsily running after the chopper, slipping and falling everywhere, screaming, "WAIT! _Come back. Please..."_

* * *

Lucas shook his head and looked down as he saw the other chopper turn away and head back the way they came. His begs and pleas came in short gasps. "No. No. No. Fucking no."

He watched the choppers, however, continue to go away, back the way they came. _"They're leaving me. They're leaving me and Matt behind."_

* * *

Matt stumbled through the woods, yelling, "Lucas!"

But his cries became increasingly weak, his steps became clumsier, he slipped more, and he clearly was beginning to suffer from the trauma and blood loss. He was just hanging on by a thread. But onward the SEAL stumbled, his pistol in hand, down a trail that led only God knew where. He saw a Taliban soldier walk up, and out of instinct and training, yanked up his pistol, pulling the trigger repeatedly, taking the man down. He felt a force slam into the right side of his chest and felt himself be turned around by the impact of the bullet. He saw the Taliban soldier responsible and yanked his pistol up, pulling the trigger. The man went down, but not before putting another bullet in Matt, this time in his left shoulder. Matt stumbled about for a little bit longer, and then fell, unable to walk any further. He pulled himself forward on his stomach, occasionally lifting up his pistol to fire at any enemies he came across. More bullets came, and more bullets found their mark. Finally, he managed to drag himself up the edge of a tree, pulling himself up to a sitting position so he could at least see what was in front of him. He kept shooting, doing anything he could to delay what he had now admitted to himself was inevitable. But he kept shooting, determined to fight to the last breath. But even he knew that his last breath was not far off. And finally, he pulled the trigger one last time, and his pistol popped to reload. But there were no magazines left. He had fired his last shot.

There was a Taliban member right in front of him, about thirty feet away. That soldier pulled his weapon up, and aimed at Matt. Matt couldn't hear, could barely breathe. A bullet had cut through his throat in the fight, and his lungs had slowly begun to fill with blood. And now, each raspy breath barely brought any air, and all he could hear was the sound of the blood in his lungs and throat when he breathed. He thought to himself. A first shot came. It hit the tree he was against, a foot above his head. _"I love you, Peyton. I don't wanna die, but here I am. I love you so much. Don't worry, I'll see you again soon."_

A second shot came into the tree, another miss, but closer. _"Forgive me for leaving you like this. I didn't want to, but I am. So, smile baby, because I'll at last know peace. I am going home."_

And with that last thought, Matt took one final deep breath, and stared at the soldier, mustering up his last bit of courage to stare death in the eye.

The third bullet found its mark.

* * *

Lucas stumbled through the forested mountain, trying to find his teammate, screaming, "MATT!"

It was the only thing he could do to find his friend. And it also showed the Taliban exactly where he was. Lucas continued to hobble through the boulders and trees, but his danger senses continued to increasingly get louder. And then, he took a step, turned his head, and saw that he was staring into the eyes of a man with an RPG, twenty feet away. He saw it fire, felt the explosion, and felt himself be picked up and thrown over the edge of the massive boulder he was on and down the edge of the mountain. When he finally stopped rolling, he saw that one boulder next to him that he had just rolled over was made out of shale, and that the bottom half had eroded away, leaving him just enough room so that he could slide underneath. He did so as quickly as he could, hearing the voices of the Taliban soldiers moving closer. Lucas held his rifle to his chest, and as he saw the sun begin to set, he thought to himself, _"The sunset is so beautiful. That never changes. God, this has been an awful day. Tomorrow will be better. It has to be. I'm gonna be ok."_ He stayed quiet and heard the Taliban voices get weaker as they all headed in for the night. The heat of the day began to change to the freezing cold of night. Lucas shivered, and continued to lie there, thinking, _"I love my brothers. I can't believe that they're gone. Can't fucking believe it. Shit, Riggins. What the fuck am I gonna tell Brooke? I can't tell her any of this. How can I tell her that you died as a hero so that I could live? How can I tell her that you died saving me? Would she ever forgive me?_

… _Can I ever forgive me?_

 _Brooke, I love you. Hope you had a good day. Or, are about to have a good day, I guess is what it is. I sure didn't. I just wanna tell you how much I love you, pretty girl. And how much I don't want to leave you. But, if I'm about too, then know how much I love you, and that I never stopped missing you, half a world away. You're the shining light that kept me going. God, I love you Brooke Davis. That'll never change._

 _No matter where I am."_

And with that final thought, Lucas thought part of it could even be described as a prayer, he fell into a deep dark sleep, underneath a shale rock in a freezing night in the Hindu Kush mountains.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few hours later, after a colder night than usual in the foothills of the Appalachian Mountains in North Carolina, in a small town called Tree Hill, a young woman named Brooke Davis woke up, stretched, kissed a picture of Lucas in his SEAL Spec Ops gear, and went to take a shower, the early morning not yet fully lit. She hurried through that and all of her morning routine, wanting to go meet Haley for coffee. But when she picked up her phone to call one of the two, she saw forty missed calls and nearly a hundred texts. All of them came from women on base that had gotten to know Brooke after Lucas had deployed. Brooke felt her blood run cold, and called the last person to call her, Serena Van der Woodsen, who was engaged to one of the operators that had served with Lucas. Serena picked up immediately. "BROOKE! Finally, everyone has been trying to reach you!"

"Serena, what's wrong?" Brooke asked, fear and impending tears creeping into her voice.

"I can't tell you over the phone. Look, you just need to get down the base now."

"Serena...is it Lucas?"

"...Just get down here Brooke. If you can drive, drive yourself. I don't think you're gonna want to bring someone else to hear this."

Brooke hung up the phone, stifled a sob, and forced herself to grab her keys and she took off for her car, and found herself quickly on the road, driving as fast as she could to Joint Base Marshall.

* * *

Joint Base Marshall. It was the center of the Joint Tactical Operations Command, where almost all special forces, from every branch of the military, were based out of in a new attempt to bring the special operations communities of all branches closer together. It served its purpose well, as the communities of all branches stationed there were as close as could be. And while that was almost always good, it also meant that bad news traveled exceptionally fast.

And as Brooke drove into the base, and towards the residential areas, and then into the neighborhood where the SEAL Commander, Vice Admiral Michael Holden, and his wife, Claudia Joy, lived, Brooke saw the many cars of wives from across Team Six and the other East Coast based SEAL Teams. Brooke checked her makeup, trying her best to cover up how she had cried the entire way driving over, steeled herself, and walked into the massive plantation style house. She was immediately greeted by multiple hugs from the wives, as well as Admiral Holden. Serena pulled her aside immediately and walked outside with Brooke. Brooke shook her head. "Everyone was too nice. It was overwhelming. And concerning. Serena, what is going on?"

Serena choked up and said, "Brooke…rumors started going around saying that a chopper filled with special operations forces went down near the Pakistani border…they don't think anyone made it out."

Brooke's hands went up to her face as she fell backwards in shock. "Oh no…"

Serena nodded and pulled Brooke into a tight embrace as both began to weep. "Brooke…there are a lot of people saying that there were NSW operators on that chopper."

Brooke moved her head back, stared at Serena, and asked, "Serena…do you…"

Serena shook her head. "I-I don't know, Brooke. I don't know…"

Admiral Holden walked out onto the deck and caught sight of the two women. Holden sighed and walked over to them, a heavy burden weighing on his every step. "…Ladies?"

The two women looked up at him, confused and scared. Holden exhaled and said, "What I'm about to tell you is extremely confidential, but I feel that the women of this unit deserved to know. Yesterday, Operation Red Wings was launched by Alpha and Bravo, with support from Team Three. Its objective was to take out a big-time Taliban leader. I can't get into operational specifics because none of you have security clearance, but point being, is that somehow during the mission, the four-man recon team of SEALs that was inserted was discovered, which led to a massive firefight. A call was made by the leader of that team, which brought in SEALs to come save them. Two V25's chock full of them. When they got there, one of the choppers was shot down. All inside were KIA."

Brooke and the Serena gasped, fears confirmed, and all felt fresh tears come into their eyes. "Other than the call with the SAT phone in the middle of the battle, the recon team has not made contact with the TOC since the morning that it all went bad, which was last night for us. We just now managed to get an Air Force Pararescue unit overhead to get eyes on target. They were pushed off by enemy fire, but they managed to orbit the site and confirm some of our suspicions. We believe three of the men from the Recon Team to be KIA."

Brooke and Serena felt the tears began to fall. "The first two were Tim Riggins and Charlie Baker."

Brooke put her head in her hands. "Oh my god..."

The admiral sighed and continued. "The third was a friend of yours, Brooke. I'm sorry. Matt Clayton was on the ground. We don't think he survived."

Brooke began to sob and Holden put a hand on her back, attempting to comfort her in the best way he knew how. Brooke sobbed uncontrollably for a few minutes, with Serena holding her, whispering comfort to her, doing everything that she could to try and help her. Finally, she regained a little bit of composure and looked up to see tears falling from the face of the admiral, who was still just standing there. "Admiral...who was the fourth man?"

He looked up from the ground, the tearstains clearly visible.

"The fourth man on the SEAL's recon team-" He said, his voice quivering, "-was Lucas."


	18. Chapter 17

_**(I changed the title, but nothing about the story is changing; I simply prefer this title better)**_

 _ **Previously:** Lucas stumbled through the forested mountain, trying to find his teammate, screaming, "MATT!"_

 _It was the only thing he could do to find his friend. And it also showed the Taliban exactly where he was. Lucas continued to hobble through the boulders and trees, but his danger senses continued to increasingly get louder. And then, he took a step, turned his head, and saw that he was staring into the eyes of a man with an RPG, twenty feet away. He saw it fire, felt the explosion, and felt himself be picked up and thrown over the edge of the massive boulder he was on and down the edge of the mountain. When he finally stopped rolling, he saw that one boulder next to him that he had just rolled over was made out of shale, and that the bottom half had eroded away, leaving him just enough room so that he could slide underneath. He did so as quickly as he could, hearing the voices of the Taliban soldiers moving closer. Lucas held his rifle to his chest, and as he saw the sun begin to set, he thought to himself, "The sunset is so beautiful. That never changes. God, this has been an awful day. Tomorrow will be better. It has to be. I'm gonna be ok." He stayed quiet and heard the Taliban voices get weaker as they all headed in for the night. The heat of the day began to change to the freezing cold of night. Lucas shivered, and continued to lie there, thinking, "I love my brothers. I can't believe that they're gone. Can't fucking believe it. Shit, Riggins. What the fuck am I gonna tell Brooke? I can't tell her any of this. How can I tell her that you died as a hero so that I could live? How can I tell her that you died saving me? Would she ever forgive me?_

 _…Can I ever forgive me?_

 _Brooke, I love you. Hope you had a good day. Or, are about to have a good day, I guess is what it is. I sure didn't. I just wanna tell you how much I love you, pretty girl. And how much I don't want to leave you. But, if I'm about too, then know how much I love you, and that I never stopped missing you, half a world away. You're the shining light that kept me going. God, I love you Brooke Davis. That'll never change._

 _No matter where I am."_

 _And with that final thought, Lucas thought part of it could even be described as a prayer, he fell into a deep dark sleep, underneath a shale rock in a freezing night in the Hindu Kush mountains._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, a few hours later, after a colder night than usual in the foothills of the Appalachian Mountains in North Carolina, in a small town called Tree Hill, a young woman named Brooke Davis woke up, stretched, kissed a picture of Lucas in his SEAL Spec Ops gear, and went to take a shower, the early morning not yet fully lit. She hurried through that and all of her morning routine, wanting to go meet Haley for coffee. But when she picked up her phone to call one of the two, she saw forty missed calls and nearly a hundred texts. All of them came from women on base that had gotten to know Brooke after Lucas had deployed. Brooke felt her blood run cold, and called the last person to call her, Serena Van der Woodsen, who was engaged to one of the operators that had served with Lucas. Serena picked up immediately. "BROOKE! Finally, everyone has been trying to reach you!"_

 _"Serena, what's wrong?" Brooke asked, fear and impending tears creeping into her voice._

 _"I can't tell you over the phone. Look, you just need to get down the base now."_

 _"Serena...is it Lucas?"_

 _"...Just get down here Brooke. If you can drive, drive yourself. I don't think you're gonna want to bring someone else to hear this."_

 _Brooke hung up the phone, stifled a sob, and forced herself to grab her keys and she took off for her car, and found herself quickly on the road, driving as fast as she could to Joint Base Marshall._

* * *

 _Joint Base Marshall. It was the center of the Joint Tactical Operations Command, where almost all special forces, from every branch of the military, were based out of in a new attempt to bring the special operations communities of all branches closer together. It served its purpose well, as the communities of all branches stationed there were as close as could be. And while that was almost always good, it also meant that bad news traveled exceptionally fast._

 _And as Brooke drove into the base, and towards the residential areas, and then into the neighborhood where the SEAL Commander, Vice Admiral Michael Holden, and his wife, Claudia Joy, lived, Brooke saw the many cars of wives from across Team Six and the other East Coast based SEAL Teams. Brooke checked her makeup, trying her best to cover up how she had cried the entire way driving over, steeled herself, and walked into the massive plantation style house. She was immediately greeted by multiple hugs from the wives, as well as Admiral Holden. Serena pulled her aside immediately and walked outside with Brooke. Brooke shook her head. "Everyone was too nice. It was overwhelming. And concerning. Serena, what is going on?"_

 _Serena choked up and said, "Brooke…rumors started going around saying that a chopper filled with special operations forces went down near the Pakistani border…they don't think anyone made it out."_

 _Brooke's hands went up to her face as she fell backwards in shock. "Oh no…"_

 _Serena nodded and pulled Brooke into a tight embrace as both began to weep. "Brooke…there are a lot of people saying that there were NSW operators on that chopper."_

 _Brooke moved her head back, stared at Serena, and asked, "Serena…do you…"_

 _Serena shook her head. "I-I don't know, Brooke. I don't know…"_

 _Admiral Holden walked out onto the deck and caught sight of the two women. Holden sighed and walked over to them, a heavy burden weighing on his every step. "…Ladies?"_

 _The two women looked up at him, confused and scared. Holden exhaled and said, "What I'm about to tell you is extremely confidential, but I feel that the women of this unit deserved to know. Yesterday, Operation Red Wings was launched by Alpha and Bravo, with support from Team Three. Its objective was to take out a big-time Taliban leader. I can't get into operational specifics because none of you have security clearance, but point being, is that somehow during the mission, the four-man recon team of SEALs that was inserted was discovered, which led to a massive firefight. A call was made by the leader of that team, which brought in SEALs to come save them. Two V25's chock full of them. When they got there, one of the choppers was shot down. All inside were KIA."_

 _Brooke and the Serena gasped, fears confirmed, and all felt fresh tears come into their eyes. "Other than the call with the SAT phone in the middle of the battle, the recon team has not made contact with the TOC since the morning that it all went bad, which was last night for us. We just now managed to get an Air Force Pararescue unit overhead to get eyes on target. They were pushed off by enemy fire, but they managed to orbit the site and confirm some of our suspicions. We believe three of the men from the Recon Team to be KIA."_

 _Brooke and Serena felt the tears began to fall. "The first two were Tim Riggins and Charlie Baker."_

 _Brooke put her head in her hands. "Oh my god..."_

 _The admiral sighed and continued. "The third was a friend of yours, Brooke. I'm sorry. Matt Clayton was on the ground. We don't think he survived."_

 _Brooke began to sob and Holden put a hand on her back, attempting to comfort her in the best way he knew how. Brooke sobbed uncontrollably for a few minutes, with Serena holding her, whispering comfort to her, doing everything that she could to try and help her. Finally, she regained a little bit of composure and looked up to see tears falling from the face of the admiral, who was still just standing there. "Admiral...who was the fourth man?"_

 _He looked up from the ground, the tearstains clearly visible._

 _"The fourth man on the SEAL's recon team-" He said, his voice quivering, "-was Lucas."_

* * *

The next morning, Lucas felt his eyes slowly open as he was awoken by the soft sound of the morning birds. After a deep, dark, refreshing sleep, he awoke in a state of peaceful bliss. But that state only lasted for a moment. The second he tried to move, a flash of pain shot through his limbs and brought him back to reality. Lucas bit his lip as hard as he could and squeezed his eyes shut to try and stop any noise from coming out of his mouth, for fear of the Taliban finding him. All of a sudden, the video, of Shah and Taraq executing the "traitors" that was shown in the PLO before the op became much more real to him. Lucas began to hyperventilate _. "Oh my God. Oh my God. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die!"_

His fight or flight instinct kicked in, and Lucas immediately slid out to start running away from...everything, even though he knew it wasn't possible. But the pain was unbearable, and Lucas knew, at least for the time being, he wasn't moving, and certainly not running. The pain did force him to stop and think, however, and he began to force himself to calm down. _"Alright, chill out Luke. You're gonna be fine. Now, inventory yourself, your gear, figure out what's wrong. And whatever you do, remember, don't flip out. Tim and Charlie and Matt gave up too much for you to let the Taliban find you because you flipped out like a little girl. Now, inventory yourself and get to Chickakel village so you can make comms."_

Lucas nodded to himself, assuring himself of the thought, and began to go through with the inventory. " _Alright, gun. Check. Ammo, twenty rounds total, one clip in the gun, one in my vest. Frags, one. Med kit...shit. That got dropped early in the firefight last night."_

Luke sighed. He could really use that med kit. _"Alright, Myself. Gunshot wounds to the hip area and front of my chest right next to my left shoulder. Looks like leg to. Shrapnel in my left leg, along with what looks like one bullet. All in all, I'm in pretty bad fucking shape. But I'm a SEAL, so no big deal. I can do this. Alright, mission. Original mission is no longer a go. I just gotta focus on making comms and getting airlifted the fuck outta here. Alright, best chance of that is if I head down to the village and see if I can steal a phone or something. Alright, Lucas, you can do this, now get up and head out."_

Lucas inwardly groaned as he picked himself up from kneeling on the ground to a standing position, leaning against a rock, and he pointing his gun in all directions he could see to make sure that no soldiers saw him. Then, satisfied that he was safe to move for the time being, Lucas began to hobble off, His left leg not moving or bending in any way shape or form other than moving forward when he forced it to. The awkward and loud walk was necessary for Lucas, however, as every time he bent his leg, he felt shrapnel move inside of his leg, and the pain was excruciating. _"Focus Luke. For Brooke. For Charlie. For Matt. For Tim. You can do this."_

* * *

Alex walked about the JOC at Bagram Air Force Base in front of generals, colonels, commanders, and pretty much every rank in between. And all of them could have him court martialed on the spot for speaking to them in such a manner. But he didn't care. His boys were out there, and he was going to get them back. "…I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW FUCKING STUPID THIS IS! FUCKING IDIOTIC! AS SOON AS Y'ALL FIND OUT THAT YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET SHAH, Y'ALL LEAVE MY MEN TO DIE OUT THERE IN THE MIDDLE OF FUCKING NO WHERE BECAUSE THE INTELLIGENCE THAT THIS FUCKING GROUP GAVE ME WAS FUCKED UP! YOU SAID TEN GUYS MAX! KNOW WHY MY CHOPPER WAS SHOT DOWN?! BECAUSE THERE'S A MINIFUCKING ARMY DOWN THERE, THAT'S WHY! Y'ALL FUCKED UP, Y'ALL NEED TO FUCKING DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

Alex knew he was pretty intimidating. He was completely geared up, fully ready for battle at any moment, gun and everything, he was 6'5, extremely muscular, and to say he was pissed was an understatement of massive proportions. "I SWEAR TO GOD, IF ANY MORE OF MY MEN DIE OUT THERE BECAUSE YOU ABANDONED THEM, I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I AVENGE THAT. SO WHY DON'T YOU OLD FAT MOTHERFUCKERS GET UP AND SEND YOUR SOLDIERS TO DO WHAT THEY COME OVER HERE TO DO. OH, AND IN CASE YOU'VE BEEN CHECKED OUT A LITTLE BIT MORE THAN USUAL, THEY WERE SENT OVER HERE TO FUCKING FIGHT!"

And with that, Alex turned around and stormed out, pulling his tan ballcap on as he walked outside. Brett and Eric, who had been sitting outside of the JOC building near the runway, quickly got up and fell into line with him. "What'd they say?" Eric asked.

"They said it was a fucking no go."

"Why?!" Brett immediately asked, feelings anger and betrayal seeping into his voice.

Alex angrily replied, "Don't wanna have any more fucked up shit happening. Bad for their promotion boards. It's all fucking political."

"What if I told y'all that we could get back in anyways?" Eric asked.

Alex and Brett both looked at him like he was crazy.

"And how the hell could we do that?" Alex asked.

Eric shrugged. "Last night, after we got back from the O.P., the pilot and I struck up a conversation while we were waiting to be taken back out. He said that he would get us back in. He said that he would drop us on the opposite mountain, the one on the other side of the valley from where we inserted and the firefight happened. If you two don't mind walking, then we can get in."

Brett argued, "Except that there is a mini fucking army out there! And we have no idea where the fuck Lucas is. The other three are already dead. And that valley is a big fucking place to search for one guy. I want to help as much as anyone, but the four of us going out alone to search for him is a suicide mission."

"Except we know where he is going. He's heading for the village." Alex said.

"And how the fuck would we know that?"

Alex gave him a look, reminding Brett of the chain of command before responding flatly, "Because that's what Riggins and I would have done."

He nodded to himself, thinking for a moment as he evaluated. "Alright. We're going. Go grab the rest of your gear. Eric, call the pilot and tell him to meet us with the chopper near the compound."

Alex looked up at the brilliant sunrise. "Tell him to hurry. Let's try and get out before too many people wake up and notice we're gone."

* * *

Lucas stumbled along the path that led down the mountain towards what looked like could be the very far outskirts of the village. The awkward stumble was tiresome, and despite the fact that it was early in the morning and Lucas had slept for a good while, he was already exhausted. There was no adrenaline pumping like there had been during the firefight, and all of the pain was white hot and flashing across every part of his body. There was no relief in any way, shape, or form. He continued to stumble along, trying his best to be quiet, but due to his injuries, he was failing miserably.

And Lucas knew that.

He knew that if he didn't get water soon, his already impaired judgment and fighting ability would become even worse. He needed water, and he needed it badly.

He continued to stumble along, and finally saw the trail end near a mountain spring. Lucas saw it and excitedly stumbled forwards, moving so fast that he stumbled and fell into the deep spring face first. He pulled himself up and began to drink as quickly as he could, cupping the water in his hands and drinking from the little pool of water in his hands. He had been drinking for a few precious moments when he felt a presence approach near him. He looked up slowly and saw a middle eastern man, middle aged, and a child standing there, both smiling and holding out their hands. But Lucas knew that he had almost no friends there, if any. He immediately pulled himself back to the bank and yanked out his last grenade, put his finger in the pin, and held it up for the man to see. "Stay back!"

"Taliban nishta." The man said kindly, using motions that seemed to say he wasn't what he was saying.

Lucas grimace on the inside, however, because he honestly had no idea. The man was speaking in Pashto, one of the languages of mountainous Afghanistan, and one in which Lucas was not affluent. "I don't care. You understand? I don't care. I will kill us all."

Lucas continued to threaten, in reality thinking, _"Please just go away. I'm begging you, just go away."_

"Taliban nishta." The man said again.

Lucas was about to continue arguing, but he heard the voices of Taliban all of a sudden explode further up the mountain, and when he turned around to look at his trail he saw in horror that blood was all along it. They were tracking him, and they would find him in no time. " _Alright Luke. You've gotta trust somebody at some point."_

The man, who seemed to be as kind and genuine as possible under the circumstances, held out a hand to Lucas. Lucas, still holding onto the grenade, took it, and was pulled up by the man. Instantly another man was underneath one of Lucas's arms, the man who had pulled him out under the other, and they began to carry Lucas back to the village.

* * *

Alex looked out of the side of the Warbird as it slowly began to come to a hover at the new LZ. Alex looked at Brett and Eric and asked them one final time. "Are y'all sure y'all wanna do this?"

The two men nodded, and Alex nodded back. He grabbed the pilot by the shoulder. "Thank you, sir."

"Go get your man, Commander. We're ready and waiting when you do."

"Roger that."

Alex headed to the edge of the chopper and grabbed the rope, jumped out of the chopper, and slid down to the ground. His men quickly followed. _"Let's go get Lucas."_

* * *

Lucas was brought into the village, still being carried. The people in the village looked at him and the men that were helping him, shocked. Lucas couldn't blame them. Quite frankly, he was still shocked himself. The man brought him into a house and set him down on a mattress, with Lucas still holding the grenade. Several men were already in the room, giving him looks. One of curiosity, one of no interest, and one was looking at him with anger and hate.

"Name?" Lucas asked the man who had talked to him and helped him.

The man seemed to understand, pointing to himself and responding, "Gulab. Americanil?"

"Americans?"

"Americanil?"

"You know where to find the Americans?"

Gulab nodded, seeming to comprehend, and Lucas pulled out the map of the region of Eastern Afghanistan, complete with notes for the op. He pointed to the map. "Show me where we are."

Gulab took the map, pondered it for a moment, and pointed to a spot. Lucas quickly began to right a note on the back of the sheet and handed it to Gulab. "Give this to the Americans at the base."

Gulab nodded, seeming to understand when Lucas pointed to the spot where the QRF was at. He handed it to a man with a walking stick, and the man nodded and walked out. The man who had looked at him with hate, meanwhile, began to yell. Gulab got up and walked over, and the two began to get into a heated argument. The man looked over at Lucas again with anger and shook his head. Lucas, sensing the anger, yelled, "Who is that? "Who is that? Who is that?"

Lucas pulled the grenade out again. "Do you see what I have? I'll fucking kill us all. I don't care. He knows something. You tell him I'll fucking kill us all. You look me in my eyes, and ask do you think I give a fuck? I don't go home, you don't go home."

Gulab threw the man out, and then came back to calm Lucas. "Rasha, rasha, rasha."

Lucas looked Gulab straight in his eyes. "Why do you help me? Why do you help me? Do you help me?"

Gulab nodded and started speaking in his own language. Lucas nodded, and felt himself slowly fall into a deep abyss of sleep.

Lucas awoke to the sound of women running around, terrified, and men yelling. He began to panic. "Oh shit, I've been found. Oh shit. Oh shit."

His breath immediately picked up pace, and he began to hyperventilate, fear taking over him. But then he saw the little kid, Gulab's son, who just looked out of the window, appearing completely unafraid, not even seeming to care. _"I will not get bested by a child. I am a SEAL. Get it together."_

And with that, he was able to calm down, albeit momentarily. He heard the voices continue to argue, and Lucas, his curiosity taking over, put his grenade down and went to take a look at the commotion outside.

It was a mistake.

All of a sudden, Taliban ran in the room. Lucas whipped around and dived for his grenade, but it was too late. They got to him first. Lucas summoned all of his strength and swung as hard as he could at the first Taliban in his way and connected, drilling him with a nasty right hook across the side of his face. The man's head snapped back, but Lucas was quickly tackled by the remaining two Taliban and dragged outside. That's where Lucas saw Taraq right in front of him. Taraq, the chief for Shah, grabbed his hair and pulled Lucas's face up and quickly drilled him with a punch knocking him out of the grip of the Taliban and onto the ground. The men picked him back up and began to drag him to the edge of the village, towards a log that seemed very familiar to him. And then it clicked. That had been where the execution took place on the video. Lucas began to resist again, writhing to get out of the grip of the men, yelling, "No, no, no! Not fucking happening! Get the fuck off of me!"

He screamed all of this and more up to the log, where they slammed him down, his head the only thing hanging off of the edge of the log.

"FUCK YOU!" Lucas screamed at Taraq, who was squatting in front of him, holding his head up by his hair again. Taraq screamed something in his own language and drilled Lucas again. "FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU AMERICANIL!" Taraq screamed, punching him on both sides of his face this time.

'"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Lucas screamed as he was drilled in the face time and time again.

Then Taraq pulled out his machete. He bent down to Lucas, spitting and screaming at Lucas, "I'm gonna cut off your head and send it to your American friends."

"FUCKING DO IT! JUST FUCKING DO IT!" Lucas screamed at Taraq.

 _"God I'm scared out of my mind. Help me!"_

Taraq stood up and lifted the machete high in the air, screaming something in his own language. _"So, this is how it ends."_

Lucas closed his eyes tight, when all of a sudden-

Gunshots.

Gulab and all of the villagers stood there with their AK's pointed at the Taliban.

 _"This is my guest."_ Gulab said, in Pashto _. "Leave our village."_

 _"For an American you will die?"_ Taraq responded.

"I'd fucking listen to him." Lucas recognized a familiar voice, and whipped his head around to see three SEAL's, Alex, Brett, and Eric, standing there with their weapons pointed at Taraq.

"Stay the fuck away from this village Taraq." Alex finished.

And with that, Taraq turned around and walked away, defeated for the moment, but not before offering an ominous sounding threat.

After the Taliban were gone, Alex rushed over to help Lucas, picking him up, along with Eric, and walking him back to the house that he had been dragged out of. As soon as he was set down, Lucas began to speak to the men. "Go help the villagers. They need it. They're farmers, not soldiers. And the Taliban IS coming."

"That they are. Rest up Lucas." Alex responded. And with that, the SEAL's walked out to begin helping the villagers prepare.

* * *

After an ordeal with the child, and eventually Gulab himself, to get a knife, Lucas decided that he needed to pull the shrapnel out. _"Hell, with all of these village elders having a heated discussion about us, might as well block them out with the sounds of my screams."_

And with that, Lucas began to open the wounds with the knife and pull the shrapnel out of his leg with his hand, all while holding the wound open with a knife. It was bloody, and it was painful. Afterwards, the pain was so bad that Lucas passed out.

* * *

He awoke the next morning with the rising sun. Gulab brought in breakfast, and he, Lucas, and Gulab's son began to eat. _"Better get my strength up. It all goes down today."_

Alex walked up to Brett and pulled them aside. "Status report?" he asked.

Eric went first. "Helped them clean their weapons, distribute ammo, and set up a solid defensive perimeter."

Brett continued the report. "But sir, these are farmers with AK's, not soldiers. And because of the tree line and mountains, no way we'll see em coming. And, of course, with no comms, and us technically AWOL, we better hope to God that that walker they told us about is almost there like they said he would be, because every minute is going to count."

Alex nodded. "Alright, stick the MK11's on the roof, HK's on the ground with the villagers. Get inside the village, use the buildings for cover, and set up to defend the perimeter. This is the last day, gentleman. One way or another, we're going home. Let's try not to let the Haji's enjoy themselves too much, roger?"

"Roger that." The two subordinates said in unison.

* * *

Lucas was eating and began to have a conversation with Gulab and his son about the patches on his uniform. Gulab pointed to the Texas patch on his shoulder pocket. "Americanil?"

Lucas shook his head in between bites. "Texas?"

"Tex?" The little boy asked.

Lucas shook his head. "Texas." He said, pointing at the American flag and Texas flag patches.

"Texas. Yes, America is Texas."

There was silence for a moment, and then Lucas asked Gulab a question. "Why are you doing this for me?"

He never got a response, because an explosion from an RPG took out a wall of the house. The attack had begun.

* * *

"SHIFT BACK ERIC!"

"ROGER THAT." Eric yelled back over the radio at Alex.

"BRETT, COVER THE NORTH ENTRANCE WHILE ERIC BREAKS CONTACT, THEN SHIFT BACK. SLOWLY BUT SURELY GIVING GROUND GENTLEMAN. STAY TOO LONG AND YOU'RE FUCKED."

"ROGER THAT."

Alex, Brett, and Eric, along with the men from the village fought hard and with courage, but the numbers of the Taliban were simply overwhelming. They were giving ground too fast, and they were about to be taken out of the village completely.

Lucas was bull rushed by a massive Taliban soldier, picked up, and slammed to the ground. He was thrown all over the place, and he tried to fight back, but he finally had run out of strength to fight. The Taliban soldier punched him, kicked him and slammed him down repeatedly. He finally put Lucas on the ground and began to choke him. Lucas struggled back, but he saw the spots in his eyes, and Lucas knew that he simply didn't have the strength to fight. And then, all of a sudden, the boy who had disappeared when the Taliban soldier showed up came crawling back, yelling, "Chaku!"

Lucas was confused, and then remembered the night before and the problem with getting a knife. _"A chaku is a knife!"_

Lucas grabbed it, stabbed the man, flipped him over, and exerted the last little bit of strength he had and slammed the knife down through the Taliban soldier.

Alex pulled the trigger four times, taking out two soldiers with two different groupings of shots. Brett and Eric used similar technique, and it worked well, but the Taliban in open space, hundreds of them, were simply too many. And then, all of a sudden, Alex heard choppers come roaring in, and rounds from an AC-130 come screaming in. The Taliban began to run, and Alex smiled. _"They got Lucas's note."_

Lucas was lying on the ground, utterly exhausted, when pararescue soldiers came in. "Lucas Scott?"

Lucas nodded, his eyes closed. "Lucas, you're safe now."

The two nearest pararescuemen came and picked up Lucas, his arms stretched over their shoulders. They carried him out of the house and to the chopper, when all of a sudden, Lucas stopped them, and turned around to see an injured Gulab, courtesy of Taraq, who Alex had killed. "He comes with me!"

"I'm sorry Lucas. We can't do that."

They began to walk again, when Lucas stopped them one last time and looked at Gulab, tears pouring out of Lucas's eyes. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Gulab smiled wide, and nodded, somewhat bowing. The little child ran up, and Lucas kissed his forehead. The pararescuemen interrupted, "I'm sorry, Lucas, but we have to go."

They brought Lucas to the MEDEVAC, where the medics began to work on him. Lucas felt himself begin to drift off. Lucas turned his head towards the open chopper door, and looked out on the landscape, the mountains and forests that they were passing over. _"There's a storm inside of us. I've heard many team guys speak of this. A burning. A river. A drive. An unrelenting desire to push yourself harder and further than anyone could think possible. Pushing ourselves into those dark cold corners where the bad things live. Where the bad things fight. We wanted that fight at the highest volume. The loud fight. The loudest, coldest, hottest, most unpleasant of the unpleasant fights."_

The chopper came in to the Bagram strip, where there was an ambulance and huge team of medics ready to rush Lucas to the operating room at the hospital. _"Brave men have fought and died building the proud tradition and fear of reputation that I am bound to uphold."_

They did so with precision and care, getting him into the operating room quickly. They hooked Lucas up to the various machines, and quickly found that Lucas's heart had stopped beating. Chest compressions and shocks began. _"I died up on that mountain. There's no question a part of me will forever be up on that mountain, dead, as my brothers died."_

The machine was flatlining, and Lucas's eyes began to glaze over, the few breaths he had taken were slowing down.

 _"But there is a part of me that lived. Because of my brothers, because of them, I am still alive, and I can never forget that no matter how much it hurts, how dark it gets, how far you fall..."_

The machine registered a tiny heartbeat.

 _ **"You are never out of the fight."**_


	19. Chapter 18

July 1st, 2011

Brooke sat alone in Haley's house, a cold cup of coffee sitting in front of her as she rested her head in her hand and stared at old pictures of her and Lucas. Since she had spoken with Admiral Holden two days prior, there had been no news. Serena had tried to comfort her, but it had been little help. Brooke knew that she needed the closeness of family and had run to Haley, knowing that she was that she was who she needed in that moment.

Haley walked in and wiped away her own tears. "I tried both of their phones again. Still nothing."

Brooke shook her head. "I can't believe this is happening…"

"Admiral Holden said that Alex wasn't on the ground?"

Brooke shook her head. "No…Tim, Matt, and Charlie were with Lucas. The Admiral didn't say anyone else."

Haley was quiet for a moment before asking, "Do you think he was on the helicopter?"

Brooke stared down at the floor and quietly replied, "I don't know, Hales."

Haley wiped her eyes again and said, "There were a lot of people that died when it went down. CNN said the latest death toll was up to eighteen."

Brooke nodded, having cried so much that she now felt like she was in a trance, wandering through her own life as if she were a spectator. She simply didn't have anything left to feel. "Serena said that it was the deadliest day in NSW history."

Haley reached over and squeezed Brooke's arm. "They're going to be okay. They have to be."

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Haley gave Brooke another squeeze and then walked up, once again wiping her eyes as she prepared to face the outside world. She opened the door to a single sailor, dressed in dress blues. Haley choked down a lump and timidly asked, "…Are they safe?"

The man removed his cover and gave a soft smile. "Yes ma'am. Air Force Pararescuemen picked them up a couple hours ago. There were some complications in the O.R., but Lucas is going to pull through."

Haley squealed in joy and rushed back into the kitchen, bear hugging Brooke at the table and screaming, "THEY'RE ALIVE! THEY'RE ALIVE!"

Both women jumped up and down, both wrapped in one another's embrace as they felt the unrequited joy of knowing their loved ones were safe. What they didn't notice, however, was the sailor who stood still at the door, still standing at parade rest, cover removed, staring straight ahead with misty eyes. After a few more moments of joyous celebration, Brooke rushed to another room to try and call Lucas ad Haley returned to the door. She smiled apologetically and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Lt. Jack Ryan Jr, ma'am. I'm the lead guy on Delta. We just rotated out of country."

Haley noticed the misty eyes and asked, "…Did I say something? Did I do something wrong?"

Ryan shook his head. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I don't mean to be…emotional."

Haley, compassionate as always, opened her door wider and said, "Do you want some coffee?"

Ryan nodded. "Yes ma'am, I would appreciate that."

Ryan walked inside and took a seat at the table. While she poured a new cup of coffee, Ryan quietly said, "I don't mean to damper your mood, ma'am. I apologize."

Haley walked back over and handed him the cup. "Aren't you happy they're okay?"

Ryan sighed. "I am, ma'am. But other than the men that Alex took with him, Lucas was the lone survivor. A Ranger unit that got airlifted started combing through the ridge where the battle was fought, where the chopper was shot down…it wasn't pretty."

"Were there any…"

Ryan shook his head. "No ma'am. They all died on that mountain."

Haley nodded sympathetically. "Were any of them your friends?"

Ryan nodded and wiped a stray tear. "They were all my brothers."

* * *

Faith, who was sitting in a classy penthouse New York bar, excused herself and walked away from her latest date, a cocky actor that would have fit her idea of a perfect fling months ago. But since Alex…things had been different. She found herself not as enthralled with the trappings of daily life in the city. Little flings here and there that used to distract her did little for her anymore. She wanted something deeper. Something more. Most of all, she wanted someone who could deliver that.

Unfortunately, that someone wouldn't return her calls.

Faith sighed and walked over to the bar, gesturing for the barkeep to get her a club soda while staring up at the news. It was something she rarely did, but since Alex had deployed, she took to it a bit more than she had in the past. The picture on the screen and the tv announcer sent chills down her spine. It was a picture of smoking wreckage of a helicopter in hilly Afghanistan.

"… _A SEAL recon team was ambushed in the Hindu Kush Mountains near the Pakistan border while trying to find a high-level Taliban target. In the latest update on the ambush in the Hindu Kush, the Pentagon has confirmed that all fifteen inside the VTOL were killed when one of the two V25 VTOL Warships that was sent to help the men on the ground was shot down by a rocket propelled grenade, as previously reported. Uncorroborated reports state that the SEAL unit on the ground was an elite Tier One unit, part of the fabled SEAL Team Six, and operating out of Bagram Air Base. We still have no confirmed identities or a total casualty count, but reports state that three of the four men on the recon team were killed in action during the firefight on the mountain. We will have further reports…"_

All sound faded out as Faith slowly stood up and walked to the door, hoping to step outside onto the deck. She felt terror, but yet, was oddly unemotional. It was so unexpected, this fear, that she didn't quite know how to process it.

She stepped out onto the patio that overlooked a bustling and bright New York. Noon in the city was a busy time. She was amazed to see so many people going about their daily lives, just like she had moments prior before she felt her whole earth fall away in a single moment. She knew Alex was there. Quinn had told her that he had gone and had been kind enough to show her pictures that Alex and Lucas had sent home. She recognized the desert and the mountains. She knew in her heart that Alex was there. And she also knew that if was there and SEALs were in danger, he wouldn't be sitting on the ground waiting for someone else.

She slipped out her phone and stared at it for a moment. After a moment of hesitation, she dialed the number that she had memorized weeks prior. After a minute of ringing, the line went dead. No answer. She sighed and shook her head. It wasn't something she was unused to. She had been calling him constantly for weeks. But now…now she was worried.

She tried to temper the fear in her voice when the beep clicked and said, "Hey, Alex…I know that you haven't returned any of my calls yet. That's fine…I can't force you to reach back out. And I don't want you to be distracted…"

She sniffled a bit and swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing, "…but I'm REALLY scared. I don't know for sure if you're in Afghanistan…but I have a pretty good idea. I saw some stuff on the news about an ambush and a helicopter crash…I'm just really worried. I haven't asked you this once, but PLEASE, Alex, if you're alright…call me back. We don't have to talk long. I don't need to know much…Just that you're okay."

Faith ended the call and stared back out, trying to control the tears that began to stream down her cheeks.

* * *

Ryan stood up to leave, saying, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I need to go. I'm not finished, unfortunately."

Haley nodded and asked, "Who do you have left to see?"

Ryan sighed and said, "There's a girl in town that Chief Clayton was dating. She's not listed on the casualty call list, but whether they were married or not…I think she deserves to hear it from somewhere other than CNN."

Haley shook her head. "That poor girl…I wonder if she even knows."

Ryan shrugged and replied, "I hope that Matt told her not to watch the news. Otherwise…well, it's hard to not put two and two together."

Haley asked, "Is it anyone I would know?"

Ryan replied, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I honestly have no idea. I don't know anything about her. All I know is her address. Corner of Chestnut and 5th,-"

A sense of dread settled over Haley. Her hands came up to her mouth and her eyes widened in horror as she quietly finished, "-red brick house with white shutters."

Ryan simply nodded and put his hand on her shoulder in comfort. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

Haley shook her head and stood up, asking for a moment. She abruptly left the room and rushed for the room where Brooke was trying to get in touch with Lucas. Brooke stood there, a smile on her face, as she tried to get through to Lucas. "Haley, I'm ecstatic right now! He's okay! I can't believe it! Lucas is alive!"

Brooke then noticed the crestfallen expression of Haley and asked, "Haley, what's wrong? How can you not be happy right now?"

Haley wiped a stray tear away and asked Brooke, "Brooke…did Peyton tell you if she was dating anybody?"

Brooke, not quite comprehending the legitimacy of the question or Haley's sudden swing in emotion, replied in a confused tone, "Not that I can think of. Why? Did she call or something?"

Haley shook her head, swallowed tears, and in a tight voice said, "Brooke, Peyton was with Matt…"

Brooke's hands covered her mouth as she recoiled in shock. "Oh no…oh no oh no oh no. Not Peyton…"

* * *

Peyton was completely oblivious to what had unfolded over the previous few days. Jumping from artist to artist during the packed summer tour season, Peyton had barely had the time to catch her breath on her return to Tree Hill before she would be headed back out again. She had only been home for a couple of hours when Lt. Ryan, Brooke, and Haley pulled up to the front of the house. Seeing that her car was there and not at the airport, the ominous trio knew that she was home. There would be no waiting, no search that would give them all temporary reprieve from what they were about to watch her suffer. Jack looked over at the two of them and said, "Ladies, I've done this before. This is my job. I don't mind doing it alone."

Brooke and Haley both shook their heads violently and turned down his offer, Haley saying, "We want to be there for her. She's our friend."

Jack sighed and put his cover in his hands, sitting still for a moment before telling them, "I hate this…more than words can describe. No one should ever have to see death unfold in front of them like this."

Ryan stepped out of the car and slipped his cover onto his head. This was not an official casualty call. There was no chaplain, no bible, no documents to sign. Simply a young lieutenant carrying out a small request that Matt had given him, just in case. Ryan had blown it off when he heard it, pushing the request of Chief Clayton to the back of his mind. To him, Clayton was immortal. Unkillable. If there was any SEAL that could survive anything, it had been him. And now…Ryan was forced to come to terms with the morality that every special operator, in the depths of their soul, understood existed.

Inside, Peyton was washing some dishes that had been left sitting for a couple of days. In her late rush to leave for Mia's concert in Virginia, she had left everything in her house uncleaned and strewn about. She had left most of her clothes, an extra suitcase, important documents, and even her personal cell phone. Mia had sensed the need for Peyton to get away and Peyton, making a last second decision, had dropped everything. No one had been able to get ahold of her. She had no idea about Red Wings. She had no idea what was about to unfold.

As she had been washing, she had been talking with Mia, her business phone pinned to her ear. "Mia, you did fantastic! You were killing it out there."

"Andddddd you're glad you went now, right?"

"Absolutely! You were right, I needed to get out of town for a bit. I needed that trip."

"Have you talked to the mysterious boy that you won't tell me anything about?!"

Peyton rolled her eyes and laughed and the semi snarky tone that Mia spoke to her in. "Oh, don't be ridiculous, no one knows who he is, Mia! We wanted to keep it low key. And yes, I spoke to him a few days ago. Right before I headed out. I haven't checked my phone or Facebook yet though, so maybe I'll hear something from him."

"Alright then. But I'm making you tell me sooner or later!"

Peyton laughed and replied, "Alright, fine then, Mia! I promise."

There was a hard knock at the door. Peyton said, "Hey, Mia, someone's at the door. I'll call you back, okay?"

Peyton hung up, grabbed a towel, and wiped off her hands as she walked to the door. She opened the door and was about to greet whoever was present when she saw who had knocked. A single sailor in dress blues, with Brooke and Peyton, both misty eyed, standing behind him. Peyton, a sudden knot in her throat, quietly asked, "…Is everything okay?"

The sailor replied, "Ma'am, did you know Chief Petty Officer Matt Clayton?"

Peyton began to look back and forth at the three, slight panic setting in. "…What's going on?!"

Ryan knew what was about to happen. He could see it in her eyes. He had seen that look too many times. When the thoughts begin to click, the dots begin to connect. "Ma'am-"

Peyton, now quickly moving to hysteria, yelled, "SOMEONE TELL ME THAT MATT IS OKAY!"

The girls both moved to comfort her, but Ryan held out his arm. He knew that she needed a moment. Peyton held up her hand and leaned her head against the door, beginning to sob. Ryan was quiet for a moment, allowing her grief, before she looked up, her eyes red, makeup running, and her voice nearly gone, asking, "Matt is dead…isn't he?"

"…I'm sorry, ma'am."

Peyton leaned her head back against the wall and began to softly cry. No hysteria. No sobs. Not this time. Just soft, quiet whimpers as tears streamed down her face. Brooke and Haley quickly moved past Jack and wrapped her in a tight embrace, the three girls all holding one another as they began to mourn.

Jack quietly watched, shedding his own tear as he did so. Finally, he softly said, "I'm so sorry. I don't have a bible. I don't have a chaplain. I'm not here in an official capacity…I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do. I just know that I made a promise to my friend. I promised to tell you. I thought he was invincible…I never thought I would have to."

Peyton looked up at him and simply asked, "How?"

Jack sighed, knowing that he was breaking multiple levels of protocol, but replied with honesty, "There was an op…they were supposed to recon a high-level Taliban target. They were ambushed during the recon. Fought like hell to get out, but…it was like they were fighting an army. There were too many. Matt…he went down fighting. We found his body leaned up against a tree, pistol in hand, empty mags all around. He fought till the end. Never gave in."

Peyton shook her head and leaned into Brooke's shoulder. The muffled cries were like knives slicing through the lieutenant's soul. After a few more moments, Peyton looked back up and asked, "Was he in pain?"

Ryan stiffened his expression and tightly replied and replied, "…He's not anymore."

Peyton looked at him for a moment. Ryan closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah…yeah, he was. But he fought through it all. He was a fighter. He lived like a warrior…he went down like one too. I know that doesn't bring you any comfort…but know that it was important to him."

Peyton looked up at him, a hurt expression adorning her face. "It was important to him to die? To leave me?"

Ryan knelt down and looked her in the eye. "No, Peyton…to not give up."

* * *

July 3rd, 2011

Alex was silent. He didn't know what else to do, what else to say. As he stared at the sole uniform he had that wasn't mucked up, dirty, ripped, and battle worn, he shook his head in denial. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Mere minutes away was the memorial service for the fallen SEALs. The bodies had been recovered and delivered back to Bagram and were now sitting in cold metal flag covered caskets, awaiting their final journey home. The only thing that was left was for the final goodbyes from soldiers that couldn't leave theatre to attend the funerals.

Steve McGarrett, not Alex, would be escorting the bodies home. Alex knew that he was needed back at base. He had passed his responsibility to a home bound officer who Alex knew could take care of the families and help them through what would be an incredibly difficult time laying ahead. Alex checked the final parts of his uniform. No stray strands. Every rank in place. Clean as a whistle. He took a deep breath and then slipped into his NWU Type 2 Uniform, before slipping on his cover and heading out into the sun.

* * *

He was one of the last to arrive at the memorial. The previous day had been a tough one. The bodies from the helicopter crash had been quickly recovered and sent home. The three men from Red Wings, however, had been much harder to find. Rangers had to meticulously comb across the ridgeline to find the three men who had died fighting together. Upon finding all three bodies, the decision was made to bring them back home alone. Together. It was a fitting tribute to the brave warriors and one that Alex would have appreciated had he any capacity for feeling at the moment.

Alex took a seat at the end of the first row on the aisle, where the roll call officer was to sit. Alex would be performing those duties himself, feeling that the men deserved all of the honor in the world that he could give. The rest of Bravo sat to the left of him, while Alpha took the row to their right, across the aisle. The service would be small, exclusively for NSW operators and support personnel.

The outdoor chapel was surrounded by protective walls, as were most areas in Bagram Airbase. Inside, a few rows of chairs were set facing a set of flags and three battle crosses. These battle crosses, a tradition that had spanned over a century, were comprised of the soldiers' pair of combat boots, his rifle, and his helmet, placed atop the rifle. There were no flag adorned caskets. They had already been loaded onto the plane and were awaiting the final rites before heading home.

Alex looked over at the chaplain, who nodded, and then walked in front of his men. In a hobbled voice, Alex called out, "Attention on deck!"

All, sans Lucas, who was still gravely injured, snapped to attention. "At ease." Alex said, quieter and far more reserved, in an attempt to hide his emotions.

He nodded to the chaplain, who came up and began. "Let us pray. O Lord Most High, help me to dwell in your secret place and abide under Your shadow. Help me to believe and say out loud for everyone to hear that You are my refuge and my fortress; that You are my God; and that in You I put my trust. O Lord God Almighty, please deliver me from hidden traps and diseases. Father God, cover me with Your camouflage; hide me under Your wings; and let Your truth be my shield and buckler against the fiery darts—the lies—of the enemy. Lord Jesus, help me not to be afraid of terrorists' attacks in the night; or weapons that fly by day; or sicknesses that walk in darkness; or destruction that wastes at noonday. O Holy God, though a thousand fall at my side, and ten thousand fall at my right hand; please let it not come close to my companions and me. O Lord Most High, let me live to see the reward of the wicked, because You are my refuge and my home. Let no evil conquer me. Let no plague come into my house or near my family. O Lord, my Strength and my Redeemer, please set angels over me to keep me in all Your ways, to bear me up in their hands and to keep my feet from stumbling. Father God, help me to tread upon the lion and adder and trample the young lion and the dragon under my feet. Lord Jesus, I love you with all my heart and I know Your name. Deliver me and lift me on high to soar with the eagles. I call upon you to be with me in times of trouble and to deliver and honor me because I know Your name. Please show me Your salvation and satisfy me with a long life. I ask this prayer in the name of Jesus Christ. Amen. "

"AMEN."

The chaplain, a mild mannered man who rarely raised his voice, set down his bible, snapped to attention, and yelled, "ROLL CALL OFFICER!"

Alex was silent for a moment, trying to regain control of his voice, before yelling, "CHARLIE BAKER!...CHIEF PETTY OFFICER CHARLIE BAKER!"

Silence.

"MATT CLAYTON!...CHIEF PETTY OFFICER MATT CLAYTON!"

The silence was seemingly unbearable.

"TIM RIGGINS! LIEUTENANT TIM RIGGINS!"

There was once again another moment of unbearable silence. Moments later, it was broken by a lone bugle, which sounded out a haunting version of "Taps." Upon the first sound, every service member snapped to attention and saluted the battle crosses, the flags all lowered to half-mast to honor the fallen servicemen. And then, finally, the bugle went silent and the service was over. But that also meant that the SEALs had their one last goodbye.

Lucas hobbled up to the front to the boots, helmets, and rifle, known as a battle cross, displayed for each soldier. He walked through the line, running his hands along them, trying his best to hold back the worst of the sobs. But when he got to the first name, "Charlie Baker," he completely broke down sobbing. He ran his hands over the battle crosses of Charlie and Matt and sent up little prayers of thanks. But when he got to Tim's cross, he knelt, crying onto the boots of the man who had saved his life. The leader he loved. The man who had promised to be his brother.

 _"I miss you guys so much."_ He thought as he sobbed onto the three monuments to the SEALs final act of courage.

Lucas walked up to Alex, who was knelt at the battle cross of Tim Riggins moments after Lucas had stood up, crying just like Lucas. He pulled him up and pulled him into a deep embrace. The two men cried together, the pain the worst imaginable. _"Brooke...I've been torn apart by this war. I'm all screwed up. I don't even think I'll make it back...I just don't know anymore..."_

* * *

An hour later, Alpha and Bravo Teams all walked to see their brothers one final time. A single C130 sat on the runway, ramp lowered, engines off. Its contents were few but precious: three flag covered coffins that held the remains of three heroes. The SEALs all walked onto the plane and ran their hands across the taut pieces of red, white, and blue cloth. Most knelt by each coffin for a moment of prayer. Some let tears slip out. Others simply had no emotion left to give. Each man grieved, celebrated, and mourned in his own quiet way. Then, after a few final minutes, the deck cleared, and the SEALs headed back to base camp. All, that is, except for Alex. He stood there alone, staring at the three caskets. He shook his head and whispered, "I wasn't strong enough to save you. I wasn't there beside you. I'm sorry…I was supposed to take care of you. I failed…and it cost you everything."

Alex knelt, said one final prayer, and then turned to leave. He twisted his head back for one final look and said, "I wasn't there to save you. But I won't fail my men again. I won't let your sacrifice be in vain."

Alex turned his head back around and walked out. A cold breeze whipped across the runway, spinning around and twisting the loose fabric on Alex's uniform in the wind. He paid it little mind. He barely noticed. His mind was focused and a cold shroud of anger had settled over his soul.

* * *

July 20th, 2011

Alex rolled over in his bed and gazed at the clock. Five in the morning. The sun would be coming up soon and he, like the rest of the Alpha and Bravo Team operators, felt out of place in this new reality. Since Red Wings, they had been stood down, told to discontinue operations for the time being in order to readjust while waiting for NSW Reservists to be deployed to their new positions on Alpha and Bravo, replacing the three men that had gone on to the great beyond.

Alex sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to erase the nightmares and screams that he had heard every time he shut his eyes since June 28th. The visions of the chopper going down with multiple SEALs from Team Three, the picture of a near dead Lucas, and the thought of all three men dying alone had haunted him since he had returned to Bagram.

Alex walked out of his room and the barracks he stayed in, intent on gathering his thoughts. He walked into the courtyard and found Lucas, who sat outside in a single chair and stared at the sun that was rising across the rising mountains that surrounded the air base. Lucas, sensing Alex's presence, said aloud, "Isn't it weird to think that's the first mountain in the Hindu Kush going east?"

Alex walked over, pulled up a chair, and sat down next to him. "I don't know. Seems like normal topography to me. Why do you ask?"

Lucas looked over and said, "That mountain chain over there? It's covered with the blood of thousands. Sons, brothers, fathers…all have fallen in those mountains. And it starts…right here."

Alex looked over at the mountains and nodded. "Yeah…I guess you're right."

Lucas was quiet for a moment before asking, "When they recovered the bodies-"

Alex interrupted him and shook his head. "-Lucas, don't do this."

Lucas gulped down a lump in his throat and continued on. "When they recovered the bodies, were they…"

Alex rubbed his face with his hands and was silent for a moment before answering. "The Taliban aren't AQ. They don't believe in marring the dead."

Lucas looked up hopefully. "So, their families got to see their faces one more time?"

Alex looked over at him. "Luke, y'all went through a beating…"

"That's not an answer."

"…No. No, they didn't."

Lucas stared off into the distance. "Is there anything crueler than telling a family that they can't see their baby boy one final time?"

Alex responded, "I don't think it matters whether it's an open or closed casket. It's still a casket. It's still a body. Their child, brother, father…he's still never coming home. When that happens…I don't think there's much that makes a difference, anyway."

Both men were silent for a moment before Alex asked, "What brought all this on, anyways?"

Lucas shrugged. "My heart stopped when I got to the O.R. They had to bring me back. I was the lone survivor. I started thinking about them and started wondering about if it had been me that had died up on that mountain instead. What my funeral would have been like. What people would have said about me."

Alex looked over. "Do you wish it had been you?"

Lucas nodded. "With everything in me."

Alex was quiet for a moment before replying, "Yeah, me too."

Lucas looked over. "How are you supposed to get past this?"

Alex pondered that question for a moment before replying, "I don't think you ever do."

* * *

A few hours later, Alex had finished an intense workout, breakfast, reading, and was now sitting alone with thoughts, desperate for something. JTOC had stood them down, turning things in the Tier One world over to Army Delta Force units for the time being while the SEALs grieved and pulled reservists up to supplement their ranks. The SEALs had been sitting on base for two and a half weeks, no ops, no planning…nothing. Alex was tired of the silence. Tired of the endless time to wonder what if. He knew that if his men were to move on, they needed to get back in the field. The time for mourning had been long and needed, but now he was watching his SEALs begin to think too much. And overthinking and regret, he knew, were perhaps the most dangerous enemies of all.

His cell phone beeped. Alex looked over and saw that the SEAL reservists had arrived and were waiting at the other end of base as they processed in country. Alex left his chair and grabbed the truck they kept in their base near the other end of one of the massive runways at the center of the airbase. Alex hopped in and drove over, the truck for once silent, no country, alternative, rock, or gospel playing. Just silence. As much as he tried to move on, it still didn't feel right to listen to music, to laugh, or to feel positive emotion of any kind. He had tried. And failed miserably.

Several minutes later, he pulled up near the Indoc Hangar where four SEALs awaited him. Alex hopped out and greeted Lieutenant Carter Covington (Ryan McPartlin), Petty Officer 1st Class Luke Breeland (Travis van Winkle), and Petty Officer 1st Class Tyler Tucker (Mike Vogel). Command had lobbied for a fourth last-minute addition, with many believing that Lucas needed to be pulled off station and sent home because of his extensive injuries, but Lucas had refused to go and had shown remarkable progress in his rehabilitation. Alex fought hard to get his man sent home initially, but had since dropped it, sensing that Lucas felt that he needed to stay in country and not have to face life back home, away from his brothers.

"Gentlemen, welcome to Bagram. We'll be headed over to base camp in a sec. Are y'all worked in and good to go? All administrative stuff done?"

Carter nodded. "Yes, sir. Base passes and credentials are good to go and our gear has been screened. We're ready to get after it, sir."

Alex nodded and waved them into the truck. The men stuffed the gear in the truck bed and the two enlisted personnel decided to stay in the back, while the young lieutenant headed to the front seat with Alex. Alex kicked the truck in gear, looked over, and asked, "So…what did they tell you?"

Carter shrugged. "The same old run around. I've been in a unit that got hit before. I know what I'm walking into. Alpha has a good rep. I'm sorry that I have to take over for Lt. Murphy under these circumstances, but I'll do the best with what's left in the deployment and hopefully be the leader that Alpha needs right now."

"You worked over in Echo as the two guy, right?"

"Yes, sir. Worked under Lt. Kyle Ryan. He's a good man, him and his brother both."

Alex nodded. "Yeah…we had to replace his brother Jack after Alpha got hit. He had to deliver the bad news to some people back home."

"Damn, that sucks. There aren't many things worse doing than that. It takes some grit to face someone and know that you're about to turn their world upside down."

Alex nodded and changed the subject. "We've got y'all bunked in one of the spare barracks. Individual rooms. You know the drill. It's nothing personal…we're just not ready to give up their rooms yet."

Covington nodded. "Understood, Sir."

They arrived, Alex parked the truck, and he got them moved into their rooms before pulling Tyler aside, taking him to meet the rest of Bravo while Carter and Luke got acclimated with Alpha. It was a small community, so everyone knew each other, but they still needed to work out operational kinks and figure out what the roles would be for the units moving forward. Now that replacements had been pulled forward, permanently more than likely, the SEALs all knew they would be back to operating in the very near future.

Alex's phone rang soon after Bravo had begun meeting. Stepping aside, he answered, "Go for Martin."

"Commander, this is Admiral Holden."

"It's good to hear from you, sir."

"How's your unit holding up?"

"About as well as can be expected, sir."

"Think y'all are ready to get back up in the fight?"

"I think we need it, sir. These guys are losing focus, starting to think too much. We need to hunker down and focus on the present. Got something in mind?"

"I think so. Keep your ear to the ground. I'll keep you posted over the next twenty-four hours."

"Roger that, sir. Martin out."

Alex ended the call and stared at the phone before playing Faith's message for the thousandth time. He had yet to call her back. For whatever reason, he couldn't muster up the courage to admit to her that he felt weak with her. He felt like he was betraying who he was. He felt like he was falling down an all too familiar path.

The message ended and Alex continued to stare at the number in front of him. After a moment of internal debate, Alex dialed the number and called. He knew he wouldn't get an answer. It was the middle of the night back in the states. But he knew that he needed to call her. He knew it was the right thing to do.

"Hey, Faith…it's me. I don't exactly know what to say. I'm not alright. I'm not fine…I feel like I failed. I feel like I failed my men. It hurts me to know that three men are lying buried in the ground right now and I'm still here. I don't know what to make of that. I don't know why I'm still here and they're not. I don't deserve it, that's for sure.

You should stay away, Faith. You deserve better. You deserve more. I've shattered one heart too many. I don't want to do that to you too. There are things about me you don't know. About my work, my life, my past…I'm a paradox that you'll never truly be able to understand. You need to let go.

You're better off without me."


	20. Chapter 19

October 17th, 2011

Petty Officer First Class Kono Kalakaua fixed an uneven bar on her uniform, swiped a stray string off her formal Dress Blue uniform, and knocked on the door of a red brick house with white shutters, located at the corner of Chestnut and 5th. After a few moments, a woman with short blonde hair wearing a black concert t-shirt opened the door and asked in an annoyed tone, angry that the Navy kept trying to preemptively limit her speaking about a SEAL Team Six operator, "What do you want now? I haven't spoken to the press about anything and that won't be changing anytime soon."

Kono shook her head and said, "Ma'am, I'm not here with the Navy in an official capacity."

Peyton shook her head, reminded of the last time that someone had said those same words to her, she had found out that Matt had been killed in action. "Then…why are you here?"

Kono turned around, bent over, and picked up a cardboard box. "Ma'am…Matt wanted you to have this. He told me. Just in case…"

Peyton nodded, her tone softened. The young woman in front of her was clearly beginning to feel a stir of emotion, as was Peyton. Peyton offered a soft smile and asked, "Would you like to come in?"

* * *

Peyton and Kono took a seat in the living room. Peyton took a good look at the woman. She had removed her cover and had her dark brown hair pulled back. She was a beautiful woman of Asian descent and had a last name that seemed to come from the islands of Hawaii. Kono, upon sitting down, shifted around uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact in every manner possible. Peyton asked, "Matt…how did you know him?"

Kono was silent for a moment, and then replied, "I'm from Oahu. After graduating high school, I wanted to join something bigger. I had been a part of gangs and the criminal underworld my entire youth. The Navy gave me a chance to find something new, something different, away from everything. My cousin Chin grew up like I did, and the Navy got him out. I thought I saw a chance to find a new home like he did. But the Navy turned right back around and stationed me exactly three miles from where I grew up. The people I grew up with…well, they didn't take too kindly to me running off. At first, they just threatened me. But after a while, it got physical. They jumped me one night while I was surfing near one of my spots from my childhood. Alex and Matt were stationed on the island for a couple of weeks for some training. They had headed off that night to surf and saw me being jumped. I'm sure you know how they are. They put the fear of God in those guys. They never touched me again. After scaring them off, Alex promised that he would help take care of me. Forty-eight hours later, I was transferred to NSW specialty support personnel here in Tree Hill. Chin came and I haven't looked back since."

Peyton nodded. "Have you seen combat?"

Kono nodded. "Yeah. I'm part of specialty support personnel. I'm a comms specialist, so they'll take me out sometimes. Most of the times they send Team Six out…it ends in a gunfight. If I'm there, I do what I can."

Kono sighed and rubbed her finger across picture of Peyton and Matt. Peyton didn't have many of them, but the ones that she had were proudly framed and placed across her home. Seeing the crestfallen look in Kono's eyes, Peyton quietly asked, "You and Matt were a couple…weren't you?"

Kono was quiet for a moment, staring blankly into the abyss, before nodding speaking as she looked off into the distance. "Yeah…we were. Not for very long, but…yes. It was just fun when it started. I didn't think that I would fall for him like I did."

Peyton timidly asked, "How long ago was that?"

"About a year ago, now."

Peyton reached over and put her hand on Kono's arm. "I'm sorry, Kono. I'm so sorry…"

Kono shook her head. "No, I'm the one that should be sorry! I may have been into him…but we were just a fling. You two…he…well, I'd better just show you."

Kono reached down into the collection of belongings and pulled out a small black box. She caressed it for a moment, staring at it with quiet wonder and hope, before pulling herself out of her imagination and handing it to Peyton. "He got this a week after you started dating."

Peyton took it and gently opened the small, rectangular box. Inside, a small but beautiful silver ring with a shining diamond stared back at her. Peyton sucked in her breath and whispered, "It's gorgeous…"

Kono nodded. "I helped pick him out."

Peyton looked back up and openly asked, "Why are you doing this for me?"

Kono sighed and then replied, "When he met you…it was love at first sight. He pulled me aside. He wanted to make amends. He felt terribly, as if he had led me on. We were always great friends, but he wanted to clear the air before pursuing you. I helped him wherever I could, and when he decided he wanted to be with you forever…I helped him find the ring that I wished he would be giving me."

Kono sighed and stood up to leave, feeling as though her open honesty would infuriate what amounted to, in almost every sense of the word, a widow. Peyton, however, stood up and wrapped her in a tight hug. She whispered to Kono, "Thank you…I can't imagine doing this if I were in your shoes. Thank you…"

Kono nodded, wiped her eyes, and whispered, "I'm sorry…I could have been a better comms operator. If I had, they might still be alive…"

Peyton shook her head. "Don't do that, Kono. There's nothing anybody could have done. It was their time. We just have to believe that and be thankful for the time that we had with them."

Kono nodded, gave a soft smile, and then walked to the door. But as she donned her cover and opened the door, she turned and said, "I'm sorry that it took me three months to get to you. I should have done it sooner. I guess that I felt in my heart, bringing you this meant that I was finally letting him go."

Kono closed the door and walked to the Humvee that she had arrived in, driven by her cousin Chin, a Navy Special Warfare Combatant Crewman who was attached to Team Six. Chin put the Humvee in drive, looked over at her, and asked, "Was it what you wanted?"

Kono, who was staring wistfully out the window, replied, "I wanted us to be together and I want him to still be alive. What do you think?"

Chin was quiet for a moment before responding, "I think that it's time to let your pain die with him. He wouldn't want you to live like this."

Kono sighed and nodded. "I know, Chin, but…it's not that easy."

"I know it's not. But at some point, it has to be easier than living like this."

Kono didn't respond, instead staring off into the sky. She had fulfilled her last promise to Matt. Now was her chance to let go. But she knew that no matter how hard she tried, it would be harder than simply pretending that she was okay every day.

Especially now that she was headed to the country where Matt had died.

* * *

Alex woke up to the urgent ringtone on his phone. Attempting to snap out of his haze, he answered with a groggy, "Go for Martin."

"Commander, this is Admiral Holden."

Alex sat up and wiped his eyes as he tried to wake up. "Yes, sir. Good to hear from you, sir."

"How did the op go the other night?"

"Fairly well, sir. We hit the target hard and fast. They didn't have much time to put up a fight. Got the intel and got the hell out."

"Good. Your unit has been on a roll over the past month."

Alex sensed that there was more to the conversation than was meeting the eye and remarked, "Sir, I don't imagine that you called me at three in the morning here to outline intel that is in my report. What's the sitrep?"

Holden sighed and then said, "I didn't want to tell you because I've been trying to fight it for the past forty-eight hours, but I've been overruled. Claire Bennett from the Herald is flying in from Germany as we speak. Apparently, someone above my pay grade needs some friends in Washington, so command assigned Alpha and Bravo as her detail in country."

Alex was silent for a minute before responding. "You have gotta be kidding me."

"Unfortunately, I am not."

"Sir, you are aware of Brett-"

"-Yes, I am most definitely aware, and I expect Brett to maintain professional military bearing throughout Ms. Bennett's visit."

Alex sighed, rubbed his face with his hands, and then responded in a resigned tone, "Roger that, sir. I guess my guys could use a couple days break from operating, anyways. We'll keep her safe."

"Thank you, Alex. I'm sorry about this. I know it's not ideal, but my hands were tied."

"No worries, sir. Not your fault. We'll make you proud."

"You always do. Ms. Bennett lands soon. I would suggest you get some sleep."

"Roger that, sir. Martin out."

Alex ended the call, dropped the phone on the desk near his bed, and then flopped down on the bed, intent on falling asleep. But the thoughts were now moving, his brain was calculating, his spirit was on edge, and Alex knew that he would be getting no more sleep. Sighing in defeat, Alex stood up, slid on flip flops and a hoodie, and headed over to the TOC.

* * *

Inside the TOC, Petty Officer First Class Kono Kalakaua, Chief Petty Officer Chin Ho Kelly, a member of SWCC (special warfare combatant-craft crewmen), Chief Petty Officer Danny Williams, also a member of SWCC, and Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, another comms specialist who had been attached to the SEAL's for the last two deployments, were unloading the gear that they had recently arrived with. NSW had decided that more support personnel was needed on station for the remainder of the deployment and decided to send these four specialists to supplement the SEALs and support personnel already in theatre.

Kono looked up, saw Alex, who had his hoodie pulled over his head, and remarked, "Sir, you're up pretty early."

Alex nodded and said, "Yeah, I got a call from the Admiral. Can't sleep. Figured I'd head over and look over some intel reports from the mountains. I thought y'all weren't supposed to come in for another couple hours?"

Chin walked over and shook Alex's hand before replying, "We caught good winds, sir. Made transport over from the states a lot faster."

"Well that's good, at least. Everyone settled in?"

The four sailors nodded, and Alex responded, "Good. Glad to hear it. Just a reminder, keep your weapon on you at all times with a magazine inserted. We had a couple green on blue incidents this week. Keep your head on a swivel. Taliban are trying to take advantage of the last days of fall before bedding down for the winter."

A magazine cover caught the eye of Alex. He nodded at everyone, silently dismissing them to return to their assignments, and walked over to the edge of the table, picking up the magazine and staring at the cover. On it was Faith, who stood at the edge of a beach, her hands over her mouth, as a man knelt in front of her with a ring extended in his hand. Alex stared at it for a moment, not quite comprehending what he saw, nor the anger, betrayal, and pain that he felt when he stared at the picture before him. He managed to clear his throat and drop the magazine nonchalantly before walking out of the TOC, intent on spending a moment alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Alex walked out into the darkness, alone with his thoughts. He was feeling so much emotion, so much anger, that he didn't know exactly how to handle it. He stopped near the barbed wire fence that formed the first of two interior walls intended to keep out enemy soldiers. Alex slid under a small, undistinguishable hole that he and Tim had cut to give them somewhere else to run. He drifted out into the mile long no man's land that was in-between the two barriers that bordered Bagram before taking a seat at a spot he and Tim had found a few weeks before Tim died. There was a single tree, small and meek without much growth, that overlooked a small fissure in the earth. This ravine was about thirty feet deep and no more than thirty or so feet wide at its broadest point near the base, but it was a beautiful place, nonetheless.

Alex and Tim had many conversations there about the men they led and the lives they wanted to have when they one day found themselves at the end of their careers in the teams. The two had spent hours looking out over the mountains that surrounded them and speculated about the countless men from the many armies that had invaded over the centuries that might have sat underneath this ancient weathered tree, looking out over the valley and mountains in the distance and wondered, like the two SEALs, what their lives would be like when they finally made it home.

Now, Alex sat back and shook his head as he thought about how many of those men hadn't ever made it home. Like Matt. Like Charlie. Like Tim. War was inherently a cruel affair, Alex knew from his years of experience on the battlefield, but that didn't make losses any easier. Certainly not when the men who died were friends under his command.

The deployment had been a long one for Alex. Now, yet another crushing nail had been hammered into his coffin. When he and Tim had sat out here, staring at the sun, moon, and stars while debating the complexities of life, there had been two constants for Alex: his family and Faith. Now, SEALs, who he considered his brothers, his families, had been taken from him and Faith had been pulled out from underneath him, somewhat by his own hand, no less.

Alex heard footsteps and knowing that he technically was in no man's land, where terrorists had been known to slip through, he silently dropped his arm to his leg before whipping around, his pistol up and aimed at the approaching figure.

Lucas held up his hands and joked, "Are you mad at me again or something?"

Alex sighed and lowered his weapon. "It's too early in the morning for you to be sneaking up on me like that."

Lucas shrugged and walked over, taking a seat next to Alex. "How long have you been out here?" Lucas asked.

Alex shrugged and replied, "Not long. I wanted to be out here to watch the sunrise."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah…it sure is beautiful out here, isn't it?"

Alex chuckled. "Might be the only beautiful thing about this country."

Lucas was quiet for a moment before responding, "Yeah…I'd have to agree."

Alex looked up. "How're you holding up, Luke?"

Lucas shrugged. "Better some days than others. Getting out in the field helps."

"Having something to keep the mind occupied certainly helps."

Lucas nodded his agreement. "It's the quiet moments that are the loudest, you know?"

Alex nodded. "Oh, believe me, I know."

The two were quiet again, simply trying to enjoy the last bits of darkness before the sun rose and another day, another op, another rush would begin. Alex, feeling the need to speak and unload some of what he felt, looked over at his subordinate and said, "Faith got engaged."

Lucas pondered that for a moment, trying to place her mentally, before it clicked. "The model for Clothes Over Bros? Isn't she an actress or something?"

Alex shook his head. "She's a lot more than that. I found that out the hard way."

Lucas looked over and chuckled. "Look at you, sir. You fell in love with someone."

Alex shook his head. "I'm not in love with her."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Could've fooled me, sir."

Alex gave him the side eye. "What makes you think that, anyways? You don't know her."

"I don't have to. I know you, sir. Look at you. Angry, confused, hurt. All by someone else. And, as if that were not enough, you are someone trained to harness your emotions, to maintain control. You don't know what to do with yourself. If that isn't the lovebug, I don't know what is."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Well…I don't really have a response for that."

Lucas smiled confidently, happy to pull the occasional one over his X.O., and replied, "I didn't think so, sir."

Alex looked over. "What do you think I should do?"

Lucas shrugged. "Sir, you're always the one with the advice. I don't really know what to tell you. I figured you'd have the answers."

Alex shook his head. "I don't. I never have. Tori can attest to that."

Confused, Lucas asked, "Tori?"

Alex nodded. "My ex-wife."

Lucas nodded, a lot of things about Alex, his advice, his demeanor, all of a sudden clicking together. "Oh…I'm sorry, sir."

Alex sighed and lowered his head. "We met young. I was fresh out of BUD/S, going through SQT and on my way to getting my trident when I met her. I had never met anyone like her. She was beautiful, inside and out. So stunning and smart. I was in a bar one night taking care of some buddies when I met her. The moment she walked into the room…my jaw just about fell to the floor. I had never seen anyone like her. And when I walked over to talk to her…Luke, she was so smart, so witty…we just clicked. We started dating pretty quickly. Got serious really fast. Got married. We were so happy. But…neither of us knew what we were getting into. I didn't know what it would be like to be constantly deployed and neither did she. We fell apart pretty quickly. One day, she had reached her limit. They were sending me back out after I had been gone for a couple of months in Iraq. I had seen her all of ten days over the previous eight months because they kept reassigning my team. She told me I had a choice: her or the teams. I packed up my bag and shipped out. When I got back from Afghanistan…she was gone. Left the divorce papers and a tearful goodbye on our living room table…I haven't seen her since."

Lucas shook his head. "Wow…I'm so sorry, sir. That must have been devastating."

Alex nodded. "It was…I kept my heart close to the vest from that point on. Faith was the first person since Tori all those years ago to pull me out of my shell."

Lucas squeezed Alex's shoulder. Alex continued, "You know what the worst part is? I told Faith to leave. I told her that I wasn't the one. I told her I wasn't right for her. I pushed her away because I was afraid of getting hurt again. I don't know, man…I knew she was a catch, but I didn't think she would move on this quickly…"

Lucas shrugged. "Sir, all I can say is this…if I were you, I would tell her. If I hadn't told Brooke how I felt, which you told me to do, I might add, then I would still be in my funk and she would still be with Harvey. I know it's different situations, but I think the worst thing that you could do would be to stay silent and wonder what if for the rest of your life."

Alex was silent but nodded his agreement. Both men looked up to see the first rays of orange rising in the distance with the days sun preparing to make its ascent across the horizon. Lucas asked, "You think our boys are still with us?"

Alex nodded. "Walking every step with us."

Lucas looked over. "We're gonna make it home, sir."

Alex nodded. "That we are. I just hope that when we do, there's something left. I feel like this war is smashing me into a million pieces."

Lucas looked over. "Are you okay, sir?"

Alex nodded. "Just tired, Luke. Very, very tired."

* * *

Alex drove up to the Indoc hangar a few hours later, donned in his uniform and shades. He had left his body armor back in his locker. He had decided if some terrorist managed to get inside the wire and take the first shot at him, then it was his time to go. Shades on to hide his eyes, he stepped out of the truck and leaned against the door, waiting for the familiar reporter to appear. Claire Bennett (Hayden Panettiere) was a beautiful blonde reporter that had stolen Brett's heart in high school, long before they were tied into complicated international affairs. The two's relationship, like many involving SEALs, had ended badly. Alex had always been somewhat distrustful and distant, not being a huge fan of reporters, but he had to admire her confidence. While being short, barely five feet tall, she carried herself with a dignity and self-assurance that had pushed her to the forefront of the Herald international staff, past many of her contemporaries. She carried that same energy into her reporting, being known as a fair, honest reporter who was willing to dig for the truth and stand up to intimidation.

Upon noticing Alex, she picked up her bags and walked over. She simply threw them in the back and said, "I've been waiting for fifteen minutes."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Well, hello to you, too."

Claire shrugged. "I figured we would skip the fake pleasantries. You don't like me, I don't like you, and that's that. We don't need to have a pow wow. We just need to be able to work together for a couple days."

Alex nodded. "Alright then. I can work with that. Welcome to Bagram."

"Thank you. Hope your unit is holding up well. I heard about what happened. I'll try and keep from mentioning anything related to the incident."

Alex curtly replied, "It wasn't an incident. It was an ambush. My men were slaughtered by people that we were sent here to help."

Claire, somewhat taken aback, turned her head to look out the window, deciding to drop the subject. Alex sighed, pushed away the anger, and said, "Look, I'm sorry. I just…I'm incredibly frustrated. My men and I genuinely want to help these people. Instead, I send my SEALs home in flag covered coffins, dying for a country that would rather us be dead in the first place. It angers you sometimes. Especially considering the death toll from Red Wings. It hits close to home."

Claire nodded. "I'm sorry. I genuinely am."

Alex nodded. "I appreciate that. And…it's not that I don't like you. I happen to admire you. Your journalism is some of the last good material in a dying industry. But Brett is one of my brothers and you hurt him. You hurt him greatly. It makes it hard for me to trust you."

Claire simply looked out the window and said, "It's not as cut and dry as you might think."

* * *

Brooke and Quinn sat outside of Quinn's beach house, taking in the sunset while enjoying drinks. The fall weather was on them, but the brutal cold of winter was still far off, leaving the two women with a chance to soak up sunlight and enjoy nice weather. The two had become incredibly close since meeting, with Quinn doing her best to watch over Brooke and take care of her, at the request of Alex. Quinn, used to seeing her cousin leave and not call for long stretches of time, had become used to the basic realities of deployment and war. Brooke, still young to her new reality, had not.

Brooke shook her head and muttered, "I don't know how you deal with this. Not hearing from Luke since the mission…it scares me."

Quinn nodded. "I know, honey. It's hard. But at some point, you just have to start embracing it and moving on. There's really nothing else that you can do."

"I know, but still…"

Quinn sighed. "I try not to worry. That's impossible, but you can at least try. It helps. The truth is that nothing you do over here is going to make them any safer over there. You can worry for every minute of every day, but it won't do you or him any good. If anything, it will make it worse. You'll drive yourself crazy."

Brooke exhaled and groaned in exasperated annoyance, knowing that her friend was right. "That doesn't make it any easier."

Quinn nodded in agreement. "I know it doesn't. It's like the SEALs say. You just have to embrace the suck."

Brooke looked over and gave her friend a soft squeeze on the arm and a smile. "Quinn…thank you. I couldn't have made it through the past few months without you."

Quinn smiled back and pulled her friend into a hug before saying, "Anytime. I'm here for you. We're going to get through the next six before you know it."

* * *

Alex walked over to Troy, who stood out in front of the walled in SEAL compound, enjoying a drink while watching the planes take off and land. The exterior of the compound was mere yards away from the outside edge of the runway. Troy looked over, noticing his lead, and tossed the canteen over. Alex caught it, took a sip, and replied, "Thanks, Bolton."

"Of course, X.O. Gotta keep you ready to go."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Not especially. Looks like we're getting stood down."

Troy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah?"

Alex nodded. "We're getting pulled out of line. Protection detail."

"You're kidding."

"Dead serious. Someone needed some political capital and decided to use us to get it, I guess."

Troy groaned. "We've got ten ops waiting on us to hit and we're getting rolled out?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Something like that."

"Well, who is it anyways?"

"You'll find out tonight at the brief. I need to keep it under wraps until then."

Troy chuckled. "Oh, mysterious."

Alex slapped him on the back and laughed. "You know I just like to have a little bit of dramatic flair."

Troy heard a beep on his phone. He pulled it out, read a text, and gave a low whistle. "Dude, have you heard about this?"

Alex, puzzled, shook his head and replied, "Nah, I haven't seen anything weird come across my desk. Why do you ask?"

Troy simply handed the phone over to Alex. Alex nodded his thanks and then settled his eyes on the text in front of him, written by none other than Claire Bennett herself. _"The Pentagon has confirmed that special operations forces and military advisors that have been stationed in South Vietnam have been supplemented by the 1_ _st_ _, 2_ _nd_ _, and 4_ _th_ _Marine battalions, as well as the U.S. Army's 1_ _st_ _Infantry Division and 10_ _th_ _Mountain Division. These deployments only came to light after Peace Corps volunteers in the country widely reported an American military presence that was fighting against communist forces that have infiltrated South Vietnam from their communist counterpart, North Vietnam..."_

Alex handed the phone back to Troy and muttered, "I need to go make a call."

* * *

Alex walked into the TOC, where the rest of the support staff had finally set up and begun to get down to analyzing potential operations. Alex quickly said, "Clear the room."

The sailors, sensing the stress in his voice, quickly did so with little in the way of words. Upon the last person exiting the TOC, Alex quickly pulled out his phone and dialed the number of the national security advisor. The two, who were fairly close in a tactical sense, had exchanged numbers when Jack Ryan Sr.'s sons had come to serve under Alex. Jack picked up fairly quickly and answered, "Yes?"

"Mr. Ryan, this is Alex Martin."

"Commander. How are you?"

"I'm fine, sir…have you read the Herald today?"

"No, I can't say that I have."

"Sir, you need to get a paper or check your computer."

Ryan logged onto his computer. Alex waited while he did so, and upon Ryan reading the article, the silence was punctuated by a loud curse. Alex shook his head and said, "Sir, is that true?"

Ryan angrily replied, "There is no way that she should have access to that information!"

"So, it's true then."

Ryan sighed and muttered, "Yes…it's true. The communists in North Vietnam have been directly supported by China and Russia. We had to act."

Alex shook his head. "Sir, do you know what's gonna happen over there? It's gonna make Afghanistan and Iraq look like a cake walk."

"We have no choice, Alex. If we don't do something, all of Southeast Asia is going to fall into communist hands."

Alex sighed and put his head in his hands. "Sir…you just signed the death warrants of a lot of good kids."

Ryan was quiet for a moment before replying, "You don't think I know that?"

Alex exhaled again and muttered, "I just need to know if I am gonna hear about any of my boys dying in a jungle on the other side of the world."

There was no answer for a minute. And then, after a deep breath, Ryan replied, "I think you know the answer to that."

* * *

Alex walked out of the TOC. While most of the unit walked back in, Elizabeth Harding (Margot Robbie), an Australian American who had joined the NSW support staff a year prior, noticed the distress Alex's face. She asked, "Sir, is everything alright?"

Alex shook his head. "Harding…I think that we just started a war."


	21. Chapter 20

Alex walked into the room where Claire was staying, not bothering to knock. Claire whipped her head around and angrily snapped, "Is there no such thing as privacy?"

Alex simply tossed his phone to her, her article on the screen. Quietly, he asked, "Is it true? All of it?"

Claire looked up at him, prepared to snap at him for his outdated beliefs about American imperialism, when she saw the anguish and frustration on his face. She quietly asked, "Are you okay?"

Alex shook his head. "I fight over here to protect my family, to protect my home. There are people over here, people that I fight daily, that would kill my family and end our way of life if they had the chance. They are a threat to my country that I love and I fight them because someone needs to, because someone has to. But Vietnam…they aren't a threat. The Russians, the Chinese? They aren't threats. We're fighting a proxy war that is only going to bring needless bloodshed."

Claire shook her head. "I'm sorry. I wish that it weren't like this."

Alex simply nodded, pciked up his phone, and moved to leave. Before he did so, however, he looked back at her and said, "You started a war today. People are going to wake up tomorrow, read this, and start protesting. Americans are going to start coming home in caskets and it'll only get worse. The American public is going to hate what we're doing over there. This is going to show the worst side of our nation. And it started with you."

Claire looked up at him incredulously. "Are you blaming this war on me?"

Alex shook his head. "No, I'm not blaming you, Claire. I'm telling you that it started with you."

* * *

Briefing for the upcoming few days arrived that afternoon after lunch. Alex stood at the head of the room in the briefing room next to the TOC, while the rest of Alpha, Bravo, and the support staff sat, stood, and leaned on walls across the room. Claire was held off on the edge of the room, a hoodie over her head and cowering in a meek posture. Upon seeing Brett for the first time, she had instantly fallen backwards, fear having taken her over. Bracing himself for what he anticipated to be an unpleasant briefing, Alex called the room to order. Just as he was about to begin, General Arnold Flagg, an old Army lifer from the Cold War era that had caused trouble for Alex and his unit on numerous prior occasions, strode through the door. Alex and Flagg exchanged a prolonged glare before Alex begrudgingly stepped back and yielded the floor to the superior officer. Flagg glared for another moment before staring at the men in front of him, who like their officer Alex loathed the general. Flagg, as only he could, said, "Gentleman, I know that this has not been an easy week for you. I understand that, and I pity you, but I need you men to snap out of it. Your services are in demand, and I can't let you sit in this funk any longer than you have to. So, I decided I'd start you off with an easy op. As you gents may know, an esteemed International Correspondent from the Washington Herald arrived on base. I'm reassigning you to protection detail for her."

Alex looked over at Eric, who was sitting right to his right, and Brett, who was the next seat over, and they all smiled, shaking their heads. _"Piece of cake."_

"That reporter," the general continued, "is Claire Bennett."

Eric deadpanned, and he heard Brett curse. "Fucking hell. Just my luck."

Alex drilled both of them in the side, and the two men looked up to see the general glaring at them. "Take care of her. Very valuable asset. I'm now going to leave, and you all can get shortly acquainted. She has been assigned to report on Sahla Al-Shariff. She will be here all week, and you will stay with her until she steps on that plane and her foot leaves Afghan soil permanently. AM I CLEAR SOLDIERS!"

"HOO YAH, SIR!" The SEAL's all yelled, quickly standing to their feet to yell.

"Then it's all settled. Dismissed."

The general stepped out, and the person in the black hoodie pulled the hood back to reveal that it was Claire herself. She made a beeline for the three friends. Alex looked at them both sternly. "Courtesy, gentlemen. She is our guest and our asset. We take care of her, not fight with her. BRETT."

Brett shook his head and cursed some more. Claire walked towards Alex, having recovered her steel, and asked, "Where's Brett?"

Alex looked around, noticed that Brett was gone, and replied, "I don't know. I'd give it some time. He just woke up a little bit ago. It was a rough night."

"Nightmares?"

"We're all having them. None of us can sleep. It's bad, Claire. It's been a bad week."

"Well… I'm here to help where I can."

Brett left the debrief as quickly as possible, exiting out of a side door. Claire managed to catch a glimpse and watched him leave, reminded of how much different he looked walking away than he had ten years before…

* * *

 _Brett and Claire stood in her penthouse, looking over the ocean that was shrouded in midnight darkness. She looked up at him and asked, "…So this is it…isn't it?"_

 _Brett nodded and pulled her in close, wrapping her in a tight embrace. "Yeah, I guess it is."_

" _Brett, you don't have to do this. You know that! Come to Georgetown with me! It isn't too late to change your mind."_

 _Brett sighed. "My mind is made up. You know that better than anyone."_

 _Claire looked out at the ocean. "You still won't talk to me about what this means for us."_

 _Brett took his left hand and slipped a slender black box out of his back pocket. He slipped his arm off of Claire and gently opened it. Inside was a gleaming silver necklace, its sole decoration a tiny heart with the initials BS + DK engraved in it. He gently slipped it behind her neck and fastened it. She looked down at the heart in her hand and said, "Brett…it's beautiful."_

" _It's something for you to remember me by. I wanted you to know how much I love you."_

 _Claire, sensing the cloud hanging over Brett, attempted to lighten the mood. "Hey now, sailor, you can't act like this until you actually deploy. You're just going to basic."_

 _Brett nodded. "I know…It is final, Claire."_

 _Claire looked up at him, her voice suddenly choked. "How…how can it be final? We're supposed to be together forever!"_

 _Brett shook his head and turned, looking out over the waves hundreds of feet below. "It's so you can remember me when you move on. I don't want you to forget about me."_

" _Move on? Why would I move on?"_

" _Because…I'm breaking up with you."_

 _Claire gasped and felt her body shake. "Brett, this had better be some kind of joke."_

" _No, Claire, it isn't. Your father never liked me. I wasn't good enough for you before and I definitely won't be now. Besides, you deserve better! I love you too much to watch you settle for your high school sweetheart."_

 _Claire reached over and grabbed his hands, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Brett, listen to me. I could NEVER settle for you. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I've never loved someone as much as I love you. I don't care about the money and I don't care about your job. Forget Georgetown! I'll follow you to wherever they send you. All I care about is being with you."_

 _Brett knelt down and kissed her before putting his forehead to hers. "And I love you too much to let you do that."_

Claire shook away the memory, tears suddenly coming to the corner of her eyes. It had been the last time that she had seen her beloved. But as she rubbed the now worn and dull heart, what hurt her the most was not that it had been ten years since she had seen him, but that the man she locked eyes with was not the man that she had fallen for all those years before.

* * *

Brett stood at the edge of Bagram's borders, watching planes take off and land in the distance. He was sitting on a small hill and throwing rocks, trying to think, when he heard a rustle behind him. He didn't have to turn his head to see who it was. He could still feel his heart skip every time she came near.

Claire smiled and sat down next to him. "I knew that you'd be over here."

"Scouted the area?"

"I didn't have too. You always preferred the wallflower approach, sitting on the edge and watching everyone else before deciding what to do."

Brett snapped, "Did you get a degree in psych or something?"

Claire didn't take the bait. "Oh, I hardly think so. I still can't figure out my parents, which would have been the main benefit."

Claire chuckled, her comment intended to lighten the mood, but Brett was having none of it. "Speaking of, how are my two biggest fans?"

Claire bit her tongue and quietly replied, "Brett, you know that's not fair."

"Neither was judging me for not having millions and choosing service over self, but that didn't seem to stop your father."

Exasperated, she threw her hands in the air and snapped, "You act as if he hated you!"

Brett rolled his eyes and replied, "For a Georgetown graduate and an excellent reporter, you sure don't pick up on people's vibes too well."

"Oh, so now it's my fault?"

Brett looked away and muttered, "I didn't say that."

"You might as well have! Brett, it's not my fault that my parents wanted the best for me!"

Brett angrily snapped back, "So, what, it's my fault for not being good enough?"

"No one is saying that except for you, Brett."

Brett rolled his eyes and stood up. "Whatever you say, Claire. Look, contrary to what you might believe, I don't want to argue. The morning is gonna come early enough as it is without the two of us fighting all night. I'm heading to the rack. I suggest you do the same."

Brett slowly walked off, but Claire had one thing left to say. Quietly, she told him, "Brett, the problem wasn't that you weren't good enough. It was that you would never let yourself be good enough."

Brett sighed and shook his head. "You don't know what you're talking about, Claire."

She quietly responded, "Brett, just because you weren't rich doesn't mean that you were dirt. I know how a lot of the country club guys treated you growing up…I know what that did to you. But you have to let the past go. You weren't just good enough…You were the best. You have to believe that."

Brett sighed and turned around, taking back his seat next to her. "I don't know, Claire. I just…I never felt like I measured up to anyone else in that town. I still don't."

Claire slowly ran her hands through his hair. "It's not about measuring up. It's about being who you are. That's all you should be worrying about."

Brett nodded and looked over at her. "…I noticed you're still wearing the necklace."

Claire smiled and nodded. "I don't take it off."

She stood up and started walking back but turned and left him with one last thought. "Brett, you may not think you're good enough, but I think you're perfect. I did then and I still do. I loved you then and I still do now…I just thought that you should know that."

* * *

Alex stepped outside as Claire stepped away. Brett looked up at him, shook his head, and said, "You should have told me."

Alex shook his head. "I couldn't have you check out."

Brett turned his head back and stared at the runway. "I'm not going to check out."

"You already have. You need to get some things off your chest, Stevens?"

Brett was quiet for a moment and then nodded, beginning the story that Alex had heard several times before, but now with new details. A while later, Brett finished telling Alex his whole story, unearthing things from his chest and the conflict he felt inside. Alex calmly listened, and once Brett was done, he spoke. "Brett, who you are isn't who's behind you. It's who's beside you. Just something to think about."

"I don't know, Alex. I've tried to shake these demons for a long time. I just can't escape this feeling that I'm never good enough."

"Brett, you know I grew up pretty rough, right?"

Brett nodded. "Yes, sir."

"There were a lot of times that money was tight. My Mama was trying to provide while my dad acted like a jack ass. At that point, I had two kid sisters and a baby sister. I was about to graduate, maybe a month away, and money was incredibly tight…"

 _Alex and his Mama stood in the laundry room late at night, Alex helping his Mama with the laundry while they talked. "…Look Mama, money is tight. The girls have their summer camps. Put our senior vacation money towards that! I'll figure out a way to go see the out of town family on my own dime."_

 _Clare vehemently shook her head. "Alex, I'm not going to do that. You've been through so much, yet you've grown into a fine young man that I am proud to call my first born son and my best friend. You always loved family reunions and family vacations. You told me earlier this year all you wanted was to get our family together again. We're going to make that happen."_

" _Mama, it's just so much money-"_

" _Alex, I want you to remember something. Love and relationships…they're far more valuable than any currency. So many people define themselves by the dollar signs in their bank account, but what really defines you is who you are and who you love. Don't forget that."_

Brett nodded. "Your mama is a wise woman."

"Yes, yes she is. She's why I am who I am."

"So, what are you telling me to do, sir?"

Alex shook his head and replied, "I'm not telling you to do anything, Brett. It's your life. But money…it doesn't mean everything. Hell, in my mind, it doesn't mean anything. Money doesn't make you. It reveals you."

Brett nodded. "Thanks, sir. That's good advice."

Alex nodded and finished, "Take it from me…living your life angry and rejected is the quickest way to become the person that you swore you would never become. Just a thought."

Alex slapped Brett's back, leaving him alone with his deliberations.

* * *

Hours later, inside, Alex prepared to debrief yet again, with Flagg having noted that there was an op on the shortlist. All inside were laughing, talking, teasing, and enjoying one another's company. Lucas smiled as he watched. It was one of the first times that they had managed to enjoy themselves since Red Wings. But the laughter immediately stopped when the general who had assigned them protection detail walked in, with Claire in tow. All in the room immediately snapped to attention.

The general began. "At ease."

Everyone sat back down, now quiet. "Ms. Bennett is going to write the story on Ms. Sahla Al-Shariff. Unfortunately, Taliban forces have been combing across her province searching for her. She can't risk travel. She wants interview her, regardless. She lives in a little village near the mountains that run the northern border of the Shah-I-Kot Valley."

"The Shah-I-Kot Valley?" Alex asked, immediately shooting up in his seat.

"Yes, is there a problem?" He asked, with a hint of malice in his voice.

Alex looked at him dumbfounded, practically laughing in disbelief. "You mean other than the fact that you're asking us to take a civilian into one of the most dangerous parts of Afghanistan into a village that is known to be held by the Taliban, and to top it off, an area that we can't get any kind of air support half the time? No sir, no problem at all!"

"You'll make it work, SEAL. Dismissed."

And with that, the general whipped around and walked out, followed by Claire. Alex shook his head, disgusted. Eric walked over to him. Eric simply said, "This is not gonna fucking end well."

Alex was quiet for a moment, biting his lip in fury before responding, "Roger that. Clean weapons and then get some rest. We're in the air at 0400."

"Hooyah, sir."

* * *

Brett quickly ran after Claire, who had exited the building and drifted away from Flagg, instead choosing to go and take pictures of the runway. "Claire! CLAIRE!"

He finally caught her attention, and she waved the people she was walking with on. "What's up, Brett?" She asked with her signature smile. _"Oh god, not her smile."_

Brett shook off the feeling that rose up in his chest when he saw that smile that he loved so much and began to try to reason with her. "Claire, you need to call this off."

"Why?"

"To start? It's not safe. We don't even send infantrymen over there unless we have too. That is a bad place, Claire. Very very very bad."

Claire nodded, put her hands on her hips, and sharply responded, "You're right, Brett. It is bad. And she has been living there with families that support the U.S. troops, which has made their lives total living hell! She has the courage to speak out and fight for the rights of women and families that support the west in spite of immense and violent pressure from their enemies. The least that I can do is help her! My name, my paper, it means something! It can get her the national and international support that she needs. If this is what it takes to help her and help the people of Afghanistan, then I'm willing to risk it."

"You're a target, Claire! Can you not get that through your head?! The Taliban want to make an example out of you, me, and my team. As soon as we touch down in that village, every Taliban soldier in the valley is gonna be headed for us! You need to get it together and realize that THIS. IS. STUPID!"

"IT'S NOT STUPID BRETT! IT'S THE RIGHT THING TO DO!"

"THE RIGHT THING TO DO? HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW THAT IT'S THE RIGHT THING TO DO?!"

"I ASKED YOU THE SAME QUESTION WHEN YOU SAID THE SAME THING WHEN YOU JOINED THE NAVY AND YOU SAID THAT YOU JUST KNEW!"

"THAT'S DIFFERENT!"

"HOW?!"

Brett was lost for words. "It just is." He whispered.

He looked up and saw tears pouring down Claire's face. "Or maybe," She choked out, "Maybe it's that I want to know."

Brett stared at her in confusion. "Know what?"

"Why you keep coming back. Why you chose this over us."

Brett lowered his head. "That's not even something I can give you an answer to, Claire. I don't know. I really don't." Claire shook her head, looked up at him, and tried to speak. But she turned away, her voice gone, and she slowly walked away to her quarters, leaving a confused and distraught Brett.

* * *

The next morning came quickly for Claire, and after she woke up, showered, and dressed in PCU's that someone had rummaged from the women's quarters and tan combat boots, she headed for the TOC, where she was supposed to meet the SEALs. But through it all, she couldn't get her mind off of the night before, and despite how angry she had been at Brett for telling her to call off the meeting, she couldn't stop thinking about the way she had wanted him to hold her, _"Why can't it all just work out?"_

* * *

Troy showered and dressed quickly, and then looked at the clock. Seeing that it was just barely three and knowing that a lot of his friends were over at his house planning out their class reunion, he decided to open his laptop and skype them. They quickly connected.

"Hey, everyone!" He said cheerfully, trying to disguise the yawn and tiredness in his voice. They all yelled hey back, and pretty soon they were lost in talking about the special Christmas reunion planned for their senior class that was taking place first in Albuquerque and then in the mountains at the ski lodge that Troy always used to go to with his family. And above all, Troy spent the entire time wishing that he was back with a typical normal. A normal job, a normal family, a normal life. He loved his brothers, and he loved his job, but he had begun to wonder, _"Am I spending all the best years of my life that should be spent with my family and friends over in a country half a world away? Is this something that I still need to be doing?"_

* * *

Eric woke up and went through his morning routine quickly and then called Sarah Beth Henry, his longtime girlfriend. When she picked up, he felt his heart warm and his spirits soar. His smile lit up when he began to talk to her. And even though a lot of it was complaining about a rare bad day at the hospital, where she was a trauma surgeon, Eric was just happy to hear her voice. "...I mean, this operating room is so damn hot, Eric! How do you handle it in Afghanistan, anyways?" He laughed.

"I usually just take my shirt off. Besides, I'm up in the mountains on ops all the time. It gets pretty cold up there. Feels like Colorado."

"I can't do that! Us FEMALES can't run around with our shirts off!"

He doubled over, laughing. "Sure you can! Give those horny teenage interns something to remember about doing their rounds!"

They both laughed even harder. She laughed and said, "C'mon baby, you know that's only for you."

The laughing stopped and they both began to choke up, and both felt the hot tears. "When are you coming home anyways?"

"March. You know that, babe."

"That's too far away."

"I know."

There was a dead silence. "Be safe, okay babe?"

"Always, babe. I love you."

"Love you too, Eric." And with that, the line went dead.

* * *

Tyler Tucker slipped into the NSW barracks discreetly. He took a look down the hallway, checking to make sure that no one saw, before slipping into a darkened room. Upon sliding in, he was immediately pushed against the now closed door and attacked by a pair of lips. Tyler managed to push off the person and whisper in between his laughs, "Elizabeth, you just saw me last night!"

Elizabeth Harding chuckled, leaned up to his ear, and whispered, "Are you complaining?"

Tyler was silent for a moment before grabbing her and rolling onto her bed and saying, "On second thought, it's good to see you too, Liz."

Elizabeth whispered, "Don't call me that!"

She bit his neck and Tyler nearly yelled in shock and surprise before smiling and pulling her close. After a few minutes of carefully quiet time together, the two stood back up as Tyler prepared to slip out to the ready room. Elizabeth looked up at him and said, "Be careful…okay?"

Tyler nodded. "I will be, Liz. I promise."

She was quiet for a moment before saying, "…I've been reading the reports. It's really bad in the Shah-I-Kot, Tyler."

"I know it is. We're gonna be careful. It's nothing, Elizabeth. I promise."

* * *

Jarrett Peyton was on the phone with Annabeth Adams (Brooklyn Decker). Annabeth, a surgeon at McKinney Hospital on base at Tree Hill, had just finished her shift at the hospital and was heading home. "…Jarrett, you wouldn't believe how many guys we saw today. The army ramped up war games over the past few days. Injured guys have been coming in ever since."

Jarrett nodded. "Did you see the article in the Herald?"

She nodded and replied, "Yeah…I guess that's why."

Jarrett replied, "It's gonna be okay, honey. I promise."

Annabeth asked, "How long have we been over there?"

"We've had military advisors over there for a couple years. Some special operation forces going on ops here and there. But I never thought it would come to this."

Annabeth sighed. "We started another war yesterday…I'm scared."

Jarrett comfortingly whispered, "We're gonna be okay, Annabeth. I promise. We're gonna be okay over here. We're gonna be okay over there. I promise."

Jarrett looked at his clock and then said, "Babe…I've gotta go. Are you gonna be okay?"

Annabeth gulped down a lump in her throat and nodded. "I will be, Jarrett. Just be safe."

"I will be, babe. I love you."

"I love, you too."

* * *

Clay pulled out his phone and tried again to call Lyla, both the home line to their house and her cell. And again, there was no answer. He growled and slammed his phone down on the desk before lying back on his bed, rubbing his eyes. He heard a knock. He yelled, "Beware, if you come in, I might use you as target practice. Tread lightly."

The door opened, and Lucas looked in with a little smirk. "Target practice? Shit, you need it."

Clay responded by throwing the hoodie he had slept in the night before at Lucas, who easily dodged, laughing as Clay cursed up a storm. Lucas pulled the chair out from under the desk and sat down, as the tone in the room became somber.

"Trouble on the home front?" Lucas asked.

Clay nodded. "Yeah. I don't know, Lyla's been becoming kind of distant over the last two weeks. I've only talked to her once. Called her like a million times. She's texted me a few times, and I haven't brought it up, but I know something is up."

"C'mon man, these things are always better than they seem. Lighten up a little. Maybe she just needs some space."

Clay sighed as he continued to lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Probably. Now, suit up. We've gotta be in the TOC for briefing in ten."

"Brett didn't talk her out of it?"

"It's Claire fucking Bennett. What do you think?"

The two men doubled over, laughing, before Lucas walked out. Clay shook his head, prayed that Lucas was right about Lyla, and then began to slip into his gear.

* * *

Lucas pulled his phone out of his Kevlar vest and dialed Brookes number. It rang a few times, and then she picked up. "Luke! Hey!"

"Hey pretty girl. What's up?"

"Oh, you know, the usual, trying to figure out what to have for dinner. I may just run over to Haley's place and have leftovers of what she and Quinn made the other night."

"Speaking of her, how's she doing?"

"She's doing well. I'm sure you know how she gets when Alex is out there on deployment."

"Yeah, I've heard she can take it pretty rough sometimes."

"They're close. It's natural, I guess."

"But she's doing okay, though?"

"She's doing okay! She's been helping me a lot. She knows a lot of how I feel. She knows how to get through to me and help me."

"That's good." He responded.

"So how about you, Luke? What are you doing? And why on earth are you up so early?"

"Briefing for our next op in ten."

"Lucas Scott! You can't be serious! You had better not be going back out in the field!" She yelled at him.

"...Uh...why not?"

"Hmmm, I don't know, maybe because you WERE SHOT!"

"Babe, I am just fine. I've been getting back in the groove of things. Maybe a little under the weather, if anything, but I am fine. I will be fine. Nothing is gonna happen on this one anyways. Don't get mad."

Brooke repeated his words, "…Don't get mad."

She sarcastically laughed, then exploded. "DON'T GET MAD! YOU TELL ME THAT, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND LUCAS SCOTT?!"

"I did fall in love with you. "He said, his smile clearly evident in his voice.

She groaned. "You just love making me mad, don't you?"

"Maybe? Besides pretty girl, it's really no big deal. We're just taking someone to see the kids she sponsored. It's no big deal. It just consists of showing up and looking tough."

"Then why are you going?" She asked with a smirk.

He made a face at the phone. "Ha ha, very funny. You're a regular comedian, aren't you?"

She gave her little haughty laugh and smile, smirking. "Of course, I am. I AM Brooke Davis after all."

"Yes ma'am, you are." He said, laughing.

There was silence for are minute before Brooke spoke again. "Just promise me you'll be safe, ok Luke?"

"I always am."

"You said that before Red Wings, too."

Lucas shook his head and quietly said, "Let's not talk about Red Wings, Brooke. Please?"

Brooke was quiet for a moment, wanting to press, but gave in and nodded. "Okay, Lucas. Just be safe."

"I will. Love you, pretty girl."

"I Love you too, Luke."

* * *

The TOC was full of SEAL's, who now looked uniform. All wore grey PCU's, which were designed for the cold of the mountains, tan Kevlar vests, tan combat boots, and Tan SEAL helmets with NODS attached to the front and special ops headsets, known as military cans, on for communication. All had Tactical Shades for when the sun came out over the mountains. All were armed to the teeth, most with HK's, some with MK11's.

" _We look bad ass."_ Alex thought to himself, smirking. " _Taliban fucks with us, it ain't gonna go to well for em this time._ ATTENTION ON DECK!"

All of the SEAL's shut up and snapped to attention. He resumed speaking, "At ease. Gentleman, our mission today is to infil/exfil and provide protection for civilian Claire Bennett, codenamed 'Register.' We infil/exfil on one V25 VTOL Warship, accompanied by two AH67 Mohawk Attack Helicopters for fire support. Register will be visiting with children, blah blah blah, we don't care about that. We provide security, and in the event of something going wrong, we are authorized to terminate any threats. While this family in particular is loyal to U.S. Troops, the rest for the village, and that valley, for that Tylerer, is hostile. We can't afford to fuck up here. We'll have the VTOL and the Mohawks at FOB Foxhole, on the other side of the Arma Mountain Range. We call, they come. Questions?"

Brett asked, "What happens when things go south like we know they will?"

"We kill the SOB's. Eric?"

"What if we can't extract or we get contacted?"

"If that happens, and I don't anticipate that happening, the village is in the mountains, a little ways up. We can head up. Any other questions? No? Alright, dismissed."

The men all left the building to find Claire walking over. A social media expert from the Herald followed close. "…photo op. Here comes the SEAL's! We'll do it now. Can you guys pose for a photo?"

Alex looked at the man, bewildered.

Brett smacked his back and nodded. "Yeah, whatever you need." Alex responded.

The SEAL's all did the photo, and then the manager nodded. "Good pic Claire. Alright, I'm gonna put this on all social media and the blog. The press will love this too. I'll have reporters-"

He was cut off by Alex. "Not happening."

"Excuse me?" "This doesn't g out on the web."

"And why not?" the manager challenged, glaring and bowing up. "The press will love this."

Alex walked up and got in the managers face, looking down on him, as the muscular 6'5 frame did a lot of the talking for him. "Because, contrary to popular belief, the Taliban knows what the internet is. And they will be tracking her movements all through her visit. But most importantly, my men are the ones headed put there, and it will be my men that pay the price for your screwup. So, with all due respect, I couldn't give a flying fuck about the press. And I will not endanger this mission because of a post to make Claire look better. We clear?"

The man was about to say something back when Brett grabbed Alex and pulled him away. "Not a fight you need to be fighting brother."

"I would've kicked his fucking ass!"

"My point. Let's go. We wanna be boots on the ground a before sunrise is over."

"Roger that. Thanks, Brett."

"I'm your two. It's my job to keep you from fucking yourself over."

The two men laughed at that and then headed to the chopper for the hour long ride to the valley.

* * *

While in air, Claire began to doze off, but the rest of the men stayed alert. Even at the speed and altitude they were at, they were still a big juicy target to any Taliban soldiers with rockets. Alex got up midway in the flight and began to speak to the men.

"Guys, change of plans." He said, coming over the radio into their military issue over the ear headphones, known as cans.

"TOC just alerted me that our new QRF are the Rangers that we have stationed at Bagram. Second Battalion, I believe. They'll be at the FOB with two additional VTOL's. We'll have most of our men on the ground with Register, but we'll have some scaling Mount Takur Ghar, along with two on the adjacent mountain providing sniper cover. Here's the plan. We left about 0330 hours, and we're gonna get there around 0415 hours roughly, since we've made good time. We land below the village, and we clear our route up on our own. Once we hit the village, Register does her thing, snipers provide cover for roaming patrols, and those in village watch their sectors. Once it starts getting late, we call for extraction, head to the extraction point, and we're out of there. We clear?"

"Hooyah sir!" The men all responded. Alex nodded.

"Alright. Tucker, Spenser, Bolton, Peyton, and Fields, you guys are AFO Wolfpack. Two of you are gonna be on sniper overwatch once you advance up to your position. The other two will be rear security. Myself, Stevens, Barrett, Scott, and Severide are AFO Neptune. We will be taking Register in directly, moving up the side of the mountain to the target, OP Dorothy. Wolfpack, make your moves quick. We HAVE to have sniper overwatch. You'll be equipped with a 99 (Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel) .50 caliber sniper rifle on top of your equipment that you already have. Tucker, you'll be taking lead of Wolfpack."

"Roger that."

"I'll lead Neptune. Any questions?"

Lucas spoke up. "Alex, what happens if shit hits the fan?"

"We go up or down and pray that they all die before we run out of ammo."

The men all looked away. "Men, I know that this mission has its flaws. But we're here nonetheless. Let's take care of business, hooyah?"

"Hooyah!"

"Alright gentleman. Get your game face on. Touchdown in five mikes."

They soon landed and went on their separate ways, Wolfpack to clear out Taliban AAA positions and soldiers, Neptune to begin their mile and a half long hike up to the village.

Alex quietly waved the men forward and muttered over the radio, "Alright, Neptune, keep it down. We are two clicks out from OP."

The men moved quietly and skillfully, helping Claire along, who now was donned with a loose fitting helmet and a kevlar vest for protection. Brett stayed close with her, while the others took up a fire team position around them. As they stealthily walked along, she began to shiver.

"It's cold." She whispered, the shivers beginning to increase. Brett came on the radio and told the men to stop.

"Shhhhh. Ok, here's some hand and feet warmers. Stick them in your boots and gloves, okay? That'll help."

"Why is it so cold out? I know it can start to get chilly this time of year, but…"

"We're walking a ridgeline that goes across the top end of the mountain. We're ten thousand feet up in the desert at the coldest part of the day. It gets almost as chilly as your dad."

He cracked a smile at the end. She looked up at him and smiled, and Brett immediately felt the urge to kiss her, right there in the middle of the mission. _"Don't do it Brett._ "

He went back on the radio. "Alex, where are y'all at?"

"Fifty meters up. Had to take out a small Taliban patrol headed this way. Catch back up."

"Roger that." He stood up and checked his rifle, making sure that it was still working.

"C'mon. We still have nearly two clicks to cover before sunrise."

Claire nodded and stood up, and the two headed off to rejoin the rest of Neptune, the moment broken.

* * *

They advanced about one klick along the side of the mountain when they saw a village ahead of them with many armed fighters out in it. Alex quickly assessed the situation, before realizing that they were going to have to go in loud. "Wolfpack, come in, over."

Tyler came in over the radio. "This is Wolfpack, what can we do for you Neptune?"

"Wolfpack, I have a village in front of me, multiple armed hostiles. You guys in any position to assist?"

"Negative. We're about a thousand feet down and traversing the ridgeline to the cover point for OP Dorothy. Try the AC-130."

"What AC-130?"

"CIA asked the Air Force to send one in to watch our approach till sunrise. Apparently, the PJ's took a liking to Eric and pulled some strings."

Alex rolled his eyes, thrilled beyond belief that the CIA didn't even trust them to make a simple walk up a hill. "Roger that. Thanks, Wolfpack."

"Anytime Neptune. Their callsign is Reaper 3-1."

Alex quickly went on the longrange comms. "Reaper 3-1, this is AFO Neptune."

"Roger that, Neptune, we got you on the scanners."

"Check. Wait for my team to engage, and then you're weapons hot."

"We're raring and ready to go, Neptune. Good hunting."

Alex motioned the rest of Neptune up to him. "Alright, that village is on an upslope. We're gonna attack up, flank through the edge of the village, and the AC-130 is gonna provide cover. Go on me."

The men all went and found cover while Brett took Claire and pulled her down behind a massive boulder. "Whatever you do," He whispered, "Don't start screaming. Put your headphones in under your cans. It can get kinda loud, ok?"

She nodded, clearly unsettled. He kneeled beside her and said, "Hey, it's gonna be okay. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I Promise."

She nodded, still scared, but a little calmer. He nodded, and got up from the cover, M4 aimed at the nearest Taliban soldier. "Ready, top."

"Engage on me."

Alex steadied his breathing and aimed at the nearest Taliban soldier. Then he pulled the trigger. Abruptly, the area became a firestorm. Lucas quickly shot about ten times at various soldiers, and then they began to leapfrog through the village, systemically taking out Taliban and clearing one another's blind spots while flanking around the mud huts that made up the village. Lucas took a position covering the small dirt road that made its way through the village and yelled, "MOVE THE PACKAGE UP!"

Brett said something that Lucas couldn't make out, and then he looked back, seeing Brett shooting at guys coming from his left, sneaking around the rest of Neptune. He took off running back, trying to cover Brett. Brett stayed in his position, firing at the Taliban that were appearing en masse from his left. Claire had attached herself to the boulder, holding her knees in her arms and rocking back and forth as bullets began to land uncomfortably close. Brett fired off the last shots in his mag, and then quickly sat down next to her, taking cover while reloading. Her arm shot out and latched onto his. Brett quickly shifted his arm away and said, "I said I wasn't gonna let anything happen to you, okay? It's all gonna be alright. Okay? Calm down. You're gonna be fine."

She nodded, and then Brett quickly popped back up to re-engage the enemy. With Claire calmed down enough to move, they began to leapfrog, moving up quickly through the village and the ravine that it was nestled in. The AC-130 had made quick work of the buildings in the village, and now it was ablaze and cleared of enemies.

* * *

The men began to trek farther up the ridgeline that headed up the mountain, and dawn began to break. As it was breaking, they came out and saw a large camp crawling with Taliban. "Reaper 3-1, we need one more pass from you."

"Neptune, daylight is breaking. We are RTB."

"C'mon, just one more good pass."

Alex heard the pilot sigh, and he knew that he was staying. "One more pass, Neptune. Make it count."

"Roger that."

After a quick firefight with the guards and some of the outliers, Luke and Kelly Severide began to check around the camp while Alex and Eric called in air support from the gunship. They were about to sit down and chill for a minute when all of a sudden, they heard an abundance of gunfire and explosions and a panicked Brett coming on the radio. "LUCAS! SEVERIDE! WE NEED YOU STAT!"

The two men took off running, Lucas shooting a Taliban soldier in the process, and ran up to the edge of a cliff where the three SEAL's and Claire were. On the other side, the Taliban were making target practice out of the AC-130. "TAKE EM OUT!" Alex yelled, pulling the trigger.

"WE NEED OPTIONS ALEX!"

"LIKE WHAT, ERIC?"

"LUCAS, YOU HAVE THE MK11, RIGHT?"

"ROGER THAT."

"HIT THAT AMMO CACHE."

Lucas nodded, and brought the boxes into focus in his scope. He waited, slowed his breath, and pulled the trigger. The ammo cache exploded a second later, taking multiple Taliban soldiers with it, and finishing off the force for the time being. Silence returned to the mountain. "Reaper 3-1, you are cleared to RTB. Thanks for sticking your neck out."

"No problem Neptune. Well, that was...interesting."

The plane flew off, and Neptune returned to hiking up, not far from the OP. "Welcome to Dorothy." Brett said.

"What a bitch." Eric responded, making them all laugh.

* * *

They arrived at the village without any further incidents, although Claire didn't seem to be doing too well from the outside. The firefight had clearly rattled her. Brett had to shake her multiple times as she drifted off into the infamous thousand yard stare, stopping dead in her tracks at the smallest noise. Alex, while sympathetic, was beginning to get annoyed. Combat was something he had grown used to, just like the other men in the unit. Dealing with noncombatants, while occasionally necessary, never ceased to be an aggravation.

The village was a small one, about six or seven buildings on each side of the one street, all made out of mud and wood. Near the center was the home of the family Claire was speaking with. It was fairly nondescript, the small mud hut marked only by the plethora of red paint, bullet holes, and burnt markings that indicated just how little the surrounding community seemed to appreciate Sahla and the al-Sharriff family speaking out against the injustice and oppression of the Taliban in the tribal controlled mountains.

Alex motioned Brett to stay back with Claire, and then slowly glided forward with the rest of Neptune flanking him.

"Prepare to breach." He whispered, motioning Lucas forward to kick the door in.

"Uh, Alex?"

Alex, annoyed at the slow progress of his unit, snapped, "What is it Lucas."

"If we're gonna be staying, shouldn't we, I don't know, not take the door off?"

"Do you have an alternative?"

Lucas raised his eyebrow and replied, "We knock…sir?"

Alex looked at the door, looked back at him, nodded, and said, "Be my guest, Mr. Scott."

Lucas knocked, and after a moment saw an afghan mam with a long black beard and short hair open the door. He looked at Lucas with wide eyes and was clearly terrified. Lucas smiled, took off his helmet, and spoke. "Morning, sir. You Khayyam Zayn Amjad?"

The man nodded. Lucas continued. "I'm Chief Scott. I'm with the United States Navy SEALs. We got someone with us I think that you and your family need to meet."

Khayyam nodded and gestured the SEALs inside. Lucas waved to Brett, who quickly brought Claire in. Inside, the hut was simple. Two girls sat inside on a rug in the middle of the floor with their faces covered by cloth, in the long-standing tradition of Afghanistan. The man said something in Pashto, and the girls hesitantly removed the cloth, looking up at the SEALs in curiosity. The oldest girls' eyes lit up with joy at the sight of Claire and she rushed forward, wrapping Claire in a sweet embrace. Claire, to her credit, managed to shake off her daze and embrace the woman, both soon watching tears fall of the others face. Claire, at the sight of a heroine that she so admired, began to smile with joy. The whole scene made the SEALs temporarily forget their annoyance and crack a smile, glad to see a semblance of joy from the people that they were trying to protect.

* * *

Hours passed, and the girls were still talking in earnest around dusk, as they had all morning and afternoon. Claire listened to the stories of Sahla with utmost attention, already having run out of a pad of paper and having to use another to capture notes for the interview. Sahla had quickly impressed the SEALs. She had soon removed her headdress in its entirety and had rolled up her sleeves, revealing a neck and arms that were covered in bruises and scars that reminded the SEALs that her fight was not just one against intimidating figures, but a very physically real battle as well. However, she never wavered. She spoke with confidence about the mother she had lost, her older sister that had been taken from them, and the injustices that she, her family, and thousands of other women had suffered at the hands of the oppressive regime that demanded her silence in the face of unimaginable suffering.

As Lucas watched Sahla and saw the fight in her eyes, the refusal to admit defeat, the burning desire to better her country and bring about change, he was reminded of Brooke. He was reminded of why he fell in love with her. Lucas saw Brooke in Sahla and was once again reminded of how lucky he was to have a second chance with her.

The SEALs, however, were not totally consumed with happiness. They stood in defensive positions within the house, watching out the windows and in constant communication with Wolfpack's snipers to make sure nothing was happening. Lucas walked up to Alex, who was looking out of a window at a rising of the mountain, where he was checking for snipers that could be perched on the ridge outside of the village.

Lucas spoke, "It's been quiet."

Alex nodded and replied, "That it has."

"Almost too quiet."

Alex shook his head. "Almost is an understatement. It's too quiet and I don't like it. The Hajis know that we're here. We left a blood trail. Something's going on."

"You think they're gonna attack?"

Alex turned his head to him and said, "No question about it."

Lucas nodded, and walked away. He was replaced by Khayyam Zayn Amjad. The man gave him a cautious look and asked in broken English, "You protect us?"

Alex looked over at him. "Yes, sir. For the time being anyways."

The man moved up and stood next to him, leaning on the other side of the window. "How'd you even meet Claire anyways?"

"My eldest daughter, she has extensive education. She studied politics at Cambridge in England. While there, she began reading Washington Herald. She read Claire Bennett. She very…influenced by her. She want to meet her. She and my wife."

Alex asked, "Where is your wife?"

The man sighed and said, "She and my eldest daughter…The Taliban made examples of them."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Was not your fault. It was mine. I sent my daughter to Cambridge. I am tribal chieften. I have bloodline. They couldn't kill me, so they did the next best thing. Ever since…Sahla has made her destiny saving Afghanistan from these evil men who want to hurt us."

"Your daughter is very brave, sir. Speaking to the UN? Speaking across Europe? Coming back to bring change? She has more courage than I could ever have."

The man smiled. "She takes after her mother. She was always headstrong. Very strong ideas about right and wrong. Very strong convictions about those who lead us. Sahla reminds me of her very much."

Alex nodded, looking back to the rise. Khayyam followed his gaze and then said, "You are not safe here. The Taliban heard your weapons. They know. I heard about the gunfight down the mountain. You all are being searched for as we speak. Soon, they will find you."

Alex nodded. "That's right. They will."

"My family and I will leave soon. I suggest you do the same."

The man turned to walk away, but Alex grabbed his shoulder before he could do so and asked, "Will you ever return here?"

The man smiled sadly and replied, "You know answer to this, yes?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, sir. I believe I do."

Khayyam looked back at his daughters and said, "This not my home. Home not a place. Home…is people. My daughter seem to have a way of reminding me that. Brothers who stand with us are few. But my daughters stand together. We are home as long as we are together."

Alex smiled, thought of his family, and whispered, "We are home as long as we are together."

The man walked away, grabbed a bag, and began to put his few meager possessions into it, and then began to clean his AK. Lucas went and sat down next to him.

"What are the names of your girls?"

Khayyam looked up for a moment in surprise, and then went back to cleaning his weapon. "The eldest of the two named Salha Thamina, as you know. The younger is sixteen and is named Hadjara Samira."

Lucas nodded. "They are very beautiful names. They seem like good girls. You must be proud."

"They are the apples of my eye, as you Americans would say. I do hope to take them to your country one day."

He sighed and motioned Alex over to him. He gestured out the window to the land in front of him. "This is truly a beautiful country. I hope one day you can see it the way I do."

The two SEALs nodded, but neither got the chance to get any words out. Because right then, an RPG hit the side of the house and blew the wall in.

* * *

Lucas shook his head, clearing the momentary daze, a ringing loud in his ears. Vaguely, he registered gunshots that sounded far off, and strange hisses that came by him too quickly to see. _"I'm being shot at."_

He shook his head again, and grabbed is rifle, and abruptly the daze was gone, replaced by the loud sounds of combat.

"CONTACT!" Lucas screamed into the squad radio, and then he immediately began to shoot at the many Taliban soldiers that had appeared out of nowhere.

He took cover to change out mags when he looked over and saw Brett behind an overturned table with Claire and the two girls hiding in the corner. Their father was right next to Brett, shooting alongside the SEALs at the incoming Taliban.

"BRETT, YOU GOTTA GET THEM OUTTA THIS HUT!"

Brett nodded, and he ushered the family out, leaving Claire in the same spot to hide. Brett came rushing back in a moment later. "THEY GOT IN THEIR LAND ROVER AND THEY'RE HEADED OUT THE BACK WAY!"

Lucas shook his head. "We are absolutely fucked."

* * *

The team quickly dropped smoke, continued their cover fire, and then went out of the back of the hut and proceeded to transverse the ridgeline the way that they had come, covered by their brothers in AFO Wolfpack on the other side of the mountain valley. Finally, they reached a point where they turned and came down the backside of the mountain to the area that they had inserted and climbed up from. But at this point, as they fought back and used tactical fallback maneuvers, it quickly became evident to them that they were going to be overrun.

Alex took several shots at two Taliban that had gotten too close for his liking, dropped behind a boulder as machine gun rounds aimed at him splintered the rock he was slid against, and screamed on the radio, "BASE, IT LOOKS LIKE WE'RE GOING TO BE NEEDING THAT EXTRACT!"

Steve responded, "Roger that, Alex. The V25 is nearby. Just find an LZ."

Alex grunted, slipped a new mag into his weapon, and replied, "ROGER THAT!"

* * *

The men moved quickly, but they were slowed by Claire, who had been freaking out ever since the shooting started in earnest. The SEALs were hindered by having to protect her, and often times, she refused to even move, pinning herself behind cover and forcing the SEALs to stop and return fire. But Brett kept pushing her, and they continued down the mountain, down the trail that they had come up.

"Didn't we clear this village out today?" Brett asked as they got to the village near the LZ and were forced to cover by massive amounts of Taliban fire.

Alex growled, "Little details."

Alex looked up as the V25 roared overhead, the three guns that were placed on either side of the craft and the dorsal opening of the craft pouring hot steel at their enemies. The craft attempted to set down at a V shaped opening of the trail in the mountain pass, but two rockets and multiple rounds from .50 caliber weapons placed around the valley discouraged the landing before it began. The pilot put over the radio, "Neptune, this is Prowler 0-1. Primary LZ is too hot, we are having to break contact. Secondary LZ is at the bottom of the village."

"ROGER THAT PROWLER 0-1! BE THERE!"

Neptune pushed through the first buildings that were placed at the natural entrance to the village. The entrance was blocked by a ten foot tall wall that had since been barricaded, leaving the SEALs to take position behind a couple of run down buildings that were placed on the exterior, returning fire at the ever increasing Taliban forces that massed behind them. The precipice that the village was placed in was roughly twenty meters wide with massive fifty meter tall cliffs looking up and over the village entrance. Quickly assessing the situation, Alex called for air support. "Any call sign, any call sign, Neptune 0-1 in need of immediate CAS. How copy, over?"

An FA-38 squadron that had been called in responded, "Neptune 0-1, this is Sparrow 1. Mark your target."

"ROGER THAT! MAKE IT FAST!"

Alex threw a homing beacon roughly twenty yards in front of them and yelled, "DANGER CLOSE! EVERYBODY MOVE!"

The SEALs popped smoke and began to pull one another over the edge of the wall, trying to escape the massive blast that was coming. Brett, Eric, and Kelly managed to get over quickly. Lucas popped up quickly and reached down, trying to pull Alex up and get him out faster. Just as he did so, however, three jets roared overhead, dropping their payloads. The massive concussive blast thrust the two from their perch, sending them flying back over the wall and down to the other side in an uncontrolled fall.

* * *

Lucas landed on his back nearly twenty feet down from the top of the wall, the wind quickly being knocked out of him. Alex landed a snap second later, screaming as he hit the ground, "FUCK!"

Lucas, on instinct as the medic, rushed over, coughing while trying to regain his breath. "You good, sir?"

Alex shook his head, grimaced, and replied, "I dislocated my fucking shoulder."

Lucas looked up at Brett, gave a slight tilt of the head, and then looked back at Alex and said, "What do you want me to do, sir?"

Alex looked up, glared, bit his tongue, and said, "Make it quick, Scott."

Brett knelt down behind Alex, got a firm grip on his torso, and on a silent count, Lucas yanked, sliding Alex's arm down and around, jamming the shoulder back into socket. Alex screamed, leaning over and slamming the ground with his free hand as he bit back curses and whispered silent prayers. After a few moments of relative silence since the payloads had been dropped by the fighter jets, however, fire returned in earnest and Alex said, "C'mon, we need to move."

* * *

Neptune rushed through the village gunning down any soldiers that got in their way, with Brett physically pushing Claire most of the way. They reached the end of the village quickly, and Alex, Lucas, and Eric stopping to provide cover, while Alex yelled at Brett and Kelly, "GET THE PACKAGE ON THE BIRD! RPG!"

The rocket barely missed them, and the VTOL lifted up while the pilot yelled at the rest of the SEALs, "FIND A TERTIARY LZ!"

Brett and Kelly fired out on the multiple Taliban targets that were appearing out of nowhere, while Claire had planted herself in the middle of the VTOL, waiting for her extraction.

Alex, from the ground, watched as a rocket whisked overhead towards the VTOL and yelled, "RPG!"

This rocket found its mark, hitting the VTOL in its second engine, causing it to fail and began to fall. The pilot began to curse wildly, "SHIT, THAT'S ENGINE 2! WE HAVE LOST ENGINE 2. LOSING HYDRAULICS, LOSING ALTITUDE! NEPTUNE, WE CANNOT HOLD THIS ALTITUDE!"

Brett came on the squad radio. "Alex, we're coming back for you. Do your best to stay in contact. Find a rally point. We are coming back for you."

* * *

An hour passed before the damaged craft landed back at Bagram, smoke and fluid pouring from the second engine as the VTOL came to rest on the Bagram runway. Brett motioned Kelly to begin grabbing ammo for the both of them while he took Claire back to her quarters in camp a short distance away. She stared out in silence, barely able to put together a sentence, having to be asked questions time after time before getting a response. Brett, upon entering the permacrete walls, waved at Kono and said, "Hey, make sure she gets taken care of, copy?"

"Roger that."

Brett nodded, squeezed her shoulder, and said, "Hey, it's okay now. You're safe."

Claire managed to snap out of her daze as she looked up to see Brett turn to leave. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my boys back."

* * *

The SEALs, after sweet talking a Navy pilot, managed to get a new VTOL that would drop them off on its way to a new staging point for search and rescue efforts. She lifted off and they were in the air soon after they had initially landed, fully loaded and ready to get their men back.

As they neared an hour in air, coming increasingly closer to the mountain, Bagram came on the radio. "Prowler 0-1, what are you doing?"

"Headed to OP Betty."

"OP Betty?"

"I was ordered to reinsert the SEALs."

"Who gave that order?"

Brett motioned for the radio and replied, "I did, Sir. We're getting our men back."

The two SEALs moved to the rear of the VTOL, holding onto the edge of the bay and looking out over the dark, snow covered mountain that had now appeared mere meters beneath their feet. The dorsal gunner looked up at the two and shook his head. "You SEALs are fucking crazy."

The radio went silent, until the pilot came on again. "Five seconds...go!"

Brett nodded and jumped out of the moving chopper, falling about ten feet to the snow-covered ground. Kelly was about to jump himself when all of a sudden, an RPG hit the side of the V-25 and sent it flailing around. On instinct, Kelly immediately grabbed his rifle and jumped out of the back of the plane, hitting the ground hard enough to make him cough up blood. He watched the scene unfolding before him in horror, as a plethora of Taliban soldiers appeared out of the darkness to lay fire on the disoriented VTOL. Eventually, it managed to get away and the Taliban followed their new prize, leaving Kelly alone on top of the mountain in the middle of a snowstorm.

* * *

After a while of fighting on their own, the two SEALs who inserted finally found one another, and the two began to work together to cover the mountain. But it was slow going, as the mountain was encompassed in a snowstorm and Taliban soldiers covered its peaks and valleys searching for the missing SEAL's. They took out multiple patrols and covered their tracks well, but the weary SEALs were not perfect, and they finally slipped up. As Kelly and Brett split up in front of a small, circular precipice that bordered a group of caves and some small huts, Kelly slid through a crevice between two massive boulders and walked straight into a massive floodlight set up by the Taliban, which was turned on as soon as he managed to wriggle free from the tight crevice, revealing nearly thirty Taliban soldiers, all heavily armed.

Brett whispered, "Don't move. They won't shoot they want you as a prisoner."

Kelly looked over at the ledge to his right that Brett had climbed up. "When I say move, Get in cover."

Kelly nodded at the shadow that was Brett, and out of nowhere, Brett yelled, "MOVE!"

Brett started shooting at the Taliban soldiers, and the area around Kelly abruptly became a firestorm. After a short but massive firefight which left all Taliban that they had encountered dead, the pair continued their search up the mountain. They followed a trail up to a lone building. Brett spoke, "Careful. They might be in there."

Kelly nodded and the two breached, only to find multiple dead Taliban soldiers inside.

"SEAL work." Kelly said.

Brett nodded. "Looks like they left in a hurry."

Out of the blue, the radio that had been broadcasting panicked Taliban transmissions cut off completely.

"What the fuck?" Brett muttered to himself, before it clicked. But it was too late, as an RPG plowed into the house they were in.

Kelly found himself slammed to the ground, watching bullets fly into the house. In his daze, he barely registered Brett grabbing him and pulling him out of a hole in the wall in the back. He pulled Kelly up once they were outside, "Are you hit? ARE YOU HIT?"

Kelly shook his head, beginning to register flashes of light from the back of the house that could only be muzzle flashes. They were surrounded. Brett ran backwards to the cover of the edge of a trail behind the house.

"C'MON, KELLY!"

Kelly slowly began to force his legs to move, but then felt himself slammed to the ground and a fiery pain explode in his back and chest. He had been hit. He slowly pulled himself up to find Brett looking over a steep ledge. Brett looked at him and asked, "Bullets or broken bones? Bones heal."

And with that, Brett jumped off of the edge. Kelly quickly followed suit, only seeing rocks come up at him at blazing speeds, knocking him out.

* * *

When the pair came to a few minutes later, they were on a cleared area right next to another cliff. Right in front of them were multiple armed Taliban soldiers, approaching with their rifles aimed at the two SEALs. Kelly looked over to see Brett coughing up blood, and Kelly realized that he was doing the same. The Taliban began to point guns at them, gesturing, and Kelly felt himself be picked up roughly, and judging by the noise, the same was happening to Brett. _"It's all about to be over."_

* * *

Steve McGarrett was sitting watching in horror in the TOC as the scene unfolded. _"This can't be happening."_

He was brought out of his panicked thoughts with the idea of radioing Tyler. "Tyler, do you have a visual?"

"Negative. Bagram, where's the damn air support?"

Steve shook his head and responded, "Fifteen mikes out."

"Fifteen mikes? Bagram, they are in heavy contact. They don't have fifteen seconds!"

He was interrupted by Danny Williams, working the drone's cameras. "Sir, we lost their IR beacons. We don't know who's who anymore."

"Switch to thermal. And who's all the people surrounding them? Where are the friendlies?!"

Chin Ho Kelly spoke up. "Sir, I have General Flagg on a teleconference call."

"Put him on. _What does the jackass general want now?_ General, we have a situation on Takur Ghar-"

Flagg angrily interrupted the SEAL and yelled, "Commander, those SEALs were ordered back to Bagram!"

Steve looked at the image of the man incredulously, not believing what he was hearing. "Those SEALs went after their men! Insertion was called off, but they exited under fire. We were tracking them by their strobes, but we've lost their signature."

"Where's the air support, you idiot?!"

Kono Kalakaua interrupted the men. "Sir, I have Tyler on the line again."

"Patch him in Kono. What's your recommendation Tyler?"

"Sir, have Reaper 3-1 fire warning shots. If two break away, those are our guys."

"Roger. Reaper 3-1, fire near the group."

"COMMANDER!" General Flagg yelled.

"Reaper 3-1 copies, firing danger close." The men in the AC-130 responded.

"COMMANDER!" General Flagg screamed again.

Steve ignored him, watching the shot go out. "C'mon, I know you're out there…"

The shot hit, and the group scattered. And then, suddenly, two of the bodies that hadn't moved for some time all of a sudden stood up and moved away, grabbing rifles and firing at the rest of the group.

"THERE!" Steve screamed, pointing at the close up thermal image of the two men.

"Oh my God, they're alive!" Kono said.

Chin yelled over the radio, "Reaper 3-1, engage enemy in pursuit."

"Reaper 3-1 can't be in the air at sunrise." Catherine said.

Steve grabbed his vest off of the table. "Mobilize the QRF, we're getting our men back!"

The General quickly butted in. "And risk losing another bird? Negative. We wait and then reassess our options once the enemy has thinned out."

Steve finally snapped at the General and screamed at the TV. "So now you want to reassess?! They are on top of a mountain with limited firepower, at night, and Reaper 3-1 has orders to return to the airfield before dawn. That's in fifteen minutes!"

The general glared him dead in the eyes over the TV. "And by the time the QRF gets there it will be broad daylight! I will not let you push JSOC forces into a suicide mission like your cousin did after Red Wings!"

"SIR, WE ARE WASTING TIME!"

"THAT'S IT, COMMANDER! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE TO SQUARE THIS AWAY AND-"

All of a sudden, the screen was blue, and the words no connection flashed on the screen. Kono looked up at him from her seat with a devilish gleam in her eye. "We seem to have lost the feed, sir."

Steve nodded and looked back at the blue screen one final time, knowing that this decision could end his career. All in the TOC looked at him expectedly. A few seconds later, he nodded. "Get me a chopper and mobilize the QRF! We're getting our men back!"

The place instantly turned into a frenzy. Kono came on the radio. "Prowler 3, Prowler 3, mission is a go, say again, mission is a go!"

* * *

Lt. Carter Covington, Master Chief Petty Officer Jackson Whitaker, Master Chief Petty Officer Jesse Lovett, Petty Officer 1st Class Luke Breeland, Petty Officer 3rd Class Jackson Teller, Master Chief Petty Officer Dominic Toretto, Master Chief Petty Officer Brian O'Conner, Master Chief Petty Officer Luke Hobbs, Petty Officer 1st Class Jason Reeves, Petty Officer 2nd Class Justice Young, Petty Officer 3rd Class Dillon Cole, and Petty Officer 3rd Class Chase Clayton joined Steve and some Army Rangers on Prowler 3, one of two V-25's that were on task and headed to put more boots on the ground in hopes of rescuing the SEALs. All had their game faces on. Dawn had come and the sun had risen. They were flying into enemy fire and were a big juicy target, but all in the chopper would willingly put their lives on the line to bring home their brothers.

Steve looked out at the men who stood before him. Many of them were on Charlie Team and had volunteered to return to theatre after Red Wings, despite just having left after a brutal op that left many of them injured, in order to relieve guys from Alpha and Bravo. Now, they stood in front of him, armed to the teeth and ready to go. Their courage humbled Steve and he sent up a silent prayer of thanks, knowing that leading men like his was a privilege that few would ever understand.

The pilot came over the radio and yelled, "Fifteen seconds! Go to red!"

All who had been sitting and resting stood up and faced the back, preparing for the rear door to open and reveal a mountain whose snow was beginning to run red with blood. All of a sudden, there was a massive crashing noise and a sickening vibration shoo the craft. The pilot began to curse. "I'm hit! I'm hit! Fuck!"

The alarm began to go off and bullets began to fly through the VTOL. All of a sudden, it began to pitch and sway, throwing the soldiers inside around like ragdolls, the soldiers flying around as if in zero gravity. The last thing Steve remembered was thinking, _"I joined SEALs, not Airborne. I had better not die in a chopper crash."_

And then the chopper slammed into the ground and everything went black.

Lucas watched as the chopper slammed into the ground. _"Shit. Not fucking good. We got too many guys on this fucking mountain."_

* * *

Alex shook his head. "Fuck. Alright, we gotta get down there and help those guys. They can help us find Brett and Kelly." The men began to scale down the side of the mountain to the trail that would take them around to the ridge the chopper had landed on. They heard the fierce gunfire slow down as they made their way down. The men all just prayed that they would find the QRF still alive when got there. They dot down the side of the cliff they had scaled and were about to enter a cave that snaked around the back of the Taliban position that had taken down the VTOL when Steve and Chase (whose brother had died mere months prior) emerged from the hole in the side of the mountain. Alex demanded, "Guys? What the fuck is going on?"

Steve responded, "We came in after the two SEALs MIA. We gotta find em. We went down on approach. RPG. Crash site is secure. You guys in?"

Alex nodded. "We're in. We've been pushing towards the rumored cliff base a couple clicks down the trail."

"Roger that. Watch your sectors."

The SEALs began to look around and found a recently used trail that they hadn't seen before leading down the side of a ridge. They began to follow it, when all of a sudden, they saw a piece of equipment. Lucas rushed to it to examine it. "Empty mag. Painted. It's got a K on it. It's one of Kelly's."

The men kept following the trail, coming across Taliban patrols left and right, but pushing through to their brothers nonetheless. They finally hit a massive fortification of boxes and rocks stacked for cover, with multiple .50 caliber machine guns and too many Taliban to count. Lucas and the others dived to the ground as the air above their heads became a firestorm. Lucas went on the comms. "Kono, I need everything we've got!"

"Roger that, Lucas. The jets and Reaper 3-1 are gone, but we have the CIA predator drone."

"Fucking do it!"

"Roger that." The rockets came in and shook the mountain, blowing all Taliban that had been on the other side of the ravine that separated the SEALss from them to kingdom come. The SEALs rushed over and were combing the wreckage when all of a sudden, Alex took off running. "I've got another cave!"

The men all ran through the cave to the end, finding no one. But at the very end of the cave, instead of an opening or a rocky end, they saw a metal wall with a locked door. Alex screamed, "Breach!"

* * *

Brett looked up from the chair that he was tied to and saw the SEALs enter the room. He shook off the daze and tried to direct them to Kelly. After the men had somewhat escaped from their pursuers, they had fought until running out of ammo, which then turned into fierce hand to hand combat. But the two SEALs had eventually been overwhelmed, captured, and brought back to the cave they were now in and tortured. Brett had fared as well as one could, but due to his injuries, Kelly was right on the brink. The SEALs quickly untied them and picked them up, supporting them as they all walked out of the door, the cave, and back to the crash site.

Alex supported Kelly as the men all headed out and down to the crash site. "Base, this is Alex!"

"Go, sir."

"We got Brett and Kelly. We are moving back to Prowler's LZ. We need extraction now!"

Kelly looked up slowly, everything a daze, to see Lucas in front of him. Lucas spoke, "Way to go. Keep it up Kelly. You're doing good. Almost there."

Catherine Rollins came over the comms. "WILCO. Get Kelly to the LZ. We have visual."

Alex responded, "Kelly's really fucked up! We're gonna need immediate CASEVAC for him!"

"Roger that. Get to the helo, they have secured the perimeter. That is your extraction point..."

The voice of Lt. Rollins in Kelly's ear slowly drifted as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kelly came to when he was laid down next to the bird by Alex, who grabbed his shoulder in reassurance that everything was going to be alright. Chase came up and tapped Alex on the shoulder. "How's he doing?"

Then he looked at Kelly and spoke. "Hey, Kelly, hang in there. We got you. We got you."

Kelly slowly looked up in his daze to see Alex talking to HQ. "Catherine? How are we doing on that extraction?"

"Alex, we're working on it."

Lucas came over when he saw Kelly begin to drift away and shook him up. "Doing good, brother. You're doing good. "

He looked back at Alex. "What the fuck, sir? Where's our extraction?"

Alex nodded and began speaking again. "Catherine, Alex is bleeding to death. Where the fuck is our extraction?..."

The last statement drifted off as Kelly felt himself drift away.

* * *

Brett shook Kelly awake, his face all bloodied from the terrorist's torture. He smiled at him and patted his shoulder in reassurance. Alex was there too until Catherine came on the radio. "Alex, this is Catherine. Nightstalkers are on the way. They're coming from Kandahar."

Alex walked away angrily. "Well, that's not going to fucking work! Kelly is hanging on by a thread!"

"He's a warrior. He's gonna make it. Birds are en route."

Lucas came over to kneel next to Eric, who was supporting Kelly whenever he began to slip to unconsciousness.

 _"He's gonna be okay. He's gonna be okay..."_ Lucas said to himself.

Alex walked back up. Lucas angrily asked, "What's the deal?"

"Birds are coming from Kandahar. We have to wait."

Lucas shook his head and stood up angrily. He quickly got on his radio. "Ma'am, this is Lucas. What the fuck is going on? Kelly's gonna die if we don't get him off this fucking mountain now!"

Kelly felt himself being shaken awake by Lucas a few minutes later. "You're almost there, brother, you're almost there. Just hang on."

Lucas's head shot up to the sky when he heard the roar of an engine. Just then, the V-25 pilot came on the radio. "Neptune, this is Prowler 4. On approach to LZ. Proceed with SITREP of the enemy positions near the LZ."

Alex walked around, about to talk, when Kelly felt his head drop and his vision go blurry, and his hearing almost fade out. He faintly heard Alex yelling, "Prowler 4, this is Neptune 0-1, no enemy! The LZ is ice! Say again, the LZ is ice!"

Kelly felt it all go faint for the last time, and his head began to fall. Lucas yelled, "We're losing him! We're losing him!"

And for the final time, Kelly felt everything fade away and saw everything turn to white light.

* * *

"...Jets coming in for airstrikes. They're Finishing off whatever is left down there." A voice from combat control said.

The pilot responded, "Roger that. Bagram, they weren't lying. They killed everything down there."

"We're making sure of it."

The SEAL's all sat in the back of the VTOL with the rear door open. Down the aisle in between the seats were the bodies of Kelly and the Rangers who had died in the crash. Lucas reached down and pulled off Kelly's dog tags, holding them in his hands. As he studied them, he spoke, "This isn't how it's supposed to end."

"No." Alex responded with a tear in his eye, "It isn't."


	22. Chapter 21

December 24th, 2011

 _Months had passed since Red Wings and Mount Takur Ghar. Since the crushing operations, the SEALs had mostly experienced success. That did little to help morale, which was at an all-time low. The SEALs had struggled through the rest of their deployment, trying to fight while making sense of their ever-shrinking circle._

 _Alex took it especially hard. As the lead officer of Bravo and the X.O. of Team Six, every SEAL was his responsibility. He couldn't escape the soul crushing feeling that he had failed his brothers. He had done everything in his power to bring them home. This was yet another reminder of how little control he truly had._

 _Lucas struggled through the rest of the deployment. The reality of war is that people die. But that doesn't make it any easier to accept when it happens. Lucas, having been present for both ops on the deployment when SEAL operators were killed, began to feel cursed. He didn't have any explanation. He, like Alex, struggled immensely with survivors' guilt. He couldn't contemplate why he lived, and his brothers died. He didn't view himself worthy of life while they suffered death._

* * *

Christmas Eve festivities had become a tradition at the Scott home. Nathan, Haley, and Jamie hosted Brooke, Quinn, Clay, Skills, Mouth, Millie, Deb, Claire, Natalie, Emily, and Alyvia for a wholesome family meal and presents. The mood, however, was somber. War protests over the wars in Iraq, Afghanistan, and especially Vietnam, had been going on in earnest for weeks, upsetting many of them. Worse, the knowledge that Lucas and Alex had suffered an intense deployment that was nowhere near finished weighed heavily on their minds. The death tolls were only increasing. It was hard to believe that their loved ones would be safe.

After dinner and presents, the family and friends sat in the living room, trying to enjoy each other's company. Brooke sat in between Quinn and Haley, all three looking out on the Christmas Eve festivities with somber sadness burning in their eyes. The three missed their loved ones dearly. Quinn looked up at the TV and noticed the news was broadcasting the latest casualty reports from Vietnam. Quinn shook her head but couldn't tear her eyes away. It had become a cruel tradition: every night she watched, every night she waited for her cousin to show up on the news, whether he was in Vietnam or not.

Haley sighed and said to Nathan, "Nate, turn that off, please."

Nathan looked up, nodded, and shut it off. Quinn shook her head and said, "One of those boys was seventeen. He probably just got over there a few weeks ago."

Haley shook her head. "Quinn, you can't keep watching that. You're driving yourself crazy. We know that Alex and Luke aren't over there. They're still in Afghanistan."

Quinn quietly replied, "We have no idea where he is, Haley. You know that."

Haley sighed and nodded. "I know…"

Brooke changed the subject somewhat, asking, "Did you guys see the protests in the square today?"

Quinn nodded. "I went and took a few pictures. I know that Alex probably wouldn't be thrilled with that, but it was a good opportunity."

Haley heard a notification ring out on her phone. She picked it up and shook her head, holding her handover her heart as she did so. Quinn asked, "What is it, Haley?"

Haley exhaled and said, "Mrs. Miller from church…her sons unit got ambushed in the central highlands. He died a few hours ago. The chaplain just got to her house."

Quinn lowered her head. "Oh, that poor woman."

Haley sighed. "I didn't think that Vietnam would cost us this many people."

Clay looked off in the distance, thinking about his little brother who had deployed to Vietnam in November. "I don't think anyone did."

Brooke turned her head, hearing a knock at Nathan and Haley's door. She stood up, telling the hosts, "I've got it. It's the least I can do since I burnt the potatoes."

Haley, trying to lighten the mood and move past the horrible news she had just received, said, "Brooke, I love you, but why I keep asking you to cook is a question that puzzles me."

Brooke stuck her tongue out, causing Jamie to laugh, before walking up to the door and opening it.

There, standing before her, were two men. Both in Navy Dress Blues. Both with SEAL Tridents on their chests. Brooke squealed with joy, "LUCAS!"

Upon hearing an ecstatic Brooke, everyone else immediately stood up and rushed over to the front door. Quinn saw Alex and immediately took off, leaping forward and wrapping him in a tight bear hug. "Hey, Quinny. I'm home."

Quinn sobbed into his shoulder, while Haley walked up and wrapped her self under Alex's other arm while Brooke kept Lucas occupied. Nathan held Jamie, who was smiling as wide as he possibly could. Alex managed to pry himself from the grip of Quinn and Haley in time to watch Natalie, Emily, and Alyvia rush at him. He held them close, squeezing them tightly before walking over to his mother and tightly embracing her, the tears beginning to slide down his face. "I'm home, Mama. I'm home."

* * *

In the middle of the Central Highlands of Vietnam, darkness had fallen on what was Christmas Day. Lt. Kyle Ryan Jr. laid in a crater at the edge of some thick tall grass and trees that had been ripped apart, tracer rounds soaring above his head, the crackle of semiautomatic weapons and the harmonious roar of automatic weapons combining to form an opera, occasionally punctured by an artillery barrage or gun run from the various jets and helicopters that were on call as fire support.

Kyle had slipped off his helmet for the time being, trying his best to write a letter with the red glow of the nearby phosphorous lights. Kyle's uniform was ripped and muddy. His helmet bore the scars of war. His Kevlar vest was stained and torn. He and Delta had been out in the Highlands running black ops for nearly eight days straight. After the seventh day, they were supposed to be airlifted back to their FOB, where Christmas Eve sleep, food, and calls home awaited them. As they had linked up with an army unit from the 1st Battalion, however, the Viet Cong had ambushed them, dragging them into a massive firefight. It had been waged for well over twenty-four hours now, with no end in sight. There was no gap in the fire to bring in a medevac. Planes were dropping in ammunition in an attempt to keep the soldiers armed.

After moving up and down the lines for hours, Kyle had ordered his men to dig in, knowing that they needed rest. Now, his beard unkempt and his body disheveled, he decided to take the time to write a letter back home. _"Mom,_

 _Sorry I didn't call home for Christmas. I don't really have an excuse. You know the drill. There's a lot of things I can't tell you, but I promise I'm fine. I'll call when I can. I love you so much. How's Dad? Tell him that I have some great ideas about how to fight this war more effectively, if his friends in Washington feel like listening. Right now…we're just delaying the inevitable-"_

His letter was cut off by the roar of a shell exploding mere feet away. Gunfire intensified and Kyle whipped his helmet on, yanking his rifle up in time to fire at the first Vietnamese soldier that charged towards his position. As if on cue, his men appeared, the eight SEALs setting up a defensive perimeter around the raised berm that the thick grass and cut trees were perched on. Dawson Cole, manning Delta's MK249, yelled, "When they told me I was fighting in Vietnam, I thought I would be fighting in a jungle, not a dadgum forest next to plains! It's cold as hell!"

Kyle laughed at the inside joke about the cold before a round snapped over his head, ricocheting off his helmet. Again, fire intensified and Kyle screamed into his radio, "Any air unit, this is Delta One, callsign Sierra Six, need immediate CAS on my position, twenty yards north, how copy, over?!"

"Delta One, read you loud and clear. Coming in for a pass. Ten seconds. Keep your head down."

Kyle screamed, "Everybody down!"

Seconds later, napalm shot across the ground in front of them, lighting up the night and burning hundreds of feet of ground. Kyle and his men stayed down, the agonized screams of the enemy seared into their mind on their horrid Christmas night.

* * *

Alex sat on the couch, one arm around his mother, the other around Natalie. Emily and Alyvia had both crawled on their mother and sisters' laps, respectively, their heads laid on Alex's lap. Brooke, sitting on Lucas's lap, smiled and kissed her boyfriend at the sight of the happy family. She smiled down at Lucas and said, "That could be us one day."

Lucas looked back up, smiled, and said, "One day, honey. One day."

Haley walked over to Lucas, knelt down, wrapped him in another hug, and said, "Luke…thank you. Thank you for keeping him safe."

Lucas nodded and squeezed her shoulder. "He's my X.O., Haley. I've always got his back. You don't have to worry about that."

Haley smiled and said, "I know. And I know that the rest of the guys have his back too, but it makes me happy to know that you are there with him. I sleep better knowing that you two are watching out for each other."

Quinn walked up and squeezed Haley on the shoulder before kneeling down next to Lucas. Lucas smiled, not really sure what to say. Quinn had helped Brooke far more than he ever could have hoped when it came to coping with Lucas's deployment, but Lucas had never really had much of a relationship with Haley's sister. He was at a loss for words, not entirely sure what to say. Quinn smiled, saving him from an awkward statement, and said, "I'm glad you're home safe, Lucas. Brooke and I have been praying for you around-the-clock."

Lucas smiled. "Thank you. And not just for that, but for everything. Brooke told me how much you've helped her. That means the world to me."

Brooke smiled and leaned in, kissing Lucas before saying, "Quinn helped get me through this. I couldn't have done it without her."

Quinn smiled and replied, "I didn't really do that much. She had the strength in her all along. She just needed a little help unlocking it."

Lucas looked over at Alex, who was smiling down lovingly at his mother and sisters. Lucas, somewhat distantly remarked, "Sometimes that's all you need…"

* * *

Alex gave his mother a kiss on the forehead and then asked, "How's the home front?"

Claire smiled and said, "A lot better now that you're here."

Alex looked over at Natalie and asked, "How is it being off at school? Is it as cool as everyone says?"

Natalie nodded earnestly. "Oh, it's so fun, Alex! You should see the place when a big basketball school comes into town to play us. I thought Tree Hill was intense, but it was nothing compared to this."

Nathan jokingly said, "Hey now, you watch your tongue little miss!"

Natalie rolled her eyes while Lucas said, "Cut her some slack, Nate! She goes to Duke, it's not like she knows any better."

At the mention of the North Carolina-Due rivalry, Lucas shot her a wink while Natalie stuck her tongue out. Excited banter erupted as a new energy was brought into the room at the mention of basketball. All the while, Alex simply sat back, smiling while he played with his sisters' hair and held them close.

He felt his pocket buzz repeatedly as if several texts were coming in at once. Curious, Alex slipped his arm from around his mother and Emily and slipped his phone out. On it was an urgent text from Kiersten Kelly.

"John Miller was killed in action in Vietnam. I thought you should hear it from a friend…"

Alex sighed and slipped the phone into his pocket. John had been a few years younger than he. Alex had mentored him when John decided he wanted to join the military. He had joined the Army immediately after high school, made it through Ranger School, and was a respected soldier. This had been his first deployment. He had only been eighteen years old.

Claire gave him a look, noticing a slight dip in his demeanor. Pushing the death back in his mind for the time being, Alex gave her a soft smile and wrapped his arm back around her. She asked, "Everything okay?"

He smiled and said, "I'm back home. Everything is amazing."

* * *

Lily Adams arrived home from her Christmas Eve shift at the hospital, takeout in one hand, her keys in the other. She slid open the door to her home and walked inside, throwing her winter coat to the love seat while collapsing on the coach and setting her food on the coffee table in front of her. She slid her long blonde hair off her shoulder and sighed as she sagged into the worn pillows of the couch. She had hoped that she would be scheduled to work during the holidays, but the hospital had forced her to take time off, seeing that she had been working herself into the ground since October. It was her distraction. Anytime she was at the hospital or looking over charts, it was less time she spent wondering about whether Jarrett was okay or not.

After a few moments of eating, she turned on the news and slipped back to her room, changing out of her scrubs and into pajamas. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, grabbed a glass of red wine, and then sat down to eat while watching the news. She, like Quinn, had been watching the nightly news religiously, waiting to see who wouldn't come back from the Middle East or Vietnam. It was a cruel habit, but on she couldn't break.

Lily heard a small rap at the door. She yelled out that she would be there in a second, set her food down, muted the TV, and walked over to the door, wondering who it could be at this hour on Christmas Eve. She opened the door to see that no one was there. Curious but not willing to search in the cold, she closed the door and turned around to see Jarrett standing at the far end of their living room, smiling with a few bags in hand and at his feet. He slyly said, "You know, I would have thought you'd be tired of Chinese food by now."

Lily smiled as wide as could be, calmly walking over to her boyfriend before kissing him and wrapping him in a tight hug, whispering, "Welcome home, darling."

Jarrett squeezed her back. "I love you, baby. I'm home. I'm home."

* * *

Sarah Beth Henry, girlfriend of Eric Barrett, intently studied some diagrams of a patient that had suffered several bullets to the chest, shattering most of his rib cage and requiring emergency surgery the day before. She was an incredibly talented surgeon, one of the top civilians utilized by the military. She had spent her career building herself to her current position as Head Trauma Surgeon at McKinney Hospital, a hospital which served both Tree Hill and the United States Military. She had scheduled herself to work on Christmas Eve and Christmas, despite the pleas of her assistants, hoping to spend most of her holiday distracted from the knowledge that the man she loved could be in the middle of a firefight, bleeding out while Sarah Beth thought about their future Christmas's together.

Seeing her beeper buzz, Sarah Beth set down the reports and left her office, heading for room 7323, where her beeper had summoned her. Her assistant met her as she strode down the hallway. Sarah Beth, in her element, asked, "What do we have?"

"I don't know, Doctor. They just said they needed you immediately. Maybe someone has gone critical and needs a surgery."

Sarah Beth shook her head. _"Some family must be having a horrible Christmas._ How did the patient with the four gunshot wounds to the chest do last night?"

The assistant searched for a moment before asking, "The one with the reconstructed left rib cage?"

Sarah Beth nodded. "That's him."

"He's doing alright. Hopefully he'll make a recovery. But so far, he's doing good. Couldn't have gotten out at a better time, either."

"Oh?"

"His platoon was ambushed two nights ago in Vietnam. Only a few made it out. He fared better than most of his friends did."

Sarah Beth shook her head as they stepped on an elevator and headed up. "I didn't think this war would get this bloody so quickly."

The assistant nodded. "Me either."

The door opened a few moments late and the pair walked towards the room, not far down the hallway. The assistant slipped back, unable to contain her smile. Sarah Beth walked in, grabbing a chart and staring down at it while saying, "I'm Dr. Henry…"

Her voice trailed off as she looked up and saw Eric sitting on the bed in front of her. He gave her a sly grin and said, "Well hello, Doctor. They didn't tell me you would be this attractive. I hope you don't have a boyfriend."

Sarah Beth stood at the door, smiling widely in joy before winking and walking over. "You know, I'm not sure that he's in town."

Eric pulled her in for a kiss and whispered, "Well that's a shame, isn't it?"

Sarah Beth pulled him into a hug and whispered, "Welcome home, babe."

* * *

Brett arrived back at house and collapsed onto the couch, dropping his bags on the floor as he did so. There was no one there to greet him. No one was waiting for him to come home. He reached over to his bag, slipped out his phone, and then pulled it out. He scrolled through the contact list, trying to find someone that he could call. He continued to flip through, his mood growing more somber with each passing name. Brett lived a lonely life, like most operators. His family was scattered and other SEALs, while brothers, were aware of his return.

Brett wanted to feel special. He wanted to feel wanted. He wanted someone that would scream and yell for joy, knowing that he was back. He wanted someone who would rush to his place and wrap him in a hug. He knew it was selfish, but just for once, he wanted to feel special. He wanted to feel like he belonged outside of the Tier One world that he spent his life in.

Brett's eyes landed on the name "Claire Bennett." Brett sighed, wiped the bags from his eyes, and stared at the number in front of him, debating whether or not he should call. After a few moments, he swallowed and remarked, "Why not, what's the worst thing that could happen on Christmas Eve?"

* * *

Claire stared down at her phone, surprised to feel it vibrating with a call at this time of night on Christmas Eve. She stared down, didn't recognize the number, but decided to answer it anyways. "Hello?"

Brett timidly, slowly, greeted her, "…Hey…"

Confused, Claire asked, "Who is this?"

Brett swallowed, managed to regain his voice, and replied, "It's Brett."

She furled her eyebrows in confusion. "Brett? Why are you calling me? I haven't talked to you since…"

Brett's hand ringed the back of his neck. He hadn't spoken to her after she had been dropped off back at the LZ after the firefight on Takur Ghar. "Yeah…I know."

Claire shook off her slight feelings of anger and asked, "So…why did you call me?"

Brett sighed and replied, "Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"…I'm home. And I was sitting on my couch scrolling through my phone and couldn't find anyone else that either didn't already know I was coming or would care…"

Claire smiled softly. "And you thought of me."

Brett chuckled and responded, "Don't take it to the head. There's not exactly a lot of other people that you're competing with."

Claire shifted her gaze to the floor sympathetically. "Brett, I'm sure that's not true…"

Brett shrugged. "I live a lonely life."

"What about your family?"

"They're out visiting the family in Hope County. There isn't any cell service that far out in the boonies of Montana. I can't reach them. I don't really have anywhere to go."

Claire, who was sitting in Dulles International Airport just outside of Washington D.C. and waiting on a flight back to Florida to see her parents, paused for a moment, feeling a twinge in her heart. In the distance, she heard a voice say, _"Flight 870 from D.C. to Panama City Beach, last boarding call."_

Claire ran her fingers across her forehead. She knew what her friends would tell her. She knew what her parents would say. But she knew what her heart wanted. She quietly said, "Can you get on a red eye to Panama City?"

Brett nearly dropped the phone in shock. "…You mean it?"

Claire was quiet for a moment and then responded, "…Yes. I meant it. You remember my parent's condo?"

"Silver Beach?"

"Yes, that's the one. Meet me there."

Brett was quiet for a moment before asking, "Claire…are you sure?"

Claire sighed and replied, "My family doesn't have to know."

"I'll see you in a few hours."

Brett closed the call and grabbed his go bag, taking some military apparel out and throwing a few civilian clothes in. He rushed out of the house, hopped in his truck, and sped off towards the base. He knew a cargo plane was leaving in less than an hour for Eglin Air Force Base, only a few minutes' drive from the Destin. A few minutes later, he had pulled onto the runway and parked his truck not far from the cargo plane. He smiled, in spite of himself, as he slipped into the rear of the plane and waited for takeoff.

Claire ended the call and promptly called her father. "Hey, Dad?...Something came up at work…yeah, I'm fine, just something came up…that's what they pay me the big bucks for…I'll make it down as soon as I can…love you, too."

Claire ended the call and rushed for the plane, making it not long before the last boarding call. As she took her seat, she smiled. She couldn't help herself. She had been waiting for that call for years.

* * *

The next morning, Kyle and his men trudged back to the LZ, the attack finally repelled, and the Viet Cong gone like the wind. Kyle and his men managed to make it onto the SA-2 Samson before collapsing against the floor and whatever wall they could find, absolutely exhausted. As they flew away, Kyle looked down at the battlefield. Over the on-board comms, he asked the pilots, "How many?

"Twelve KIA. Fifteen more wounded."

"Did we get any casevacs in last night?"

"Negative. LZ was too hot. They wouldn't let us go in."

Kyle sighed and shook his head, knowing that their lack of fire superiority had probably cost the lives of many of those men. One chopper probably could have saved most of their lives. As he looked out over the small battlefield that was quickly fading from view, Kyle trembled. " _There are some families that are about to have their Christmas's ruined._

Welcome to our new reality."

* * *

Lucas and Brooke were lying in bed together, staring up at the ceiling and trying not to fall asleep, thinking that if their eyes closed, this dream would end and they would wake up back where they were the night before.

* * *

Brett pulled a jeep into the parking deck underneath the massive tower at Silver Beach Condominiums. Brett parked and stared up. The salty air and beach wind that he had felt while driving through the dark had given him new life. As he looked at the moon, he began to wonder, "Okay…this is it. Am I ready?"

He slipped out a picture of Claire that he had carried with him for years. The picture of her smiling in a cotton field had been worn down, bent, and lost its luster, but her beauty still shined through just as much as the day that the picture had been taken. He smiled and nodded. "I'm ready."

* * *

Alex slowly pulled his truck to a stop in front of Quinn's house. After the party had finished, he had driven his sisters and mother back to their house and spent a little time with them. After they had gone to bed and he had snuck in some time needed to do Santa's work, he had left, ready to go sleep in his own bed. Or the closest thing he had to one, anyways.

He looked up at the beach house. All of the lights were shut off. No one was waiting up. Alex sighed and leaned his head against the window. In that moment, despite being home, he felt utterly and completely alone.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke lay in bed, running their fingers through one another's and staring at one another's lips, thinking about how they had longed for this moment for months on end. Lucas gently kissed her and said, "You know…I've thought about this for months."

Brooke smiled and replied, "Me too. I've thought about this moment since the second that you left."

Lucas gave her another kiss and pulled her in close under his arm. He remarked, "It was what kept me going over there."

Brooke, who had spent a lot of time with Quinn and grown to care about Alex, asked, "Lucas…is Alex okay? He seemed really distant tonight."

Lucas sighed. "This deployment was hard on him. Things aren't much better on the home front."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…Faith got engaged."

Brooke, confused, asked, "So?"

"So…he told me they were a thing. He fell in love with her. He told her to move on once he got over there. Tried to protect her from life loving a SEAL. But I don't think he expected her to fall back in love with her ex. I don't think he expected her to get engaged."

Brooke nodded. "Wow. I had no idea…"

"Me either…me either."

"I can't imagine what that's like."

Lucas briefly had an image of her and Harvey when he first saw the ring and first heard that she had given her love to someone else. Lucas remembered the soul crushing feeling of knowing that he had lost. He quietly remarked, "I can."

Brooke leaned up and kissed him. "I'm sorry, Luke. I didn't mean to-"

Lucas shook his head. "No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize for anything. What's important is that we're here now."

* * *

Alex pulled up at Tric and slowly rolled his truck to a stop. He turned the vehicle off and sat there for a moment, contemplating how he had gotten to the point where he was spending Christmas Eve in a bar. After a few moments of inner turmoil, Alex slid out of the door and shut it behind him, walking up into the bar.

Upon walking inside, he noticed that he was one of two people. The first was a bearded bartender that he didn't recognize and the second was a woman with long blonde hair, her back turned. Alex noticed the scrubs and pegged her as a doctor. Intent on getting some time alone, Alex slid to the other end of the bar, taking a seat and holding up a finger.

The bartender walked over and slid a glass of water his way. Alex gave him a quizzical. "How did you know?"

The bartender shrugged. "I kind of have this thing where I know what people are drinking."

Alex nodded his appreciation and slipped a hefty tip on the table. The man tried to protest, but Alex nodded and pushed it forward. "That's way too much."

"It's my first time in a bar in six months and it's the first I've had someone I don't know treat me decently in about that amount of time. Consider it well earned."

The man took and nodded. "Thank you, sir. And welcome home. Glad you made it out."

Alex gave him another curious look and the man chuckled in response. "It's still a military town. It's not that hard to figure out. Merry Christmas, soldier."

Alex nodded and replied with a soft smile, "Merry Christmas, sir."

Alex took a long sip of cold water and realized that it had been months since he had been able to do so. He shook his head and thought, _"Man…the things you take for granted back in the states…"_

He noticed a rustle of movement and looked over to see the blonde woman walking over to him. She gave him an easy smile before taking a seat at the barstool next to him. She settled on the barstool before leaning in slightly and softly said, "Hey…"

Alex stared at her for a moment, remembering what had happened the last time that he had responded to a girl smiling at him in this very bar. However, after a moment of time, he relented and replied, "Hey…I guess."

The blonde chuckled and Alex studied her for a moment. He voice was soft, petite, yet had strong undercurrents and spoke of refinement. Her eyes were a bright blue, much like Alex's. They were filled with life, yet bags under her eyes spoke to stress and exhaustion. She was beautiful, but there was no ring on her finger, and she was alone in a bar on Christmas Eve. Her long blonde hair was down yet patterned as if it had been pulled back tight for an extended period of time. _"Surgeon. Definitely a surgeon."_

She laughed at his awkward reply and said, "Maybe your New Year's resolution should be to work on your pickup lines."

Alex chuckled and replied, "I've never needed them before, so…"

The woman rolled her eyes and they both shared a hearty laugh. Alex looked down at her glass and noticed white wine. Once again, refinement sticking out like a sore thumb in a military town in North Carolina. She remarked, "Well, someone has quite the ego."

Alex shrugged and snickered, taking a sip of water in an attempt to gain respite from the first laugh he had heard in a long time. "Only on days that end in Y."

The woman pursed her lips and nodded her appreciation for the cleverly remarked. "Duly noted."

Alex held out his hand and said, "Alex."

She smiled and gently yet firmly gripped his hand. "Serena."

The two smiled at one another and Serena took her own opportunity to study her male counterpart. His short hair was dark brown and slightly spiked. His face bore thick stubble that was not far from becoming a beard. His eyes, like hers, were a deep blue. But when she stared into his, she didn't see the life and joy that he saw in hers. She instead saw pain, fatigue, and a deep agony that clearly had been on his shoulders for a long period of time. The bags under his eyes echoed the same message. She stared at the healing cuts on his face and the marks on his arms when he took a sip. Wherever he had been, it had been a long journey home and she had little doubt as to where it had started.

She asked, "So…how long were you over there?"

Alex gave her an intrigued look before laughing incredulously and remarking, "Is it that obvious?"

She shrugged and replied, "I mean…how you carry yourself. The pride, the danger, the air you walk with, all of it…I knew as soon as you walked in."

Alex bent his head and nodded. "Well. That's good to know."

She offered him a smile and replied, "You didn't answer the question."

Alex took a long gulp of water before replying, "Too long."

She nodded and replied, "Thank you for your service."

He shrugged and replied, "I'm just doing my job."

"What is your job, anyway?"

Alex, tired of explaining himself and tired of the reactions that he received when he told people, however rarely that might happen, decided to lie. "I work in logistics. Supply chain management, that kind of thing."

Serena raised her eyebrow, not buying the story for a second. She replied, "Healing cuts on your face from what looks to be shrapnel, built up knuckles that are reddened and swollen, quiet and measured demeanor constantly looking over the place trying to find something…no. No, you're not logistics."

Alex tightened his lips and nodded. "Seems like you know a bit about the military."

She chuckled. "Who in this town doesn't?"

"Fair enough, I guess."

"Oh, and I guess I should add evasion and linguistic training to that list. Stop dodging my questions!"

Alex rolled his eyes but rubbed his chin for a moment and decided to answer. "I work with Spec War. Navy guys."

She leaned back and looked him over in surprise. "Wow. You're a SEAL?"

Alex stared down at his drink. "I didn't say I was a SEAL."

She replied, "You didn't have to."

The two sat in silence for a moment before she leaned in, touched his arm, and whispered, "You know…we both look like we need to make some bad decisions tonight. Want to get out of here?"

He looked up, caught a glance of Faith and her fiancé on the late night show, and replied, "Yeah…yeah, I do."


	23. Chapter 22

Serena and Alex slipped out of the bar, heading for his truck. She looped her arm through his and kissed his neck, causing his hair to stand up on end. The two rushed into his truck and bolted for the coast, Alex following Serena's every direction at near breakneck speed while she stayed in the middle seat, all over her new beau. The two arrived at her house, located on the beach not far from Quinn's, and Serena slid out, grabbing Alex's hand and leading him inside. She took him up the stairs and to the bedroom, where she turned around and stared at him, her eyes moving from the floor to looking up in his. He looked down at her and saw her shivering in fear and anticipation. He quietly asked, "Are you sure you want this?"

Serena nodded and pulled his head down into hers, anchoring her lips on his as her grabbed her waist. She lifted up her legs and wrapped herself around him as he pinned her against the wall, both intent on losing themselves with one another.

* * *

Brooke walked out of the bathroom, her hair pulled up and wearing nothing but Lucas's shirt and a pair of old shorts. He smiled up at her, pulled her into the bed, kissed her, and said, "I have never seen someone as beautiful as you are right now."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Oh, give me a break. You're just horny."

The two lovebirds laughed before Lucas looked at her and said, "Brooke…I am so serious. I have never seen someone as beautiful as you right now. I can't tell you how long I have been dreaming of this moment."

She smiled at him and gently kissed him before lying on his chest and saying, "Me too, Luke. Me too."

Lucas sat there silently, running his hand along her back and hair as they laid in silence, just trying to stay in one another's presence. Brooke broke the calm quiet, saying, "You know…this might be the first night in months that I've slept all the way through."

Lucas looked down at her and asked, "Why's that?"

Brooke sighed and replied, "Anytime there's a knock, anytime a phone rings…I think it might be "the call." I sit up for hours trying to go to sleep, hoping that I won't wake up to a guy in a uniform with a bible."

Lucas pulled her in tight and held her close, sighing as she let silent tears slip down her cheeks. "Pretty girl…I am so sorry…I had no idea."

Brooke wiped her eyes and replied, "It's not your fault, Lucas. I know this is your job. It's just hard to comprehend sometimes."

Lucas kissed her and pulled her tight, snuggling with her as the two began to drift off to sleep. "I'm here now, my love. And I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Serena rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. 3:18 A.M. She slowly slipped up onto her elbows, covered with nothing more than the sheets and Alex's loose-fitting t-shirt. She noticed that the other side of her bed was empty. Still warm, but empty. Not imagining him to be the hit it and quit it kind, she slowly slipped out of bed, put on slippers, and walked out of her room, hoping to find him.

Serena's beach house was not far from Quinn's. Both were designed by the same architecture firm and had been built in the same year by the same builder. They were near carbon copies of one another. She slipped out of the upstairs bedroom and out into hallway overlooking the first-floor living room and kitchen. She noticed Alex sitting on the thick brown leather chair, staring out at the darkness and the moon. She quietly walked down the stairs and up to him, giving him a gentle squeeze on his shoulder. He looked up and gave her a small smile. He softly asked, "Couldn't sleep?"

She shrugged and replied, "I guess I already got used to having someone sleeping next to me."

Alex chuckled and replied, "Well, we can't have that, can we?"

Alex extended the feet of the love chair and leaned back the seat, stretching it out, before effortlessly pulling Serena's hips down towards him, bringing her onto his lap. He pulled her head onto his shoulder and kissed her forehead as the two snuggled up against one another. Serena followed his gaze and saw the bright moon shining down onto the beach. She quietly asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Alex sighed and replied, "When you're off at war…you forget about the little things. I can't tell you how many times I've looked up at the sky and seen darkness where the moon and stars are supposed to be. You can't imagine what it's like to experience something like that until you have."

Serena nodded and nuzzled her head tighter into his protective embrace. As Alex ran his fingers up and down her arm, she asked a second question. "Is this normal?"

Alex shrugged, shifted his weight, sighed, and replied, "Nothing about me is normal, Serena."

She looked up, gave him a small smile, and said, "Normal is overrated."

He gave her a soft kiss before they both went back to their original positions, staring back out at the night. Alex was quiet for a moment and then said, "I didn't think I would get back in town and like someone on the first night."

She smiled as she stared at the moon and said, "You like me?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

Serena, deciding to play devil's advocate, observed, "You've only known me for a few hours."

Alex nodded and was quiet for a moment before replying, "What makes me so valuable as an officer is my ability to read people. To see their surroundings. To understand what makes them tick. I saw all the diplomas on the wall in your room. Brown and John Hopkins. You've worked hard. I saw the pictures of your family, your friends. But none just of you. You think about others. Your family and friends matter to you. I saw the way you looked at me in the bar. You're brave and chase after what you want, but you're measured and thoughtful too. You don't let passion cloud your judgement and lead to bad decisions."

She chuckled and remarked, "I got you here by talking about making bad decisions."

He smirked and said, "Going anywhere with a guy like me can't be a bad decision."

She scoffed and lightly tapped his forehead. "Cocky. Rude."

Alex smiled and kissed her forehead again. "And…"

"And?"

Alex shrugged. "We both looked like we could use a friend."

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah…tonight was rough…"

Alex looked down at her. "You want to talk about it?"

She sighed and was quiet for a moment before replying, "You're not supposed to get attached to a patient as a trauma surgeon. You're just not. Odds are, if you do your job, you never see them again. If you don't…well, you know…"

Alex nodded. "Yeah...I know. Go on."

"Well, a few months ago, the hospital sent me over to Vietnam for a month. There was a shortage of trauma surgeons in country and the Army was willing to hand over a big check to a surgeon and their hospital if they'd go over there for five weeks to help out. I don't have any family in town, and I didn't have any big plans, so I said I would go. They sent me to the trauma unit at Khe Sanh. There was a kid named Billy. Eighteen years old. Just married. He had been sent over as a member of Air Cav. He got hit in a crossfire with the Viet Cong and they called in air support on the wrong coordinates. He was hit by phosphorus rockets. He was horribly burned, barely alive when we got him. We managed to save him, but the burns were awful. I didn't think he would live two weeks. But he kept waking up every day, kept praying, kept moving forward."

Alex nodded. "Yeah…I understand that. I've been there."

A few tears came to Serena's eyes. "He was finally healthy enough for the flight back home about a week ago. He was flown into Marshall and was met in the hospital by his wife. She took one look at him, took off her ring, and walked out. They released him under care of a friend yesterday. Five minutes after he got back in his house, he shot himself."

Alex pulled her in close and gave her a squeeze as the tears began to fall. "Oh, Serena, I am so sorry…"

She shook her head. "It isn't right. He fought so hard. It isn't fair that after all he went through, that was how he left this world."

Alex stared off at the moon, the white light of the moon burning like phosphorus. _His eyes saw red and Alex heard the screams of people, smelled flesh burning, saw people crawling and begging for death in front of him as he walked through burnt sand_. He was shaken out of his vision by a squeeze from Serena.

Alex shook his head and looked down at her. She asked him, "Are you alright?"

Alex nodded. "I'm okay…sad for Billy, but okay. Why?"

She wiped away her tears and looked at him in confusion for a moment before laying her head back down on his chest. "I said your name five times before you snapped out of it. You were just gazing out at nothing. You had the thousand-yard stare."

Alex nodded. "I'm just thinking, I guess…Your story brought back some memories."

Serena kissed his neck before asking, "Anything you want to talk about?"

" _Home? We can't go home. There's a line men like us have to cross. If we're lucky, we do what's necessary, then we die. No, all I really want, Commander, is peace."_

Alex shook his head and said, "Sometimes…I wonder what my life would have been like if I had chosen something different. I wonder if I would be like this. I wonder if I would have turned into the man that I am."

Serena kissed him again and said, "If it helps…I think you're pretty great."

Alex stared at the window in front of him, but he wasn't there. Instead, he was back in the sand. _Two SEALs screamed at one another in the background. Sounds mostly faded out. He saw body after body that had been horribly burned, all strewn on the ground in front of him. At the center of the ditch that he and his men had found, a small ray of sunlight shined down on two kneeling bodies, both female. One, clearly the mother, held a small girl tight against her, the mothers hand covering her daughters' eyes. They were frozen in time forever, burned to death by a phosphorus strike. Alex shook his head as his mind began to break at the sight in front of him._

He whispered, "Trust me…I'm not."

She was quiet for a moment before asking Alex, "How does it feel to be home?"

Alex shook his head. "I never really come home. I come in, I go out, it's all the same. I'm always moving forward."

"Why do you think that is?"

Alex sighed and replied, "Because there's a line men like me have to cross. We sacrifice for our country. Part of that sacrifice is our life when we come back. No matter what anyone says…you can never leave war behind. It stays with you. It runs through your veins like ice. There's no such thing as home for me. Home is where you're comfortable, where you're safe. No place like that exists for a guy like me."

Serena kissed him again and then nuzzled her head back into his chest. "This isn't how I thought I would spend Christmas morning."

Alex chuckled and nodded. "Me either."

Serena looked out at the moon and the stars that were shining down on the North Carolina sand and whispered, "I don't want to fall back asleep."

Alex, intrigued, asked, "Why is that?"

"Because…I'm afraid I'll wake up and this will have all been a dream. Tonight, was too good to be real."

Alex kissed her and then stood up, lifting her up in his arms as he did so. He could see her eyes falling. He could see the exhaustion creeping into her eyes. Serena had worked a long shift and needed sleep. And so did Alex, for that matter. He carried her up to her room in his arms and laid her down on her bed, covering her with sheets and tucking her in before sliding in and pulling her close, holding her in his arms. As she drifted off, he whispered, "I'll still be here when you wake up. I promise."

* * *

Serena opened her eyes to the early morning sunlight at promptly at seven. She felt a warm embrace and rolled over to see Alex sleeping peacefully, his chest slowly rising and falling as his measured and even breaths inhaled and exhaled. She smiled in spite of herself. She may have only known him for mere hours, but already she knew that she liked him. The respect and care that he showed, the wisdom that she had heard from him, the deliberate manner in which he carried himself, all of it was purely intoxicating to her.

She leaned forward and gently kissed his lips, hoping to wake him up. Alex's eyes slowly fluttered open and as soon as he caught sight of her, he smiled warmly. "And here I thought that I was dreaming."

She smirked, flipped him over, straddled him, and said, "Maybe you still are."

Alex chuckled before flipping her over and laying on top of her, attacking her with is lips as he did so. "Maybe I am."

She laughed as he bit her neck before kissing him again. He smiled and rolled back over, laying down next to her and pulling her in close. The two sat in silence for a minute before Alex said, "I should probably get up and get going. I think it'd be a good idea to see the baby sisters and Mama before Christmas dinner."

She smiled at the way he said baby sisters, knowing that they probably weren't much younger than he. " _Protective older brother…I like that…_ How old are they?"

"Natalie is seventeen, Emily is fifteen, and Alyvia is nine. They're sweet girls. I love them…so, so much."

She leaned over, kissed him, and said, "They're lucky to have you."

Alex shook his head. "I don't know about that. I can't even remember the last time I was in town for Christmas. It's been years."

Serena gently grabbed his head and pulled it towards her, forcing him to lock eyes with her. "Hey…what matters is that you're here now."

Alex shrugged. "But for how long?"

"Tomorrow doesn't matter. You're here today. That's what counts."

Alex nodded and smiled. "Well, I didn't know I hooked up with a motivational speaker. Anyone ever tell you that you're a little smart to be a blonde?"

They both laughed and Serena lightly smacked his shoulder before crawling on top of him, bending over, and whispering in his ear, "I wouldn't make fun. Blondes have more fun. Wouldn't you like to find that out for yourself later?"

Alex sucked in air as she bit his neck before sitting up and sliding out of bed, winking at him as she threw his shirt off her torso and onto his while she headed for the shower. Alex called out, "So, you're saying there's gonna be a later?"

She slipped her head out of the door, threw her underwear across the room at him, winked again, and said, "That's up to you, isn't it?"

Alex chuckled and said, "Man, there's a little bit of devil in those angel eyes, aren't there?"

At that moment, Alex heard his phone ring. The signature beep made it clear that there were military personnel on the line. Hearing the shower turn on and Serena humming as she stepped inside, Alex slid over, grabbed his phone, and then walked out to the deck, stepping outside and shutting the door behind him before answering. "Go for Martin."

The voice on the other end of the line was Commander Harm Rabb Jr, the Commanding Officer of SEAL Team Six. "Alex. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, sir. What can I do for you?"

Harm sighed and kicked his feet up on his desk. He didn't relish what he was about to say. In fact, he hated that he had to call and talk to Alex. But if he didn't…he knew it would come out in a way that would reveal much more than Alex would want. "Son, I'm gonna get straight to the point."

Alex chuckled and responded, "Well, that sure doesn't sound good."

Harm didn't return the light sentiment. Instead, he flatly responded, "Rescue teams made it through the storm wall at Dubai yesterday."

Alex gulped, his throat suddenly tight. "And…"

"They found Adams and Lugo."

Alex slowly fell to the ground, his back hitting the glass as he slipped into the fetal position. He leaned back against the wall and held his head in between his knees, the phone sitting limply in his right hand. After a moment of silence, he asked, "Adams…how did he-"

Harm quietly interrupted, "It wasn't pretty, Alex. It was hard to tell, given how long the bodies were out there, but…best guess is nearly fifteen rounds to the torso before he died."

Harm shook his head and looked down at some of the images on his computer from the reports that were being sent in with increasing regularity as the rescue teams combed through the wreckage of what was once one of the world's richest cities. "Alex, these images…you didn't do it justice. This is brutal."

Alex nodded and replied, "It was pure…pure evil. I've never seen anything like it before."

Harm was silent for a moment and then said, "The DoD will launch an investigation into Dubai in the next seventy-two hours, without question. Everything leading up to the storms, the evacuation effort, the Damned 33rd rescue effort, alleged war crimes by the 33rd and by CIA/DoD personnel still within the city when it was cut off…and all ensuing rescue efforts."

Alex whispered, "Including my recon unit's assigned black op into the region."

Harm nodded. "Including your black op that took you into Dubai. The op of which you are the only survivor."

Alex nodded. "Copy that, sir."

Harm was again silent for a moment, allowing Alex to process that information before continuing. "Knowing how the legal system works…JAG's will be calling you in to testify before a military tribunal about your experience there not too long from now. I'll do what I can to prepare you, but…you need to start thinking about what that means."

Alex held his head in his hands and rocked back and forth, trying to fight back the visions that threatened to close in on him. Harm quietly asked, "Alex, you only have one chance. I never asked, but now I need to know…what happened in Dubai?"

Alex shook his head, blinked away tears, sniffled, and replied in a tight voice, "It wasn't my fault, sir."

And then he hung up the phone.

 _The voice taunted him once more. "…Do you feel like a hero yet?"_

* * *

Serena slid out of the shower, dried her hair, threw on some old clothes, and walked out to see Alex sitting out on the deck. Curious, she walked across the room, slid the door open, walked out, and took a seat next to him, covering her arms as she did so to hide herself from the cold. "Hey…everything okay?"

Alex shrugged and replied, "The life of an operator never ends."

Serena looked at him in confusion and asked, "So…you got called back out again?"

Alex shook his head and looked up from the ground and looked at her. "It's complicated, but no, I didn't get called back out. Not yet, anyways."

Serena leaned her head on his shoulder and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Alex shook his head, offered her a small smile, and said, "What I want…is to stay right here with you."

She smiled at him, kissed him, and then lowered her head back onto his shoulder. "I know we haven't known each other for more than a few hours, Alex…but I really like you. A lot."

Alex smiled and kissed her forehead. "I like you too, Serena."

She was quiet for a moment, lost in their little world, before she broke the stillness and asked, "What are you doing tonight?"

Alex smirked and remarked, "You, apparently."

Serena's mouth dropped in shock as Alex laughed, doubling over and beginning to cry tears of laughter as she smacked him on the shoulder repeatedly. "RUDE!"

Alex laughed a few more moments before holding up his hands and saying, "Okay, c'mon, THAT was funny!"

Serena gave him a mock glare, smacked him again, and then replied, "Okay…maybe it was a little funny."

Alex shrugged and remarked, "I'm known for my comedic timing."

She gave him a look, smirked, and then said, "You know, you're not wrong. Just saying."

She winked again and then rushed inside the house, Alex jumping up and chasing after her, tackling her and throwing her onto the bed, both laughing as they did so. They held one another for a minute, enjoying one another's presence, before Serena looked up at him and said, "You do need to go, you know…"

Alex looked at his watch and nodded. "I'll be back in a few hours?"

She nodded, smiled, and said, "Hurry back."

* * *

Lucas was woken up by the sound of a little bell clinging. As he squinted his eyes, the sunlight piercing his vision, he saw Brooke, who was dressed in red pajamas and waving a bell while holding mistletoe above her head. Lucas smiled, jumped up, and pulled her down into the bed as she squealed in protest. After a kiss, Lucas said, "Good morning, pretty girl."

She smiled and him and said, "I missed you calling me that."

"I missed calling you that. I've got a question though."

Brooke, confused, asked, "What's that?"

"Why exactly do you have mistletoe on hand if you didn't know I was coming back?"

The two shared a laugh, Brooke knocking Lucas in the head with the plant before replying, "If you MUST know, I headed out this morning and got a little from a wreath next door. I figured they wouldn't miss it, all things considered."

Lucas chuckled and remarked, "Brooke Davis, did you run a black op to steal Ms. Penni's mistletoe?"

Brooke shrugged, looked back up innocently, and replied, "Well…maybe?"

Lucas replied, "Well, aren't you the little devil on Christmas morning."

"Oh, it'll be fine. It's not like she's going to notice."

At that moment, there was a loud rapping noise on the front door as old, bony knuckles angrily knocked against the door. Lucas looked at Brooke, who had a look of surprise and disbelief, before tackling her with a hug again, kissing her neck, and yelling, "No one is home!"

* * *

Claire sat on the couch and watched as her daughters Emily, Natalie, and Alyvia opened up their presents, joy radiating off their faces. The four women wore matching pajamas, a gift from Alex, who had bought them during an off-day trip to Italy during his last deployment. She held coffee in her hands while her son, who had one arm around her, held hot chocolate in his. She leaned her head on his shoulder and said, "Honey, I am so glad you're home."

He smiled and nodded. "Me too, Mama. Me too."

She watched as Alex wistfully watched his sisters tear through wrapping paper and squeal in joy as they got everything their hearts desired. Seeing this, she asked, "Alex, is everything okay?"

Alex sighed and replied, "Yeah, it is. I just got a lot on my mind today."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Alex shrugged and replied, "I can't talk about a lot of it, but…I don't know. The fact that this is the first Christmas in I don't know how long that I'm here sure makes me feel like a lousy brother and son."

Claire kissed her son on the cheek and then wrapped an arm around him. "Aw, baby boy, you know that we don't hold that against you. We're proud of you! We understand why you have to go when you go."

Alex sighed. "Maybe so, Mama, but that doesn't make it any easier."

Claire looked back at her daughters and remarked, "You know the reason they're happy?"

Alex laughed. "Because they got a bunch of clothes?"

Claire rolled her eyes before responding, "No, because their brother is here."

"Doesn't that just prove my point?"

Claire shook her head. "Alex, it's not about when you're not here. It's about when you ARE here. There's a difference. Don't forget that."

Alex looked over at his mother and whispered, "Mama…would you still love me if you knew that I wasn't a good person?"

Claire furled her eyebrows. "Alex…are you okay? What's going on?"

Alex breathed deeply and said, "Mama…I think you're gonna hear some stuff in the next few months. Things that I did. Things that I was a part of. Things I regret. I don't think I'm a bad person…but I might be."

Claire looked away and saw the three girls looking up at Alex with concern. The weight of whatever he was carrying was crushing him, clearly. The pain was etched on his face like the weight of the world on Atlas. Claire looked back at him and decided not to press the issue. "I will love you always, my baby. You're a good person. I promise."

Claire set down her coffee and wrapped Alex in a tight hug. The three girls soon crawled up and embraced him, trying to comfort their older brother however they could. None of them knew, however, that there was no way to comfort a past. Not one like his, anyway.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke arrived at the Scott's house for Christmas Dinner to a joyous and festive atmosphere. The overflowing happiness was overly evident in the pure elation that everyone showed to one another. It was as if a switch had been flipped and everything was back to the way that it should be. That is, everyone except Alex. He walked up to Alex, gave Brooke a hug, and then asked, "Luke, can you hang back for a sec?"

Lucas, confused, nodded and followed Alex out onto the patio, where they leaned against the ornate railing and looked out over the river behind the Scott's mansion. Alex asked, "Luke, what do you know about Dubai?"

He shrugged. "Not much, really. Just that the 33rd went in after the storms and was lost. They were disavowed for disobeying orders and no one ever heard from them again. They sent in a few recon teams, but no one ever really found anything, right?"

Alex shook his head. "Oh, we found something alright."

Lucas gave him a look. "Wait…you made it through the storm wall? You got into Dubai?"

Alex nodded. "One of the worst ops I've ever experienced. I've never gone through an infil like that. It was pure hell. I thought that would easily be the worst part about the op. Man…I was wrong."

Lucas nodded. "I'm sorry, sir."

Alex sighed. "The guy you replaced? Lugo? He died over there. Him and Adams both. The SEALs sent in a three-man recon team. I was the only one who made it out."

Alex shook his head. "Luke, there were things that I saw over there…things that I did…I came as close to hell as I ever have and ever will. It still sticks with me to this day."

Lucas looked over at his X.O. and asked, "Sir, why are you telling me all this?"

"Rescue teams made it through the storm wall at 0200 local time. The sand storm finally started to subside. They're moving through the city and hitting key checkpoints as we speak, trying to ID bodies and figure out what happened."

Lucas said, "Sir, I'm not following…"

"Luke, they're gonna open an inquiry into my black op that ran through Dubai. You're about to hear some things about me and about that op. Just know…just know that I'm sorry for all that I've done. I made mistakes, Luke. Just promise me that when you hear some of these things, you'll try and put yourself in my shoes before you make any judgements."

Lucas shook his head. "Alex…is it that bad?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Luke…it's that bad."

Lucas said nothing, simply squeezing Alex on the shoulder in comfort before walking back inside. Alex stayed there for a moment, staring out at the glassy water. _"And so it begins."_

* * *

The family gathered inside the living room, standing in a circle and holding hands with one another. Smiles were plentiful. Everyone was filled with joy. The sheer weight that had held all down less at that time the previous day had all but disappeared, replaced by elation that was difficult for them to describe. Alex looked around, caught a glance of his loving family holding one another, and smiled. _"This is why. This is why I do it."_

 _But the voice was never far behind. "No, it's not. How selfish can you be? This is all about you. It always has been and always will be."_

Alex shook off the thoughts as Quinn squeezed his hand. He turned his head and looked down at her, confused and looking for an answer as to why she had pulled him out of his subconscious. She gently nodded her head towards the circle, gently nudging him towards speaking. Alex cleared his throat, tried to put dark thoughts out of his mind, and said, "Y'all…I don't know where to begin. Luke and I…we're so glad to be back. We're so thankful to be back. We've been dreaming of this moment for months. It's what keeps us going when there's nothing left for us to give. I love each and every single one of you. I'm glad to be home."

Alex looked over at Lucas and nodded. Luke cleared his throat and said, "I…I don't know where to start. Alex took what I wanted to say right out of my mouth. No surprise there, right?"

The family all chuckled, and Alex muttered a joking threat about tossing Lucas out of the house. After the brief laughter subsided, Lucas continued in a somber tone, "When I was on the side of that mountain back in June…I thought that was it. I never thought I would make it back for another moment like this. And that's why I'm speechless today. I took this, us, for granted. And now that I'm here, now that we're together, I realize how words can't even describe how thankful I am for this family. I love y'all more than you could ever know. Here's to many more years. Together."

All nodded and squeezed hands in agreement. Alex said, "Let's pray. Lord…"

* * *

As the family began to clean up dinner after a couple hours of fun, food, and community, Quinn managed to drift outside and join her cousin, who was sitting on a chair and looking out over the gently falling winter sun. She took a seat and remarked, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Alex nodded. "Always is out here."

Quinn went straight to the point. "Alex, are you okay? You seem…different. Off. There's something about you that's changed."

Alex shrugged it off as best he could. "It was a tough deployment, Quinny. You know how it is."

She shook her head. "That's not it. It's been longer. I didn't realize it till a couple of days ago, but we pulled out old home videos. Watched them all the way up to a couple of years ago. You were so different. So…you. I feel like sometimes I'm talking to a complete stranger."

Alex nodded, trying to understand where she was coming from. "When did you see the shift?"

Quinn sighed and was quiet for a moment before responding. "Looking back? Almost a year ago. When you came back from special assignment. When you came back looking like hell…something changed in you."

Alex nodded and sighed. "Quinny…"

Quinn took his hands and said, "I don't need to know. I don't need you to tell me everything. I just want my cousin back. You look more and more like the weight of the world is coming down on top of you."

Alex sighed, kissed her forehead, and then pulled her into a tight embrace. "Quinny…there's a lot about me you don't know. Just know that everything I've done…I've done it to get back to you. And Mama. And the girls. And everyone. I never lost sight of y'all, even when going through hell. I need you to know that."

Quinn noticed the finality in his voice, the change in tone, and the tired look in his eyes when he pulled away. She could sense the weight of the world falling in on him. She knew what exhausted and hopeless looked like. It was as if her cousin had been cornered and finally decided to give up. She gave him a gentle squeeze of the hands before saying, "What happened? What did this to you?"

Alex sighed, stood up, and said, "You're gonna find out soon enough, Quinny. I'm not the guy you think I am."


	24. Chapter 23

Alex returned home and parked the truck in the driveway. He hesitated to go in, toying with his keys in his hand as he stared out over the beach that stretched behind Serena's house. He was silent for a moment, pondering what was left waiting for him when he walked back into her house. A new girl? Possibly. A relationship? Maybe. Complications and commitment that didn't come easy for a guy in his position? Certainly.

After a few more moments of silence and deep thought, he stepped out of his truck, closed the door, and headed up to the house. He slipped inside to find Serena sitting on a worn brown leather easy chair, staring down at a photo and caressing it gently as she folded herself into the old leather. He noticed the tears in her eyes and gently slid over, kneeling down next to her. He gently squeezed her shoulder and asked, "Do you want to be alone?"

She lifted her gaze and shook her head softly. "No…actually…I'd really like someone to be with me right now."

Alex nodded and slid up onto the arm of the easy chair, the light at first glance showing just how out of place it was in the rest of the apartment. He looked down at the photo that Serena was staring at to see a stern yet kind face staring back at him, brown hair slicked back, and green eyes that showed just a slight routine for mischief.

Serena quietly remarked, "The reason I was drinking the other night…it wasn't just the patient. It was a guy. But it wasn't just any guy."

Alex nodded. "Who is he?"

Serena's throat tightened, a sob nearly escaping, and in a tight voice she replied, "He's my father."

Alex pulled her in close but said nothing. He knew she would say what she needed to say. He didn't want to press for more details. He wanted to help her, but he also knew that it wasn't his position to be asking for details.

Serena continued speaking, clearly anxious to share with someone after a rough couple of days. "I…I've been in there drinking to forget for a week. Dreading tomorrow. Dreading today. All of it…"

Alex quietly asked, "Why is that?"

"Christmases and thanksgivings were so important to us when we were growing up…the holidays are hard. It reminds us that he's gone in painful way, no matter how long it's been."

Alex squeezed her tighter and kissed her forehead, but again said nothing. He could tell there was more. She just needed the courage to share. After a moment of silence and a gasp to try and keep down sobs, she said, "Christmas is especially hard…his birthday is the 26th. Every Christmas would be a huge celebration of our family. He always made his birthday about us. About spending time together…he just wanted to be with his family…"

Alex, for the first time, decided to probe. He gently asked, "Serena, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but…what happened to your father?"

She shook her head and said, "My father…he was a businessman. He owned one of the top trading firms in the world."

She was quiet for a moment and then continued in a quiet, hoarse voice. "Their offices…were on the 109th floor of the South Tower at the World Trade Center."

Alex betrayed no outward emotion, but felt his stomach drop inside as he remembered that fateful day. Both were lost in silence as they thought back to the day that had changed their days forever.

* * *

 **September 11, 2001**

 **7:30 A.M.**

Serena heard her father calling her name, but ignored him, rolling over in her bed and pulling the covers over her eyes. After a few moments, she heard the door open and then felt a massive body attack her, tickling her and yelling, "Time for school, sleepyhead!"

She shrieked in joy and yelled, "No, no, no!"

He said, "It's your second day of high school and you already want to skip?"

She shrugged and smiled sheepishly, hoping to win her father's affection and bend his heart. After a moment of trying to put on a tough face, he sighed and remarked, "Well, I can't say no to you, my dear. How about this…I suppose I could run off to the office for an early morning start. If I were to send Gerard out to run an errand, I don't suppose you would have a ride to school, would you?"

Serena grinned and said, "Really? You mean it? You would go into work early for me?"

He nodded and smiled. "I suppose it won't hurt. Who knows, maybe I'll find a new stock with the extra time and your mother can thank you for her new pair of Gucci's!"

Serena jumped up and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Oh, thank you, Daddy! I love you!"

He squeezed her tightly. "I love you too, pumpkin. I'll see you tonight for dinner, okay?"

He stood up and headed for the door, but turned around at the last moment and remarked, "Hey, remember that it's our little secret."

* * *

 **8:50 A.M.**

Claire heard the door to her house open and yelled, "Alex? Is that you?"

Alex emerged from the living room into the kitchen, nodding and smiling. He wrapped his mother in a tight hug and said, "Hey, Mama. It's good to see you."

It had been almost two months since she had seen her baby boy. The young man had been hard at work at the University of Tennessee, where he had earned not only a scholarship, but the nod as the team's starting quarterback in the first game of his freshman year.

Claire squeezed her baby boy but recoiled as she felt him wince. She looked up and asked sympathetically, "How's the shoulder?"

He shrugged, noticeably favoring his hurt shoulder. "It is what it is, I guess. As long as I'm ready for Florida, Coach says he'll let me keep coming back home for therapy."

"How far was the drive?"

Alex shrugged. "Longer than I would have liked, but I got home okay."

Claire said, "Well, I have breakfast ready for you. I figured you would want some before you headed over to the doctor."

He nodded, smiled, and sat down at the table. As his mother scrambled a couple of eggs and slipped some toast out of the toaster, Alex looked over at the tv and caught sight of a massive cloud of smoke billowing out of a skyscraper. He narrowed his eyes and caught sight of the World Trade Center, an easily recognizable landmark of New York City even for a country boy like him.

He furrowed his eyebrows and remarked, "Mama, are you seeing this?"

She looked over and saw. She shrugged and said, "Oh, my. We need to pray for them. I wonder what happened."

* * *

Serena finished slipping on her clothes and walked down the stairs to make herself some breakfast. Wanting to turn on the Today show and enjoy her morning of feeling like an adult, she caught sight of a terrifying sight. One of the twin towers had smoke billowing out of it. She stared in horror as she watched the tv announcers talk about a deadly plane crash. She desperately listened, praying that it was the North and not the South tower.

* * *

Lucas sat in 1st block English, his head down, his eyes fastened onto Macbeth. He rolled his eyes as he heard Nathan bragging about yet another dominant performance at a showcase tournament in Raleigh. _"God, when is someone gonna shut that asshole up?"_

He quietly looked over at Brooke, who was sitting two rows over checking her makeup. He shook his head, doing his best to suppress a small grin. He couldn't help it. Sure, she was no Peyton, but the long legs and dark hair paired together with a wicked come-and-get-me grin that made Lucas's chest skip a beat every time she gave him a look over. She may make fun of him for being a nerd, but Lucas also caught sight of her wandering eyes whenever she did so.

He chuckled to himself. _"What are the chances I ever end up with THAT girl?"_

His thoughts were interrupted by a hard knock on the door. Everyone shook themselves out of their Shakespearean induced stupor and looked to see Principal Frye standing at the door, waving over the teacher. After a few tense moments of conversation and a shocked gasp from Ms. Appleton that left everyone confused, Frye left, the door shut, and Ms. Appleton rushed over to the class television, dragging it to the front, plugging it in, and turning it on.

The second it came on, the students caught sight of the news. No one could escape the vision of a burning tower that stared back at them. No one in the classroom had any real connections to the city, no one knew anyone in the tower that was burning at the present moment, and no one really fathomed what this meant.

But everyone in the classroom, from the future class valedictorian to a jock that would barely make it through high school, knew that it meant something.

* * *

 **9:03 A.M.**

Alex sat in front of the tv, his eyes fastened on the scene unfolding in front of him, his ears craned, his gaze intense, his senses heightened as he listened to the television broadcasters talk about the plane crash. Something, however, felt off. Something was wrong.

Planes don't just crash into skyscrapers.

He watched the broadcast and caught sight of a slow object tumbling into the screen. In that moment, sound died. Everything stopped. The world seemed to move in slow motion…

* * *

Lucas was sitting in the very back row, not able to catch much of the television. He was straining his eyes, trying to piece together what was happening in front of him. The smoke continued to pour out of the tower. Closeups of the building showed a raging fire, people hanging out of windows for air.

Lucas was mesmerized by the images. But something was pulling at the back of his mind. Why then? Why now? Planes had flown by New York for years and nothing close to this had ever happened before. In fact, he figured that most of Manhattan was probably a no-fly zone.

In the back of his mind, he remembered reading a book about modern warfare. In it, there was a section on terrorism, and in that subsection, a little piece about a bombing in the garage of the World Trade Center.

Lucas saw another slow object tumble onto the screen. _"No…it can't be…"_

* * *

Serena stared at the screen, locked onto the broadcast as she kept trying to dial her father's office. With each passing moment and dial tone, her worry grew into near hysteria. She dropped her head in her hands as yet another call failed to connect. But then, when she thought it couldn't get worse, it did.

* * *

All teens, a thousand miles apart, felt sound fade, their emotions fall, and their stomachs drop.

Streaking across the television screen was another plane.

One moment, it was in the sky.

The next, it crashed into the South Tower in a massive crash.

And the moment after that, the plane erupted and a massive fireball ten stories high exploded, sending smoke and fire out in a deadly cloud.

All screamed and all fell to the floor.

* * *

 **9:59 A.M.**

Serena heard the phone ring and yanked it up, yelling, "Hello?"

She heard the quivering voice of her father. "Hey, Pumpkin."

Serena screamed, "DADDY! Are you okay?"

In his office, William Van Der Woodsen loosened his tie and choked back tears, trying to remain calm for his little girl. "Yes, honey, I'm okay."

Serena sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God. I was afraid that you were at the office."

Her dad stared out of the window towards the rest of Manhattan. On his window was a small drawing. Serena had come to the office two weeks before to shadow and while there, had pointed to their home and drawn its outline. Now, staring down at it, he could see the building where his little girl was currently waiting on her daddy to come home.

A wait that William knew would last forever.

He choked back tears and said, "Honey…I am at the office."

Serena stared at the television screen, watching the massive fire comb through the tower. "Daddy…"

"Serena, darling, I need you to listen to me. Please…"

Serena nodded and sniffled. "Okay, Daddy."

"Serena…I love you so, so much. You have made me the proudest father in the world. Being your father has been the greatest part of my life and I wouldn't trade it for anything in this world."

Serena slumped to the floor and sobbed, "Daddy, don't say things like that!"

"Darling, please…listen. I need you to be strong. Be strong for your little brother. Be strong for your mother. Be courageous. Defend the weak. Stand up for those who can't stand up for themselves. Live wisely. Love powerfully. Pray every day. Go to church. Love God. Love people."

Serena sobbed, "Daddy, no…don't do this…"

"Serena…I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Daddy…I don't want to say bye…"

William felt tears stream down his face as he stared out at the Manhattan skyline towards his daughter. "Serena, baby…it's time."

Serena briefly managed to gather her voice and sniffled, "Daddy…I love you. Please don't leave me…"

He dropped his head and said, "I love you, pumpkin. I always have. I always will. I'll see you again, darling. One way or another, I will see you again. I promise. I love you-"

The phone call dropped. Serena looked up in horror to see a massive cloud of smoke, debris falling in a cascading cloud of death, and the South Tower collapsing in on itself. She slumped to the floor, giving herself away to her cries.

She knew that he was gone.

* * *

Alex watched in horror as the South Tower collapsed, falling to the ground in ten seconds of pure hell. He and his mother helplessly watched as the massive cloud of smoke and ash poured out into the streets.

Horror was replaced with anger. Alex flipped over chair as he stood up and yelled, "DAMMIT!"

He stormed out of the house and onto the back porch, staring out over the ocean in front of him. "God…how could you let this happen?"

His anger remained, but after a few moments of pure rage, it was replaced by a sense of purpose. A dream that he had long had was now his weapon. His sadness was replaced by tenacity, and in that moment, he stared down at the cross necklace with the American flag pattern engraved into its back that he wore and whispered, "Somebody did this to our country…and I'm gonna get them back. I swear. Whatever it takes, I promise you that they will pay for this."

Alex walked back into the kitchen and wrapped his mother in a tight hug. They held each other for that long moment that soon bled into minutes. Finally, after nearly ten minutes of quiet, tearful hugging, she stepped back, wiped her eyes, and said, "I'm going to go pick up the girls from school."

Alex nodded. "I'll be back in a bit."

He turned around to walk out. Claire called after him, "Wait!"

He turned around at the door to catch his mother's glimpse. She stared at him, seeing the resolute fire burning in his eyes. She whispered, "Where are you going?"

He stared back at her and in a cold, driven voice. "The recruiting office. I'm enlisting."

* * *

 **10:28 A.M.**

Alex entered the Navy recruiting office to find the lone recruiter focused on the television screen. The sailor shook his head and put his head in his hands as he prayed. Alex stared at the television screen as the North Tower collapsed, falling down in a mighty rush.

Alex stared at the screen with cold fire. He knew that thousands of innocent lives had just been ended in an instant, dying at the hands of men who were willing to kill innocent to fill their depraved fantasies about what the world should be.

The recruiter looked up and caught sight of Alex. His appearance surprised the young man. Tear stains streaked the face of the incredibly tough sailor who was built like a tank. The sailor shook his head and said, "I can't…I can't believe it…"

Alex stared back at him and coldly said, "Sir, I want to enlist."

He slapped down a letter on the man's desk and said, "Those are my letters of recommendation and my delayed enlistment papers with orders to process into BUD/S post boot camp. I need you to change that shipping date from whatever it is to tomorrow."

The sailor shook his head. "Son…I'm not sure I can do that."

Alex leaned forward and said, "Sir, I am the starting quarterback at the University of Tennessee. I was drafted by the New York Yankees. The Knicks wanted to draft me in the first round until I told them I wouldn't play basketball. I qualified for Olympic trials last year and would have been swimming in Sydney if I hadn't jacked up my shoulder during baseball. AND I have a delayed order to enlist, signed by Rear Admiral Michael Holden. You ARE gonna get me to boot camp as early as possible and you're gonna do it. Right. Now."

The sailor stared back up at him and said, "Son, you know what you will be giving up if you do this, correct?"

"I. Don't. Fucking. Care.

Get me on a bus to boot camp and get me on my way to BUD/S. Those men who did this deserve to pay. And believe me…believe me, they will."

The sailor stared at him for a moment before grabbing the papers. He signed the documents, marked out a couple of dates, and sat down at his computer to type in a few changes to the papers. The sailor stood back up, printed off a couple sheets of paper, and handed them to Alex. "Alright…you ship out tomorrow."

Alex nodded, shook the man's hand, grabbed the papers, and walked out. As he opened the door, the sailor called out after him and said, "Son…I want you to know that I think what you are doing is incredible."

Alex looked out at the parking lot and saw a steady stream of cars begin to pull in. He shook his head. "No, sir. I'm not the only one. There will be a lot of us, sir. We love our country.

We're just doing what's right."

* * *

Lucas sat at the river court, staring out into the waters with a blank stare. He felt…

Empty.

Something had clicked. Something had changed. He had walked out of English and just kept walking. No one had stopped him. Frankly, no teacher would have faulted a student for needing to leave after seeing the things that they had seen. Everyone was shaken to their core.

But that's what was troubling the young high schooler.

What was his core?

As he stared out at the Navy base across the river, he watched as people frantically sprinted about. Two destroyers were about to put to see. Jets were launching and landing every couple of minutes in a frantic scramble to defend the skyline of the East Coast. Men rushed everywhere, feverishly trying to get whatever they could done in preparation for the attack that they assumed was coming.

Lucas stared out at the base, a cold sense of fire suddenly filling him as the images of towers falling pierced his distant gaze. He couldn't do anything about it today. But one day…one day he could.

And that one day, he would.

* * *

 **Present day**

Alex held Serena close. After a few minutes of forced strength, she finally broke down, sobbing into Alex's shoulder. He held her for a few minutes, quiet as he relived that day. Finally, after a few minutes, he broke the silence and said, "Serena…I am so sorry…"

She shook her head and said, "I can't…I still can't believe he's gone. Half the time, ten years later, I still expect to hear his voice. I still expect to hear 'hey, pumpkin' and see him walk in with a smile."

Alex nodded. "Yeah…believe me, I understand."

She looked up at him. "How many friends have you lost in combat since then?"

Alex shook his head. "Far too many."

Serena looked out of the window at the ocean. When she was growing up, her father had taken their family to the shore every chance they had. From an early age, she had loved the water. Now as an adult, the little added details like spending time on the beach and nestling into the old leather chair reminded her of her father and a life that she missed so dearly.

Serena asked, "Do you ever wonder about how different our lives would have been if that day hadn't happened?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah…yeah, I do."

"And what do you think?"

Serena felt a shake and looked down to see Alex's hands quivering. She looked up at him and saw tears. Alex remembered what it had been like to watch and see the towers fall. The vision had stuck with him through hell week, through SERE training, through simulated torture, and through every tough moment of being a SEAL. In a choked-up voice, he replied, "I think…"

He couldn't finish.

* * *

Lucas found his favorite girl at the sink, furiously scrubbing away at plates and laughing with Quinn and Haley as they enjoyed one another's company. The holiday had been a great one for their family, all matching in their red sweaters and filled with Christmas cheer. It had been the first one in a long time that either Lucas or Alex had been present for, and having Lucas and Brooke back together certainly made it an even happier occasion.

Lucas leaned against the wall and stared at Brooke with a smile. She worked hard, her sweater sleeves rolled up and an apron covered in water, but she smiled widely at her friends and family, not an ounce of joy missing from her soul.

He loved her.

Oh, so much.

He walked up and gently pulled her aside, promising Haley that he would come back and finish whatever she didn't.

Haley called out, "I'll believe that when I see it, Lucas Scott!"

Luke stuck his tongue out, but otherwise the family had no response, simply happy that Lucas and Brooke were in such good spirits. He led her out onto the terrace, where the early winter sun had started to set over the water. The marsh and river were covered in a blazing glory of orange and purple, the few clouds present dancing about on the horizon.

It was beautiful.

Brooke looked up at him, grinned, and asked, "Why'd you bring me out here, Luke?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…because it's beautiful out here. And so are you…so I thought it'd be nice."

She smiled. "You're sweet, Lucas."

He grinned. "You bring out the best in me."

He pulled her in close, holding her tight in his arms as they both stared out over the water. She leaned her head into his chest and closed her eyes, savoring the moment. This time around, she wouldn't spend all her time looking forward to what was next. She wouldn't spend all her time trying to control him. She wouldn't try and find everything that was wrong all of the time. Instead, she was focusing on what was right in front of her.

On who was right in front of her.

Lucas looked down at Brooke and said, "You know…one day, on a night like this, I'm gonna bend down on one knee and ask you to spend the rest of your life with me."

Brooke kept her eyes closed, but she smiled widely. She whispered, "You already know what my answer will be, Lucas.

I want my forever to be you."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW


	25. Updated Reference

**OC's**

 **Family/Friends**

Alex Martin (Alex O'Loughlin)- Alex was born and raised in Tree Hill. He was a star football and baseball player, and also was a state champion swimmer. Incredibly smart, he finished high school with enough dual enrollment credit to graduate from UNC. He was incredibly close with his entire family, with the exception of his father, whose selfish behavior drove a massive wedge in their relationship before he left. After graduating, Alex soon left the University of Tennessee, where he had been playing football, and joined the Navy post 9/11. He became one of the youngest men to ever qualify for DEVGRU. He is incredibly close with his family and loves them unconditionally, often times taking the role of father for his three sisters and brother for his cousins Haley and Quinn.

Serena van der Woodsen (Blake Lively)- Serena was born and raised in New York City, a socialite with immense wealth and power possessing the world at her fingertips. After suffering through personal tragedy and heartbreak, Serena chose to leave behind the life of affluence, choosing to attend Vanderbilt and escape the influence of her name and wealth on the East Coast. After graduating medical school, she chose to stay away from her home, finding her way to McKinney Hospital as a trauma surgeon, where she threw herself into her work.

Claire Martin (Julie Bowen)- Claire was Alex's mother and one of his best friends. The pair is incredibly close and are able to talk about almost anything. Her husband's actions led to Claire divorcing him and Alex loathing him, which made them even closer than they had been before. She pushed Alex to follow his dreams and go for the SEALs, even though she knew the danger of the profession. However, she believed in her son and knew that for him to be all he was called to be she would have to let her best friend go.

Natalie Martin (Bridgit Mendler)- The eighteen-year-old is the oldest of Alex's sisters. She idolizes her brother and has dealt with him serving for the last part of her childhood and her entire teenage life. In her freshman year at Duke University, she is close with all of her family members, including her father, who Alex and her mother abhor for good reason. She's a cheerleader, but also swims and has a knack for school, like all of the Martin children. She's the classic example of a southern belle.

Emily Martin (Peyton List)- The sixteen-year-old is the middle sibling of Alex's three sisters. She was somewhat of a tomboy, although that has slowly fallen out as she has grown. In the middle of her junior year, she has taken a serious interest in boys, which terrifies her mother and brother. She is also close to her father, and like her sisters, slightly oblivious to what her father has done for years. The cheerleader is filled with love and compassion and takes the time to connect with anyone who is feeling lonely.

Alyvia Martin (Alyvia Alyn Lind)- The youngest of the four Martin siblings, the nine-year-old is shy and prefers books to people, with the exception her close family. Her shell has been put in place by the conflict in her parents' marriage, which has existed her entire life. Alex takes special care to watch out for her when he's home, as he has missed most of her life while serving and knows that she has known nothing but conflict.

Steve McGarrett (Alex O'Loughlin)- Steve was born and raised in Hawaii, a cousin of Alex on his dad's side of the family. Despite Alex's father and Alex being estranged and not on the finest terms at the best, Alex and Steve were close and both made the decision together to join the Team's. Steve was accepted into the Naval Academy and graduated with honors before attending BUD/S and then graduating as Honor Man of his class. Soon after his first two tours in Iraq and Afghanistan and first promotion from Ensign to Lieutenant, he was accepted into DEVGRU and joined SEAL Team Six, where he soon found himself as the head of Charlie Team, joining his cousin Alex who led Bravo Team, as two rising stars in the Navy Special Warfare Officer Corps.

Richard "Rip" Taggart (Walton Goggins)- The father of Alex, Natalie, Emily, and Alyvia, Rip has always had an issue with alcohol. However, after Alyvia's birth, it spiraled out of control, spurring an even greater rift with his eldest son than the one that already existed. The two butted heads often, which got worse as Alex grew older. Eventually, the family left Rip and changed their names. The girls are often fooled by Rip, who is an expert at putting on a façade that they love. However, Alex and Claire see through his phoniness, which is a result of constant conflict between the three.

Lucky- Alex's German shepherd, formerly a SEAL K9 before his handler was killed in a bad op and he was honorably discharged.

Katherine Clary (Katherine McNamara)- Katherine was the daughter of a Delta Force operator and school teacher. Her father was killed in combat and her mother died in a car accident. After being placed in the foster care system and suffering at the hands of an abusive foster parent, she ran. She managed to find a home in Tree Hill when Brooke, Lucas, and Alex decided to help her find a new home and took her in. She is a sweet, loving girl who is a joy to everyone around her. She quickly looks to Lucas and Brooke as her new parents and has a soft spot for Alex, who managed to use connections to help seal her files and allow her to start a new life with people who love her.

 **SEALs/Military**

Brett Stevens (Liam Hemsworth Stubble)- Brett grew up in Destin, Florida, the son of two loving doctors. However, despite growing up comfortably with a chance at school, Brett had a passion to serve, willing to give up comfort and money for a rifle and a chance to serve. It only took one tour with SEAL Team Ten to prove that he was ready for DEVGRU, making him yet another young member of SEAL Team Six.

Eric Barrett (Chris Hemsworth Beard)- Eric was a rough and tumble youth from Niceville, Florida, growing up only fifteen minutes from his cousin and fellow operator Brett. Similarly to Brett, he sacrificed comfort and privilege to serve his country. He is passionate and is beloved by all men under him.

Troy Bolton (Zac Efron The Lucky One)- Troy was from New Mexico and had a full ride basketball scholarship to any university of his choosing but turned down an opportunity at college and the NBA to serve his country, having a passion for service. Despite his exemplary record, Troy suffers from major PTSD and has fractured relationships with everyone from his home.

Jarrett Peyton (Scott Eastwood Beard)- Jarrett was born in northwest Georgia and raised on his family's farm. Upon completion of high school, the bored yet patriotic teen decided that he would knock out two birds with one stone, joining the SEALs to get some excitement and serve his country, all while gaining access to the GI bill so that he wouldn't have to pay for college. He decided to stay in, however, and is highly regarded as an operator within the teams.

Clay Spenser (Max Theirot)- Clay Spenser was born the son of a SEAL. While he was destined for service at the Tier One level like his father, Clay chased this goal with a different purpose. He wanted to undo the damage that his father had done. His father had been absent, and when present, had been a heavy drinker. Clay, inspired to serve with distinction and love those around him in spite of his father, headed to BUD/S after graduating high school. Upon graduating BUD/S and SQT, he was selected for Team Six training and landed with Bravo. Already in his second deployment, he has made a name for himself in the Teams as an elite operator and an up and coming enlisted man destined to follow the mustang route of his superior Alex and eventually earn his bars as an officer.

Tyler Tucker (Mike Vogel)- Tyler Tucker was born the son of a police officer father and a mother who served as a nurse in a trauma unit. They raised their son to love his country and fight for those who couldn't fight for themselves while growing up in Charleston, South Carolina. After graduating from college, Tyler decided to serve his country and find adventure, enlisting in the SEALs. He graduated from training with honors and was soon well on his way to Tier One status. After two tours, he made Team Six and began serving on the Tier One unit with distinction.

Vice Admiral Michael Holden (Michael Holden Army Wives)- After serving in the NSW community for over twenty years, Michael Holden readily moved up the command chain, eventually coming to second in command over all NSW personnel. He is loved by Team Six, who he often associates with.

Chase Adams- After high school, Chase joined the Air Force and after working as an MP, got the chance to join the elite Pararescue Unit. Charged with pulling special operatives out of combat, Chase meets Alex and the pair develop a friendship. After a bad op which resulted in the death of a Delta Force operative, Chase is put on paid leave and returns to Tree Hill to work at Tric, anticipating the end of his career.

Matt Clayton (Paul Walker)- Matt was another Tree Hill native who chose to chase after adventure and excitement. He graduated high school and had a chance to go to Duke, but turned it down, telling his family that he would go after a few years of service. Years later, he still is a member of the SEALs, deciding that his real life education as far more valuable than what he would learn in a classroom.

 **Government/CIA/Contractor**

Jack Ryan Sr (Harrison Ford Jack Ryan)- Jack Ryan Sr started at the Naval Academy and was a Marine officer before a back injury from a helicopter crash derailed his career and resulted in a discharge. After the Marines, he became a stockbroker and amassed a small fortune, meeting and marrying his wife Cathy, who rose through the ranks at John Hopkins Hospital to become the head ophthalmic surgeon and professor of surgery. He went to Georgetown to get his PHD in History in addition to his masters in economics. Upon completion of his doctorate, he accepted a position as a civilian professor at the United States Naval Academy. Over the next thirty years, he joined the CIA, thwarted an attempt on the British crown, and began specializing in terrorism as the world shifted from the Cold War to terrorism. He also rose through the ranks of the CIA, achieving the position of Deputy Director of Central Intelligence before being selected as the National Security Advisor. He had four children, Sally, Jack, Katie, and Kyle. His two sons, Jack and Kyle, both went through the Naval Academy and graduated top of their respective classes and joining Navy Special Warfare. He is a fixture within the NSW community, as the CIA provides intel for all of their ops and often works with the operators to ensure success, while the National Security Advisor often has direct say as to whether or not an op even takes place.

Rachel Gatina- Rachel left high school without direction and with no idea what she wanted to do. She tried modeling, but quickly realized how dark that world was in New York. During a fashion show in DC, multiple valuable designs were stolen. Rachel, always smarter and more practical than she would admit or was given credit for, managed to find the thief, an employee of another fashion designer who was, as a result of Rachel's action, implicated for corporate espionage. Clothes over Bros had hired an ex CIA agent to conduct the investigation and this agent was incredibly impressed by Rachel. He recommended her for the agency and she chose to pursue a career as an intelligence analyst. Upon being educated by the CIA, she realized it was a field that she was proficient in. She quickly rose up the ranks and was soon assigned to work with SEAL Team Six, working as an analyst and liaison between the CIA and NSW. It was in this position that she met Lucas.

Owen Morrello- Owen joined the army and became a member of the Army Rangers. However, deciding that he wanted to be paid for what he felt he deserved for his work, he left after a short five year stint and began working as a contractor for the CIA, without any real military experience.

Troy Jameson- Troy also joined the Army and the Army Rangers and felt that he too should be paid for the work he did. Upon completing his initial contract, he joined his friend Owen as a contractor for the CIA, without much military experience.

 **SEAL Team Six**

Based out of Naval Amphibious Base Coronado, San Diego, California and Joint Base Marshall, Charleston, South Carolina

NSW Community under the command of Admiral John Shane (Liam Neeson Battleship) and Vice Admiral Michael Holden (Michael Holden Army Wives); East coast SEAL Teams under the command of Rear Admiral Conrad Stonebanks (Mel Gibson)

Commander Harm Rabb Jr. (David James Elliott JAG)

Lt. Commander Alex Martin (Alex O'Loughlin)

Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett (Alex O'Loughlin)

Lt. Commander Robert Rusty Ryan (Brad Pitt)

Lt. Commander Erik Heller (Eric Bana)

Lt. Pete "Maverick" Mitchell (Tom Cruise Top Gun)

Lt. Matt Casey (Matt Casey Chicago Fire)

Lt. Caleb Haas (Grahm Rogers)

Lt. Cooper Cullen (Lucas Till)

Lt. Adam Dalton (Mike Vogel)

Lt. Carter Covington (Ryan McPartlin)

Lt. Jack Ryan Jr (Chris Pine Beard)

Lt. Kyle Ryan (Chris Pine)

Master Chief Petty Officer Jim Halpert (John Krasinski 13 Hours)

Master Chief Petty Officer Brant Daugherty (Brant Daugherty Beard)

Master Chief Petty Officer Jackson Whitaker (Bradley Cooper Beard)

Master Chief Petty Officer Jesse Lovett (Luke Bryan)

Master Chief Petty Officer Jim Preston (Chris Pratt Zero Dark Thirty)

Master Chief Petty Officer Kelly Severide (Taylor Kinney Zero Dark Thirty)

Master Chief Petty Officer Dominic Toretto (Vin Diesal)

Master Chief Petty Officer Brian O'Conner (Paul Walker)

Master Chief Petty Officer Luke Hobbs (Dwayne Johnson)

Master Chief Petty Officer Jackson Maine (Bradley Cooper)

Master Chief Petty Officer Jonas Blane (Dennis Haybert)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Brett Stevens (Liam Hemsworth Beard)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Eric Barrett (Chris Hemsworth Beard)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Dawson Cole (James Marsden The Best of Me)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Troy Bolton (Zac Efron The Lucky One)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Chris Wood (Chris Wood Beard)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Colton Jackson (Stephen Amell)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Trent Roberts (Josh Turner)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Chris Wheatley (Josh Duhamel Beard)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Ezekiel Preacher Carter (Demetrius Grosse)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Mack Gerhardt (Max Martini)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Joe Cooper (Matthew McConaughey)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Jason Hayes (David Boreanz)

Chief Petty Officer Lucas Scott (Lucas Scott Season 6)

Chief Petty Officer Jarrett Peyton (Scott Eastwood)

Chief Petty Officer Wade Kinsella (Wilson Bethel)

Chief Petty Officer Keith Kelley (Charles Kelley)

Chief Petty Officer James Shaw (Dierks Bentley)

Chief Petty Officer Luke Kendal (Scott Speedman)

Chief Petty Officer Chase Dalton (Mike Vogel)

Chief Petty Officer Julian Baker (Julian Baker Season 7)

Chief Petty Officer Andrew Foster (Scott Eastwood)

Chief Petty Officer Graham Humbert (Jamie Dornan)

Chief Petty Officer Owen Grady (Chris Pratt)

Chief Petty Officer Joe Graves (Barry Sloane)

Chief Petty Officer Ricky Ortiz (Juan Pablo Raba)

Chief Petty Officer Ray Perry (Neil Brown Jr)

Petty Officer 1st Class Brad Sawyer (Ryan Phillipe)

Petty Officer 1st Class James Diamond (James Maslow)

Petty Officer 1st Class Fox Crane (Justin Hartley)

Petty Officer 1st Class Brandon Lewis (Brett Edwards)

Petty Officer 1st Class Kevin Lewis (Chris Lane)

Petty Officer 1st Class Jason Reeves (Chris Evans)

Petty Officer 1st Class Colt Lawson (Armie Hammer Mine)

Petty Officer 1st Class Clint Jones (Nick Bateman)

Petty Officer 1st Class Sonny Gray (AJ Buckley)

Petty Officer 1st Class Tyler Clark (Matt Bomer)

Petty Officer 1st Class Clark Kent (Young Tom Welling)

Petty Officer 1st Class Joseph McGuire (Noah Mills)

Petty Officer 1st Class Luke Breeland (Travis Van Winkle)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Colton Haynes (Colton Haynes)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Justice Young (Michael B. Jordan)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Tyler Caulder (Kyle Schmid)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Brian Bennett (Chace Crawford)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Cal Kingsley (Noah Mills)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Kip Blackwood (Adam Senn)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Jay Halstead (Jesse Soffer)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Jeremy Richards (Alex Pettyfer)

Petty Officer 2nd Class John Cale (Channing Tatum)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Hector Williams (Demore Barnes)

Petty Officer 2nd Class John Hood (Taron Egerton)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Michael Lane (Channing Tatum)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Cade Harris (Max Theirot SEAL Team)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Dillon Cole (William Moseley)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Will Cloud (Luke Benward beard)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Spencer Walsh (Shane Harper)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Steve Butler (Matt Damon)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Jack Brewer (Leo Howard)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Jacob Black (Taylor Lautner)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Tyler Sanderson (Hunter Parrish)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Percy Jackson (Logan Lerman)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Liam Court (Matt Lanter)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Austin Tallridge (Justin Deeley 90210)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Austin North (Austin North)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Josh Jackson (Mason Dye)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Theo Ranken (Cody Christian)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Rhett Higgins (Alexander Ludwig Lone Survivor)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Jackson Teller (Charlie Hunnam)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Will Clark (Theo James)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Chase Clayton (Young Paul Walker)

Petty Officer 3rd Class David Brooks (Mike Vogel)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Sam McBride (Wes Chatham)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Robert Chase (Edwin Hodge)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Clay Spenser (Max Theirot SEAL Team)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Bill Clarke (Scott Eastwood)

 **Alpha**

Lt. Carter Covington (Ryan McPartlin)

Master Chief Petty Officer Jackson Whitaker (Bradley Cooper Beard)

Master Chief Petty Officer Jesse Lovett (Luke Bryan)

Petty Officer 1st Class Luke Breeland (Travis Van Winkle)

Petty Officer 1st Class Brad Sawyer (Ryan Phillipe)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Jackson Teller (Charlie Hunnam)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Bill Clarke (Scott Eastwood)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Quinten Fields

 **Bravo**

Lt. Commander Alex Martin (Alex O'Loughlin)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Brett Stevens (Liam Hemsworth Beard)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Eric Barrett (Chris Hemsworth Beard)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Troy Bolton (Zac Efron The Lucky One)

Chief Petty Officer Lucas Scott (Lucas Scott Season 6)

Chief Petty Officer Jarrett Peyton (Scott Eastwood)

Petty Officer 1st Class Tyler Tucker (Mike Vogel)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Clay Spenser (Max Theirot SEAL Team)

 **Charlie**

Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett (Alex O'Loughlin)

Master Chief Petty Officer Dominic Toretto (Vin Diesal)

Master Chief Petty Officer Brian O'Conner (Paul Walker)

Master Chief Petty Officer Luke Hobbs (Dwayne Johnson)

Petty Officer 1st Class Jason Reeves (Chris Evans)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Justice Young (Michael B. Jordan)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Dillon Cole (William Moseley)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Chase Clayton (Young Paul Walker)

 **Delta**

Lt. Jack Ryan Jr (Chris Pine Beard)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Dawson Cole (James Marsden The Best of Me)

Chief Petty Officer Chase Dalton (Mike Vogel)

Petty Officer 1st Class Colt Lawson (Armie Hammer Mine)

Petty Officer 3rd Class David Clark (Theo James)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Will Cloud (Luke Benward beard)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Jack Brewer (Leo Howard)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Liam Court (Matt Lanter)

 **Echo**

Lt. Kyle Ryan (Chris Pine)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Chris Wheatley (Josh Duhamel Beard)

Chief Petty Officer Julian Baker (Julian Baker Season 7)

Petty Officer 1st Class James Diamond (James Maslow)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Jeremy Richards (Alex Pettyfer)

Petty Officer 2nd Class John Cale (Channing Tatum)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Spencer Walsh (Shane Harper)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Steve Butler (Matt Damon)

 **Foxtrot**

Lt. Cooper Cullen (Lucas Till)

Master Chief Petty Officer Brant Daugherty (Brant Daugherty Beard)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Trent Roberts (Josh Turner)

Petty Officer 1st Class Fox Crane (Justin Hartley)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Cal Kingsley (Noah Mills)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Kip Blackwood (Adam Senn)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Theo Ranken (Cody Christian)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Rhett Higgins (Alexander Ludwig Lone Survivor)

 **Golf**

Lt. Commander Erik Heller (Eric Bana)

Lt. Pete "Maverick" Mitchell (Tom Cruise Top Gun)

Chief Petty Officer James Shaw (Dierks Bentley)

Chief Petty Officer Luke Kendal (Scott Speedman)

Petty Officer 1st Class Clint Jones (Nick Bateman)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Colton Haynes (Colton Haynes)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Austin Tallridge (Justin Deeley 90210)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Josh Jackson (Mason Dye)

 **Kilo**

Master Chief Petty Officer Jim Preston (Chris Pratt Zero Dark Thirty)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Jason Hayes (David Boreanz)

Chief Petty Officer Ray Perry (Neil Brown Jr)

Chief Petty Officer Wade Kinsella (Wilson Bethel)

Petty Officer 1st Class Sonny Gray (AJ Buckley)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Cade Harris (Max Theirot SEAL Team)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Tyler Caulder (Kyle Schmid)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Jacob Black (Taylor Lautner)

 **Sierra**

Lt. Commander Robert Rusty Ryan (Brad Pitt)

Lt. Matt Casey (Matt Casey Chicago Fire)

Master Chief Petty Officer Jim Halpert (John Krasinski 13 Hours)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Colton Jackson (Stephen Amell)

Chief Petty Officer Andrew Foster (Scott Eastwood)

Chief Petty Officer Graham Humbert (Jamie Dornan)

Petty Officer 1st Class Tyler Clark (Matt Bomer)

Petty Officer 2nd Class John Hood (Taron Egerton)

 **Tango**

Lt. Caleb Haas (Grahm Rogers)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Chris Wood (Chris Wood Beard)

Chief Petty Officer Keith Kelley (Charles Kelley)

Petty Officer 1st Class Kevin Lewis (Chris Lane)

Petty Officer 1st Class Brandon Lewis (Brett Edwards)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Brian Bennett (Chace Crawford)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Jay Halstead (Jesse Soffer)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Tyler Sanderson (Hunter Parrish)

 **Whiskey**

Master Chief Petty Officer Jackson Maine (Bradley Cooper)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Joe Cooper (Matthew McConaughey)

Chief Petty Officer Owen Grady (Chris Pratt)

Chief Petty Officer Joe Graves (Barry Sloane)

Chief Petty Officer Ricky Ortiz (Juan Pablo Raba)

Petty Officer 1st Class Clark Kent (Young Tom Welling)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Michael Lane (Channing Tatum)

Petty Officer 3rd Class David Brooks (Mike Vogel)

 **Yankee**

Lt. Adam Dalton (Mike Vogel)

Master Chief Petty Officer Jonas Blane (Dennis Haybert)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Ezekiel Preacher Carter (Demetrius Grosse)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Mack Gerhardt (Max Martini)

Petty Officer 1st Class Joseph McGuire (Noah Mills)

Petty Officer 2nd Class Hector Williams (Demore Barnes)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Sam McBride (Wes Chatham)

Petty Officer 3rd Class Robert Chase (Edwin Hodge)

 **Gear**

Carbon High Cut Helmet w/ L-3 GPNVG-18 - ANVIS night vision goggles and Matrix Military Grade Tactical Headset OR Tactical Patch Hat

Crye Combat Shirt OR Spec Ops Tactical Light Weight Soft Shell Jacket

Crye Combat Pants

TYR Tactical Plate Carrier

TYR Tactical Battle Belt

Oakley Tactical Gloves

Oakley Tactical Boots

Oakley Sunglasses

Tactical Drop Leg Holster

Neck Shemagh OR balaclava

Casio G-Shock GA110-1B Military Series Watch

 **Camo**

AOR 1

AOR 2

AOR 3

Gray

Multicam

Desert Tan

Coyote Brown

Black

 **Dress Uniform**

U.S. Navy Service Dress Blues

U.S. Navy Service Dress Whites

U.S. Navy Summer White Service

U.S. Navy Service Khakis

 **Assault Rifles**

HK416 SEAL

 **Sniper Rifles**

M110 Semi Automatic Sniper System

Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel

 **LMG's**

MK249

 **HMG's**

M343A2 Minigun

M41 Light Machine Gun

M247 General Purpose Machine Gun

M247H Heavy Machine Gun

AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun

 **Shotguns**

M45 Tactical Shotgun

 **Handguns**

MK25

 **Weapon Attachments**

ACOG Sight

EXPS and G33 Sight

Holographic Sight

G28 Scope

MFI M4 Silencer

M203 Grenade Launcher

Vertical Foregrip

LNQ-100G

 **Explosives**

M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose grenade

M168 Demolition Charge

M18 Smoke Grenade

M84 Stun Grenade

M383C Linear Shaped Charge Demolition Kit

C-7 Foaming Explosive

C-12 shaped charge

Thermite-Carbon Cord

Type 18 Magnetic/Bayonet-style Claymore

TR/9 Antipersonnel Mine

Type 14 Magnetic/Anti-Tank Mine

 **Helicopters**

AT-99 Scorpion Gunship

AH-67 Mohawk Attack Helicopter

SA-2 Samson

UH-144 Falcon

V-25 VTOL Warship

XH-9 Warbird

 **Planes**

A-10 Thunderbolt II VTOL

F-22A

F-35

FA-38

FA-40

C-130J Super Hercules

 **Vehicles**

M12 Force Application Vehicle

M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle

M12G1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle

M12R Light Anti-Aircraft Vehicle

M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle

MRAP Black Cougar

M14-X Caracal

 **Tanks**

M2 Abrams

M808 Main Battle Tank

FMBT

 **Ships**

Ford-Class Supercarrier

Catamaran-Class Carrier

Infiltrator-Class Corvette

Leviathan-Class Battlecruiser

Wreathe-Class Air Defense Cruiser

Elysia-Class Nuclear Flagship

Project 21-Class Cruise Missile Attack Submarine

Project 33-Class Fast Attack Submarine

Project 41-Boomer Class Submarine

Mark VI Patrol Boat

Special Operations Class-Riverine (SOC-R)

Combat Rubber Reconnaissance Boat

KIA

Lt. Tim Riggins (Taylor Kitsch Lone Survivor)

Chief Petty Officer Charlie Baker (Tom Welling Beard)

Chief Petty Officer Matt Clayton (Paul Walker)


	26. Chapter 24

Brooke Davis was not one to waste good morning. At least, that's what she told herself when she was rolling around in her bed at five in the morning with no chance of going back to sleep. She groaned and rolled onto her back, staring up at the dark ceiling. She lay there for a few minutes, hoping that she would slip back into an exhausted slumber. But the longer that the clock ticked, she realized that there would be no more sleep for her. Not on this cold, December morning.

She woke up and stretched. It was the day after Christmas and the Tree Hill holiday rush had ended, but there was still work to be done. It was never too early to start thinking ahead. Brooke did manage to get a small smile out of that. Spring was right around the corner, after all.

* * *

A few minutes later, Brooke had her hair in a bun and had slipped into one of Lucas's hoodies and a pair of jeans. It wasn't much, but she wasn't out to impress anyone at the moment. She slipped into her car and began the quick drive to the shop. As she drove, she turned on the brights, lighting up the darkened world that was fuzzy and broken in her tired morning vision.

She soon found herself in the Clothes' Over Bros' back parking lot. She yawned again and slipped out of the car with a few files in hand, intent on getting some groundwork down on the sketches for the spring line. She unlocked the building, turned on the lights, and headed straight for the coffee maker. However, she quickly realized that all of the creamer was gone. Frustrated in a way that only coffee in the morning can do to a person, she groaned and grabbed her keys. She had a key to get into Karen's, where she was wholly confident there would be some kind of coffee.

She walked across the street, her arms locked tight against her body as she tried to fight the December morning chill. The sun was just starting to rise over the town when she walked up to the back door of Karen's.

But something was off. The door was ever so slightly ajar.

Hesitantly, Brooke stepped forward, gently opening the door all the way and quietly stepping inside. She heard quiet noises. It sounded like someone was rummaging through the counter. Brooke knew she should call Lucas, but in the moment she stepped forward, something in her telling her that she needed to walk forward.

Then she saw a flash of hair as a person shot up, and despite her best attempts to stay calm, she screamed.

* * *

Lucas woke up early and was quickly up and out. His run started well before the morning sun would fully rise, allowing him the chance to enjoy peace of mind. The weather was frigid, the cold, dry air harsh on his skin, but it was not long before his grey Tree Hill Basketball cotton sweats were soaked through. Luke always sweated, no matter the weather. He shook his head and grunted at the thought. It was actually rather annoying.

When Lucas ran through Tree Hill, it was usually without a destination in mind. He just appreciated the chance to get off base and around his hometown. He usually found the River Court at some point, but on this particular morning he felt the urge to run through downtown Tree Hill. Swing by Karen's. Run by the Town Square. Just enjoy the time at home.

Lucas spent most of his life on a military base. In reality, the only time he was in town was when he went to see Brooke or Haley. His house was simply where he slept, never where he stayed. His life had become about intel reports, shooting houses, endless training, and flights to far corners of the globe where something evil was happening. Running through the town he knew so well gave him a chance to step back for a moment.

A chance to pretend that life had turned out differently.

It was in these deep and solemn thoughts that Lucas found himself ripped out of. His blood ran cold at the sound of a terrorized shriek.

The scream was coming from across the street.

Lucas had wandered further than he thought.

The scream was coming from Karen's.

* * *

Brooke locked gazes with a frightened girl, who stared back at her with a couple of pieces of bread in one hand and an apple in the other. Her eyes were frozen with fear, her mouth ajar. After her scream, she had turned quiet with shock. Neither of the two women moved for a moment, waiting on the other to make a move, to say something. Anything.

The silence was broken by the sound of the door crashing open and Lucas rushing inside. The girl jumped back and whipped her head around to the front door, her strawberry blonde hair waving around behind her as she caught sight of Lucas. She stepped back, uttering her first words since being caught. "Please…I'm sorry. Don't-"

Lucas angrily snapped, "Don't what?! Call the police?! You'd better hope-"

Brooke cut him off, "LUCAS!"

Lucas whipped around his gaze to glare at her, no doubt angry about his girlfriend being frightened. She stood her ground and said, "Look at her, Lucas! She's terrified and hungry!"

Lucas narrowed his gaze but turned towards the girl and took stock of her. The girl was thin, covered in a couple of coats, and her hair was matted and scattered with dirt and leaves mixed in. Clearly, the girl had run from something or someone and didn't plan very far ahead. She was trembling, but for the first time, Lucas recognized the shakes and remembered how he had shaken like that during hell week, when he had experienced the coldest cold that he ever could have imagined. And Lucas, despite having heard his girlfriend scream in fear and despite it being his mother's shop, felt a twinge of compassion.

Lucas held up his hands slowly and stepped forward. The girl hesitantly took a step back, still guarded, but Lucas replied, "It's okay, it's okay. I'm sorry for yelling. I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise."

Lucas stepped around the girl and walked towards the cash register. Behind the counter, there was fruit strewn about, a jar of jelly, a few cans of vegetables, and a couple of loaves of bread. All were placed next to a small backpack that had a few books placed inside. Lucas looked down at the cash register and saw that it was closed, with no obvious attempt made at opening it or grabbing any money. He opened it and was surprised to find that all of the money for change was still in there.

Lucas looked over at the girl and remarked, "You didn't steal any money…"

She shook her head and stared at the floor, crestfallen. "No, sir. I'm sorry…I didn't even want to take the food. I was just so hungry. And so cold…"

Lucas was quiet for a moment, pondering what to do next. He looked over at Brooke, who tilted her head and nodded at him. He sighed deeply and then asked, "Do you want some coffee?"

The girl looked up in surprise. "Really?"

Lucas nodded. "I'm not heartless. I'm not about to send you out into the cold. Certainly not without warming you up a little bit. Go take a seat over there. I'll get a pot going and then show you a few tricks to help warm you up."

She nodded gratefully and walked over to the edge of the café, taking a seat in the corner booth. She walked behind the counter on her way and grabbed her backpack, clutching it close to her chest as she sat down.

Back in the kitchen, Lucas grabbed coffee grounds and slipped his phone out, calling his X.O. After two rings, Alex picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, can you come down to Karen's?"

Alex groaned and said, "You know, this was my one day where I kinda get to sleep in, Luke."

"Sorry about that, sir. I could just use your help with a little something."

Alex rolled his eyes and said, "Luke, you really need to figure out the whole handyman thing. I'm not always gonna be around to fix stuff for you."

Lucas chuckled at the not so subtle joke. "Yeah, roger that, sir. But that said, I don't need you to fix something. It's a girl. I need you to talk some sense into Brooke and help me figure out what to do about this girl."

"Oh, good hell, there's another one?!"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Not like that, genius. It's a teenage runaway. She broke into Karen's to find food this morning. Scared Brooke half to death. But now Brooke has that look in her eye."

Alex replied, "Last time she had that look, she took you back. Poor girl."

Lucas shrugged. "Yeah, well…I'd say that turned out alright, all things considered."

Lucas recognized the joke a second late and smacked himself on the forehead. "What in the hell am I saying?!"

Alex smirked and replied, "Yeah, sounds like you need all the backup you can get. I'll be there in ten."

* * *

Brooke walked over and took a seat next to the girl, who was still clutching her backpack close and staring out of the window at the growing gray clouds on the morning horizon. Not even bothering to turn her head, she softly asked Brooke, "How long till he kicks me out?"

Brooke shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'm not gonna let him throw you out into the cold."

She replied, "That's sweet of you…but it's December. It's going to be cold for a long time."

Brooke sighed and nodded. "I know. I'm sorry, sweetie."

The pair were quiet for a moment before Brooke asked, "What's your name, sweetie?"

She turned her head and shifted towards Brooke. "Katherine. Katherine Clary."

Brooke nodded and replied, "I'm Brooke Davis."

Katherine offered her a soft smile. "I know…I love your line."

Brooke smiled. "Thank you…"

Silence fell again and Katherine dug into her backpack. As she opened it, Brooke caught a glance inside. Expecting drugs, she was surprised to find that it was instead filled with books. Brooke saw a bible, War and Peace, a collection of Shakespeare's plays, and The Odyssey. Brooke cinched her eyebrows and said, "That's quite the selection you have in there."

She nodded and smiled. "I love to read. I always have. My mother and father raised me to love combing through the pages of a book and it's something that I still have within me."

Brooke nodded and sensing an opening, started searching for some answers. "Katherine, where are your parents?"

Katherine sighed and Brooke caught a glance of a stray tear falling down her face. "My father was killed when I was ten. My Mother died in a car accident last year. I was put in foster care and…well, I'm sure you've heard stories about what happens to teenage girls."

Brooke nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry, Katherine."

A couple of tears now slipped as the floodgates began to crack. "I…I just couldn't take it anymore. So, I ran. I ran, and I ran, and I ran. I just couldn't stay there anymore."

"Where'd you come from?"

"North Wilkesboro."

Brooke's eyes widened. North Wilkesboro was a small country town nearly three hundred miles away, near North Carolina's western border. "You walked all the way from there?"

Katherine nodded. "I grabbed some food, my favorite books, and a change of clothes and left. When my foster "father" went in for his shift one night, I disappeared into the woods and found my way across the state. It was the only choice I had."

Brooke reached over and gently squeezed the girl's shoulder. "Hey…look at me…that was incredibly brave, Katherine."

Katherine began to cry. "I don't…I don't FEEL brave. I feel really, really scared."

Lucas sighed. He had ended his call with Alex and leaned against the door, watching the two girls. He had heard every word from across the shop and felt his heart breaking for the girl, just like Brooke's. When he saw the girl, when he heard her story, he thought of the hundreds of enslaved girls that he had seen over his years fighting against war lords, drug dealers, and sex traffickers. He shook his head. _"It's not supposed to be this way back home."_

Lucas grabbed a couple cups of coffee and walked over to the two girls and gently set them down in front of them. He let the girls have a moment to sip the coffee and warmup before he asked, "Katherine, are you from around this part of the country?"

Lucas had noticed her accent. She didn't have much of one, but she definitely wasn't from North Carolina. That much, his trained ears could pick up in a second. She shook her head in response and said, "My mother and father raised me in Missouri. My father was in the Army. We were stationed at Fort Griffith."

Lucas recognized the military base the second that he heard its name. The SEALs Army special operations brethren were stationed out of Fort Griffith. He asked, "Your father…who was he stationed out there with?"

Katherine visibly hesitated for a moment before responding, "The 303rd Logistical Studies Group."

Lucas recognized the name. It was the cover name for Delta Force. He quietly asked, "Your father was in the Unit, wasn't he?"

Katherine's eyes widened. Knowing how terrifying it would be for her father's identity to be unearthed when she had been trained to protect it all her life, he gave her a soft smile and said, "I'm an operator too, Katherine. It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

She nodded and softly replied, "Thank you."

Lucas now felt the weight of this girl's life. He knew that he couldn't return her where she had come from. Likewise, he couldn't send her to protective services. They would no doubt return her or put her into a similarly bad situation. He felt the weight of the world. If he were to have children and be killed in combat like her father…he wouldn't want someone to just put them right back where they had come from. While he debated what to do next, Brooke asked, "Do you have any family?"

She shook her head. "None that I've ever met. My mother…she came from a family of pacifists. They disowned her when she fell in love and married my dad. She said that they couldn't accept her if she married a baby killer…I've never met any of my family. I don't even know who they are. All I know is that they never spoke to my mother again and when CPS called them…they said I wasn't family."

Brooke reached around her arm and wrapped the girl in a hug. Katherine melted into Brooke's shoulder and began to cry. Lucas saw the moment and sadly realized that it was probably the first time in a year that she had been hugged by someone that cared. He heard some noise at the back door and saw Alex slowly slip around the corner.

Lucas slowly stood up, squeezed the shoulder of Brooke, and walked over to his X.O. Alex asked, "Everything all good, Luke?"

Lucas shook his head and sighed. "Alex, that girl…she's been through hell. Her dad was in the Unit. Pretty sure he was killed in action. Her mother died in a car accident last year. No family. She got stuck in foster care…I mean, look at her, man. She's a pretty teenage girl that got stuck into a foster home. She didn't give any details, but…"

Alex shook his head, furious at the thought. "That's messed up. This isn't right."

Lucas shook his head. "No, it's not…"

Lucas looked back over at Brooke and saw the way that she was holding Katherine. He asked Alex, "Sir, if you don't mind…can you talk to her with us for a minute? You process the details better than anyone I know. I figure you can come up with a plan."

Alex was quiet for a moment, pondering how to go about that, but nodded. The pair walked over to the booth and Lucas introduced Alex. "Katherine, this is my X.O., Lieutenant Commander Alex Martin."

Alex offered her a soft smile. She leaned her head off Brooke's shoulder and replied, "Hi, sir."

Alex noted the sir and the obvious respect for the officer rank that she had. She was a military brat, there was no question about that. He asked, "Honey…can we do anything for you?"

She was quiet for a moment, her voice choked by tears. "Sir…please call the police. If you can just let me have some food and not call the police, I'll be on my way-"

Alex shook his head. "Nonsense. We're not going to turn you into the police. I promise."

She nodded again, clearly relieved. "Thank you…"

Alex said, "That being said…I do think we need to call them. You need to report whoever was taking care of you."

She shook her head violently. "No…no, I can't."

Alex noticed the tears and the intensity with which she refused. Carefully, he asked, "Why not, Katherine?"

She was quiet for a moment but still very much distraught. After a few moments of silence, she replied, "Because…he's a police officer."

Lucas and Brooke comforted the girl while Alex wringed his hands, alternating between fury at one who was sworn to protect abusing someone in his care and concern that things had suddenly gotten much more difficult. Alex managed to suppress the feelings and think critically for a moment. After some contemplation, he asked, "Luke? Brooke? Do you think y'all could take her for the day? I've got an idea, but it'll need some time."

Brooke nodded, not even taking a second thought. "Of course. Katherine, come home with me, okay?"

Katherine nodded. "…Are you sure, Ms. Davis?"

Brooke nodded. "Absolutely, Katherine. We have leftovers from Christmas dinner, and I was planning on making hot stew tonight. We'll get you some clothes, a few good meals, and a warm bed. Does that sound okay?"

Katherine's eyes widened. She was scarcely able to believe it. "You…you mean it?"

Lucas nodded. "Of course, we mean it. I'll come over too. We can all have a movie night."

Katherine began to cry again, but this time out of happiness. After a few moments, she said, "Thank you…no one has been this nice to me since…"

Alex nodded. "We're gonna get you taken care of, Katherine. I promise."

* * *

Brooke abandoned work for the day and dedicated it to welcoming Katherine into her home. The two left with Lucas to begin the day of festivities, while Alex headed over to the base, determined to take care of Katherine however he could. And he had a pretty dangerously good idea of how to accomplish that goal.

Alex got to the base and into the NSW compound pretty quickly. He parked his truck in front of the ops center and swiped himself in, hoping that he would find Agent Rachel Gatina at her desk. Sure enough, sitting at the ops center and working a predator drone was Rachel, who was dedicated to a fault to her work. Alex pulled up a chair and slid in beside her, remarking, "You really should take a break every now and then."

She rolled her eyes. "That's what the weekend is for, Commander."

Alex rolled his eyes. "You got your eyes on a new target package?"

She shrugged. "I don't know for sure…I've got my eyes on something. Target package in Pakistan. Might be tied into the Cleric's terror network. I need the rest of the CIA to quit dragging their heels and get me some solid intel before I can present it to my boss."

Alex nodded and shifted the conversation. "Hey, Rachel…"

Rachel, not taking her eyes off her work, responded, "Yeah, what's up?"

"I need a favor."

"What, is your charm not working at the bars anymore?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Gross."

She smirked. "Funny."

"No, I need you to access a database for me."

She nodded. "Okay, what do you want? Interpol? FBI watchlist?"

Alex shook his head. "No, not exactly. It's domestic."

She turned around and gave him an incredulous look. "Domestic? You know I can't do that."

He replied, "There's a difference between can't and not allowed to. I know you CAN access, say, the CPS database? And I know that you have the ability to, shall we say, limit the access to someone's governmental records?"

She stared at him, her mouth slightly ajar in shock. "You want me to erase someone's identity. Are you INSANE?!"

"Please, Rachel! I need the help. I can't explain a lot of the details but suffice to say that this girl is in a bad place. The guy who is tracking her down has access to police and government databases. I just need her info locked down. Make it hard to find unless you know what you're looking for. That's all, I promise."

She didn't say anything. He pressed, "Rachel, her father was one of us. If he hadn't have given his life for our country, she wouldn't be here. She wouldn't be dealing with the people she's dealing with. We owe her this. She's one of us. We need to take care of her."

She stared at him for a long time, twirling a pen between her fingers. After a few long moments, she nodded and turned back to her computer. "Okay. I'll do it. Give me her info. I'll get her to a Class-2A Clearance level. That will suspend her records unless you're accessing from one of our databases."

Alex nodded and slid across a piece of paper with Katherine's name and some other info. "Thank you, Rachel. This means a lot."

She shook her head. "Don't thank me yet. You owe me dinner for the next week. This isn't technically legal. If I get caught, you can expect to be thrown under the bus."

Alex nodded. "That's fair. Thanks, Gatina."

He stood up and headed off. As he was about to leave ops, Rachel called out after him. "Hey, where are you off to in such a rush?"

Alex replied, "There's one more thing I have to do. I promised Matt."

* * *

Alex slipped his truck up onto Peyton's driveway. He turned off his truck and sat there for a moment, debating whether or not to get out and walk up. Sitting in the passenger's seat was a military medal display case with all of Matt's honors, along with the first folded flag that had adorned his body when his remains were recovered in Afghanistan. He took a deep breath, stared out at the red brick house once more, and then opened the door. He stepped out of the truck, grabbed the case and the flag, and gently carried them towards the door. He used his knee to ring the doorbell before stepping back and waiting.

He took a deep but anxious breath. _"What am I doing?"_

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and towards front door. No more chance to back out. The door opened and Peyton poked her head out. She was still in a nightgown but had slipped on a warm robe that she held close to her skin as she tried to stay warm. She caught sight of Alex and gave him a small smile. "Hey, Alex."

He offered her a tight, stressed smile in return and replied, "Hey, Peyton…I have something for you."

Peyton lowered her gaze and caught sight of what Alex carried and protected in her arms. She looked back up at him and asked, "Do you want to come in?"

Alex took a seat with Peyton in her living room. He gently laid the medals case and then the flag case on the coffee table before leaning back slightly into the couch. Peyton, who had walked off to grab an extra cup of coffee, came back with two warm mugs. Alex silently took it with a grateful smile and took a deep sip before remarking, "The coffee back home never gets old."

She looked at him for a moment before asking, "Alex, why did you bring me this? I wasn't his…you know…"

Alex shook his head. "Peyton, I knew Matt for pretty much my entire career. He was one of the closest guys to me in the Teams. I never, in all my years, saw him fall for anyone like he fell for you. In my humble opinion…that means this is as much yours as it is anyone's. He would have wanted you to have this."

Peyton shook her head. "What about his parents?"

Alex nodded. "I made sure they received his honors, but…they were copies. Authentic, but…I thought you deserved the real thing."

She stared at the medals and honors for a moment before shifting to the flag case, picking it up and caressing it. She asked, "This flag…it looks like it's been used before."

Alex nodded. "Yeah…it was. Peyton, when they pulled him from the mountain…well, this is the flag that they covered him with."

Peyton stared at it for a moment in a kind of sad, broken wonder. She gently ran a stray finger along the edge of the case and said, "Alex…thank you. This means everything to me."

Alex nodded sadly and reached over, squeezing her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Peyton. I'm so sorry. It should have been me out there. He was my responsibility. I failed him…and I failed you."

Peyton looked at him in silence for a long moment before she asked, "Alex, can I give you a hug? I think we both need it."

Alex nodded and the two locked one another in a tight embrace, tears beginning to flow down cheeks as the pair buried their faces in the comforting shoulder of their friend. They held one another for a long moment, crying silent tears and sniffling as the occasional sob escaped.

The moment was long and tender but needed. Finally, after a long couple of minutes Peyton leaned back and gently gripped Alex's face, forcing his gaze up. When she saw her friends gaze, she was utterly moved. In that moment, it was as if she could see the weight of the world crushing down on him. "It wasn't your fault, Alex."

"He was my responsibility, Peyton. They all were. It IS my fault."

They were quiet for a long moment before Alex said, "There's one more thing, Peyton."

"What's that?"

"I talked with Lucas after he healed up. There's one more thing I think you should know. He told Luke to tell you that he loved you. And that he died with his brothers."

She nodded, crestfallen. "Thank you, Alex…I-"

"You don't know how to respond to that?"

She nodded. "Everyone keeps saying that, but I kind of blew it off. But knowing that he said that…I don't know. It just hurts."

Alex nodded. "Peyton…he didn't want to die. None of us do. But we take comfort in knowing that if we die out there…we die with our brothers. We're with guys who love us to the very end. It's just part of the warrior culture. We want our families to know that we died with full hearts and with guys that loved us unconditionally. We may have been in pain, but we weren't alone, and we weren't without purpose. He wanted you to know that. One day…that'll bring you a little bit of comfort. I promise."

He stood up to leave and gave Peyton one last hug. She wrapped him tight and held him for a moment before saying, "Wait just a minute for me."

Alex nodded and Peyton rushed off to her room. She came back with a small, silver pendant with a dove. "My dad brought this back from one of his trips. He got caught in a hurricane and thought he was going over, but this little pendant kept the ship afloat. That's what he said, anyways. He told me that as long as I had it with me, I'd have a little piece of heaven too. It always meant a lot to me. When I found it, I was going to give it to Matt. But now, I want you to have it."

Alex shook his head. "Peyton, your dad gave you that. I can't-"

She shook her head. "I want you to have it. You need it more than I do. Matt would want you to have it."

She put it in his hands and gently closed them around the dove and its chain. She said, "Matt thought so highly of you. He loved you and respected you. When he would talk about you…it was with this kind of awe inspired look in his eye. He wanted to be you. I just wanted you to know that."

Alex nodded, gave her one last hug, and then slipped out of the house, a single, stray tear slipping out of his eye.

* * *

Later that evening, Lucas, Brooke, and Katherine had settled in for a movie night. Despite Katherine protesting, Brooke had forced Katherine to go shopping with her after a shower and a new set of clothes. Brooke, who was already falling in love with the quiet teenager, took to taking care of her like she was her own child. Shopping, a manicure and pedicure, and a couple of good hearty meals had Katherine in a better place than she had been in a long time.

Now, she sat on the couch with Brooke and Lucas, wearing her new pajamas and enjoying White Christmas on the tv. Brooke looked over at Katherine and asked, "What year are you in school, Katherine?"

She replied, "Well…that's kind of weird, actually."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm technically a junior in high school, but I started dual enrollment classes through the University of Missouri when I was young."

Lucas asked, "How young?"

Katherine shrugged and sheepishly replied, "Well…thirteen?"

Lucas nearly spit out his coffee and Brooke replied, "You started college when you were thirteen?!"

She nodded. "I'm on track to graduate Magna Cum Laude with a bachelor's degree in Business Analytics from Missouri."

Lucas shook his head in shock. "We're in the presence of a genius."

Katherine laughed, a gentle, sweet laugh that made both Lucas and Brooke smile. At that moment, they heard a knock on the door and Alex stepped in, pulling his blue SEAL hoodie tight as he tried to escape the cold. Lucas said, "Dude, can you believe this girl?! She's about to graduate from the University of Missouri Magna Cum Laude! She's just barely seventeen!"

Alex grinned. "Hey, smart girl!"

She grinned. "Thanks, Sir."

Alex rolled his eyes as he took a seat in one of the leather chairs. "Okay, you have got to stop with the "sir" stuff. I know your daddy trained you well, but you're gonna have me feeling all uppity and official all the time."

She grinned and replied, "I'll see what I can do."

Alex leaned forward in his seat and said, "Well…I have an idea."

Lucas looked up and saw the glimmer in Alex's eyes. Lucas grinned. _"Look at him…he made this work somehow, didn't he? He found some way to seal her records. Bravo, Sir."_

Alex said, "Katherine, we don't want you to keep running. You deserve to have a regular life. So…I went and pulled a few strings and hid your records. CPS, government, state, all of it. We sealed, suspended, and classified them. So…you're not gonna have to worry. I'm making sure that you get a new start."

She stared at him in wide eyed amazement. "…Really? You can do that?"

He shrugged. "Well, I can't, but I know people who can. If your foster parent tries to use police resources to find you…well, first he won't be able to find you, but we'll also know that he went looking for you. If he put out an APB on you, our classification of your files automatically voids and suspends the search. So…you have a chance to start a new life."

She stared at Alex in amazement for a moment before rushing over and tackling him with a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

Alex was surprised for a moment but quickly wrapped her in a tight hug as well. "Of course, Katherine. I'm just glad we could help."

She stepped back and found Brooke and Lucas waiting to hug her and celebrate her. Alex grinned as he watched. They looked like a happy little family. Which led to his second thought. After they all sat down again, Alex said, "Now…you can go anywhere. You can do anything. But I think you might want the chance to settle down in a town where people love you. So…why not stay here?"

She stared at Alex once again with utter shock. "Really?!"

He nodded, thrilled to see her happy with the idea. "Absolutely. I think you're great and I know that Brooke and Lucas do to. We have a lot of family and friends in this town…I think we can find somewhere for you to stay. It isn't much, but it'd be a chance for you to finish high school and have a family to be there for you."

Brooke squeezed Katherine's shoulder and said, "You can stay with me if you want, Katherine. I'd love to have the company."

Katherine stared at all of them in shock before asking, "Are you guys angels?"

Alex and Lucas burst out laughing while Brooke smiled at the compliment. The two boys began to make fun of one another before Brooke hissed, "You two are interrupting a MOMENT!"

Lucas managed to slow his laughter while Alex replied, "Hey, she's the one who called us angels. I just found that utterly hilarious. I mean, I have the looks for it, but Luke?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Hey, I have blonde hair."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Have you ever seen DaVinci or Michelangelo paint a brunette angel?"

Brooke yelled, "GUYS!"

Alex held up his hands. "Sorry, sorry."

Katherine cinched an eyebrow and remarked, "I have NEVER seen an officer and enlisted man interact like that before."

Lucas chuckled. "We've driven him batshit crazy. He's forgotten how to interact with subordinates."

Alex rolled his eyes. "I will make you run until your feet fall off, Scott."

Lucas shrugged. "Yeah, true, but we both know you would run with me because you're a lead from the front kind of officer, so…catch twenty-two."

Alex opened his mouth to respond but closed it quickly. "Alright, you win this round, Luke. ANYWAYS…Katherine…we'd be lucky to have you. So…stay! Please!"

She smiled and looked up at Brooke. "Are you sure, Ms. Davis?"

Brooke nodded with a wide smile. "Of course, Katherine! And what did I tell you earlier? Ms. Davis is my mother and she is a pain. I'm Brooke!"

She grinned and replied, "Okay…okay, I'll stay."

The three adults let out a cheer and Alex took the opportunity to nail Lucas in the face with one of his socks. Lucas rolled his eyes and said, "That was juvenile, sir."

Alex replied, "I have a PhD, Luke. I get to be juvenile every once in a while."

Lucas rolled his eyes again. "Shamelessly bragging."

Alex shrugged. "What did you expect?"

Katherine, always passionate about education, asked, "You have a PhD?"

Alex nodded. "I got my Bachelors in History from UNC via dual enrollment, my Masters from UT in Political Science with a concentration in Military and International Relations, and my Doctorate from Georgetown in Securities and Terrorism Studies with concentrations in Military Operations and Intelligence."

She asked, "You did that while being a full-time operator?"

He nodded. "Most of it, anyways."

"I'm not the only one. Lucas has a Bachelors in English and a Masters in Political Theory from UNC."

Brooke said, "Lucas, I didn't know you had a master's degree!"

He shrugged. "There's not much else to do in Afghanistan when you're not operating."

Katherine said, "Well, if I'm gonna stick around, it looks like I need to pick up my level."

Brooke said, "Well, for now let's focus on getting you through high school. Tree Hill is a good place. You'll like it here."

She smiled. "Maybe I can get back to cheering."

Alex nodded. "My little sister Emily is your age. She's a cheerleader too. I'll get you two plugged together. I'm sure she could use another hand on the squad."

Lucas remarked, "Gives me another reason to go out and watch Nate and Skills coach. I wish we had been in town to see him coach his first game with them."

Alex nodded. Katherine asked, "Where were you guys?"

Lucas simply replied, "Deployed."

"When did you get back?"

"A couple of days ago."

Katherine's eyes widened. "Wow…busy couple of days for you guys."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, but it was great surprising the family for Christmas."

Brooke nodded, looked at Katherine, and smiled. "I had two of the best Christmas presents ever. It was just interesting that neither of them came on Christmas."

The four shared a laugh before Katherine curled herself into Brooke, closed her eyes, and said, "Best Christmas ever."

* * *

A few hours later, the three had gently helped Katherine to her new room, tucked in the sleeping girl, and let her enjoy her first night in her new room. Alex bid them goodnight and slipped into the darkness to head home. Lucas, however, was hesitant. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to leave. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he was home.

And then he realized, it was because he was home.

He gently pulled Brooke close and kissed her deeply. After a long yet beautiful moment, he said, "This…this is home."

Brooke smiled. "This will always be your home, Lucas."

He smiled and said, "Well…why don't we make it official?"

She looked up at him with joy and said, "You mean-"

"Move in together? Yeah…yeah, that's what I mean."

Brooke threw her arms around Lucas and kissed him passionately. He smiled into the kiss, filled with joy at the thought of them starting their family. Quietly, Brooke whispered, "Best Christmas ever."

Hope y'all enjoyed! Excited to get the family aspect of Brooke and Lucas started and rewatching season 6, was inspired by the whole Sam and Brooke aspect. Changed the character (y'all know I try to add my own spin as much as possible), but looking forward to exploring that. Please review and thanks for following along!

Katherine Clary (Katherine McNamara)


	27. Chapter 25

December 31st, 2011

The family gathered together to begin the preparations for the New Year's Eve festivities at Tric that evening, Lucas sat back and marveled at how far they had come in just a few short months. This time the previous year, he had been isolated and alone in Afghanistan. He hadn't talked to Haley or Nathan in months, was years away from his last conversation with Brooke, and had been in a bad place. But now? He was back together with Brooke. His family was together again. He and his friends had the chance to spend time with one another, mending broken relationships. He and Brooke had now moved in together and were taking care of a girl that was proving to be a new favorite amongst their family.

The family was at Nathan and Haley's, enjoying time together before the concert that evening. The living room was filled with happy conversation, joyous laughs, and elation unending. Lucas sat back and watched, his arm wrapped tightly around his love. Brooke and Haley were busy talking about the new color palette for Katherine's room. Jamie and Alyvia chased each other around the room in a frantic game of tag. Quinn and Natalie were busy talking about Natalie's class schedule for the spring semester. Nathan was holding his wife and quietly trying to enjoy a nap before the evening out. Peyton, Skills, and Mouth were telling stories about high school New Year's Eve parties from years before. Katherine and Emily were talking about the first region game that was only a few days away. And Alex, of course, had his head back on the couch, snoring away in the middle of a nap.

Lucas, sensing an opportunity, slipped off one of his socks and stretched his right arm away from Brooke's. Brooke looked over at him, saw the sock that he placed in his arm, and said, "Oh no, Lucas, you are NOT starting that back up again!"

Lucas looked, feigned virtuousness, and innocently replied, "Me? I'm not starting anything, I promise."

Brooke gave him a long look before nodding and turning back to her conversation with Haley. At that moment, Lucas cocked back his arm and drilled Alex, the balled sock flying across the room and nailing Alex square in the right eye. Brooke whipped her head around. "LUCAS!"

Lucas held up his hands. "What? He started it!"

Alex, who had been awoken by the sock unexpectedly hitting him in the face, looked up and said, "That's it, you have a beach run this week! Boots and compression shorts, that's it."

Lucas doubled over laughing, joined by most of the room. People were falling over one another hysterically while Alex rolled his eyes and gunned the sock right back at Lucas. Lucas replied, "So worth it."

Alex chuckled and replied, "I figured you would."

Katherine looked over from her seat and said, "Hey, Alex! Is that secret girl that you keep running around with going to be at Tric tonight?"

All eyes suddenly were on the Commander, who managed to keep his cool and remark, "You know, I think I'm going to plead the fifth."

Lucas laughed and said, "Look at him! He's shamelessly lying!"

Alex grinned and replied, "I ain't lying, Mr. Scott. I'm carefully selecting what I reveal and what I don't."

Quinn said, "You know, I think Alex is trying to play this off because there IS someone coming tonight."

The room exploded into excited chatter and questions. Alex looked over at Katherine, who was grinning widely and said, "You have been here for a week, kid. Can't believe you're already figuring me out."

She grinned and slyly replied, "Just keeping you on your toes, Sir."

* * *

Peyton walked up to Alex a few minutes later and took a seat next to him. "Hey, I figured I have another gift for you."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

She held up a plastic badge and said, "I figure your new lady friend might appreciate a backstage pass for tonight."

Alex nudged her shoulder and said, "ALLEGED lady friend."

Peyton rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, please. We can all read you like a book right now. You're playing it off too cool for it to be nothing."

Alex shrugged. "Sounds like cookie cutter wisdom to me, Peyton."

She nodded. "Well, that may be. But it's also right."

"If you say so."

She grinned. "I do."

Alex took the badge from her and said, "Allegedly, if this girl were to exist, I'm sure she'd be a huge Fallout Boy fan. So…I really appreciate this."

"Glad to help! Just remember to thank me at the wedding."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Sheesh. You're dramatic, you know that?"

* * *

Red Bedroom Records New Year's Eve Celebration had turned into quite the event during the few years that Peyton had been operating the label. This year, she had managed to get Paramore and Fall Out Boy to come perform. Emily and Katherine, quickly becoming good friends, managed to sweet talk their way into being let out for the evening. They joined Natalie and the adults for a happy celebration of the new year that was being rung in.

They entered Tric in a large group and were immediately hit with strobe lights and loud noise as Paramore was in the middle of their set. They managed to slide their way through the crowd and find their way backstage, where they found Peyton watching the concert unfold with a smile on her face.

Brooke smiled when she saw her old friend. It had been a long time since she had seen Peyton smile like that. She walked up to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Hey, P."

Peyton smiled and squeezed her back. "Hey, B. Thanks for coming."

Brooke grinned. "Have you ever known me to miss Fall Out Boy?"

She shrugged. "Well…I guess not."

"Did Pete say hey?"

Peyton gestured over to stage right, where Fall Out Boy was watching their fellow band crush their set. Pete, upon seeing their old friends, waved and smiled, yelling something that couldn't be heard over the sound of the set. Brooke grinned and nudged Peyton's shoulder. "Still carrying the torch, I see."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Hardly."

Brooke shrugged. "Well…he'd be crazy not to. That's all I'm saying!"

Peyton chuckled and replied, "Message received loud and clear, B Davis."

Brooke threw an arm around her friend. "What can I say? I'm just here to help."

* * *

Katherine was jumping around to the opening song of Fall Out Boy, who happened to be her favorite band, when she found herself at the herself next to Alex, who was peering at the back door and checking his watch. Katherine settled down as the song came to an end and a huge roar went up from the crowd. At that moment, a beautiful blonde woman opened the door and stepped in, sliding off her coat as she did so. She was elegant, calm, and carried herself like royalty. Katherine looked over at Alex and saw him catch his breath. She nodded and said, "Alex…she's beautiful."

He nodded. "I know…I'm way out of my league on this one."

She looked at him in confusion. "Why aren't you heading over to say hi?"

Alex shrugged. "She's intimidating, you know? Not that often you see a doctor that smart, that sweet, and that beautiful. It's freaking me out a little bit."

She grinned. "You're losing your cool!"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Please. Don't be ridiculous."

Katherine shrugged and innocently said, "Well…you could go talk to her. Or I could just go and tell Lucas about how you need help talking to this girl…"

Alex turned his head and said, "You wouldn't…"

She grinned and said, "Try me."

Alex sighed, rubbed his forehead, and then nodded. "Alright. Fine. I'm going."

She hugged him and said, "See? It's not that hard!"

Alex muttered, "You sure got comfortable quick, kid."

She nodded and said, "You can thank me later."

* * *

Alex walked up behind Serena, who had found a spot at the bar, and gently tapped her shoulder. "Serena! Hey!"

Serena turned around and gave him a dazzling smile. Here, after work, her hair a mess and with bags under her eyes from 12 hours of surgery, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She leaned forward, grabbed the back of his head, and kissed him deeply. A few moments later, she stepped back and said, "Well hey yourself."

Alex nodded and remarked, "I wish everyone was that happy to see me."

She smirked. "Don't flatter yourself."

He grinned and said, "You know that I will."

"Whatever you say. Do you want anything?"

"Just some water will be fine. Work okay?"

She nodded and leaned against her new beau, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Yeah, it was okay. Nothing bad today. Just long."

Alex nodded. "Well, I think I might have a solution to your problems."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

He nodded and grinned, holding up the plastic badge in his fingers. "Backstage passes and a chance to meet Fall Out Boy and Paramore?"

She looked at him, her jaw practically dropping to the floor before recovering and replying, "You're serious?!"

"Do I strike you as someone who isn't serious?"

She gave him a mock glare and replied, "Do you REALLY want my honest answer?"

Alex laughed. "Okay, fair enough. One little catch though."

"What's that?"

Alex, suddenly uncomfortable, said, "Well…my family is back there…and I don't want to put you in an awkward position or anything…"

She smiled and kissed him again. "Alex, I would love to meet some of your family."

Alex smiled and kissed her forehead. "I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

Alex led Serena through the crowd and around the edge of Tric to the entrance backstage. As soon as he slipped through the door, leading Serena by the hand, Katherine and Emily appeared. The pair cut right in front of Alex and Serena and stood there, smiling widely, casting their glances back and forth between the now embarrassed Alex and suddenly apprehensive Serena.

He rubbed his forehead with his free hand and said, "Y'all aren't gonna make this easy on me."

Emily grinned. "That isn't really our style."

Katherine nodded her head in agreement and Alex tilted his head, nodded, and said, "Okay, fair point. Girls, I'd like you to meet Serena. Serena, these are my little sisters Emily and Katherine."

Serena smiled. "Hi! It's so great to meet you both!"

The two jumped forward and wrapped Serena in a tight hug. Alex smiled as he watched. _"See? Why'd you worry, you big oaf?"_

Katherine said, "It's so nice to meet you, Serena! You're really pretty."

Emily nodded her head in agreement and said, "I can't believe it took Alex this long to bring you around!"

Alex wrung the back of his neck uncomfortably and said, "Well, it hasn't been THAT long…"

Emily raised an eyebrow and said, "Bro, if you are hanging around with a girl like this and don't introduce me immediately, it's been too long."

Serena laughed, her laugh a comforting, soothing sound. Alex sighed, smiled, and replied, "I'll try and keep you in the loop a bit more."

Emily very seriously replied, "You should do that."

On a whim, Emily grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her forward towards center backstage. "Come on! I want you to meet everybody!"

Alex chuckled and remarked, "Serena…that poor girl doesn't know what she's in for."

Alex looked over at Katherine, who was smiling and watching her new friend buzz around and introduce Serena but still taking a back seat, trying to allow the family to be the family. And Alex was having none of that.

He offered Katherine his arm and in a fake British accent asked, "Madame, I do believe that our presence is needed in the center-rear of this glorious entertainment construction. Take me arm and we'll be off!"

She grinned and replied in a convincing accent of her own, "Why thank you, good sir! Off we go!"

As the two laughed and walked forward, jokingly skipping about, Katherine looked up and remarked, "You know…you just introduced me as your little sister."

He smiled, keeping his eyes forward so he wouldn't trip over an equipment. "You don't have to be blood to be family, Katherine."

She smiled and squeezed his arm. "Thank you. You and Lucas are the big brothers I've been looking for."

He replied, "We're here for you, Katherine. You're one of us now."

* * *

Emily dragged Serena through most of the area backstage. In a few short minutes, she had met Peyton, Skills, Mouth, Emily, Katherine, Haley, and Nathan. Too many names. Her head was starting to spin. But she smiled through it all. She had hoped that when she met Alex's family, they would like her as much as she hoped she would like them. But even in her wildest dreams, she couldn't have imagined it being like this. His family was amazing, even better than he had described. And they seemed to love her.

She made her way to a couple that was standing near the edge of the stage and watching the set with Peyton. Emily said, "Brooke! Lucas! This is Serena. Alex's new friend."

Lucas grinned and shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Serena. I would say that Alex has told us a lot about you, but…"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Was he being cagey again?"

Lucas grinned. The girl was sharp and had a good wit. "Something like that. You know how he is."

Brooke stretched out her hand and said, "Serena, it's really great to meet you. Alex has been a lot happier since you came around."

Serena smiled. "I'm sure that's because he was around his family. You guys are amazing. He told me how great everyone was, but he undersold you guys. This is incredible."

Brooke smiled. "Well, we aren't perfect, but we do love one another."

Katherine bounded up, pulling Alex along with her. Katherine exclaimed, "Isn't she great!"

Brooke grinned and nodded while Alex turned a couple shades of red. He certainly wasn't used to this level of attention when bringing someone home. Of course, he had never really done that much, so he didn't know what to expect. Alex asked Emily, "Is Mama at home with Alyvia?"

She nodded. "Yeah, she is. She sends her love. She told you to come over for breakfast before school starts back."

Alex grinned. "Will do. I'll even make French toast."

Emily's eyes went wide and she said, "Really?! You promise?!"

Alex nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

Katherine turned her head towards Alex and asked, "You make good French toast?"

Alex nodded and replied, "I make the BEST French toast. One of my specialties."

"Can you make me some one of these days?"

Emily said, "Why don't you just come over for family breakfast? You're family! Mom loves you."

Katherine smiled and didn't say anything, but Alex could tell how much being embraced by everyone was filling her with a life and energy that she hadn't had in a long time.

* * *

The concert was an absolute blast for everyone. Paramore and Fall Out Boy were even better than expected. No one could have predicted that the small club in Tree Hill would have the level of energy that it did. But the most special moment was yet to come. At the conclusion of the last song of their set, Pete yelled out, "Alright, Tree Hill! It's almost that time! Let's ring in the New Year!"

At that moment, a countdown appeared. The crowd began to count down to the New Year with excitement and fervor that was rarely seen in the sleepy North Carolina town.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT!"

Lucas looked around and smiled widely. A year ago at this exact moment, he had been plastered in Kandahar and lamenting what his life had turned into. But now? He was a changed man. His family was back. The girl he loved was beside him and not going anywhere. The pair were joined by a girl that would help them start their little family. He was…happy. There was nothing that could change that.

"SEVEN! SIX! FIVE!"

Brooke looked up at her lover, who was staring out over the crowd with a smile on his face. A year ago at this exact moment, she had been sitting at a club overlooking Times Square and had been utterly miserable, faking a relationship and pretending that she was satisfied with life in the city. She had chased money and influence, knowing that it would never fill the hole in her heart. But now? She was back where she belonged. Her family was back together. Her friends were hers again. The man she truly loved had come back to her and for the first time in their entire relationship, she saw genuine change. A girl that she was already growing to love was entrusting her and her person with her life. Brooke had the family that she had always wanted. She was…happy. There was nothing that could change that.

"FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!"

Alex looked around at his friends and family. A year ago at this exact moment, he had been dug in on a mountain in Afghanistan, surrounded by snow and ice and the bullets of his enemies. He had fallen away from his family, thrown himself into his work, and suffered the brutal consequences. The year had been long and hard, but looking back, he knew that it had all laid the groundwork for the joy that he felt in this moment. His family was back together. They had welcomed someone new into the fold. He had found a girl that made his heart soar. But most of all…together. That was the word. Everyone was together. He was…happy. There was nothing that could change that.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Bells rang, pyrotechnics exploded, horns blew, people cheered, and the roar was one for the ages. Lucas pulled Brooke in close and kissed her deeply. Alex grabbed Serena and leaned her over, kissing her like the sailor returning from World War II. Nathan and Haley pulled one another close and shared an intimate moment. And then, as the moment turned to the next and Aud Lang Syne began to be played by Fall Out Boy and Paramore, the whole group wrapped their arms around one another and began to sing together. Lucas and Alex looked down to find their new little sister Katherine between them, her arms wrapped around her new big brothers. Serena and Brooke both leaned their heads on their lovers' chests and swayed with the music.

Alex and Lucas looked at one another, their looks and smiles communicating the same, unspoken message. _"This moment…it's perfect."_

* * *

Alex felt his phone buzz and heard the ring over the roar of the crowd. He stepped away from everyone, slipped into a closet, grabbed it, and said, "Go for Martin."

"Commander, you're needed back at base ASAP. Time sensitive op. Broken Spear. I say again, Broken Spear. Plane is wheels up in 45 mikes."

Alex nodded. "Copy. Headed there now. Have everything staged and ready to go. I think my guys are gonna be cutting it close."

Alex ended the call and rushed out towards everyone. Alex grabbed Luke and said, "Hey, we need to go. NOW!"

Lucas, who had his phone turned off, was confused at the sudden urgency. "What's up, top?"

"Broken Spear."

Lucas's eyes widened. "When are we gone?"

"45 mikes. Come on. We need to move."

* * *

Alex grabbed Serena and said, "Hey, listen. I can't explain, but I have to go right now. I'll call you as soon as I'm back, okay?"

She nodded, a million questions running through her mind. She was confused, but managed to nod and reply, "Okay…okay. Do you know when you'll be back? Is everything alright?"

"I don't know. I'll tell you as soon as I can."

Serena nodded and suppressed the urge to ask more questions. She simply stood up on her toes and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck in a tight hug, folding her head into his shoulder. She whispered, "Be safe, okay?"

Alex nodded and squeezed her back, kissing her cheek and holding her close. "You know I'll do my best, Serena."

She sighed. "That's not the most comforting thing to hear, Alex."

He nodded and gave her a deep kiss. "I'll see you soon, babe."

She nodded and as he slipped away, she held out her hand, holding it one last long second before his fingers slipped away. As his fingers slipped out of hers, she whispered, "Stay safe. Please…"

Alex slid over and put his hands on Katherine's shoulders. The rest of his family was used to this. But Serena and Katherine were not. He told her, "Katherine, I've got to go, okay?"

"Where are you going?"

He shook his head. "I can't tell you, kiddo. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll do my best to be back as soon as possible. You're gonna have that French toast soon. I promise."

She looked up at her, fear in her eyes. She whispered, "My daddy said the same thing. He never came back…"

Alex shook his head and pulled her into a tight hug. The two had quickly developed a brotherly-sisterly bond, as Alex was prone to do with those closest in his life that he wanted to take care of, love, and protect. He held her tight for a long moment and whispered, "Katherine…I'm gonna be safe. I promise."

"Promise me you'll come back."

Just like when his sisters asked, just like when his cousins asked, his heart was crushed and torn into a thousand pieces. He hung his head. "Katherine…you know I can't promise that."

She dropped her head and tears began to spill down her cheeks. He whispered, "Lucas and I are gonna take care of one another. We won't be gone long. I promise."

* * *

Lucas slipped over to Brooke and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Hey…Alex and I have to go."

Brooke asked, "Something wrong?"

"Gotta head go to work."

She nodded, crestfallen. She had hoped that they would be back for longer than a few days before they headed back out again. But she had come to learn from Haley and Quinn that this was the life of an operator. She wrapped him in a tight hug and said, "Be safe out there, okay?"

He nodded and held her close, squeezing her tight and kissing her forehead. "I love you, pretty girl. I love you so, so much."

They held each other tight for another long moment before Brooke pulled away and said, "You need to say goodbye to Katherine."

He nodded and dropped his gaze. "I know…I know. Take care of her while I'm gone. We'll try to get back for her first day of school, but…"

She nodded. "I know. Just make sure you make it back. That's all that matters."

He gave her a soft smile and offered a halfhearted wink. "We always do."

Lucas gave her a long, deep kiss. They rested in one another's presence for a long moment before Brooke broke the kiss and whispered, "I love you, Lucas Scott."

"I love you too, Brooke Davis. I'll see you soon."

He slipped away, squeezing her hand one last time before turning towards Katherine. He saw her crying into Alex's shoulder while Quinn and Emily held one another and gently rubbed the young girls' shoulders, trying to comfort her. He saw Alex squeeze her tight one more time before stepping away to hug Quinn and Emily. Lucas slipped forward and pulled her into a tight hug. "It's only gonna be a few days, Katherine. We'll be back before you know it."

She sniffled and asked, "You promise?"

He nodded. "I promise."

She sighed and rested on his shoulder. "Alex wouldn't promise me."

Lucas knelt down and said, "Katherine, look at me."

She stared down at him, locking her gaze with his. "Katherine, he's just trying to protect you. He doesn't want to promise something he can't give you. He cares too much about you to do that."

She wiped her eyes and asked, "Then why did you promise me, Lucas?"

He gave her a small but sly grin. "Because I'm heading out there with Alex. He's my guardian angel. The guy has taken care of me since I came to this team and he's not gonna stop now."

She nodded. "Okay…okay. Just make it back. You and Brooke are…"

Lucas nodded. "I know. I'm gonna be back before you know it. Now let me see a little smile. Fall Out Boy is playing. There's no need to be sad."

She sniffled but gave him a small smile. He grinned. "That's my girl. Take care of Brooke while I'm gone."

He gave the girl one last hug, trying to suppress the emotions that were welling in him at that moment. He choked down the feelings and gripped Katherine tight before slipping off, squeezing Nathan and Haley as he did so.

He and Alex turned around as they walked out, gave one last wave to their families, and then slipped into the night. As they walked out, Lucas said, "Wow…that was…hard."

Alex shook his head. "Things are gonna be different now."

Lucas shook his head. "Damn…I hate doing this."

Alex slapped him on the back and nodded. "I know, brother. Me too."


End file.
